Caminos entrelazados
by ariadna.del67
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, acompañado de un nuevo poder. Sakura quien ha salvado a todos de la oscuridad se enfrenta a un nuevo enemigo, cargado de nuevos poderes y nuevos conocimientos. Aparte de eso, saldra a la luz de quien proviene la misteriosa voz de la cabeza de Sakura. Continuación de "Guardiana del universo" espero que la disfruten.
1. Encuentro inevitable

_**Nota de la autora: ¡Al fin regrese! Yupi =D**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Cómo se estan o se pasaron sus vacaciones?**_

 _ **Bueno al igual que la temporada pasada voy a subir caps toda esta semana y luego cada dos días.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruen!**_

 **Encuentro inevitable**

(Desde mi punto de vista)

-¡Sakura bienvenida a casa!-dijo Nadeshko

-¡Hola mamá!-La abrazo Sakura.

"¿Qué le pasara a Sakura? primero esta deprimida y luego esta feliz ¿Qué le pasara?", es lo que se preguntaba Nadeshko.

-¿Sakura paso algo en la escuela?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No mamá

-Entonces ¿Por qué razón recuperaste tu buen humor?

-No lo se mamá solo que ya me siento feliz.

-¡Ya llegue!-era su hermano Toya, quien apenas llegaba de la escuela.

-Hola Toya, ¿Te quedas a cenar?-preguntó Nadeshko

-Si pero luego me tengo que ir a trabajar-le respondió-Vaya pero si tu también ya llegaste monstruo.

-¡Hay hermano que no soy un monstruo!

Toya esbozo una sonrisa mirando a Sakura, "Que bueno que ya te sientes mejor Sakurita", es lo que pensaba.

(Regresando con Sakura)

-"Sakura ¿me oyes? Te tengo que decir algo sube a tu cuarto"-me ordeno Kero a través de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno yo voy a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila-dije subiendo a toda velocidad a mi cuarto.

-Ya se siente mejor.-dijo Nadeshko

-Si me alegro que ya se sienta mejor-respondió Toya.

Abri la puerta de mi cuarto y entre, luego la cerre.

-¡Sakura que bueno que llegas! ¿Sabes? ¡Hoy vamos a ir a mi planeta!-dijo emocionado Kero.

-¡Lo se! ¿Pero vamos a ir con Tomoyo cierto?

-Claro Sakura ella también nos ayudó mucho.-en ese momento Kero se transformo en el león alado.

-Ok entonces manos a la obra, "Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura la valiente que acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! ¡ESPEJO!

Espejo salio y creo una copia de mi y yo me fui volando por los aires con la carta vuelo y Kero, Yue se nos uniria después.

-¿Sabes? Me sigue preocupando la carta del espejo, ¿y si nadie a parte de Yue y yo descubre que ella no es tu?

-No te preocupes Kero yo le tengo confianza a mi familia.

Yo sabía que ellos lo notarían, porque son mi familia y me conocen más que cualquiera. Además ya tenía algo con lo que me podrían identificar: el collar de flor de sakura que me dio aquel castaño misterioso.

Volamos hasta el parque pingüino donde me quede de ver con Tomoyo.

-Oye Kero ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta tu planeta?-pregunté al llegar

-Bueno es complicado de explicar, veras Sakura, hay distintas formas de llegar de un planeta a otro: una de ellas es que alguien con poderes de teletransportación nos ayude, pero no conozco a nadie así; otra es que usaramos uno de los objetos legendarios, pero no tengo ninguno.

-¿Entonces como vamos a llegar?

-Bueno la única forma es esta: todos los planetas estan unidos por una especie de hilo así que en cada planeta existe una especie de sala que nos puede teletransportar.

-¿Pero donde esta?

-Ese es el problema no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Claro que hay una forma de saber-se volteo y saco de sus alas un pedazo de papel-mira este es un mapa podria decirnos donde esta.

-Entonces ay que buscar.

Kero abrio el mapa y nos pusimos a ubicar, entonces Tomoyo lo descubrio: estaba del otro lado del mundo, cerca de estados unidos.

-Sakura ¿Sabes que es esa zona?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-No ¿qué?

-Sakura es el triángulo de las bermudas, con razón hay desapariciones en esa zona.

-Bueno ahí nos dirigimos-dijo Kero y nos envolvio en sus alas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrabamos en un paisaje muy diferente: era un cuarto amplio con ventanas de colores y en el centro había una mesa con unas bolas de cristal donde se veían unos números, abajo había una flechas y me di cuenta que la mesa estaba parada sobre una insignia muy rara; era como una cetro con...con Shinri y a lado unas alas blancas. Debo admitir que era hermoso. Adelante había una puerta con Shinri en su forma de fénix. Me acerque y en la mesa habían unas escrituras escrritas en un idioma que no reconoci.

-¿Qué es esto Kero?

-No lo se Sakura, en otros planetas hay unas inscripciones similares pero no las podemos interpretar, ya que hace falta contexto, en esa dice:

 _Los demás la seguiran_

 _encantados por su ternura,_

 _carisma y bondad._

-Bueno ahora ven-me acerque-presiona estas flechas hasta que se encuentre un 1 en las dos bolas.-me acerque y lo hice.

-Muy bien Sakura ahora presiona ese botón. Luego todos atravesaremos esa puerta.

Así lo hice. Luego abrimos la puerta y aparecio un portal donde entramos Kero, Tomoyo y yo.

Al llegar vimos prados verdes con flores de muchos colores y el cielo azul claro, despejado.

-Vaya que se recupero bien después de el ataque de Hana y Kai-dijo con orgullo Kero.

Caminamos hasta el pueblo central y se podía admirar negocios y personas conviviendo de manera pacífica, era todo muy hermoso. Mis ojos se entristecieron: ¿Cómo tanta belleza había quedado sellada durante miles de años.

-Sakura no te pongas triste, todo ahora esta bien porque tu los ayudaste a todos-me animó Tomoyo.

Iba a decir que si pero de la nada me salió por detras alguien que tropezó conmigo mientras corría.

-¡Ayy que dolor! ¡Oye fijate por donde caminas!-le grite al extraños sujeto. El tenía una capa verde con un gorro, apenas si le pude ver su cabello castaño porque el gorro le cubría gran parte del rostro.

-¡Fijate tu!-dicho esto siguio corriendo.

-¡Hay pero que niño más odioso!-dijo levantandome del suelo Kero

-¿Sakura estas bien?-preguntó Tomoyo

-Si, solo fue una pequeña caída, oye Kero ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

-Hay pero que preguntas haces, por supuesto que vamos al castillo.

En ese momento llego Yue:

-Perdón por llegar tarde, se me presentaron algunos asuntos

-No importa Yue, pero bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde-dije con una sonrisa, apresurandome por llegar al castillo.

-Sakura una vez ahí te presentaras como la princesa

-Kerberos ya dile de una vez el porque la forzamos a venir aquí-interrumpio Yue.

-Si a eso iba-volteo hacia mi-Veras Sakura lo reyes del planeta vecino han solicitado tu presencia, y como princesa, tienes que ayudarles en lo que puedas.

-¡¿Quéééé?! ¡Kero pero si yo todavía soy una niña.

-Aqui la edad no importa, además no te preocupes-dijo Yue-nosotros estaremos ahí para aconsejarte, aunque no nos veas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que utilizaras una carta para comunicarte con nosotros puesto que nosotros no debemos estar ahí.

Llegamos al castillo y entramos por un pasadizo secreto que, según me explico Kero, sirve para que la familia real pueda escapar si algo se presenta.

-Kerberos, Yue ¡Que milagro verlos por aquí!-exclamo una señorita que llevaba un vestido negro largo que hasta le llegaba hasta los pies y un delantal blanco-¿Y quienes son las jovencitas que los acompañan?

-Hola Clara, ella es Sakura la princesa-dijo Kero señalandome a mi-y ella es su mejor amiga Tomoyo-esta vez señaló a Tomoyo, Clara se mostro sorprendida.

-Así es Clara pero esto es un secreto entre tu y nosotros, su identidad no debe ser revelada, pero por ahora ayudala a vestir porque tiene una importante cita-dijo Yue

-A sobre eso... Ya llegaron los reyes y el principe de Riashasake (*fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio XD*)

-Entonces con más razón ayudala a vestirse rápido y nos informas una vez que hayas terminado-dijo con tono de preocupación Kero.

Subimos rápido a una habitación en la parte más alta del castillo y me pusieron una vestido largo rosa con un moño en la cintura de un tono de rosa mas fuerte y de manga corta, y también unos guantes color blanco. Tomoyo acompleto el atuendo con mi antifaz y las extensiones de cabello café. Una vez que terminamos (que nada más nos tardamos unos 5 minutos) Kero me dijo que aplicara la carta mente en todos nosotros, para que pudieramos comunicarnos por la mente. Obedecí y pronto nos encontrabamos en el salón de reuniones. Kero y Yue entraron primero y yo me quede afuera por un momento.

-Disculpen la molestia pero es que nuestra princesa ha vivido toda su vida en la Tierra sin saber nada acerca de nuestros mundos.-fue lo que alcanzé a oir, provenía de la boca de Yue.

-Así es, los molestaríamos si les pidieramos el favor que hablaran japonés. (*si porque ella no habla español*)

-De acuerdo, pero más vale que la preparen más-dijo una voz que desconocía.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, ¡Pasa por favor!

Yo pasé a la sala y salude inclinandome.

-Buenas tardes majestad-respondieron inclinandose ellos también-Majestad la molestaríamos si le pidieramos que nuestro hijo este presente.

-Por supuesto que no, adelante-respondí

-Gracias majestad ¡Li pasa por favor!

¿Li? ¡¿A caso el era Li, mi nuevo compañero?! No eso es imposible ya que mi compañero viene de Hong Kong.

Pero me sorprendí aún más cuando entro a la sala un joven, un poco más grande que yo, con una capa verde con gorro que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. El era quien me había empujado hace rato. Se quito el gorro y pude ver su rostro.

Oculté mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que efectivamente el era:

Shaoran Li

¡Hay que coraje que el fuera el de esta mañana! ¡Pero más coraje me dio que estuviera aquí!

¡¿Que el no tenía nada que ver con esto?!

Avances:

¡¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí Shaoran Li?!

Bueno eso lo averiguare después ahora ire a dar un paseo. ¡Vaya no sabía que aquí también crecían los arboles de Sakura!

Próximo capítulo: Un nuevo mundo


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Un nuevo mundo.**

-Buenas tardes majestad-dijo Li, inclinandose.

-Buenas tardes-conteste inclinandome yo también. Al parecer el no se había dado cuenta que yo era su compañera de clase y yo no le iba a decir nada.

-Bueno que de comienzo esta reunión-propuse-¿Qué asuntos tenemos que resolver

-Tenemos que resolver la ruta comercial de un planeta a otro, vera princesa, unos bandidos han invadido la ruta comercial y no podemos quitarlos del camino, ya que cada ataque que le enviamos los hace más fuerte, ¿Qué podemos hacer majestad-me explicó el rey.

-No se preocupen lo solucionare de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias majestad pero ¿cómo piensa hacerlo? Si ellos poseen magia de alto nivel.

-No se preocupen dejenmelo a mi-dije con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto majestad-dijo la reina-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lo siento pero no puedo decir nada respecto a quien soy

-Bueno pero por lo menos ¿puede descubrir su rostro?

-Lo siento pero tampoco es posible.

"Invitalos a pasar la noche aquí" sugirió Yue, "De acuerdo", respondí yo.

-Por favor me honraria que pasaran la noche aquí en el castillo-sugerí

-O no majestad no queremos causar ninguna molestia

-No es ninguna molestia adelante

-De acuerdo -accedio el rey

Nos paramos de la mesa y saliendo les asignaron una habitación a ellos. En todo ese tiempo Li no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Si me disculpan, ire a solucionar el problema de inmediato, compermiso.

Me dirigi inmediatamente a la puerta y posteriormente me encontre con Kero, Yue y dirigimos a un sitio apartado para que nadie me viera.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! ¡VUELO!

-Sakura no podemos llevar a Tomoyo-me dijo Yue

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es cierto, para los seres humanos el aire del universo es tóxico-reafirmo Kero

-No importa Sakura, yo puedo esperar aquí, aunque va a ser una lástima que no pueda grabarte-me dijo Tomoyo.

-Ya se-se me ocurrió una idea. Deje que el báculo volviera a su forma original y elegí una carta-¡ESCUDO! Listo con esto Tomoyo estará protegida del aire exterior

-Gracias Sakura

-Ahora si ¡VUELO! Vamos.

Volamos hasta el exterior y vimos que efectivamente unas personas bloqueaban el paso. Ellos tenían un gorro negro que les cubria toda la cara, por eso nadie sabe su identidad.

Ya que ellos absorben la magia de ataque no los atacare. Ya llegadando ahí dije:

-¡SUEÑO!-y todos se durmieron-¡LAZO!

Los ate y los lleve de regreso a tierra firme, ya ahí Kero y Yue se encargaron de ellos.

Luego me dijeron que podía pasear por el pueblo hasta la hora de la cena (que era dentro de 2 horas) porque ellos tenían unos asuntos pendientes junto con Tomoyo.

Yo accedi y me fui a explorar sola. Camine y camine y pude ver y probar muchas cosas nuevas, y mediante avance llegue a unas pequeñas colinas donde se podia admirar la puesta de sol, estaba hermosa. Más adelante había un bosque, yo me adentre en el.

Seguí caminando y de repente el color de los arboles cambio, ahora era rosa: había llegado junto con unos arboles de sakura.

-¡Vaya no sabía que aquí también crecían los arboles de sakura!

Segui caminando y me encontre con una pared del lado derecho, estaba cubierta con enredaderas. Iba a seguir caminando pero algo me llamo la atención de esa pared y la toque.

Pero me caí de boca porqueno habia tal pared. Alce las plantas y me di cuenta que solo habia una pequeña abertura, donde habia tocado. Lo demás era pared.

Me dio curiosidad y me adentre. Lo que vi fue hermoso.

Era un pequeño lago con neufares, flores y animales, rodeado de arboles naturales (los verdes) y de sakura. También había una cascada y en lo más profundo se avistaba una pequeña cueva. Pase rápidamente y se podían admirar tipo escaleras, solo que no estaban marcadas como tal. Escale y hasta arriba había un tipo admirador un poco ancho como de unos 2 metros y de altura otros 2, si no es que menos.

El cielo oscureció y aprecie que de noche este lugar se veía aun más hermoso.

Las paredes de la cueva tenían incrustadas piedras que brillaban en la oscuridad, cada una de distinto color; unas eran rosas, otras moradas, otras celestes, y asi de varios colores vivos.

Baje y pasaba lo mismo con las flores que estaban en el lago, al igual que los árboles.

-¡Waaaau esto se ve hermoso!-me puse a pensar, pense y pense; y otra vez la cara se me entristeció al pensar en Hana y en Kai, pero de repente me acorde de algo-O no la cena.

Corri a toda velocidad y llegue a tiempo al castillo, casi sin poder respirar pero a tiempo.

-Siento llegar tarde-me disculpe. Llegando a la pueta del comedor, donde ya estaban la familia Li, Yue y Tomoyo. Kero me espero en la entrada.

-No importa pero rápido, entremos.

Entramos al comedor, nos sentamos. A mi lado derecho se encontraba Tomoyo y a mi lado izquierdo estaba Li; yo rogaba para que no se diera cuenta de quien soy yo. Nos sirvieron un tipo de pescado desconocido, tanto en la forma como en el color. Al principio me senti asqueada y me iba a negar a comer, pero no mostre nada y lo probé. Estaba delicioso, nada comparado con su aspecto.

(Los asuntos pendientes que tenían Tomoyo, Kero y Yue mientras Sakura estaba de paseo)

(Narrados desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo)

-¡Vamos Tomoyo! ¡Vamos con Li!-me llamo Kero.

Estabamos decididos. Ibamos a hablar con Li. El extraño castaño que conocía a Sakura.

Al principio, cuando lo ví en mi clase pensé que era una simple coincidencia (ya que se creía que siempre habían 7 personas parwcidas a ti), pero ahora que lo he visto en este mundo, ahora que se que tiene que ver con la magia, se que es el castaño que se presento cuando Sakura estaba peleando con Hana y Kai. Y ahora ibamos a descubrir la verdad.

Avances:

-¡Li! ¡¿De dónde conoces a Sakura?!

-¿Sak.. Sakura?-"Ahhh mi cabeza este dolor, pero ¿Sakura? La conocia pero ¿de dónde?", pensaba Shaoran.

-Prefiero que no le recuerden de eso, ya que su tiempo no ha llegado-dijo...

 **...**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar el báculo?!-preguntaba angustiada Sakura

Próximo capítulo: Un nuevo enemigo

 _ **Nota de la autora: Lo admito este capítulo me aburrio a mi -.-**_


	3. Un nuevo enemigo

_**Nota de la autora: Bueno esta vez les quiero informar algo: no soy muy buena dibujando pero hice un dibujo de Hayato. ¿Quién lo quiere ver?**_

 _ **Ahora si que venga el capítulo.**_

 **Un nuevo enemigo.**

Interceptamos a Li en las afueras del castillo, mientras el estaba a punto de tomar un paseo cubierto por su capa verde.

-Shaoran Li-él volteo y Kero lo jalo hasta un lugar donde no nos vería nadie y lo puso en la pared apretandolo con su pata de león alado-¡¿Por qué conoces a Sakura?!

-No se de que me hablas, yo no conozco a ninguna Sakura.

-No mientas, tu fuiste la persona que salvo a Sakura de acabar muerta a manos de Kai.

-¿Sak...Sakura?-(*desde aqui yo narro la historia*)El la conocía pero a la vez no, ¿qué le ocurria? De repente se sintio mareado y al poco tiempo sufrio un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Kerberos lo solto y dio unos pasos hacia atras-¡Aaaaaa! ¡Mi cabeza!-Li se arrodillo del dolor que sentía mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Li? ¿Te duele algo?-le pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

-Mi...mi...mi cabeza-gemia Shaoran.

-Prefiero que no le recuerden de eso, ya que su tiempo no ha llegado-dijo Shinri, al momento que aparecio frente a Tomoyo Kero y Yue. El toco con su mano la frente de Li y este se desmayo poco a poco-Descansa y olvida. Ustedes-dice dirigiendose hacia Tomoyo y compañia-prefiero que no le recuerden nada sobre Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres con que su tiempo no a llegado?-preguntaron al unisono los tres.

-Pues que el momento para que recuerde a Sakura no ha llegado, todavía tienen que pasar ciertas cosas para que eso suceda, hasta entonces prefiero que no digan nada al respecto.

-Pero ¿Por qué, por qué no debe recordar?-pregunto impaciente Yue.

-Porque el así lo decidio-todos se miraron extrañados-para salir de ese sello tan poderoso Shaoran recurrio a mi, y para que yo pudiera concederle ese deseo le pedí sacrificar todos sus recuerdos de ella, el accedio sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todos se quedaron callados. ¿Tanto quería Li a Sakura como para sacrificar todos sus recuerdos de ella? Al parecer si.

-¿Pero por qué estas haciendo todo esto?-preguntó Tomoyo. Aquello tenía que tener una explicación.

-Pues-aquel hombre cambio su expresión de seriedad a una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de maldad-pues a veces es divertido ver unos cuantos líos.

Al poco rato Shaoran despertó y nadie le dijo nada de nada.

(Volviendo con Sakura en la cena)

Todos estaban callados y Sakura estaba disfrutando la comida.

Cuando terminaron cada quien se fue a su casa y Tomoyo dijo que podía pasar la noche en el castillo, porque le había dicho a su mamá que se quedaría en casa de una amiga.

A Sakura y a Tomoyo les asignaron la habitación en lo más alto de la torre del castillo.

Durmieron tranquilamente. Sin embargo el tranquilo sueño de Sakura fue interrumpido por una persona con capa negra y un gorro muy grande, además de un báculo de un sol y de una luna juntos: el mago Clow Leed.

-Hola Sakura-dijo el mago Clow.

-Ho..ho... ¿usted es el mago Clow?

-Así es Sakura estoy aquí para felicitarte por tu buen trabajo, tu conseguiste lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer, te volviste más fuerte.

-Eso no es cierto no me volvi mas fuerte es solo que conte con la ayuda de muchas personas; por cierto ¿usted sabe lo que le pasó al báculo?

-¿No te lo dijo el fénix? Tu ibas a poder utilizar su poder 3 veces y luego este se transformaría, se transformaría en el báculo. Veras, ese baculo, así como tu magia no proviene de mi misma fuente de poder como antes, ahora tu poder no provine del sol o de la luna sino de las estrellas.

-¿Mi poder viene de las estrellas?

-Si Sakura de tu estrella interior, pero preparate que con esto viene con nuevos retos para ti,

claro que confio en que los sabras superar.

Dicho esto el sueño de todos se vio interrumpido por un fuerte temblor. Todos salieron a ver que pasaba, y cuando salieron se encontraron con una mujer cien pies (*lo siento pero en ese momento estaba viendo inuyasha*) que estaba destrozando todo a su paso. Y nadie la podia detener. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido y su camara por si las dudas y Sakura se tuvo que cambiar.

-Mi turno-dijo después de ponerme el hermoso vestido (era un vestido rojo que le llegaba por abajo de la rodilla y con 3 botones en la parte superior, traia un gorro y guantes)-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Dije el conjuro pero nada sucedio. La llave no se transformo.

-¡LIBERATE!-nada-¡LIBERATE! ¡LIBERATE!...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar el báculo?!-preguntaba angustiada.

Kero y Yue estaban peleando con la mujer cien pies, así que no le podía pedir ayuda a ellos. Cuando voltee para enfrente vi que la cola de la mujer se acercaba a mi, y yo no sería capaz de detenerla sin las cartas. Cuando parecía que me iba a llevar un buen golpe, Li aparecio y me salvo cargandome y apartandome de ahí, luego me bajo.

-¡Niña tonta, si no puedes pelear no estorbes!-dijo Li.

Al momento saco un lazo con una cuenca de color negro, la puso en su frente y cerro los ojos, al instante este se transformo en una espada y empezo a luchar.

Pensé que serían capaces de derrotarla pero la mujer era capaz de regenerar sus heridas, así que no le causaban mucho daño y ella pronto los atrapo. ¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ayudarlos?

Justamente en ese mismo momento recordé las palabras del mago Clow: Ahora tu poder viene de tu estrella interior". ¡Eso es mi estrella interior! Voy a intentar con un nuevo conjuro.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!-esta vez el contrato funciono y la llave se transformo en un báculo. Agarre la carta espada y dije:

-¡ESPADA!-pero no paso nada. Tal vez... Si el báculo cambió... tal vez las cartas también deban cambiar.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ESPADA!

Esta vez la carta funciono y me enfrente a la gran pregunta de a quien salvar primero. Me puse a pensar, oculta y decidi que primero salvaría a Li porque confiaba que Kero y Yue soportarian el dolor hasta que llegara. Corte el brazo de la mujer y Li se pudo liberar. Pero yo ya no era capaz de cambiar la dirección a la que me iba y termine yo atrapada también. Pensé que me iban a matar o algo pero... Pero solo me hicieron pasar una pastilla roja. Luego exploto, sin embargo no salio nada de sangre, solo hubo polvo, era como si nunca hubiera estado viva.

-¡Sakura ¿Por qué liberaste primero a este mocoso?!-preguntó Kero cuando se liberó.

-Lo siento, pero yo...yo confiaba en que ustedes resistirian hasta que llegara-y me desmaye.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

La princesa me liberó. Y yo le enterre la espada al salir de sus garras esta al instante se desvaneció, y todos se liberaron. Pero las energías de la princesa no duraron mucho y se desmayo en mis brazos. ¿Quién sería ella? ¿Cuál sería su verdadera identidad?

-¡Mocoso no te acerques a Sakura!-gruño Kerberos (*¿Quién más no?*).

-¡No me llames mocoso!-le respondí

-¡Yo puedo llamarte como se me de la gana mocoso!

(Desde el punto de vista de la autora)

Sakura quedo desmayada en los brazos de Li. Todo había quedado bien.

Incluso para las dos personas que observaban desde las sombras. Los dos estaban vestidos de igual manera: con una capa negra, sin embargo estaban observando con distintos propósitos y miraban su triunfo con distintas reacciones a este: uno con orgullo y el otro con ojos que seguramente no traería nada bueno consigo.

-Como sea mocoso-dijo Kerberos después de andar peleando un rato-es mejor que la llevemos hasta su habitación.

-¡SAKURA ¿ME ESCUCHAS?-gritaba con tono desesperado espejo-¡SAKURA NO PUEDO TRANSFORMARME DE NUEVO EN TI! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!

-¡Oh no mocoso tenemos problemas!-gritó Kerberos.

-Cambio de planes Li y Kerberos, tenemos que llevar a Sakura a su casa: ¡Li carga a la princesa y siguenos!-interrumpió Yue.

-Ok pero esperen-"Sakura, con que así se llama", pensaba Li mientras corria hacia su madre y padre-Madre, Padre, ¿Me permitirian llevar a la princesa hasta su hogar?

-De acuerdo ve-dijo su padre, y su madre asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias-respondio Li, dirigiendose con Sakura. Ya ahí la cargo y Yue abrio un portal hasta el cuarto de Sakura, lo atravesaron.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura. Li la bajo y la acosto en su cama y luego se retiraron Yue y Li.

(Sueño de Sakura)

Me encontraba volando y cada vez me elevaba más y más hasta el punto donde me encontraba afuera del planeta. Todo era luz pero la luz se fue dividiendo. Lo siguiente que paso era que veía doble. Habían dos planetas Tierra, y lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno estaba lleno de oscuridad y otro de luz.

No se como pero llegue a un edificio donde se podía ver claramente la torre de Tokio (*claro no podía faltar*) y se podían observar 2 personas en ella, una de cada lado. Los dos con capa negra y sus rostros estaban borrosos, no se podían ver. Y de igual manera uno estaba en la luz y otro en la oscuridad.

En ese momemto me desperte y mire mi despertador somnolienta.

-¡AAAAAAA!-grite-¡SE ME VA A SER TARDE!

Me pare y me vestí.

-Ah Sakura buenos días-dijo Kero al momento de que salía a toda velocidad.

Ni desayune de lo tarde que me había parado, me puse los patines y tome un paquete de galletas para comerlas en el camino, ademas de mi bento (un lunch).

Patine a toda velocidad, pero poco a poco me iba cansando y me entraba el sueño.

Apenas si llegue al salón ya que estaba apunto de dormirme en el camino.

-¡Buenos días!

-Ok niños ¡todos a sus asientos!

Voltee a ver a mis compañeros y Tomoyo me susurro:

-Sakura te despertaste muy tarde hoy casi no llegas.

-Aa es que me quede dormida.

Ahí termino la platica y volteé a ver a Li. Ahí estaba atras de mi con el ceño fruncido. Volteé tan rapido que me dolio el cuello. En las clases me dormi en mas de una ocasión pero por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta.

(En el descanso)

-Oye Kinomoto-dijo Li tocando mi hombro-¿En la salida nos podemos ver? Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Avances:

Sus ojos se veían serios y miraban hacia la ventana¿Acaso el había descubierto mi secreto? ¿Ahora que querrá de mi?

Próximo capítulo: Secreto.


	4. Secreto

**Secreto.**

-Claro-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Sakura!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Rika, Naoko y Chiharu. Yo me volteé dando por terminada la conversación con él.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me susurro Hayato al oído.

-¡Sí!-le susurre a modo de respuesta. Luego mire a mis amigas y Naoko dijo:

-Sabes Sakura pasado habrá un festival en el templo ¿Te gustaría ir?

-¡Claro! Ah pero ¿Las demás irán?

-Claro Sakura la única que faltaba eras tú-dijo Rika.

-En ese caso iré.

-Ah Li, Hayato-dijo Yamazaki dirigiéndose a ellos-¿A ustedes también les gustaría ir?

-Iré si no estoy ocupado-dijo con tono seco, yéndose a la cafetería.

-Yo iré con mucho gusto-respondió Hayato con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que eras amigo de Li-le dije a Yamazaki en el oído, acercándome y poniéndome a un lado de él.

-¡¿De qué hablas si Li ha estado con nosotros todo el año!?-me contestó con hablándome igualmente en el oído-Y hablando de festivales-dijo cambiando de tema apartándose de mi lado-¿Sabían que su origen fue hace más de unos 8000 años?

-Vaya ¿tanto tiempo?-dije.

-Así es Sakura, el origen de la palabra proviene de las palabras festín y vals, porque a la persona que invento los festivales le gustaba mucho bailar vals, además que le encantaba comer. Por eso decidió juntar sus dos palabras favoritas.

-¡Hay Yamazaki déjate de mentiras!-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, alejándose con él, al mismo tiempo que lo regañaba.

-Ah ¿era mentira?-pregunte.

-Tanto como Yamazaki como tu Sakura nunca cambiaran-dijo Hayato. Me sonroje un poco.

-¡Niños regresen a sus asientos!-dijo el profesor Terada.

Todos regresamos y ya no aguante más que me dormí. Y otra vez tuve el mismo sueño de la mañana. Otra vez me encontraba con esos dos individuos, pero seguía sin poder ver su rostro. ¿Quiénes serían?

-Señorita Kinomoto ¡Despierte!-oía entre sueños. Me desperté y me asuste al ver al profesor Terada enfrente de mi-¡No se duerma en la clase, si tiene sueños procure acostarse más temprano!

-Si profesor-le respondí avergonzada.

Puse atención el resto de la clase y me mantuve despierta como pude, o más bien no dormí pensando en las palabras de Yamazaki, ¿cómo era posible que Li hubiera estado con nosotros todo el año? Según mi memoria lo conocíamos desde hace una semana. Y es extraño ya que falta tan solo 1 mes para salir de clases.

Terminaron las clases y fui al patio trasero de la escuela como había quedado con Li.

-Las 4 direcciones de los poderes sagrados, dioses de los relámpagos y de las tormentas eléctricas, muestra con tu rayo de luz al ser que se está ocultando en esta región ¡MUESTRAME CON EL ESPÍRITU DE LA CARTA¡-dijo Li, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Apareció un camino de luz que me señalaba-¡Lo sabía tu eres la dueña de las cartas Clow! ¡Entrégamelas ahora mismo!-me gritó Li al mismo tiempo que se mostraba dando un brinco desde atrás mío.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no sé nada acerca de esas cartas!-fingí, ¿Cómo es que me había descubierto?

-¡Yo sé que tú las tienes entrégamelas! ¡Una niña tan débil y despistada como tú no merece portarlas!

-¡No te las voy a entregar, le prometí a Kero que iba a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

-¡Cállate y entrégamelas!

Toque la pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba conmigo, ahí cabía el libro de las cartas Clow y adentro de él las cartas.

-Así que ahí las tienes-dijo.

Empezó a jalonearme la bolsa para quitármela y yo me defendía como podía sin embargo era muy fuerte.

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?!-le gritó mi hermano a Li al momento que saltaba la reja que separaba su escuela de la mía. (Mi hermano va en 2° de preparatoria y yo voy en 6° y nuestras escuelas están paralelas y en ciertas partes solo las separa una reja, aunque algunos alumnos como mi hermano la pueden saltar).

Li se apartó de mí dando un salto hacia atrás, pero por una inexplicable razón se fue corriendo.

-¿Estás bien monstruo?-preguntó mi hermano.

-Si gracias ¡Y que no soy un monstruo!

-Sí, sí, sí, y ¿Quién era ese mocoso?-preguntó.

-Este pues es mi compañero Shaoran Li.

-¿Y por qué te estaba molestando?

-Este-¡¿Qué le digo, qué le digo?! T/T (*Si pongo caritas fuera de los paréntesis es la cara que está haciendo Sakura*)-¡No lo sé hermano si supiera lo habría arreglado yo solita!-me excuse, al parecer se lo creyó.

-Como sea Sakura vámonos ya.

Salimos de la escuela y me puse mis patines, mi hermano se montó en su bicicleta, de repente alguien dijo:

-¡Toya!

Se acercó a nosotros en su bicicleta: era un muchacho de casi la misma altura que mi hermano tal vez de su edad, cabello entre gris y plateado, ojos café oscuro y piel blanca como la nieve, me sentí en las nubes con tan solo sentir su presencia junto a mí.

-He...Hermano ¿quién es él?-pregunté.

-Ah él es Yukito Tsukishiro ingreso hace una semana en mi salón.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro-dijo con una sonrisa. ¡A qué bien me sentía, era como si flotara en las nubes N/N!

-Yukito ella es mi hermana Sakura.

-Eh mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Yukito no se supone que tu casa es del otro lado?

-Este sí pero tengo que comprar unas cosas.

Andamos unos 5 minutos más y durante ese tiempo mi hermano, Yukito y yo platicamos. Me di cuenta que era un chico muy amable y me entere que era muy bueno en los deportes.

-Bueno yo aquí me despido-dijo Yukito.

-No te vayas Yukito quieres puedes venir a mi casa a cenar-sugirió mi hermano.

-¿Eh, no sería mucha molestia?

-Por supuesto que no-le dije.

-En ese caso aceptare su hospitalidad.

-"Sakura hoy también tienes asuntos en Arisureka (*mis nombres de planetas apestan sugiéranme uno por favor T.T*)"-me comunico Kero.

¡¿Hay por qué precisamente hoy que tenía planeado dormir todo el día?! Claro después de que se fuera Yukito (*Imagínense a Sakura con esa cara de sufrimiento llorando y con los puños apretados)

-Sakura ¿qué te pasa por que pones esa cara?-me dijo mi hermano.

-¡Hermano pero si esta es mi cara normal!-dije pateándole la pierna con mi patín. ¡Hay se me olvido que estaba Yukito presente!

Llegamos a la casa y me subí luego luego a mi cuarto.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas-dijo Kero

-Gracias Kero ¿ahora cuál es el problema que debo resolver?

-Así sobre eso-suspiró-Sakurita no quiero que te exijas demasiado si te sientes cansada solo dilo, y te entenderé.

-Tranquilo Kero estoy bien, estoy un poco cansada pero tengo la solución-dije con una sonrisa-y ahora: llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA ENERGÍA, ESPEJO CREA UNA COPIA DE MI-espejo salió de la carta y creó una copia de mi-y ahora ¡TELE…!

-¡ESPERA SAKURA NO UTILICES UNA SOLA CARTA MÁS!

-¡¿Qué por qué?!

-Del resto se va a encargar Yue.

-Oye Sakura Toya me pidió que te preguntara…-irrumpió Yukito; abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto. ¡O no me había descubierto!

-¡Ehhhh lo puedo explicar todo! Este… es que… yo bueno… pues.

-No te molestes-interrumpió Kero-Yue muéstrate.

Yukito al parecer se desmayó y debajo de él apareció la insignia del mago Clow, de su espalda brotaron dos alas enormes como las de Yue y Kero: unas alas de ángel. Se entrelazaron de tal manera que lo cubrieron y después apareció Yue (*Siento no haberlo puesto antes pero para los que no saben (lo cual dudo mucho) así se transforma Kero para su forma de león*) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yukito era Yue o Yue era Yukito?! ¡Hay ya me revolvieron!

-Al fin me pude deshacer de esa molesta personalidad-gruño Yue, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación. Otra vez apareció la insignia del mago Clow debajo de él y se dividió en 2 en Yue y en Yukito (*Quien haya visto el manga una escena así como cuando el mago Clow se divide en 2*). Yue estaba consiente pero Yukito estaba desmayado.

-Tranquila Sakura el despertara cuando nos vayamos-me dijo; pareciera que me leyó la mente. El abrió un portal batiendo sus alas una vez y lo atravesamos. Aparecimos en el castillo.

Me ayudaron a vestir y ¡O no, no trajimos a Tomoyo! Tuve que recurrir a un antifaz y unas extensiones que tenían ahí.

-Oye Kero ¿qué asunto tengo que resolver hoy?

-Este no lo sé-dijo Kero-pero el príncipe de Riashasake solicito una junta contigo en la sala privada, Sakura ahora no vamos a poder estar contigo pero nos estaremos comunicando no te preocupes.

¡¿LI?! ¡Él ya había descubierto mi identidad! Con trabajos llegue a la sala y con aún más entre en ella, no por sueño si no porque me preocupaba que me diría. Pero ni modo voy a tener que inventar cosas para que ya no sospechara. Cuando entre ya estaba ahí Li parado, mirando la hacia la ventana con una mirada seria. Entre silenciosamente y cerré la puerta, en ese momento me habló Li sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana.

-Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de que tú eras la princesa de este mundo?

-Eso es porqué… bueno principalmente porque yo no sabía que tú eras el príncipe de Riashasake así que al igual que los demás pensé que no me creerías nada. Además no te quejes ya que tú tampoco me dijiste que tenías que ver con este mundo.

-Bueno si pero… pero no tengo excusa, de todos modos-se volteó hacia mí-¡Algún día te quitare las cartas Clow!

¡Ay por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí! Iba a responderle pero me sentí sin fuerzas entendí porque: la carta energía (que era como la carta sombra pero con una capa amarilla) apareció frente a mí en su forma de carta. Dejándome sin fuerzas.

Me desmaye y Li me atrapó en sus brazos.

Avances:

-¿De verdad que no sabes nada no es cierto?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. No me dejaba otra opción. Me forzaba a contarle todo.

Próximo capítulo: Raíces.


	5. Raíces

**Raíces.**

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

-¡Niña despierta! ¡Es una falta de educación dormirte mientras estas hablando con alguien!-dije mientras la sostenía en mis brazos. La sacudi un par de veces pero nada, no se despertaba.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se recuperaba? Iba a empezar a gritar pero justo cuando de mi boca saliero la palabra "Alguien" Kinomoto (*como que se oye raro -.-*) me agarro del brazo y me dijo con una voz casi inescuchable:

-No les llames, yo les dije que estaba bien.

-Pero tu no estas bien, mira como estas.

-Tan solo quiero dormir, pero si ellos lo descubren van a armar un gran alboroto-"y es cierto Li cuando me fracture la pierna por culpa de un monstruo, Kero y Yue no me dejaron salir de la cama hasta transcurrida una semana después de que ya me había recuperado", pensaba Sakura.

-De acuerdo pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

-No lo sé, ¿acaso no te sabes algún hechizo para que me pueda desaparecer un rato para dormir?

Pues si me sabía uno pero si no quería que la descubrieran tendría que esforzarme mucho, no se requería mucha magia pero aún no lo perfecciono: algunas veces me salia otras no y el tiempo que me duraban era incierto. Bueno ya que lo intentare.

-Espera-le dije apoyando su cabeza con la pared, y yo me pare, libere el sello de mi espada y la coloque enfrente de mi-Dioses del fuego, agua, del aire y de los relámpagos ustedes que controlan las cuatro direcciones sagradas prestenme su poder para representar el alma, cuerpo y mente de estas dos personas-también me puse mi capa verde.

Si le quería quitar las cartas Clow, pero me avergonzaría quitarselas de esta manera y ella necesitaba descansar y dada su posición no se podía dar el lujo de exponerse de tal forma aquí, así que esta vez me iba a dar la tarea de protegerla. Por suerte el hechizo salio bien esta vez, ahora faltaba saber cuanto me duraría. El hechizo representaba el cuerpo y la presencia de la o las personas seleccionadas; pero el hechizo tomaba consiencia propia para saber que acción hacer dependiendo de la personalidad de la persona (era similar a la magia de la carta espejo pero ligeramente más débil). La cargue, pero ¿ahora por donde saldríamos?, no podíamos salir por la puerta así que la única opción es, ay pero que rayos estoy apunto de hacer. La única opción era que saltaramos por la ventana. Bueno no esta muy alto (*ahí ustedes la altura que le quieran poner *) .

-Shaoran ve al bosque conozco un lugar donde voy a poder dormir tranquila-dijo Kinomoto con una voz débil, si que tenía sueño.

Le hice caso y corri hacia el bosque el cual casi nadie visitaba.

-Sigue adelante-pronuncio y yo seguí, hasta que llegamos a una pared tenía que girar un poco hacia la derecha para seguir-busca la entrada en esa pared.

¿Cuál entrada, no estaba delirando? Si que estoy loco. La busque palpando en toda la pared y por poco me caigo al encontrarla, la atravese y recoste a Kinomoto en el pasto.

-¡Hay que bien me siento, gracias Li!-intento esbozar una sonrisa-gracias Li ya te puedes ir.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Esperas que te dehpje aquí niña tonta?!

-Tranquilo aqui nadie me va a encontar aquí además, tu necesitas encargarte de otros asuntos ¿no es cierto?

Eso no era del todo cierto. Pero...

-Esta bien. Pero me quedare en el palacio un poco hasta que a ti se te ocurra aparecer.

-De acuerdo

Me fui y ella se durmió.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura o más bien el sueño de Sakura)

Me encontraba en un edificio con el cetro de estrella y las cartas alrededor de mi, pero no eran las cartas Clow. Las observe y descubrí que si eran pero no con la misma presentación si no que ahora eran como la carta espada y la carta espejo.

Mire hacia enfrente y se encontraba una mujer con pelo largo rojizo, en la torre de Tokio pero al igual que los dos individuos del otro sueño no se les podía ver la cara. Sostenía un collar de estrella en sus manos.

Me desperté y mire la hora que era con mi reloj. ¡ERAN LAS 10 HABÍA DORMIDO 6 HORAS!

-Tengo que apresurarme-mire al cielo pero todavía no era de noche, ni siquiera se veía que fuera alguna señal de que iba a anochecer pronto, pero de todos modos fui corriendo a toda velocidad pero me tropece con Li. Lo reconocí por su capa verde, y quien estaba a su lado era yo; o al menos una ilusión bastante buena.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas

-Este si gracias por todo-dije levantandome del suelo. Se deshizo la ilusión.

-Bueno te explico-dijo Li - Después de que te fueras le pedi a Kerberos que si podía llevarte de paseo, aunque yo no quisiera para que no sospecharan de la ilusión. El dijo que si pero con la condición de que te regresaras a cierta hora, que va a ser dentro de media hora. Aunque nos podemos regresar antes.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi-le dije con una sonrisa-no se como pagartelo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

-Este... No te preocupes solo lo hice porque me daria vergüenza quitarte las cartas Clow en esa condición-la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque lo hice.

-Así que fue por eso... Bueno la verdad es que no importa sea cual sea el motivo me ayudaste

Creo que me sonroje, aunque la verdad es que yo imploraba a que no se notara.

-Bueno ya no importa.

-Oye Li ¿enserio tu nombre es Shaoran Li?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Es que tu vienes de un planeta y de cierto tu entorno es totalmente diferente a el de la Tierra.

-¿En serio no sabes nada verdad?

Ella asintio con la cabeza, no me quedaba de otra que explicarle todo.

-Pues como ya te explico Kerberos provenimos del ave fénix y los humanos siguieron nuestro ejemplo.

-Si pero Kero no me dijo de que manera

-Bueno es que cuando descubrimos que el planeta Tierra existía y no poseia magia, varios planetas con magia avanzada decidieron hacerle una visita, la mayoría del 1° aro de la 1° galaxia.

-Osea...

-¡No interrumpas!-me grito-Osea que estuvo involucrado mi mundo: para identificar a cada lugar los antiguos pobladores de este mundo separaron la galaxias y estas en aros, por ejemplo tu planeta esta en la 6° galaxia y en el 1° aro. Y bueno, a lo que se refería Kerberos es que los humanos de cierta manera son el producto de las culturas de nuestros planetas. Una de tus culturas proviene de mi planeta, así que bueno no todo es igual pero tecnicamente nuestras creencias y tradiciones son iguales. De ahí el por qué mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

-Hmmmm ya veo. Entonces porque nuestras culturas se parecen tu nombre si es Shaoran Li.

-Así es. Luego cuando yo nací todavía estabamos en contacto con los humanos, pero luego sucedió lo de esa inexplicable oscuridad y como ellos no pudieron destruir ese planeta en concreto, borraron todo rastro de magia y de criaturas sobrenaturales. Por eso los sobrevivientes de ese evento se tuvieron que ocultar; porque las personas se volvieron hostiles con lo que no conocían. Mis tíos, tías, primos y primas huyeron hacia la Tierra, pero por culpa del rencor que esos dos me tenían una prima mia fue acuasada de ser bruja, y casi muere, cuando ella nisiquiera puede usar magia-aprete los puños tan fuerte que al poco tiempo; cuando me mire las manos, estaban blancas. Sakura me sostuvo la mano y me dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, pero no odies a mi planeta por eso. Es dificil de explicar pero solo actuaron por miedo.

Me miraba con ojos de tristeza, parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Es dificil de explicar pero su sola presencia me tranquilizo:

-No te preocupes, de todos modos nadie murio al final-le dije eso con una sonrisa, y ella me la devolvió, sentí que me sonrojaba y me voltee para que no lo notara-bueno todavía nos quedan 20 minutos ¿hay algo que quiera hacer princesa?

-¿Por qué de repente te diriges a mi tan formalmente?

-Despues de todo todavia eres mi princesa.

-Te equivocas-la mire sorprendido-si no tengo un vestido y no estoy en algún castillo soy una persona cualquiera.

-Entonces te llamare niña tonta.

-Qué cambio mas repentino-dijo mostrando unas ligeras carcajadas.

-Oye ¿qué raza eres?

¿Cómo que que raza soy?

-Si, por ejemplo yo soy un mago. ¿Tu que eres?

En ese momento se sintió un fuerte temblor.

-Creo que hay que dejar las preguntas para después-le dije mirando su cara que parecia revelar un poco de temor.

-De acuerdo.

Avances:

Teníamos la obligación de exterminar a ese monstruo ¿Pero cómo con tantas personas aquí?

-Li dejamelo a mi, en un momento te alcanzo mientras tu distrae a ese monstruo-la mire y comprendi que era de fiar.

-De acuerdo-y me encamine a pelear con ese monstruo.

 _ **...**_

-Se que esto me ocasionara mucho sueño pero... Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ESCUDO!

 **...**

-¡Hay no se me va hacer tarde!

Próximo capítulo: Desastre en el festival.


	6. Desastre en el festival

**Desastre en el festival.**

Libere el sello de mi espada y dije:

-Dios del trueno ve-

-¡Espera!

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto todas las personas de aquí morirán!

-¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿no crees que si lo atacamos así nada más muchas personas resultaran heridas?

Ella tenía razón. No podemos protegerlas mientras luchamos.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí, mientras tu puedes acabar con el-mire su cara de preocupación y comprendí que era de fiar.

-De acuerdo.

Me dirigí a batallar con aquel monstruo. De acuerdo con mis conocimientos, ese monstruo era un quimera. Pero se suponía que estaban extintos. No, no están extintos. El que está frente a mi es muy real.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

-Ahora que Li esta con ese monstruo-es hora; saque la llave nueva, puede que esto me cause mucho sueño pero lo hare-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ESCUDO!

Escudo protegería a todas las personas. El problema es cuanto tardaría en agotarse mi energía. Para que pregunto si ya se la respuesta, yo aguantaría hasta que Li lo derrotara.

(Volviendo con Li)

Este es un monstruo tipo fuego, así que tendré que invocar a los dioses del agua. Seguí peleando con la espada, evitando sus ataques de fuego que salían de su boca. Un quimera es una mezcla entre la cabeza de un león, busto de cabra y cola de serpiente. Pero este es diferente, era uno de los poderosos: uno con cabeza de cabra y cabeza de león. Este es capaz de lanzar el doble de fuego. Tengo que tener mucho más cuidado.

-¡Dios del agua ven!

De repente el quimera desapareció. No es tan débil, entonces ¿por qué se había destruido asi mismo? Él tendría que tener un propósito, lo más lógico es que ya cumplió con este. Igual que con la mujer cien pies. Esto es muy extraño.

Acabada la batalla me dirigí con Kinomoto. Ella estaba con un cetro y no era el del mago Clow.

-Lo lograste Li-me dijo y se desmayó, yo la atrape en mis brazos. Otra vez a dormir.

-¡SAKURA!-oí que alguien decía. Debe ser Kerberos-Mocoso ¡¿qué haces con ella?! No me digas que tú ya sabes...-me dijo cuándo se encontró delante de mí. No entendí a que se refería pero entonces recordé que tenía a Sakura en mis brazos.

-No lo malinterpretes solo me entere por casualidad. Y esta así porque apareció un quimera.

-No digas mentiras esos seres no existen-dijo Yue. Al parecer no me creerían.

-Eso fue lo que paso. Como sea es mejor que la llevemos hasta su casa.

-Tienes razón mocoso.

Yue batió sus alas 6 veces hacia adelante y 1 vez hacia atrás, luego abrió un portal y lo atravesamos. Otra vez me encontraba en la habitación de Sakura. La recosté y me fui.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Mi energía llego a su fin y me desmaye. Creo que gasto mucha cuando convierto una carta Clow. No eh visto las cartas detalladamente, ya que Tomoyo me dijo que no lo hiciera hasta que estuviera ella presente y ahora mismo ella se encuentra en Berlín para promocionar la nueva línea de juguetes de la compañía de su madre. Sé que estoy dormida ya que me encuentro en una habitación blanca y estoy sola. De repente el paisaje cambio y se convirtió en mi lugar favorito de Arisureka. Yo me encontraba en la pequeña cueva y era de noche. De repente toque uno de los cristales por impulso y se abrió una puerta. Entre y me encontré en una sala parecida a la que vi con Kero y Tomoyo, estaba completamente igual. Me acerque y me di cuenta de algo: la mesa donde están las inscripciones está más larga, como por el doble, aparte me acerque y las inscripciones no estaban iguales. Decían otra cosa. Las iba a leer pero en ese momento me desperté. Al despertar vi a mi familia alrededor mío.

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta por favor-decía mi madre, tomándome de la mano. No sé por qué esa escena me recordó cuando ese castaño; de quien provenía la extraña y dulce voz, también me sostenía la mano. Lo extraño.

-Mamá-dije mientras me paraba. Me costó mucho trabajo pues todavía tenía sueño, lo único que conseguí es sentarme-¿qué hora es?

-No te levantes Sakura-me dijo mi hermano.

-Toya tiene razón tienes la fiebre muy alta-a completo mi papá.

-No se preocupen yo estoy bien. Además hoy le prometí a Naoko que estaría en el templo Tsukimine para el festival.

-Sakura tu solo descansa ¿de acuerdo?-me dijo mi mamá-cuando te encuentres mejor veremos si te dejo ir.

-De acuerdo.

Ellos se retiraron y Kero salió de la nada.

-Sakura ¿qué te pasa, estás bien?

-Si Kero solo estoy un poco cansada.

-¡No me mientas Sakura!

-No te estoy mintiendo Kero. Solo tengo sueño. No sé por qué pero cambiar las cartas para que funcionen con el nuevo báculo me deja agotada. Si quieres ayudarme déjame descansar por favor.

-De acuerdo Sakura. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Ah Kero, ¿me harías el favor de despertarme a las...-mire el reloj eran las 9:30. Hoy era sábado y se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con Naoko y las demás a las 7. No les quiero fallar-...a las 6 por favor?

-De acuerdo Sakura. Ahora ya duérmete.

Me metí en las cobijas y continúe con mis extraños sueños. Esta vez me encontraba en un castillo que parecía muy antiguo, pero era agradable. Luego termine en la azotea. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a una persona a mi lado, al parecer era un hombre, un niño. Los dos teníamos capas negras y enfrente de mí estaban Kero, Yue y Li y otra persona que no reconocí. Vi a Tomoyo oculta en una torre lejana. Las expresiones de los 5 mostraban preocupación.

-¡SAKURA YA LEVANTATE!-oí. Pero no parecía ser parte del sueño, más bien era como si...

-Ayyy-me caí de la cama. Había despertado. Se me hizo muy poco tiempo pero no me sentí cansada.

-Ya son las seis Sakura.

-Gracias Kero-dije bostezando.

-Y dime... ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

Si Kero ya déjate de preocupar-dije mientras me paraba de la cama y salía del cuarto. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi mamá en la cocina. Me senté en la mesa.

-Mamá ¿y Toya y mi papá?

-Tu hermano Toya dijo que tenía trabajo y a tu papá lo llamaron del trabajo para una conferencia que surgió de la nada-me contesto, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un plato con dos huevos duros con tocino y un poco de arroz blanco. Claro con un té. Comprendí que era mi desayuno y me lo comí.

-Entonces... ¡¿Si me vas a dejar ir al festival?!

-Hay Sakura-hizo una pausa-de acuerdo te dejare ir.

-¡Yeiii! ¡Entonces ya me voy a cambiar!

Subí a mi cuarto en compañía de mi mamá para ponerme mi yukata con estampado floreado, lo demás era de color rosa.

-Estas preciosa Sakura ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Tranquila mamá estaré bien-de repente sus palabras me dolieron. Extrañaba a mi amiga Tomoyo.-bueno ya me voy que si no voy a llegar tarde-agarre mi pequeña bolsa donde estaban las cartas Clow y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto-¡nos vemos más tarde!

Salí de mi cuarto y rápidamente salí de la casa. Como traía yukata no podía usar patines, así que tenía que caminar rápido. Mire a mi lado derecho y me espante al ver a Kero en su forma de peluche.

-¡Aaaa! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí Kero?! ¡Te van a ver las personas!

-Ya cálmate-dijo despreocupado-¿Cómo crees que te eh estado siguiendo para cuidarte toda tu vida?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me has estado acompañando toda mi vida?!

-Así es, y baja la voz que te tomaran por loca-mire hacia enfrente para que no pareciera que hablaba con mi amigo imaginario-Mientras el resto de los planetas estaban en una especie de sueño a mí me dieron la tarea de protegerte de todo peligro, por eso necesitaba un medio para seguirte sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

-¡Vaya con que eso has estado haciendo todo este tiempo! Ah ¿y Yue que hizo mientras?

-Pues él estaba cuidando que no se le acercara ningún espíritu a ese mocoso de Shaoran Li.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues es lo más extraño, realmente no sabemos el por qué. Solo obedecimos órdenes del mago Clow.

El resto del recorrido la pasamos en silencio porque ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-¡Sakura!-me gritaba Naoko, vestida con un yukata morado en la entrada del templo.

-Perdón ¿llegue muy tarde?

-No descuida Sakura a penas nosotros acabamos de llegar-dijo Hayato, que estaba vestido con un yukata negro con un cinturón azul marino. ¡Hay sí pudo venir que felicidad! ^/^

-Oye ¿puedo hablar contigo?-me dijo una voz que no reconocí. Me estaba tocando el hombro, y yo me voltee hacia esa persona cuando aparto su mano. Era Li vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera verde con gorro y franjas anaranjadas, con una bufanda.

-Este si claro... este chicas adelántense enseguida los alcanzamos.

-Ok Sakura-dijo Chiharu, al tiempo en que se iban. Ella también estaba vestida con un yukata azul marino con estampado de burbujas con un tono de azul más claro.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Te sientes bien? Con todo eso del quimera y...

-Alto ¿un quimera?-el asintió con la cabeza-¿no se supone que esas cosas no existen?

-Se suponía que estaban extintas pero con lo que vimos ayer es obvio que no lo están. Como sea volviendo al tema de cómo estás...

-Te juro que estoy bien. Dormí perfectamente en mi casa.

-¿Oye y por qué te desmayaste así nada más?

-No lo sé, Kero me lo va a decir cuando Tomoyo esté presente nuevamente.

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?

-Ahhhh este...se me olvidaba que no conoces nada sobre mí. Bueno Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, y nos pidió que no dijéramos nada del asunto hasta que ella estuviera presente.

-Ah te refieres a Daidouji, ¿no era ella la que te acompañaba el otro día?-ella sonrió.

-Si esa misma. Ahora mismo se encuentra en Berlín anunciando la nueva línea de juguetes de su mamá.

-Ahhhh-yo también quería saber por qué Kinomoto quedaba agotada de cada encuentro-¿yo también puedo estar presente?-primero ella me miro con extrañeza, luego cambio su expresión y se empezó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto Li!

(Desde el punto de vista de Hayato)

 _Están tardando mucho. Se supone que Li y Sakura ya deberían haber vuelto._

Apunte con el rifle de juguete a aquella lata que debía derribar, apartando todos los pensamientos que invadían mi mente. Ese tal Li estaba tardando mucho con Sakura.

-¡Felicidades! Elige tu premio-me felicito el dueño de aquel puesto cuando le di. Observe todos los peluches que estaban acomodados en fila, esperando a que alguien los ganara. Fije mi vista en un peluche blanco con orejas rosadas, un sombrero rosa y una blusa azul.

-Elijo ese-le dije señalándolo. El señor me lo dio en la mano. Tengo planeado dárselo a Sakura.

-Eres muy bueno en estos juegos ¿No es cierto Tukusama?-me preguntó Rika, acercándose a mí.

-No es para tanto.

-Oye ¿No crees que esos dos se están tardando demasiado?-entendí que se refería a Sakura y Li-No me preocupo tanto pero este... ¿los puedes ir a buscar?

Eso era lo que me faltaba para ir a buscar a Sakura.

-Sí, no importa.

Me encamine hacia la entrada del templo, donde Sakura y Li estaban platicando y Sakura se estaba riendo. Sentí un ataque de celos, pero no me podía dejar llevar por estos. Me acerque y los interrumpí diciendo:

-¡Vaya que se tardan mucho!

-Ah ¿enserio nos tardamos tanto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Si no inventen, ¡hasta ya me enviaron a buscarlos!

Ella se sonrojo y se separó de Li para agruparse con los demás.

Sakura es la persona que me gusta y por eso sentí un gran alivio cuando se separaron. Ella me gustaba sin embargo si llegaba a confesármele también le tenía que explicar el asunto de que yo poseo...

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

Hoy vine al festival con un solo propósito: ver si Kinomoto estaba bien. Ahora que ya cumplí con mi deber estaba dispuesto a marcharme pero tenía que aparecer otra criatura. No la vi personalmente pero sentía su presencia. Volteé a ver a Kinomoto pero esta no parecía sentir nada. Me acerque y le susurre al oído:

-¿No sientes esta presencia?

Ella se volteó hacia mi desconcertada. Después de todo no se había percatado.

-Proviene de haya-dije señalando hacia la parte más alejada del templo.

-Disculpen chicas pero debo ir al baño en un momento vuelo-se excusó para salir corriendo hacia ese lugar. Yo también me excuse con eso:

-Yo también, en un momento vuelvo-salí disparado detrás de ella. La alcance pero al momento nos caímos en un agujero que nos dejó atrapados.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-dijo ella-¿Y si se trata de un fantasma?-concluyó con una expresión de miedo.

-Tranquila esta presencia no es de un fantasma ¿qué no la reconoces?

-¡Hay entonces si existen los fantasmas!-dijo con los ojos llorosos. ¿Esta es la niña que nos libró de la oscuridad a todos? ¿Esta niña tan miedosa? La tome de los hombros y la forcé a que me viera a los ojos-Tranquilízate y no te pongas a llorar. Piensa ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Me iba a responder algo pero del cielo nos empezó a caer ¿almohadas? La situación no parecía peligrosa pero entonces vino a mi mente una posibilidad: ¿si las almohadas nos cubren hasta asfixiarnos? Libere el sello de mi espada, lancé un pergamino y dije:

-Dios del trueno ¡VEN!-el pergamino se adhirió a mi espada y de este salió un trueno pero nada. No le afecto en nada.

-¡¿Hay ¿qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer?!

-Tranquilízate y piensa ¿no tienes una carta que nos ayude en esto?-se puso a pensar y las almohadas seguían cayendo.

-¡Ya se!-saco de una llave-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!-de su bolsa salieron todas las cartas Clow, listas para ser utilizadas. Miro una y dijo-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡BORRAR!-la carta volar salió y las almohadas desaparecieron. Sakura cayó en mis brazos y salimos del agujero-lo siento Li-me dijo al momento que se paraba-¡Volvamos al festival!-termino con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-dije y mostré una sonrisa.

Volvimos a reunirnos con los demás y todo marcho sin ninguna interrupción. Kinomoto se divirtió mucho, ya que Tukusama le ganó un globo con agua y le regaló un conejo de peluche, paso técnicamente todo el festival con ella. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta que a ella le gustaba él, pero Tukusama no parecía notarlo, a lo mejor el sí es un tonto. Termino el festival y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Yo me dirigí a mi apartamento. Era un poco grande para alguien que vivía solo, pero mi madre insistió en que lo aceptara: si iba permanecer en Japón tenía que hacerlo como un Li.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a mi cama y al llegar me tumbe en ella.

-Con que Sakura Kinomoto ¿eh? Puede que sea una miedosa pero es muy fuerte.

Con esto en mente me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Otra vez este sueño. En el que me encontraba sosteniéndole la mano a alguien que estaba acostada en una cama lo demás del paisaje era blanco. No reconocía a aquella persona pero sabía que se trataba de una mujer: lo intuía.

Sin embargo su cara estaba borrosa. Pero a pesar de esto, me reconfortaba sentir su mano.

Ese para mí, era un dulce sueño.

Avances:

Otra vez ese sueño con esa mujer. Bueno Tomoyo volvió y nos quedamos de ver en el parque del rey pingüino. Hoy vamos a descubrir el por qué quedo agotada. ¡Debo decirle a Li!

 **...**

Patine para dirigirme al punto de encuentro pero perdí el control de mis patines y cuando me iba a estrellar una mujer me detuvo.

-Hola ¿te encuentras bien?

Próximo capítulo: Kaho Mitzuki.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Hola a todo mundo!**_

 _ **Hace tiempo que no me dirigía a ustedes. No saben el trabajo que me costó hacer este capítulo, pero al final las palabras brotaron solas y termine escribiendo de más. Bueno probablemente así estarán los capítulos siguientes. (Si me llega la inspiración)**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por ver mi fic, y regálenme un review.**_

 _ **O simplemente envien sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que sea al siguiente correo:**_

 _ **ariadna.67897**_

 _ **Gracias y que pasen una excelente semana! =D**_


	7. Kaho Mitzuki

**Kaho Mitzuki.**

Me desperté sobresaltado con las palmas llenas de sudor. Tuve otra vez ese agradable sueño pero esta vez el sueño se transformó en una escena que no quería ver: me encontraba en un castillo antiguo, nos encontrábamos en la azotea y del piso salía un rayo de luz que parecía poseer una gran cantidad de energía. En el centro se encontraba una persona, una niña; que parecía atar dos cuerdas imaginarias.

-Lo siento Shaoran-es lo que me dijo.

" _Si no la proteges el olvido y el dolor será su destino"_ –se oía al final del sueño.

Eso me dejo algo estaba muy en claro: yo la conocía y ella a mí. Iba a seguir sumido en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era. Era hora de ir a la escuela. Hoy era lunes.

Me pare refunfuñado, preguntándome como todas las mañanas el porque me encontraba en Japón. Había venido aquí por una simple nota que se encontraba anotada en mis brazos:

" _Shaoran tienes que viajar a la tierra, a Japón para conocer a quien libró a todos de la oscuridad., ella se encuentra en Tomoeda."_

Salí de mi apartamento y camine hacia la escuela. ¿Qué motivo tenía aparte de aquella extraña nota? Lo curioso es que no recordaba haberla anotado en ningún momento. Es más no recordaba qué había estado haciendo en todo el tiempo que estuvo sellado. Lo único que recordaba era que el fénix había concedido deseos a todo el mundo y que mientras estaban en un profundo sueño los habían acomodado de tal manera que estuvieran al lado de una persona a la que querían. También que a él lo habían dejado solo durante mucho tiempo, aunque llegó un día en el que lo acomodo con alguien, pero cada vez que intentaba recordar con quién me empezaba a doler la cabeza así que mejor no intentaba recordar. Llegue a la escuela y mire el salón. La mayoría de mis compañeros habían llegado pero Kinomoto y Tukusama todavía no. De Kinomoto no me sorprendí ¿Pero de Tukusama? Me senté en mi lugar y otra vez quede sumido en mis pensamientos.

Para encajar bien en esta escuela, tuve que crear recuerdos falsos a casi todos en la escuela así todos creían que había estado con ellos desde el principio del año; aunque entre 2 semanas antes de que se acabara el ciclo escolar. Le afecto a todos, casi todos. Kinomoto era a la única a la que no le afecto. Eso me llevó a pensar que ella podría ser la princesa. Era lo más lógico ya que, según mis registros, no encontraba ninguna criatura mágica por la zona.

(Desde el puno de vista de Sakura)

El despertador sonó. Me levanté tarde como siempre.

-¡Hay se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde!-era lo que decía mientras me levantaba de la cama y me cambiaba. Kero salió de un cajón de mi escritorio con un gorrito de dormir que le había regalado Tomoyo. Esa era su cama cuando se encontraba en mi cuarto. Al principio tuvimos problemas respecto a eso, pero ahora él duerme ahí. Hasta construyo su propia habitación miniatura ahí.

-Otra vez con lo mismo de todas las mañanas-me dijo.

Salí de mi habitación a toda velocidad ignorando el comentario de Kero. Me senté en la mesa y devore a toda prisa mi desayuno. Luego fui hasta la entrada y me puse los patines. Salí de mi casa, patinando a toda velocidad. Iba admirando los arboles de sakura que se encontraban floreciendo. Pronto se llevaría a cabo el _"Hanami"_ (festival en el que se hace un recorrido para admirar el florecimiento de los árboles de sakura), estoy pensando en invitar a Li esta vez a el picnic de mi familia junto Hayato y Tomoyo, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Seguí admirando los arboles cuando mi mirada se cruzó con Hayato, quien también estaba con sus patines (*Como que estoy sospechando que ese encuentro no fue casualidad XD*).

-¡Hayato!-le grite para que volteara. Cuando volteó lo salude con la mano y el me devolvió el saludo. Me acerque a toda velocidad con el.

-¡Hola Sakura!

-¡Hola Hayato! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Sakura. Bueno este…-hizo una pausa- este me preguntaba ¿de qué hablaste con Li ayer? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-me sonroje tantito.

-Este… es que me lo encontré por pura casualidad un día antes en la calle y en eso me tropecé y me raspe. El solo quería saber cómo me encontraba.

-Así que solo era eso.

-¡Así es!

Seguimos platicando un poco más hasta que llegamos hasta la escuela y entramos al salón. Ahí busque a Tomoyo y se me amplió la sonrisa al verla sentada en su asiento. Camine hacia ella y la abracé diciéndole:

-¡Tomoyo que bueno que ya regresaste!

-¡Si Sakura, que bueno volver verte!-me dijo al momento que me devolvía el abrazo. Se sentía bien volver a estar con mi amiga. Nos separamos y me dijo-Sakura ahora que estuve en Berlín se me ocurrió un nuevo diseño para tus trajes. ¡Qué felicidad!

-Tomoyo tu nunca cambiaras. Por cierto-le dije al momento que me acercaba para decirle algo al oído-¿estás libre después de clases? Para lo de ya sabes que-ella asintió con la cabeza-oye y… y ¿no te importa que venga Li?

-Bien niños todos a sus asientos-nos interrumpió el profesor Terada.

Me senté insatisfecha por no terminar la conversación con Tomoyo. La mire pidiéndole que me contestara. Ella solo sacudió la cabeza para decirme que no le importaba. Me alegre y pensé en la noche anterior. Cuando regrese del templo Tsukimine me sentía agotada y llegando luego luego me dormí en mi cama. Dormí más de lo normal, aunque esta vez nadie de mi familia me vino a despertar. Ese día tuve entrenamiento con Yue para aprender a identificar las presencias, a petición mía. También me aclaró el asunto de Yue y Yukito. Al parecer para permanecer cerca de mí Yue tomo esa falsa identidad. Yukito no sabe nada, pues Yue es capaz de separar su conciencia de su falsa identidad. Lo mismo pasaba con Kero, por eso tenía la forma de peluche alado.

Lo que más me inquietaba de todo era el sueño que tuve ayer en la noche: en el que yo me encontraba en el mismo castillo. Pero esta vez estaba suspendida en un rayo de luz que provenía del suelo. Yo estaba atando las cadenas que me separaban del destino de nuevo. En ese sueño decía:

-Lo siento Shaoran-el cual estaba a fuera del rayo de luz con una cara de preocupación.

Acabo la escuela y me quede de ver con Tomoyo y Li en el parque de Tomoeda a las 4:30. Ella llevaría un pastel de vainilla para Kero. Llegue a mi casa y comí, conviví con mi familia y vie el reloj: era la hora de irse. Me fui de la casa, sintiéndome culpable por no pasar mucho tiempo con mi familia. Siempre que pensaba eso me recordaba que era por el bien de ello, que era para protegerlos de todo mal. Patine para dirigirme al punto de encuentro pero perdí el control de mis patines y cuando me iba a estrellar una mujer me detuvo.

-Hola ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me aparte un poco de ella. La mire. Ella era una señorita de unos veinte tantos con cabello rojizo y ojos de casi el mismo color, solo un poco más claros. Es alta, como de un metro sesenta y algo (*la verdad es que no sé cuánto mide*). Es bonita.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien. Nos vemos luego-se alejó. ¿Por qué habrá dicho que nos veríamos luego? Bueno eso ahora no importa. Tengo que apresurarme si no voy a llegar tarde. Patine más rápido, esta vez tratando de no perder el control. Llegue justo a tiempo, al parque y Kero ya se encontraba ahí, no sé en qué momento me abandonó por el pastel de vainilla. Kero era un glotón.

-Entonces les explicare la situación-dijo Kero mientras comía una rebanada de pastel. Tomoyo se encontraba a mi lado, sentada y comiendo su rebanada. Li estaba de pie, recargado en un árbol, él también estaba comiendo una rebanada a pesar de que iba de colado.

-Sakura se ha estado cansando debido a que ha estado transformando las cartas utilizando sus propios poderes.

-Pero ¿no es lo mismo que hizo el mago Clow para crearlas?

-No. ¡Y no interrumpas mocoso! El mago Clow utilizo su energía, por eso no fue tan difícil crearlas. Sin embargo Sakura ocupo sus propios poderes, eso sí es algo agotador.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber, entonces ya me voy-dijo Li, yéndose a no sé dónde.

-Espera mocoso…-Li se paró-este… no es fácil decirlo pero este… gracias por ayudar a Sakura en el festival.

-Yo no recuerdo haberla ayudado pero de nada-después de esto se fue. El resto del día me la pase con Tomoyo, Kero y Yue. Primero con Tomoyo: probándome 3 vestido nuevos y luego en el entrenamiento con Yue.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, nos dieron una noticia:

-Ok niños les quiero informar que la maestra de matemáticas ha decidido que se va a jubilar de una buena vez-se escucharon murmullos-así que habrá una profesora sustituta en su ausencia. ¡Pasa por favor!

En el salón entro la misma mujer que había visto el día anterior.

-Niños esta es la profesora Mitzuki, espero que la acepten todos.

-Encantada de conocerlos soy Kaho Mitzuki y seré su profesora de matemáticas el resto del año.

Avances:

-Sakura ¡No!-dijeron Kero y Yue al momento que me empujaba, para evitar que una sombra me atrapara. Pero en consecuencia, se vieron envueltos en una sombra que los mantenía presos.

Próximo capítulo: Aun con mi verdadera forma…


	8. Aún con mi verdadera forma…

**Aún con mi verdadera forma…**

Kaho Mitzuki. Ese era el nombre de la misteriosa mujer que me salvó ayer de caerme. Cuando caminó junto a mi asiento me sentí en las nubes. Era como cuando Yukito estaba junto a mi. Al alejarse, Li me toco el hombro y volteé a verlo.

-¿Qué no sentiste su presencia?

-¿Presencia?

-Esa mujer posee grandes poderes magicos. Ten cuidado con ella.

-¿En serio?-la volteé a ver. Ella se encontraba en el fente del salón y me sonrio al verme-pues yo me siento en las nubes cuando esta cerca de mi.

-¡Kinomoto! ¿me hace el favor de prestar atención a la nueva profesora?

Termine la conversación volteandome al frente del salón.

-Gracias. Ahora bien prestenle atención a la clase de la profesora.-dijo retirandose del salón.

-Encantada de conocerlos. Como ya saben mi nombre es Kaho Mitzuki, pero ustedes me pueden llamar profesora Mitzuki . Espero que nos llevemos bien lo que resta del año.

La profesora Mitzuki es muy buena profesora de matemáticas. Terminó le escuela antes de lo esperado y me dirigí a mi casa (la clase de matemáticas es la última). Llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta de la casa y entre. Después me quite los patines y los deje a un lado. Me puse las pantuflas de conejo y empecé a andar por la casa.

-¡Ya llegue!

-¡Bienvenida a casa Sakura!-grito mi madre. Identifique de donde provenía la voz: de la cocina. Fui hasta la cocina y me encontré con mi mamá cocinando.

-Mami, y mi hermano y papi (*¿que ustedes no le hablan así a su mamá y papá?*)

-Toya esta trabajando, ya ves que como es don perfecto (*¿ustedes no lo pensaron?*)-solte una risita-y tu papá esta dando una conferencia. Los dos dijeron que volverían a cenar. Así que ¿por qué no me ayudas a preparar la cena? Esta noche cenaremos ikameshi (*calamar relleno de arroz*) .

-¡Si!-respondí, gustosa de poder pasar tiempo con mi mamá.

Mi mamá extrajo la cabeza y las tripas despacio, apoyandose en el estómago. (*Lo considero asqueroso después de leer la receta, pero a lo mejor si lo pruebo cambiare de idea*).

Yo mientras cocinaba el arroz para ponerlo dentro del calamar. Cocinar con mi mamá y papá era una de mis actividades favoritas. Mi papá también es un excelente cocinero. Aprendió porque mi mamá en un principio no sabía cocinar nisiquiera un oniguiri (*bola de arroz, a veces está rellena*), siempre se le quemaba el arroz. Antes, cuando mi mamá cocinaba, aún yo siendo una pequeña niña de 3 años, me aguantaba el deseo de vomitar, al igual que mi hermano y mi papá; por no querer herir sus sentimientos. Pero ahora, con unas cuantas clases de parte de mi papá, ella es una magnífica cocinera. Me encantan sus guisos.

Terminamos de cocinar y nos quedo deli-ci-o-so. Mmmmm se me hacía agua la boca de tan solo verlo.

-Ok entonces ¿ahora que quieres hacer?-me preguntó mi mamá.

-Hmmm, quiero ir a pasear. Quiero que te pongas unos patines y vayas conmigo por el parque

Se que mi mamá es todo un desastre con los deportes. Hace unas semanas ella intentó ponerse unos patines y las cosas no terminaron muy bien para ella. Pero a mejorado con la practica. Quisiera decir que es buena, pero no. A pesar de su increíble dedicación, no fue capaz de mejorar tanto. A penas si es capaz de pararse y patinar solo un poco. Pero se tiene que detener en cierto punto y no es capaz de alcanzar mucha velocidad.

-¿A caso es que me quieres ver caer otra vez?-dijo mi mamá, tapandose la cara que estaba sonrojada.-a diferencia de ti, de tu papá y de tu hermano, yo apesto en los deportes.

-Te equivocas, con un poco de práctica se que seras muy buena. Con tu increíble dedicación seguro que lo logras.

-Gracias Sakura-me dijo con una sonrisa-y a propósito, no solo yo poseo una dedicación increible.

Sabía que se refería a mi. A veces cuando Yue me pone a hacer cosas no tan complicadas (como utilizar magia o vencer a monstruos y bestias) me pongo a practicar en mi casa junto con mi mamá, poniendo el pretexto de que eso me habían dejado de tarea de educación física.

-Eh-eh-eh ^/^. Bueno eso no importa, ¿si vas a aceptar?

-De acuerdo, pero solo si me agarras de la mano en todo el recorrido.

-¡Si, te lo prometo!

Salimos y ella se puso sus patines de 4 en fila (aunque mi papá le sugirió que se comprara los que van 2 ruedas atras y 2 adelante pero ella se negó, diciendo que quería aprender como su hija) y salimos a la calle. Llegamos al parque y mi mamá ya se había cajdo 3 veces pero ella quiere aprender, por eso aunque se haya caído 1000 sigue patinando. La admiro mucho por eso. Paseamos por el parque riendo y burlandonos de nosotras mismas cuando nos caíamos, hasta que ella me dijo:

-Oye ¿y ese collar de flor de sakura?

-Este...este...bueno-suspire-me lo regalo un amigo muy querido •/•

-Ya veo ¿es alguien que conozca-preguntó. Le quería decir pero...pero todavía no es hora.

-No. Ni siquiera yo lo conozco.-¡rayos había dicho mucho!-es decir, lo conozco por el hat pero no lo conozco en persona y el no me quiere decir quien es el. Solo me dio este collar para asegurarme que un día lo iba a conocer.-dije cabizbaja.

-No te deprimas Sakura-me animó dandome unas palmaditas en la cabeza, muy gentiles.-se que algún día lo conocerás. Y que va a ser una persona miuy importante para ti.

-¡Si! Bueno, ahora sigamos patinando.-patinamos un rato más, pero empezó a llover.

-Rayos si sigue así tendremos que volver-me dijo mi mamá. Y al poco tiempo se desató una terrible tormenta. Ahora si que patinamos lo más rápido que pudimos y llegamos empapadas.

-Prepararé el baño para que te metas Sakura.-asentí con la cabeza. Y me fui a mi cuarto.

-¡Sakura bienvenida a casa!-me dijo Kero cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si gracias Kero, en fin ¿cómo te fue mientras estábamos fuera?

-Muy bien Sakura. Me la pase jugando videojuegos todo el día.

-¡Hay Kero te vas a quedar ciego!

-¡Sakura ya está listo el baño!-me grito mi mamá

-¡Ya voy!-salí de la habitación y fuí hasta el baño, me metí en la bañera y me puse a pensar en aquel castaño que me salvo. El era un amigo muy especial para mi, aunque no lo conozca, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto, aunque nunca lo hubiera siquiera tocado. El era un amigo muy especial (*¿solo amigos? Uuuu directo a la friendzone XD*).

Al día siguiente seguía lloviendo, mas leve, pero lloviendo. Me levante tarde como siempre y otra vez me encontré con Hayato en el camino. Ese día Tomoyo nos dió un nuevo teléfono móvil de la compañia de su mamá a Li, a Kero y a mí para comunicarnos por si ocurría algo. Al principio Li se opuso pero luego accedió, diciendonos que le podíamos llamar en cualquier momento para que nos ayudara.

En la tarde algo extraño sucedió.

Seguía lloviendo pero la lluvia me resulto extraña. Era como si tuviera...como si tuviera:

"Magia". Poco tiempo después Kero decidió ir a investigar para asegurarse que no hubiera nada detras de esto. Y tuve que dejar a espejo en mi casa. Al salir, se sorprendió mucho al notar una presencia mágica, cosa que yo no pude notar. La presencia se originaba en el parque del rey pingüino (llamado así por que en su centro había una resbaladilla en forma de pingüino con corona y los niños le llamaron así). Yue llego un poco después que nosotros. De la nada salió una sombra que me asfixiaba y yo no podía hacer nada. Kero se transformo en su forma de león y atendió mis suplicas de ayuda, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia la sombra. Esta retrocedió lo suficiente como para que me liberara.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SALTO!-salto me permitió brincar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me atrapara otra vez.

-Sakura ¡No!-dijeron Kero y Yue al momento que me empujaban, para evitar que la sombra me atrapara. Pero en consecuencia, se vieron envueltos en ella y los mantenía presos. Lanzaron bolas de fuego y flechas de luz pero eso no hacía que esa sombra retrocediera.

No ellos no. Que me tomen a mi pero a ellos no. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Sakura no te pongas a llorar y piensa en una forma de liberarnos!-me gritaron los dos.

¿De qué forma? ¿De qué forma los puedo liberar?

Me decidí por algo:

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡TRUENO!

Trueno creo la suficiente luz para eliminar a esa sombra. Liberando a Yue y Kero. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el.

Cuando estaba perdiendo el conocimiento vi una borrosa figura de un niño con cabello castaño que me sostenía en sus brazos. Y llore, sentí como las lagrimas rodaban en mi cara. Finalmente perdi totalmente el conocimiento y tuve otra vez el sueño en el que veía a las dos figuras masculinas que estaban uno del lado de la oscuridad y el otro en la liz.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

¿Qué sera esta extraña lluvia? ¿Estara Kinomoto ahí? ¿Ahh, por qué se preocupaba tanto por Kinomoto? En la tierra solo era su compañera de clases y en el resto de los planetas su princesa y la poseedora de las cartas Clow. Pero es que le lreocupaba que podía pasarle, además había venido aquí para encontrarla, aunque no sabía por que razón.

Llegue al origen de la presencia y encontre a Kinomoto a punto de desmayarse. Se acelero mi paso considerablemente y llegue a tiempo para que Kinomoto se desmayara en mis brazos. Me fije y estaba llorando y decía :

-No me dejes, no me abandones. Regresa por favor-le apretaba la playera.

¿A quién extrañaría tanto como para llorar por el? O a ella, no descartaba esa opción.

-¡Rayos, apesar de que estabamos en nuestra forma verdadera!-dijo Kerberos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡No pudimos hacer nada por ella!-acompleto Yue

Los dos se encontraban con una expresión de desprecio por si mismos. Los entendía de alguna manera.

-Ven mocoso.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté a Kerberos.

-A dejar a Sakura en su habktación. Le ire avisando a espejo.

-Yo me tengo que ir también-dijo Yue alzando el vuelo hacia no se donde.

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar o no mocoso?

-Si.

Aquella palabra salió por si sola. Y cuando la toque se me vino a la mente la escena del sueño que veía ahora todos los días.

"Cuidala Shaoran", oí que alguien decía.

Debe ser mi imaginación aparte de mi, Kerberos y Kinomoto no hay nadie. La lleve a su casa y la meti en su cama, entrando por la ventana de su habitación. Luego me fuí a mi apartamento.

Tuve el mismo sueño, o más bien pesadilla. Por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de que esa niña estuviera en esa situación. Otra parte de el se preguntaba: ¿quié sería esa misteriosa mujer? (*Jaja ahora si sabes lo que sentía Sakura (cara malvada) muajajaja *)

Avances:

-¿Quién eres tu?-grite.

-Sal de donde quiera que estes-repetí con más fuerza.

Y aparecio frente a mi Shinri.

-No llores Sakura.

Próximo capítulo: La primera cadena.


	9. La primera cadena

_**Nota de la autora: Konichiwa mina-san!**_

 _ **Primero que nada... ¡PERDÓN! ¡NO SUBÍ CAP A TIEMPO!**_

 _ **De verdad me disculparan pero es que andaba de vacaciones y a penas si ciertas personitas de mi familia me dejaban tocar mi tableta. Hoy les subo dos capítulos de compensación se los prometo ( Aunque el segundo no estoy segura a que hora lo suba)**_

 _ **Y otra cosa es que ¡gracias a Naty-chankawaii por dejar su review!**_

 _ **Me alegraste el dia. De verdad me eh esforzado mucho para este fic, me eh puesto a investigar todas las cosas sobre Japón que pongo y ahora reviso por lo menos 3 veces el cap (pero a veces se me escapan palabrasT.T necesito alguien que me ayude a revisar la lrtografía (¿quién se ofrece?).**_

 _ **¡Disfruten el cap y de nuevo perdón!**_

 **La primera cadena.**

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Tuve el sueño de los dos hombres parados en la torre de Tokio pero ese sueño luego desapareció y se transformo en la escena de cuando el castaño me dió el collar de sakura, y yo me quede ahí, sola. Me puse a llorar.

Y de la nada se oyó una voz que decía:

-Tranquila.

-¿Quién eres tu?-grite-Sal de donde quiera que estes-repetí con más fuerza.

Y aparecio frente a mi Shinri.

-No llores Sakura..

-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, lo extraño mucho.

-No te preocupes el esta máscerca de ti de lo que tu crees.-el desapareció.

(Mientras tanto desde el punto de vista de Li)

Me encontraba en mi casa, tomando un vaso de agua. Las pesadillas me despertaron. Eran las 12:00 de la noche, cuando de repente sono una voz en mi cabeza:

-Mocoso este... ¿puedes venir a cuidar a Sakura un rato? Solo un rato, tengo que hacer algo-era Kerberos, lo reconocí por su voz y porque me llamó mocoso.

-De acuerdo Kerberos. ¡Y no me llames mocoso!

-Ah eso no importa. Atraviesa el portal-apareció un portal frente a mi y obedecí.

Y ahí estaba yo junto a un oso de felpa con baterías.

-¡Vaya no sabía que en Japón tenían osos de felpa como estos!.

-¡¿A quién le dices oso de felpa?!-me gritó. Reconocí esa voz.

-¿Ke-Kerberos ?

-Si el mismo.

-¿Entonces este oso de felpa eres tu? ¿Tu eres el gran guardian Kerberos? ¿El que protege a las cartas? ¿El gran Kerberos es un oso de felpa?

-¡Ay ya dejate de tonterias y quedate con Sakura un rato! ¡Y por cierto, esta es mi forma falsa!

-Si, si, si, de acuerdo.

Kerberos salió de la habitación y yo me quede con Kinomoto quien aún seguía llorando. (*¡Ya mucho drama!*)

-No te vayas-sollozó.

¿Con quién estaría soñando? Parecía inquieta y mostraba deseaperación así que para tranquilizarla, la tome de la mano, arrodillandome a un lado de la cama. Ella abrió un poco los ojos.

-Eres tu ¿verdad? Regresaste-se talló los ojos y yo me le quede viendo extrañado-a no, solo eres tu Li ¡Li!

-Shhhhhh-le dije llevandome un dedo enfrente de la boca para indicar que guardara silencio.

-Si lo siento, es que me sorprendió verte aquí.

-Si no importa pero ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Ella aparto la mirada y se puso cabizbaja.

-¡Este... No me tienes que decir si no quieres!

-No importa Li-hizo una pausa y luego me dirigió la mirada-Es que... bueno no es fácil de decir pero-suspiro-cuando todo esto comenzó me refiero a lo de que yo iba a ser la poseedora de las cartas Clow, en mi cabeza se oyó una voz. A veces me estorbaba e incomodaba su presencia pero luego esa misma voz me alentaba a hacer cosas que yo jamás habría podido hacer sola. En pocas palabras se convirtió en un amigo muy querido.-me sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció al poco tiempo-Pero nunca me dijo quién era solo podía escuchar su voz, y nunca se mostró ante mi. El día en el que libere el sello que los mantenía presos me ayudó mucho evitando que el enemigo me atravesara con su espada. Sin embargo no pude verle la cara.-alzó un collar de flor de sakura-ese mismo día me prometió que iba a conocerme muy pronto y para sellar la promesa me dió este collar-apartó la mirada-Shaoran ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfadado?-levantó la mirada y ví sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira tus manos-las mire y ví que las estaba epretando con mucha fuerza.

-Ah eso, no te preocupes no es nada, es una manía que tengo-la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué las aprete.

-Ah es solo eso ¡que alivio!

-Entonces dices que este collar te lo regaló...-lo toque pero al instante me empezó a doler la cabeza y me arrodille para soportar ese dolor-Aaa mi cabeza.

-¡Li, Li! ¡¿Estás bien?!

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Li se arrodillo por el dolor que sentía, se quejaba casi en susurros porque nadie de mi familia nos podía oír. Sabía que no íba a aguantar mucho tiempo así. Me aparte y dije:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SILENCIO!

Silencio nos envolvió en sus poderes creando una barrera que impedía que cualquier sonido se escapara de mi habitación. Li comprendió la situación y empezó a gritar cada vez más y más fuerte. De repente el paisaje cambió a una mezcla de colores y apareció Shinri frente a mis ojos arriba de Shaoran. Shinri, no podía creerlo, hace unos momentos estaba en mis sueños, nunca se había mostrado fuera de ellos. Y ahora el estaba ahí, frente a mí.

-¿Shinri que haces tu aquí?

El tardó en responderme. Primero que nada le tocó la frente a Li y le dijo "olvida"; luego se volteó hacia mi y me dijo:

-¿Shi-Shinri? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Tu nunca habías aparecido frente a mí fuera de mis sueños.

-Si, esto es nuevo y repentino pero digamos que evito que Li recuerde.

-¿Qué tienes que evitar que recuerde?

-Buena pregunta. Te la respondería pero simplemente te puedo decir que para salvar a su amada el sacrificó todos sus recuerdos de ella. Eso es lo qje evito que recuerde, ya que no ah llegado el tiempo que recuerde.

-¿De Natsuki?-el no respondió. Solo me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entendí que no me íba a decir nada más.

-Bueno si no hay nada mas que decir yo me voy...

-¡Espera! Este...bueno ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Con que acto se rompió mi primera cadena?

-¿En serio quieres saber?-me miro con unos ojos que me decían que esa información me iba a afectar.

-Adelante estoy preparada.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Sobre todo por la curiosidad. Kero, quiero decir Kerberos me dijo que cada ser viviente tiene 3 cadenas pero yo solo tenía 2, ¿por qué?-el suspiró.

-Se rompió cuando naciste. Es decir, nunca debiste de haber nacido.

Me sorprendí. Nunca debí haber existido en este mundo.

-Entonces ¿por qué me elegiste para podeer tu poder? Digo es obvio que tu ya sabías.

-Por eso mismo. Porque a pesar se que nunca debiste nacer, tu lo hiciste. Debiste haber muerto en labor de parto y de hecho lo hiciste.

¿Qué? Mi mamá nunca me dijo nada sobre eso. Al contrario, me dijo que no hubo ninguna complicación al nacer.

-Y si morí ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque no te rendiste y sobreviviste. Fue algo como a lo que ustedes llaman un milagro. Por eso te dí mi poder. Además, probaste que eres digna. Ahora el tiempo dirá que pasara, y espero que el no interfiera-esto último lo dijo volteando a ver a Li, con una mirada fría.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el solo me miró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces me voy, ah por cierto no lo dejes tocar ese collar de sakura que tienes ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que le despiertan ciertos recuerdos.

-De acuerdo evitaré que no lo toque.

-Gracias-y desapareció y el paisaje volvió a ser el de mi recamara. Entonces Li despertó.

-Lo siento me desmaye-me dijo.

-No te preocupes-me sentí cansada y me caí. Antes de que tocara el suelo Li me atrapó en sus brazos, la carta silencio volvió a mis manos, desapareciendo la barrera. Y yo me sumí en un profundo sueño.

El tiempo pasó y los días transcurrieron normalmente. Desde aquel día no eh vuekto a convertir ninguna carta porque no ah pcurrido nada fuera de lo normal. Salí de 6° año y ente a la secundaria. El primer día de clases (7 de abril) nos informaron que la profesora Mitzuki sería nuestra maestra titular.

También nos dieron otro anuncio:

-Ok chicos quiero que conozcan a su nueva compañera, ¡pasa por favor!

En el salón entro una chica bajita como de 1.40, tenía ojos púrpuras y cabello castaño y largo.

No puede ser. Esas características. No era imposible.

Volteé a ver a Li y el se quedó sin habla, mirando a la chica con ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta. Eso me sacó de dudas. Era ella.

Natsuki se encontraba en mi salón.

Avances:

-Na-Na-Natsuki ¿realmente eres tu?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿acaso no hiciste caso a mis palabras?

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente:

"Aunque liberes a todos de la oscuridad y del profundo sueño recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavia sigo viva."

Próximo capítulo: Natsuki.


	10. Natsuki

**_Nota de la autora: Konichiwa mina-san!_**

 ** _Iré directo al grano: ayer no subí porque, primero vi un episodio de SAO con mi primo (muajajaja lo convertiré en otaku XD) luego me quitaron el internet T.T ¡fue horrible, fue horrible! Pero ya subí episodio, y ya no me pienso atrasar otra vez._**

 ** _Y luego hoy en la mañana vi que se había borrado un cap de mi fic. Y ahí estuve yo tratando de encontrarlo, al final no lo encontré y tuve que hacerlo otra vez._**

 ** _Y por último: ¡Gracias a Krio Ze por dejarme su review! Y pienso seguir escribiendo un rato más así que acostúmbrense a verme por aquí =D._**

 ** _De verdad que aprecio mucho cada comentario._**

 ** _Ahora sin más preámbulos ¡disfruten el capítulo!_**

 **Natsuki.**

-Encantada de conocerlos mi nombre es Natsuki Shimizu.

Natsuki.

Escuche como Li se paraba de su asiento, atónito.

-Li ¿le sucede algo?-le preguntó la profesora Mitzuki.

-No, nada-le respondió con el ceño fruncido. Por alguna razón Li la odiaba.

-Ok señorita Shimizu se puede sentar... Ah ahí al lado del joven Li.

Ella camino hacia su asiento, teníamos los mismos asientos que los del año pasado, así que paso junto a mí asiento y me susurro:

-"Regrese, te lo asegure no ocuparas mi lugar"

Luego le dedico una sonrisa a Li, él se quedó atontado. La clase continuó y llego el descanso.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes dos?-nos dijo en ese tiempo. Asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a un sitio alejado donde pudiéramos hablar en privado.

-Na-Na-Natsuki ¿realmente eres tú?-le pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no hiciste caso a mis palabras?

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente:

"Aunque liberes a todos de la oscuridad y del profundo sueño recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavía sigo viva."

Li solo se quedó mirándola, como si lo que estuviéramos viendo fuera tan solo una ilusión.

-En serio eres tu ¿verdad?-le preguntó al fin.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya regrese-le respondió abrazándolo. No sé por qué pero me molesto. (*Sé que Sakura no es celosa pero a mí me gustan los celos de parte de ambos XD*)

-Como sea tenemos que regresar a clases-dije apretando los puños y avanzando (*así como Li cuando estaba celoso*) hacia el salón.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

-¿De verdad eres tú?-le pregunté a Natsuki.

-Ya te dije que sí.

-¿Pero se supone que tu...

-Se supone que morí ¿no? Bueno en realidad nunca morí, solo quede sellada como los demás.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

-Es difícil de explicar, pero al entregarte todos mis poderes solo entre en un estado tipo coma, luego desperté y casi al instante sellaste al resto de los planetas para que durmieran mientras que alguien lo suficientemente fuerte nos salvara.

-Entonces eso pasó.

-Y la que liberó a todos fue esa chica ¿no? Me refiero a Kinomoto Sakura.

-Si.

-¿Y la recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todo el tiempo que estuviste con ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por lo que me doy cuenta creo que no, no es nada importante así que olvídalo.

La abrace, y aunque se sintió bien no produjo esa extraña sensación que me producía antes con siquiera pensar en ella.

-Volvamos a clase-me dijo interrumpiendo el abrazo.

-De acuerdo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo)

Sakura regresó al salón de clases un poco enojada. ¿Por qué ella estaba enojaba? No lo sé. Se sentó en su lugar y le dije:

-¿Sakura estás enojada?

-Para nada-respondió con un tono cortante.

Ella estaba enojada, ¿pero por qué?

-Por cierto ¿quién era esa niña?, parecía que la conocías.

-Ella es Natsuki, ella me ayudó en mi pelea con Hana y Kai. Me dijo como dominar el don de la vida para poder seguir luchando en este mundo. También es la novia de Li. Pero la dábamos por muerta. Se suponía que ella había fallecido al entregarle sus poderes a Li.

-¿Ósea que ella posee magia?

-Ella es la hija del mago Clow, pero es mitad humana como yo. Sin embargo no tiene el suficiente poder para controlarlo.

En ese momento entraron al salón Shimizu y Li. Shimizu miró a Sakura con una mirada fría y despiadada disfrazada por una mirada gentil. Pero a mí no me engaña, podía ver el odio que le tenía a Sakura.

-¡Niños la clase va a empezar!

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Transcurrió la clase con normalidad. Se acabó y me dirigí a entrenar.

Esta vez el entrenamiento iba a ser un poco más duro para dar por finalizada la parte física, ahora venía la parte del saber. Me iban a enseñar su idioma, su cultura. Y esta vez no lleve a Tomoyo.

-Muy bien empecemos con esto-dijo Yue al momento que llegue, chasqueando los dedos. Al instante nos encontramos en frente de un puente muy angosto y sin barandal. Abajo de este, se podía observar una caída muy larga que finalizaba con un río salvaje-Atraviesa este puente sin utilizar ningún tipo de magia.

-Pero es que...

-Es que nada-me interrumpió-tu puedes lograr esto y más.

Decidí creer en sus palabras. Empecé a caminar, poniendo un pie enfrente del otro para evitar perder el equilibrio pero de la nada Yue me empezó a atacar lanzando rápidamente sus flechas hacia mí.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!

-¡Nada de excusas Sakura!

Seguí caminando esquivando como podía pero de la nada aparecieron guerreros con armaduras rojas carmesí, con espadas negras, se acercaron y empezaron a atacarme.

-¡Sakura huye! ¡Eso no lo cree yo!-me gritó Yue, lo volteé a ver y una barrera le impedía el paso para llegar hasta mí.

-Me niego. ¡Si les cedo el paso llegaran hasta la ciudad!

-Pero...

-Pero nada, sin excusas.

Esto sería un combate a muerte.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SALTO!

Evite las estocadas con saltos, pero el puente en el que me encontraba era muy angosto por eso no me podía mover con mucha facilidad.

-¡Sakura la única manera de que se detenga es que los atravieses con espada!

Sabía que esa era la única opción, pero no podía. Si me descuidaba un poco ellos acabarían conmigo. La única manera de que pudiera hacer el cambio era usando la carta vuelo. Pero después tendría que usar la carta espada y no podía usar las dos cartas al mismo tiempo.

Ni modo tengo que intentarlo. Agarre la carta vuelo en un descuido de mis enemigos y pensé:

"Por favor hazme volar sin tener que usar el báculo"

Di un salto más grande que los demás y dije:

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡VUELO!

La carta vuelo atendió a mis suplicas. En lugar de crecerle alas al báculo me crecieron a mí.

Dos alas rosas de ángel.

-¡ESPADA!

Volé hacia mis contrincantes (que eran 5) y desvié sus ataques, al mismo tiempo que los atravesaba con la espada uno a uno. Al acabar con ellos la barrera desapareció y Yue se apresuró a ir hasta mi lado. Pero era demasiado tarde me caí desmayada al río.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

Estaba en la puerta que conectaba a todos los planetas cuando sentí un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda.

"Ve con ella, con Sakura. Está en peligro", dijo una voz en mi cabeza que no reconocí.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunté.

"Atraviesa el portal"

De la nada, apareció un portal frente a mí, y lo atravesé.

Avances:

-No le dirás nada a Shaoran, porque si no te enfrentaras a las consecuencias.

 **...**

-Te puedes retirar de este palacio.

-Pero yo soy…

-Sé que eres la guardiana de la llama eterna del fénix, y no te digo que abandones tu cargo de protegernos a todos, pero ahora que yo llegue me haré cargo de mi planeta.

Próximo capítulo: Su mirada, su verdadera forma de ser.


	11. Esa mirada, su verdadera forma de ser

**Su mirada, su verdadera forma de ser.**

De la nada, apareció un portal frente a mí, y lo atravesé. Me encontraba frente a un puente muy angosto, y vi como Kinomoto se desmayaba, y posteriormente se caía al río que yacía bajo sus pies.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me aventé a atraparla. Por fortuna la tomé con una mano, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba de una abertura en las paredes. En ese momento apareció Yue y le dije:

-¡Llévatela a ella, yo puedo subir por mi cuenta!

El accedió y la cargó para llevarla arriba del puente, fuera del peligro. Yo en cambio, escale por las paredes que tenían algunos hoyos y llegue hasta arriba.

-Gracias Li-me dijo Yue cuando me acerque a ellos 2.

-No hay de que

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta ¿cómo sabías que Sakura estaba en peligro?

-Este… este… bueno… es que… U/U solo andaba por la zona y de repente apareció un portal y solo me dio curiosidad y este… bueno solo lo atravesé-la mirada de Yue se mostraba fría y calculadora, pero al final solo suspiró. Aunque dudo que me creyera.

-Bueno es mejor que la regresemos a su casa, supongo que no se despertará en todo el día. Cárgala y llévala hasta su casa ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? Tengo que hacer algo ahora.

-Si ¿pero cómo la llevo? Se supone que en su casa está la carta espejo y si la llevo ¿no crees que se verá un poco sospechoso que de repente haya dos Sakuras?

-Tienes razón. ¿No conoces un lugar en el que la puedas cuidar?

-¿Tan urgente es el asunto como para que no puedas cuidarla tú mismo?

-Si-el volteó a verla-la involucra a ella y al resto de nosotros-entendí a qué se refería.

-¿Tiene que ver con… eso?

-Sí, acabamos de encontrar otra escritura, aún no le encontramos ningún sentido, pero en ella se menciona a ella.

-En ese caso la cuidare las veces que sean necesarias. Pero me tienes que informar todo lo que tenga que ver con ella-él lo pensó y finalmente accedió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Solo lo miré con una ceja arriba, indicando que no le iba a responder y que si no accedía no la iba a cuidar.

-De acuerdo, pero si le pasa algo lo lamentaras-me advirtió. Luego desapareció.

No le pasaría nada conmigo, yo la protegería pasara lo que pasara. La lleve al lugar del otro día. El lugar con el lago, la cascada y las flores.

Ella dormía y mientras yo practicaba con la espada, recordando aquel sueño. Aún no sabía quién era esa extraña castaña.

Ella finalmente se despertó unas horas después, en total durmió 4 horas.

-Hola niña tonta-le dije cuando se despertó.

-Hola Li-observo a su alrededor-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Digamos que Yue y Kerberos estaban ocupados, tú estabas durmiendo y no te podíamos dejar en tu casa porque todavía es de día, y terminamos aquí.

-Ya veo…-ella se paró y se estiró-¿podemos hacer algo antes de que me pases a dejar a mi casa? Quiero ver el pueblo-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Ok, pero tenemos que volver pronto, así que sea rápido.

-¡Si!

Salimos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos al pueblo, un lugar pintoresco con casas y tiendas de todos los colores, y vendían todo tipo de cosas. Ella se quedó mirando todo, incapaz de comprar algo, porque aquí las monedas de la Tierra no tienen valor.

-¡Hola Li!-dijo Natsuki, quien salto para abrazarme por detrás. Casi me caigo.

-Ho-Hola Natsuki.-le respondí. Ella miró a Sakura.

-¿Qué hace ella aqui contigo?

-Tranquila. Este... digamos que la estoy cuidandomientras Kerberos y Yue no estan.

-¡Pero ella ya es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola!

-Lo sé, pero hace un rato estaba desmayada.

-¿Y por qué no la dejaste en su casa?

-Por qué no podía llegar con sueño-ella me miro con cara de que sospechaba algo-¡Te juro que no tuve nada más que ver con ella!

-De acuerdo, te creo. Pero para compensarmelo ¿me compras una bebida?

-Pero esas bebidas que tanto te gustan estan muy lejos y todavía la tengo que cuidar.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare en tu ausencia.

-Ok, entonces en un rato vengo..

Me fui del luegar. A la vista de Natsuki iba caminando, pero una vez que no me veía me eche a correr. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

(Desde el punto de Sakura)

Li se fue corriendo y yo me quede con Natsuki.

-Y dime ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Shaoran?-me pregunto.

-Eh este... Fue cuando ingresó en mi escuela.

-Hmmmm ya veo. ¿Y no sabes nada sobre aquel asunto que ocurrió durante el sello?

-No ¿qué ocurrió?

-Nada no tiene importancia. Ah y te puedes ir olvidando de los asuntos del palacio.

-¡¿Qué?

-Desde un principio dijiste que no podías con esto porque eras una niña. Además ahora que yo llegue me haré cargo de mi planeta.

-Pero yo soy...

-Se que eres la guardiana de la llama eterna del fénix, y no te digo que abandones tu puesto de protegernos, pero ahora que yo llegue me haré cargo de mi planeta.

-Pero...

-Y solo para que lo sepas-se acerco a mi oído y su mirada se torno cruel y despiadada-aún no haces el contrato, eso quiere decir que aún eres mortal. Ahora mismo no tienes ningún derecho como guardiana .

-¡Ah hola Shaoran!-dijo cuando Li se aproximaba. Y cambió su expresión a una sonriente.

-Hola Natsuki. Aquí tienes tu bebida. Con esto mi deuda esta saldada-dijo extendiendole una bebida.

-¡Gracias! Bueno los dejo solos ya me voy-ella se fue.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

-Bueno ¿y entoces ahora que vamos a hacer?-le dije. Ella se encontraba cabizbaja-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo alzo la cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes .-no estaba bien. Lo sé. Pero no le dije nada-Solo quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre la guardiana de la llama eterna del fénix.

-¿Eh? Bueno no hay mucho que contar, solo que solo ha habido 1 guardiana y fue mujer. Para tener ese puesto el fénix en persona te tiene que elegir. Haces el contrato a los 30 años, y apartir de ese momento el tiempo se detiene para ti. No vas a morir nunca, encadenada al destino de proteger a todos sola, pero a cambio eres poseedora de un gran poder inigualable, que es invencible. También que eres la elegida para gobernar este planeta, osea...

-Si eso si me lo sé . ¿Eso es todo?

-Si.

Ella se mostraba pensativa, como si lo que le acababa de decir la incluyera.

-¿Acaso tu sabes quién es la próxima guardiana?

-No. Oye dijiste "la próxima" ¿Hubo una anteriormente?

-Si, hubo una. Hace millones de años, en los primcipios. Ella se encargo de ayudar a los demás planetas, pero acabo traicionando a todos para poder reunirse con su amado, que se encontraba muerto. Aunque eso ya lo sospechaban porque habían encontrado una profecía.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿se puede renunciar después de que hayas realizado el contrato? ¿Y cuál profecía?

-Si se puede, no hay nada imposible en este mundo, y la profecía ya deberías conocerla si es que has venído a este mundo por la sala que conecta a los mundos.

-¿Las inscripciones de la mesa?

-Si. Están en diferentes mundos, en las mesas. Aún no estan completas y no le encontramos sentido, pero en una dice:

"y para abandonar su puesto traicionará a los que ama"

-De acuerdo, es todo lo que quería saber ¡gracias!

La iba a llevar a su casa pero entonces apareció un monstruo de tipo agua.

-Niña.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

-Oye ¿por qué tienes ese cetro?

-Una larga historia. Luego te lo cuento. Con este monstruo voy a usar... ¡Ya se! ¡Li ¿te puedes encargar de las personas?!

-Si.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡HIELO!

Esta niña es increíble.

(Desde el punto de vista de Natsuki)

-Ya se que estás ahí. ¿Te importaría salir de una buena vez?-le dije a Yue, quien se escondía detras de un árbol

-Así que no vas a ocultar tu forma de ser con nosotros 3. (*Kerberos, Yue y Sakura*)

-Así es. De todos modos mi padre ya les había dicho como era yo, no tiene caso fingir.

-Tienes razón, solo vine a advertirte algo. Si le haces algo a Sakura por tus celos te matare.

-Descuida, no tengo ganas de hacerle nada, por ahora.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Por el deseo que le pedí obviamente, y si le dices a Shaoran yo te matare a ti.

Avances:

Kero por favor aguanta. Te conseguire la medicina.

Te lo juro.

Próximo capítulo: Dulce.

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Creeme que en esta historia va a haber mucho misterio, y es que a mi me gustan las historias asi, me matinenen intrigada. Me disculpo por el retraso porque a mí tampoco me gusta que se atrasen en los caps la personas que sigo y no se me va a ocurrir abandonar la historia, no te preocupes, no esta en mis planes. Y si Natsuki es muy bajita, pero bajita y todo lo que quieras pero va a causar unos problemas que ufff.**_

 _ **Krio Ze: Gracias por seguir mi fic espero que te siga gustando.**_

 _ **A todos: Pues nada más para decirles que gracias por leer, si gustan dejarme un review se los agradecere. Me alegra el día saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia.**_

 _ **Mata ne!**_


	12. Dulce

**Dulce.**

(Al otro día, desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

-¡Aaaaa, voy a llegar tarde!-grite cuando mire el despertador. A toda prisa me puse mi nuevo uniforme: era una falda con holanes de color azul claro y azul fuerte, con una camisa blanca de manga larga con una corbata roja y un saco del mismo color. Mi nuevo uniforme de secundaria.

Salí a toda prisa con mi mochila pero tropecé con mi hermano bajando las escaleras, quién suponía yo, también se había levantado tarde. Nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Sí que se levantaron tarde. Como sea aquí tienen sus bentos-nos dijo con una sonrisa mi mamá, luego salió del comedor.

-Buenos días monstruo, corre que llegamos tarde.-me dijo mi hermano al momento que devoraba su desayuno.

-¡Que no soy un monstruo!-dije, tomándome un momento para responderle. También yo estaba devorando mi desayuno.

Al terminar, nos levantamos de la mesa, cogimos el bento, me puse mis patines y él se montó en su bicicleta, ambos fuimos casi volando de lo tarde que nos paramos.

-¡Nos vemos después monstruo!-me dijo cuándo se apartaba de mi lado, para irse a su escuela

¡Hay que no soy un monstruo! ¡¿Cuántas veces se lo tenía que repetir a mi hermano?!

Pero ese momento no era para pensar si no para correr para llegar a tiempo. Sonó la campana de la escuela y acelere mucho el paso, con eso lo conseguí y entre poco antes que la profesora Mitzuki.

-¡Vaya señorita Kinomoto se salvó por un pelo de mosca!

Yo solo reí con nervios y me apresure a tomar asiento. La profesora Mitzuki se colocó enfrente de su escritorio, parada. Cuando nos sentamos todos y guardamos silencio dijo:

-Niños les tengo una noticia: se aproxima la clase muestra, sera la próxima semana, el lunes. Necesito que les den este aviso a sus papás para afirmar que vienen. Chiharu ¿me harías el favor de repartirlos?

-Si profesora.

Chiharu se paró, se dirigió al escritorio, cogió los avisos y empezó a repartirlos. Miré a Tomoyo y ella me sonrió y luego se puso a leer el papel.

Luego miré a Li y a Natsuki. Pero esta vez Li no estaba viendo a la profesora Mitzuki con odio, ni Natsuki me miraba a mí. Los dos se quedaron viendo el papel, con los ojos muy abiertos. Entendí porque: ninguno de sus papás puede venir, los padres de Natsuki están muertos y los padres de Li son reyes, por eso están muy ocupados y tal vez no puedan venir. Sentí pena por ellos.

La clase siguió con normalidad y terminó la escuela más rápido de lo esperado, regrese a mi casa acompañada por Tomoyo. Después nos veríamos en su casa para estudiar. No exactamente cosas de la escuela, sino un poco de historia de Arisureka.

-Entonces te veo al rato Sakura.-me dijo Tomoyo al llegar a mi casa.

-¡Sí!-le respondí con una sonrisa. Luego entre a la casa-¡Ya llegue!

-Bienvenida a casa Sakura.-gritó mi mamá desde la cocina. De repente salió un humo negro de la cocina.

-¡Mami!-grite y corrí hasta la cocina. Al llegar me asome. Ella tosió.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?

-Ehh nada. ¿Ahora que cocinas?-debí suponerlo.

-Estaba intentando hacer un pastel para tu amiga Tomoyo, ya que ella siempre nos ofrece aunque sea una rebanada.

-Ya veo. ¿Y no te salió bien verdad?

-Si... Necesito práctica. ¡Pero lo intentare otra vez!

-Pero esta vez yo te ayudo. ¿Si?

-Ok, entonces pásame la harina.

Hicimos un pastel de fresa y nos quedó bien, por lo menos no se quemó la cocina.

-Llego el tiempo de la verdad ¿quién lo va a probar?-dijo mi mamá.

-Este...-trague saliva-yo-dije al fin.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza-Ok ten-me extendió una rebanada de pastel que hicimos aparte.

Yo la tome y agarre un pedazo con el tenedor. Trague saliva y puse el pedazo de pastel en mi boca. Me lo comí y me supo rico, no delicioso como los pasteles de Tomoyo, pero no acabe envenenada (*que exagerada XD*). Tal vez lo hicimos bien porque contamos con la ayuda de las dos. Aunque no fuera tanta pero sirvió.

-¡Esta rico!-dije al fin

-Qué alivio-ella suspiro y volteo a ver el reloj-bueno creo que tienes que cambiarte y darte un baño

Me miré y vi que tenía manchas de masa por todo el uniforme. O/O.

-Deja el uniforme cerca de la lavadora para que lo lave después ¿sí?

-Si mami. Ah y también ten-le di el aviso de la clase

-Gracias, cuando regreses te lo doy firmado, pero ahora ve a tomar un baño.

Fui al baño y me bañe. Me puse una falda rosa de pretina alta (*como la falda del uniforme de Sakura de la primaria*) y una blusa como tipo vestido blanca con corte de corazón. Me peine y salí del baño.

Baje al cuarto de lavar, deje mi uniforme y subí de nuevo al cuarto. Cogí mi mochila (una blanca con alitas amarillas) con Kero adentro. Al llegar a la puerta grite: "Ya me voy", y me puse unos zapatos blancos planos con un moño en la punta y me fui corriendo a la casa de Tomoyo. Kero salió de mi mochila, y yo saque el croquis de la casa de Tomoyo. La verdad es que nunca había ido a su casa.

-¿Y bien dónde está la casa de Tomoyo?-preguntó pasado un rato.

-Se supone que ya llegamos-dije parándome. Observe a mi alrededor y de mi lado derecho vi una reja alta negra que daba vista hacia unos arbustos y unos árboles.

-Déjame ver-dijo Kero elevándose en el aire

-¡No Kero baja, te van a ver!

-Recuerda que llevo un hechizo puesto, nadie me va a ver-hizo una pausa-Sakura creo que debes ver esto, efectivamente ya llegamos si esta es su casa.-me alzó para ver más allá de la reja y vi una casa, no, una mansión.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!

Seguimos caminando hasta dar con la puerta, cuando al fin la hayamos toque el timbre y me contestaron por una bocinita que estaba ahí:

-¿Quién es?

-Este... Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Ah sí, pase señorita Kinomoto.

Se abrieron las puertas y vi a Tomoyo acercándose a mí.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Sakura, Kero! ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

-No gracias Tomoyo, pero oye ¿esta es tu casa?-le dije, ella se sonrojo.

-¡Si! Pero no te quedes ahí pasa por favor-entramos y la casa se veía igual de impresionante por dentro. Se encontraba limpia, con muebles en buen estado, adornos muy bonitos como jarrones y un candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo.

-¡Vaya esto parece un castillo! A propósito Tomoyo, traje un pastel para compartirlo contigo.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, hay que comerlo en mi cuarto. Y mi casa no es para tanto, además tu también tienes tu propio castillo ¿no?-me puse cabizbaja pero Tomoyo se volteó hacia una joven que pasaba por ahí- Ah Haruka ¿me puedes traer 3 tazas de té por favor a mi habitación?

-Claro que sí señorita.

-Gracias, ven Sakura-me jaló de la mano y me llevo hasta su cuarto, pero no alcé la vista-¿Qué te pasa Sakura, qué tienes? -me dijo al verme.

-Nada es solo que... yo ya no tengo ningún castillo Tomoyo. Ya no me voy a hacer cargo de los asuntos del reino.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Tomoyo y Kero al unísono.

-¡¿Cómo que no te vas a hacer cargo?! ¡¿Es que acaso te diste por vencida?!-me reclamo Kero

-No es eso Kero, es solo que Natsuki se hará cargo de todo, ya que volvió y ella es, después de todo, la princesa original. Me lo dejo muy claro el otro día. Y admito que me dio miedo su mirada.

-¡Esa mocosa! ¡No pensé que se mostraría así frente de ti! Después de todo, ella te ayudó a dominar un poder.

-¿A qué te refieres con "así"?

-¡Ay creo que dije demasiado! Bueno es que... Ella digamos que no se muestra igual con todas las personas. Con las personas que le caen bien o con las personas que tiene que respetar es dulce y amable. Pero con las personas a las que no ella es cruel con ellas, es su verdadera forma de ser. Yue y yo sabemos de eso porque el mago Clow nos lo advirtió, y por eso entendemos que no le cayéramos bien, pero contigo...

-¿No será por lo sucedido con Li?-dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Li?

-No nada Sakura (*la regaste Tomoyo XD*) olvida lo que dije.

-No Tomoyo, dímelo. También Natsuki mencionó algo sobre eso ¿Qué es lo que...?

Me desmaye y oí una voz:

-Olvida.

(Desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo)

-¡Tomoyo casi le dices!-me replico Kero.

-Lo sé, lo siento, se me salió.

-¡Pues que no se te vuela a salir!-me dijo el fénix. Le había borrado la memoria a Sakura, así como a Li-¡Ellos tienen prohibido recordar hasta que llegue ese momento!

-¿Qué momento, y por qué no les podemos decir nada?-dijo Kero-ya ves como Sakura se puso cuando no supo nada sobre Li

-Lo sé y no me gusta verla así, pero no es la hora. Al menos no todavía, por favor no hablen de Li de esa manera en frente de Sakura. Si no recordará lo de ahorita y tendremos que decirle quién es la misteriosa voz de su cabeza-respondió el fénix, luego desapareció y Sakura despertó.

¿Qué sentido tiene borrarles la memoria para retrasar su encuentro?

-Ayy ¿qué me pasó?

-Sakura que bueno que despiertas, de repente te desmayaste, ¿estás bien?-le dije.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Bueno y volviendo al tema de Natsuki-interrumpió Kero-siento que te excluyera del reino.

-No importa, de todos modos era demasiado para mí. Ahora solo me tengo que hacer cargo de protegerlos a todos en caso de que suceda otro asunto como el de Hana y Kai.-respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, aclarado ya ese asunto vamos a...-dijo Kero, pero de repente se detuvo-esperen, aa este Sakura creo que dejaremos la clase para otra ocasión. Me llamó Yue, dice que encontró otra escritura. Espera... ¡¿Qué, que la deje con ese mocoso?!-paró de hablar-Tomoyo ¿no hay ningún inconveniente con que Li venga a tu casa?

-No ¿pero porque Li?

-"Al parecer Yue hizo un tipo contrato con ese mocoso para que cuidara a Sakura en caso de que nosotros no estuviéramos. A cambio de que le informáramos no sé qué cosa"-me respondió por la mente porque en presencia de Sakura no podíamos hablar de Li de esa forma. Si no recordaría lo de hace un rato.

-No, no hay problema-respondí al fin.

-De acuerdo ese mocoso vendrá en un momento, yo me voy. Sakura, pídele que te de una clase rápida de los antiguos pobladores por favor.

Después Kero se transformó en su verdadera forma (según nos explicó anteriormente) y se cubrió con sus alas, después desapareció.

-Entonces Li vendrá-dijo Sakura.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

-Entonces Li vendrá-dije todavía pesando en el asunto de la clase muestra.

-Si Sakura ¿te importa?

-No, claro que no, es solo que me da lástima que sus papás no puedan asistir a la clase muestra. Aunque no sé, tal vez si puedan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sus padres son reyes ¿no? Se les va a hacer muy difícil venir por todos los asuntos que tienen que resolver.-en ese momento vimos que se abrió un portal de un color azul y entendimos que era Li, también que la conversación estaba terminada.

-Aj, odio viajar por un portal inestable-dijo sobándose el hombro.

-Bienvenido a mi casa Li-le dijo Tomoyo amablemente.

-¿Eh? Gracias Daidouji.

-Pero Li ¿no te parece que hubiera sido más prudente entrar por la puerta? Aquí casi nadie conoce sobre la magia ¿recuerdas?

-Sí pero ya entre.

-Ni modo vamos a tener que mentir- dije, integrándome a la conversación. En ese momento tocaron.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Señorita soy yo, Haruka, aquí le traigo su té.

-Ah, pasa.

Li y yo le hicimos señas para que no la dejara pasar, pero fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y Haruka entró a la habitación.

-¿A? No sabía que hubiera un hombre aquí, ¿no solo había entrado usted (Tomoyo) y la señorita Kinomoto?-estaba nerviosa pero tenía que mentir, así que me empecé a reír un poco.

-¡Usted es muy despistada como yo!-me deje de reír-No, se equivoca, Li entró conmigo-concluí con una sonrisa.

-Ohh ya veo. Tiene razón. Claro porque traje 3 tazas de té. Siento la confusión.

-No importa no hay ningún problema ¿verdad Tomoyo?

-Eh si, puedes dejar el té en la mesita de ahí.

-Gracias-Haruka entró y puso las tazas de té sobre una mesa que tenía Tomoyo en el centro-con permiso-dijo y se fue.

-Entonces Li Kero me pidió que me… ¿qué pasa?-dije cuando vi sus caras que mostraban asombro e incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué ha sido eso?-dijo por fin Tomoyo. Sabía que se refería a mi actuación, casi nunca actuaba tan bien-Actuaste muy bien, cosa que es rara en ti. ¿Usaste algún hechizo o algo?

-No, no use ningún hechizo.

-¿Entonces cómo rayos actuaste tan bien?-preguntó Li.

-Si… este… no es muy usual que esfuerce mucho en mis actuaciones. Pero creo que todo se puede hacer si te lo propones. Como sea, Li, dijo Kero que me des una clase rápida sobre los antiguos pobladores.

-Sí, entonces sentémonos-nos sentamos y Tomoyo le dio a Li una rebanada de pastel y un té (que originalmente era para Kero)-Gracias. Te lo explicare de la forma más simple posible y no quiero preguntas sino hasta el final ¿de acuerdo?-asentí con la cabeza-Bien. Después de crear el universo, en el centro todas las especies se separaron en dos. En las que continuarían poblando el planeta y el resto del universo, y en los antiguos pobladores. Según registros que encontramos después de que desaparecieran por completo, tuvieron más avances que nosotros en aquella época. De entre todo destacan las salas que construyeron para conectar a los planetas y los objetos legendarios. Antes la única manera de viajar de un mundo a otro, era pedirle ayuda a una persona con poderes de teletransportación o ir con un vehículo que este adaptado para salir del planeta, ahora se pueden utilizar las salas o un objeto legendario ¿Alguna duda hasta aquí?

-Si-respondí-¿por qué las personas sin poderes de teletransportación son incapaces de salir del planeta? ¿Qué no hay hechizos para esas personas?

-Sí, pero solo se les permite trasladarse de lugar a otro en un mismo planeta ya que cada mundo tiene una tipo barrera que impide salir que los simples hechizos que son hechos por personas sin ese tipo de poderes. ¿Alguna otra?

-No, continúa.

-Ok. Las salas usan un tipo de magia que conectan a todos los planetas, pero aún desconocemos el total de salas en cada planeta. Pero los antiguos pobladores también fueron creadores del más grande enigma: una profecía que escribieron en algunas de las mesas de esas mismas salas. Los únicos párrafos que conocemos son estos:

 _Una primera guardiana_

 _se levantara para empezar todo._

 _Terminado su trabajo_

 _traicionara a los que ama_

 _para renunciar a su puesto._

 _Una segunda guardiana_

 _lo cambiara todo_

 _Y unirá a los mundos,_

 _separados por los débiles_

 _Los demás la seguirán_

 _Encantados por su ternura,_

 _Carisma y bondad._

-Eso es todos los párrafos que sabíamos, pero hace poco encontraron una más:

 _Pues para salvar_

 _a su amor y lo que cree_

 _Se atará y así_

 _todo olvidara._

-¿Otra duda?

-Si ¿qué son los objetos legendarios?

-Existen 18 objetos sagrados y solo uno lo tiene un habitante de Arisureka, que es un anillo que impide que te alcanzen determinados hechizos, los otros 17 algunos desconocemos qué son y otros no. Como un listón que te permite viajar a donde quieras con tan solo pensar en ese lugar y dibujando un circulo con el listón.

Li me siguió hablando y enseñando sobre diversos temas relacionados con ellos. Vi en su cara que le gustaba hablar sobre historia y yo escuchaba atentamente, como si me estuvieran leyendo un cuento para dormir. Al terminar, por su buena explicación, entendí todo muy bien.

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti explicarme algo ¿de quién es el báculo que llevas?-me dijo Li.

-Es mío, yo lo cree con mis propios poderes, al igual que las cartas nuevas.

-Querrás decir cartas Sakura-intervino Tomoyo.

-¿Cartas Sakura?-pregunté.

-Si, como el mago Clow se llamaba así, sus cartas también, pero ahora esas cartas son tuyas, tu las creaste. Por lo tanto son cartas Sakura.

Seguimos platicando un rato más, hasta que fue la hora de despedirnos.

-¡Adiós Tomoyo!-dije al momento que salía con Li de su casa-En serio que no me tienes que acompañar hasta mi casa Li.

-Si como no. Ya es de noche, ¿Qué tal si te pierdes o te pasa algo? Kerberos y Yue jamás me lo perdonarían, sin contar a tu hermano. Tendría que pagar las consecuencias, y todo va a ser culpa de una tonta niña.

-¡Oye yo sola me puedo cuidar! ¡Y no soy tonta! =P

-Sí, sí, sí.

-Oye Li, ¿tus padres van a ir a la clase muestra?-el bajo la mirada-¡no me tienes que decir si no quieres!

-Descuida-me puso la mano en la cabeza, luego la quitó y miró hacia el cielo-Bien pues lo más probable es que no, claro que tal vez sí. La verdad es que no sé. Pero no descarto la posibilidad de que vayan. Oye y cambiando de tema ¿si entendiste todo? Como veo que eres en las clases…

-¡Si entendí todo! Gracias a ti obviamente. Tu explicación fue muy fácil de entender ¡muchas gracias! Y Li ¿te gusta mucho la historia verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es muy fácil de adivinar por la cara de fascinación que ponías durante la explicación, además te eh visto en clase de historia y pones esa misma cara, aunque a veces pones cara de no saber nada-me reí.

-¡Oye no te rías! Necesito clases de la historia de este mundo, acuerdate que no cursé l9os primeros 9 años.

-Tienes razón. Como agradecimiento ¿por qué no te doy clases de historia?

-¿Tú?

-Si yo, piede que no sea tan buena en matemáticas o en cualquier otra materia pero me gusta historia, ya que mi padre de cierta manera esta vinculada con ella y me explica. Entonces ¿trato hecho?-le extendíla mano.

-Trato hecho-dijo y me agarro la mano.

-Bien entonces ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Este... Yo te aviso cuando tenga rato libre.

Y así fue la conversación. Llegue a mi casa y entre, subí a mi cuarto y me acoste a dormir. Kero no llego sino hasta el día aiguiente.

La semana transcurrió así y ni Kero ni Yue nos acompaño en toda la semana.

Al fin llego el día de la visita de los papás y conmigo asistió mi mamá. Ese día era para que los padres vieran como trabajabamos en clase y extrañamente me levanté temprano. No sé por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia pero también lleve a Kero. El prometió que se quedaría quieto en clase y actuaría como un oso de felpa toda la clase. Nada más por eso lo iba a dejar que todos lo vieran. Al llegar, volteé a ver a Li y me alegre al ver que estaba con sus papás. Cuando se alejaron tantito, me acerque a el antes de que empezara la clase y le dije:

-Oye entonces después de todo si pudieron venir tus papás.

-Si me alegro, pero Natsuki no tiene tanta suerte. Mira-la señalo y estaba sentada en su asiento, mirando a los lados. Parecía triste.

Me dió un poco de tristeza pero también estaba un poco enojada. ¿Por qué sentía enojo?

Me aleje y me dirigí con Hayato.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

Kinomoto se alejó y se acerco con su mamá con mi compañero Tukusama y sus papás.

-Hola Hayato.-dijo ella.

-Hola Sakura, permiteme presentarte a mis papás. Padre, madre, ella el Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-se inclino ligeramente (*cada que se presente alguien se inclina*)

-El gusto es mio-dijo el papá de Tukusama-Mi nombre es Kichiro Tukusama y ella es mi esposa Kimiko Tukusama.

-Mucho gusto, Hayato nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti.-dijo su mamá.

Vi como Tukusama y Sakura se sonrojada ligeramente. Me enoje otra vez y aprete las manos otra vez ¿por qué me pasaba esto?

-Este mucho gusto, ella es mi mamá.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Nadeshko Kinomoto.

-Niños a sus asientos, la clase va a comenzar.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, con nuestros papás al lado. La profesora Mitzuki escribió un problema de matemáticas.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

-Empecemos con un problema de matemáticas, Sakura ¿podrías pasar a resolver el problema?

Tenía que ser T/T

-Este si profesora-le respondí. Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo avergonzar a mi mamá comk el año pasado, cuando no pude resolver una multiplicación. Me acerque al pizarrón y leí el problema:

Si Kira tiene 362 manzanas y quiere dividirlas entre sus 9 amigos ¿Cuántas manzanas le tocan a cada quién? Este... ¡Ay tenían que empezar con una división!

Primero hice una división en el pizarrón (362÷9) y luego el resultado es... 40.22222...

-¡Muy bien señorita Kinomoto! Ahora por favor, regrese a su asiento.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y me senté. Mi mamá me susurro un "muy bien".

La clase transcurrió pero un temblor sacudió a la escuela y posteriormente se podía ver como un tornado de hojas envolvía la escuela. Tenía que hacer algo.

Me pare y me salí del salón, seguido de Li, Tomoyo y Natsuki. Corrí hacia el baño y al llegar dije:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!-las cartas salieron de mi bolsa y se colocaron al rededor mio. Pero solo las que he convertido a carta Sakura, las cartas Clow se quedan en mi bolsa ahora.

Al salir me encontré con Tomoyo y hizo que me cambiara, terminé de cambiarme cuando se escucharon gritos. A toda velocidad me puse el antifaz y las extensiones. Luego con más velocidad salí del baño y después de la escuela.. Pero casi me caigo de no ser porque me detuve al ver el vacío qie se extendía bajo mis pies: el tornado de hojas de alguna manera logro alzar la escuela por los cielos.

-Demonios ¿ahora que haré?-escuche que decia Li, quien se encontraba al lado mio.

No tardamos en tener público que se colocó atras nuestro y otros más que se asomaban por la ventana. Si no hacíamos algo estas personas entrarían en pánico o algo peor: el tornado desaparecería y nosotros caeríamos sin control. ¿Qué hare, qué hare?

El viento se torno más fuerte y casi me lleva el viento, casi. Porque me sostuve de la puerta, cerrandola para que ninguna persona se fuera volando, Li hizo lo mismo pero con la otra puerta. También las personas de las ventanas las cerraron y pronto nada más nos encontrabamos Li y yo. A Natsuki, Li le ordenó que se mantuviera a salvo a dentro de la escuela y a Tomoyo, pues ella ya sabe que peleo mejor cuando sé que ella esta a salvo. Por eso ella se resguardo en la escuela, y me esta grabando a través de una ventana.

Kero, quien se encontraba en su forma falsa, se unió a nosotros con su verdadera forma.

¿Qué hare, qué hare?... ¡Ya sé!

Cuando al fin se me ocurrió algo el aire fue demasiado fuerte y me llevo por los aires. Pero no me rendí y dije:

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡VIENTO!

Viento salió de su carta y le ganó a aquella corriente de aire, alejandola de nosotros y posteriormente la corrriente formó parte de viento. La escuela caía sin control y yo también, pero mi trabajo aú no estaba terminado y le ordené a Viento que bajara lentamente a la escuela hasta su lugar. Pero yo seguía cayendo cuando Viento termino su tarea, en eso Lero vino volando hasta mi y me atrapóponiendome a salvo en su espalda.

Sin embargo unas pocas hojas que lograron zafarse del poder de viento nos empezaron a atacar, y Kero esquivaba ágilmente cada una. Las hojas después de que fallaban desaparecían, y estuvimos a punto de lograrlo sin un rasguño pero una alcanzó a Kero en el último momento y le hizo un ligero rasguño.

Luego llegamos al suelo, detrás de la escuela y todas las personas salierona vernos, yo aproveche esa oportunidad para entrar y quitarme todo (ponerme de nuevo el uniforme)

Entre sin que me viera nadie y deshice el hechizo del báculo, este volvió a su forma de de llave y las cartas se posaron en mis manos. Las cartas las puse de nuevo en su bolsa y la llave me la puse de nuevo en el cuello. La ropa extra la puse de nuevo en su bolsa y me puse de nuevo el uniforme.

Cuando salí del baño, me mezcle con las personas y volví al salón.

-Sakura ¡estuviste increíble!-me susurro Tomoyo.

-Ehh... No es para tanto. A propósito ¿tu mamá todavía no llega?

-No Sakura, pero se que ella vendrá, me lo prometió.

Nunca he visto a la mamá de Tomoyo porque ella siempre esta trabajando. Esta es la primera vez que la veré. En ese momento entró al salón una mijer alta, con cabello cataño y con un mechón de pelo de lado que cubria un poco de su rostro, al verla bien, vi que tiene los ojos entre morados y azul marino. Como Tomoyo.

-Siento llegar tarde-dijo ella.

-No importa pero por favor coloquese detrás de su hija o hijo por favor-le respondió la profesora Mitzuki.

Ella asintio con la cabeza y se dirigió a mi fila a un lado de mi asiento: era la mamá de Tomoyo. Ella volteó a mi lado y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de mi mamá.

-¿Na-Na-Nadeshko?-dijo tartamudeando ella.

-¿Sonomi?-dijo mi mamá.

¿Es que acaso se conocen?

La clase termino y mi mamá y la de Tomoyi decidieron hablar afuera, atras de la escuela.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijeron las dos mientras se abrazaban.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Así es Tomoyo. Ella es Nadeshko, mi prima.-aclaró Sonomi. Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos con los ojos muy abiertos.

La familia de mi mamá. Mi papá no tiene familia y a la familia de mi mamá no la he visto nunca, ya que ellos están enojados con mi papá por casarse con mi mamá a una edad tan joven (a los 17) y alejarla de sus vidas.

-Lo siento Sonomi pero no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo, ¿te larece si nos vemos el sábado?

-Si claro, ven a mi casa-me volteó a ver a mi-creo que ella sabe dónde es.

-Ehh si. Mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Sonomi Daidouji, la prima de tu mamá.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos-interrumpió mi mamá.

-Adios Tomoyo-me acerque a decirle algo al oído-nos vemos al rato en el parque pingüino.

Me aleje sin esperar respuesta y alcanze a mi mamá, quién ya se había adelantado.

-Mamá ¿ella es tu...-no terminé de preguntar. Vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tanto tiempo, y al fin te veo Sonomi.-dijo ella.

Comprendí que no era tiempo para preguntas y le di la mano para consolarla. Ella la apretó y siguió llorando. Al llegar a la casa nos encontramos con aue mi papá y mi hermano estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, y mi papá al ver a mi mamá dejo lo que estaba haciendoy abrazó a mi mamá.

-Sonomi-sollozo ella.

-Sakura, Toya ¿podrían terminar de cocinar?

Asentimos con la cabeza y ellos se alejaron, probablemente se fueron a su cuarto.

Terminamos de cocinar y poco después comimos y mi mamá volvió a mostrar su sonrisa otra vez. Pasaron tres días y no me enseñaron nada porque la condición de Kero empeoro. El Kero que yo conocía, el feliz y glotón, fue reemplazado por uno débil y sin apetito. Antes comía de todo, ahora solo puede comer cosas dulces, si no, vomita lo que le den.

Al 3° día al fin se decidio a ir al doctor. Nos dijeron que eso era causado por el corte que le provocó aquella hoja. Al parecer le había inyectado un fuerte veneno, y la única cura era una flor que crecía en un planeta llamado Soquepe, que apesar de su nombre tan ridículo era uno de los más peligrosos. Tenía que ir por ella, sino se la daba antes del anochecer del 5° día el moriría.

Kero por favor aguanta. Te conseguire la medicina.

Te lo juro.

No se donde está Yue, nk tengo forma de contactar con él, así que haré esto sola. Solo le avisé a Tomoyo. Saliendo de la escuela de la escuela me dirigí a un lugar apartado y dije:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! ¡ESPEJO!- deje a la carta espejo y dije un conjuro que le pedí a Li que me enseñara: era uno de teletransportación para llegar a la sala que está conectada a todos los planetas.-Dioses del agua permitanme llegar a mi destino, ¡PERMITANME LLEGAR A LA SALA QUE CONECTA A LOS MUNDOS!

Y del suelo broto un espiral de estrellas que me cubrio y pronto me encontre en la única sala de mi planeta, presione rápido mi destino y atravese la puerta corriendo. Cuando llegue casi me tuesta el fuego de un dragón. Lo esquive por suerte, corri buscando la flor. Me explicaron que lucía como una azucena morada. Corrí y corrí, esquivando diferentes ataques de dragones.

Pero me cruce con una bestia de hielo.

-Compermiso-le pedí, al ver que no cedía volví a repetir-¡Dejame pasar o enfrentate a mi!

La bestia empezó a rugir y se abalanzó sobre mi, entendi que no quería hablar.

-Como quieras-saqué la carta fuego-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡FUEGO!

Avances: (*muajajaja que mala soy XD*)

Llegue a una cueva que parecía ser segura, pero por si las dudas la protegí con Escudo, me acomode y me sumi en un profundo sueño.

En el sueño me hablaba una voz:

"El todavía no puede morir si quieres la cura...

Próximo capítulo: ¿Por qué te gusta? (*Lo se el título no tiene nada que ver con los avances pero si lo ven ya entenderán por qué se llama así*)

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: La verdad es que ni yo sé de dónde saco el tiempo. Estos dos últimos días estuve realmente ocupada y anduve un rato preocupada porque no subí, y mi primo me dijo que por qué no lo abandonaba. Yo le respondí que NO. No voy a dejar de hacer algo solo porque es complicado a veces. Cuando me llegó tu review fui a leer tu historia y me gustó, solo que olvidaste los signos de interrogación, pero detalles menores ;). Pero no vayas a cobrar venganza ehhh. No me vayas a dejar con el misterio, bueno si hazlo XD. Sobre el cap. anterior créeme que cuando revisé el capítulo (porque cuando reviso me vuelvo una lectora) a mí también me daban ganas de matarla XD. Finalmente sobre el misterio... Si lo admito me encanta, las escrituras ya en caps. más avanzados las entenderán por completo. Espero tu cap. con ansias, animo!**_

 _ **Krio Ze: Gracias por confiar en mí y en mis habilidades de escritora. Me alegra mucho. Creo que tomaré tu petición y haré los capítulos más largos. (Como este o más si me llega la inspiración) No sé cómo pero hice este cap de ¡11 PÁGINAS! Y digo: si pude hacer este ¿por qué no otros?**_

 _Besos y saludos desde México (si soy orgullosamente mexicana)_

 _Ariadna (¡¿qué tal mi nueva firma?! =D)_


	13. ¿Por qué te gusta?

_**Nota de la autora: Hola!**_

 _ **Lamento de verdad decirlesesto pero por motivos personales cambiare la fecha en que suba los caps.**_

 _ **Ahora los subire cada lunes. De verdad lo siento.**_

 _ **Como sea disfruten el cap!**_

 **¿Por qué te gusta?**

-Como quieras-saqué la carta fuego-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡FUEGO!

Fuego salió de su carta y derritió a la bestia de hielo, abriendome paso hacia la flor. A decir verdad no se donde esta la flor. Pero la seguiré buscando hasta dar con ella, no puedo prmitir que Kero muera por mi culpa, por eso no me puedo permitir sentir miedo. Si tengo miedo me voy a paralizar.

La bestia de hielo se derritio, pero no la mate. Segui caminando pero pronto anochecería, así que busque una cueva o algo por el estilo para poder quedarme en ella.

Al final encontré una cueva que parecía segura, pero por si las dudas me protegí con Escudo.

Me acomode en el suelo, y aunque tenía mucho frío me quede profundamente dormida.

En el sueño oí que una voz me hablaba:

-"El todavía no puede morir, si quieres la cura dirígete 10 kilómetros al este de tu ubicación actual. Allí encontraras una pequeña cueva, espera ahí a mis siguientes instrucciones"-es lo que decía.

Entonces desperté y ya era de día. 10 kilómetros al este tenía que caminar para estar un paso más de encontrar la cura para Kero.

Sin embargo tenía que llegar rápido, pues no contaba con tanto tiempo. Vi el báculo y se encontraba en su forma de llave en mi mano. Probablemente en la noche el báculo se destransformó, pero Escudo y Espejo siguieron trabajando.

-¡Escudo!-Escudo volvió a su forma de carta y se poso en mi mano-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!-saqué la carta velocidad de mi bolsa-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma y transformate para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡VELOCIDAD AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

Velocidad puso unas alas en mis zapatos (tal como la carta salto), y al momento de correr pude alcanzar una velocidad increíble. Supe que había recorrido 10 kilómetros al notar una pequeña cueva más adelante. Al llegar, Velocidad volvió a mis manos en forma de carta y luego me rodeó como todas las demás cartas ya convertidas.

"¿Ahora que hago?", pensé.

-"Avanza 20 kilómetros al norte y te encontrarás enfrente de una montaña. Subela y encontrarás un camino que te llevará hasta esa flor. Pero ten cuidado, porque habrá muchos monstruos y demonios que la estarán protegiendo", me contesto como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

20 kilómetros tenía que avanzar. Pero Velocidad ya estaba cansada, así que tenía que caminar. Camine y camine, pero anocheció y tuve que resguardarme en una cueva. Esa noche (en mis sueños ) Shinji se me apareció otra vez.

-Hola Sakura.-me dijo.

-Hola Shinji..

-Estoy enterado que Kerberos se encuentra muy mal, y que tu viniste por tu cuenta para encontrar una forma de salvarlo. Sola.

-Si, pero si no hago...

-No vine aquí para regañarte-me interrumpio-vine a ayudarte. Mañana encontraras el camino que te llevara hasta la flor, pero en ese camino te encontraras con muchos monstruos y demonios que estarán dispuestos a matarte, si con eso consiguen proteger la flor.

-¿Entonces que...-me chisto.

-Espera, te vine a ayudar. Ten.-me extendió una llama de fuego. Otra vez no-La necesitarás, tu ya sabes cómo utilizarla. Confío en que lo salvarás.

Asenti con la cabeza, y tome la llama con la mano y la absorbio mi cuerpo. El poder de esa llama me quema por dentro tal como la última vez, pero poco a poco se fue apagando el dolor.

-Mismas reglas, la podrás utilizar 3 veces, pero esta vez luego desaparecerá.

-¿Por qué desaparecerá?

-No lo sé. La única persona que conoce eso no me quiere decir (*¿qué persona será? *) . Como sea esta vez te incluiré otra cosa-me señaló y mi cuerpo brilló-Las habilidades curativas te ayudarán mucho en tu vida. Esta es la única habilidad que te voy a entregar permanente esta vez. Cuidate y suerte Sakura.

Luego de decirme estas palabras el desapareció y yo desperté.

Continue mi búsqueda y segui caminando. Si no conseguía la flor para hoy, antes del anochecer, Kero moriría.

Luego de dos horas llegue a mi destino y vi la montaña (aunque no parecía porque se extendía a los lados y no era en forma de cono, más bien era como si yo estuviera en un hoyo y esa fuera la parte alta) como sea empeze a escalar la montaña. Me dí cuenta de que a este paso no llegaría sino hasta la noche. Me solté y cuando estaba cayendo dije:

-¡VUELO!-y de mi espalda brotaron dos alas de ángel. Vole hasta la cima y ya ahí vi que a los lados se encontraban unas paredes rocosas y muy altas, y en frente se extendía un camimo muy largo.

Segui caminando pero de la nada salieron monstruos y demonios. Y se que no estan dispuestos a quitarse.

-Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow abandonen esa vieja forma para servir a su nuevo dueño ¡HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡DISPARO, FLECHA PROTEGANME DISPARANDO A LOS ENEMIGOS!

Pero no los maten por favor, pensé.

Segui mi camindo, esta vez corriendo. Flecha y Disparo me siguen protegiendo, por eso no tengo nada que temer y ningún enemigo se me a acercado. Pero las paredes se empezaron a derrumbar y pronto, si no me apresuraba, las rocas me enterrarian viva. Y aparte de eso me dió sueño. La magia de Energía no me va a ayudar mucho tiempo, y necesito usar otra carta para poder alcanzar mi meta. No tengo otra opción, tengo que usar eso.

-¡LLAMA ETERNA DE LA VIDA QUE ARDE EN MI INTERIOR, YO LA GUARDIANA ETERNA DE TU PODER TE INVOCO! ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!

Por favor ayudame y dame energía para continuar.

La llama parece atendió mis suplicas y pronto me encontraba muy despierta, sin sueño.

Seguí corriendo a más velocidad pero ya no podría seguir esquivando las rocas así que dije:

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡NIEBLA ENCARGATE DE LAS ROCAS A MI ALREDEDOR!

Niebla derretía a las rocas que se acercaban a mi y Disparo y Flecha seguían disparando a todo monstruo hostil. Al fin, después de un rato corriendo, dislumbre a lo lejos una azucena de color morado. Corri pero un demonio muy grande con aspecto tenebroso me bloqueo el paso.

-¡ESPADA! ¡Quitate de mi camino!-dije y lo amenace con la espada. El se alejo y Flecha le disparó en el brazo-Al fin la conseguí.

Arranque la flor y dije el conjuro de teletransportación otra vez.

-Dioses del agua permitanme llegar a mi destino ¡PERMITANME LLEGAR A LA SALA QUE CONECTA A LOS MUNDOS!

Y antes de que desapareciera Flecha, Niebla y Disparo volvieron a reunirse con las demás cartas, alrededor de mí. Llegue a la sala y esta vez la mesa no tenía ninguna escritura. Ingresé los numeros de Arisureka y presione un botón, luego atravesé la puerta.

Cuando la atravesé me encontré en el consultorio, al lado de Kero. Que estaba acostado en una cama. (Porque ese era el lugar en el que estaba pensando).

-Sakurita-me dijo débilmente.

-Tranquilo Kero. Vas a estar bien. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿recuerdas?

-Si.

En ese momento entró el doctor:

-Veo que conseguiste la medicina, haz que se coma un petalo de esa flor.

-De acuerdo-volteé hacia Kero y le acerque un petalo a su boca-Cometelo ¿si? Es para que te pomgas bien.

-Si tu lo dices Sakura.-me respondió y se lo comió. Pero unos instantes después lo vomitó.

Lo olvidaba. Kero no puede comer otra cosa mas que dulces. Bueno entonces:

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡DULCE HAZ QUE LA FLOR TENGA SABOR A CHOCOLATE!

Dulce obedeció y le dí un petalo más a Kero. Esta vez lo acepto su estómago. (*Si me lo preguntan, si, hice este episodio para poder convertir a la carta dulce (no se me ocurrió otra manera) *)

Poco a poco fue recuperando su color amarillo y su sonrisa. Regrese el báculo a su forma de llave y me la colgué en mi cuello. Luego puse todas las cartas Sakura en la bolsa.

"Eso todo gracias", pensé y me desmaye. Había dejado de utilizar los poderes de la llama.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

Entré a la sala en la que me dijeron que se encontraba Kerberos y me encontré con Kinomoto. Se estaba desmayando y yo la atrape otra vez en mis brazos. Había venido aquí solo porque Tomoyo me había dicho que estaba preocupada por Kinomoto, porque todavía no regresaba de Soquepe, me preocupe, no se por qué, pero me preocupe. A pesar de que esa niña tonta no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Y cuando llego a la habitación de Kerberos para preguntarle si sabe dónde esta Sakura, me encuentro con que ella se estaba desmayando, y tenía un aspecto fatal. Tenía las ropas un poco rasgadas y la cara sucia.

-Lo siento-dijo ella.

-No importa, descansa-le conteste yo. Cuando la toque estaba ardiendo, como si tuviera fiebre

-Mocoso ¿qué haces aquí?-me dijo Kerberos al momento en que me vio-¿y qué haces con Sakura?

-Tranquilizate Kerberos, acabo de llegar y ella se desmayo de repente. Además, tocala, esta ardiendo. Tiene la fiebre muy alta, tenemos que atenderla de inmediato.

-Pero Sakura... ¿por qué está asi?-dijo débilmente Kerberos.

-¿Qué no sabías? Sakura fue a buscar la medicina para curarte-intervino el doctor.

-¡¿No sabías que Sakura fue a arriesgar su vida por ti en Soquepe?!-le pregunte muy alterado.

-Tranquilizate y pasame a Sakura. La voy a acostar junto a Kerberos-me dijo el doctor, y aunque estaba molesto le di a Kinomoto y luego me aparte hacia una pared.

¡¿Por qué estaba enojado?! Ultimamente me he sentido muy extraño cuando estoy con Kinomoto

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

El solo hecho de que siento que la pierdo otra vez...

¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Acaso yo conocía a Kinomoto de antes?

No, eso no era posible. Yo conocí a Kinomoto el día en que me inscribi en esa escuela de Tomoeda. Pero ¿cómo explicaría que yo me dejara una nota para llegarla a conocer?

Tendría que haberla visto en alguna parte. Pero no, era imposible. Antes de ver la nota yo me encontraba sellado, alguien debió escribirla en mis brazos. Pero esa nota estaba escrita con mi letra. ¿De dónde la conocía?

-Sakura-dije. Lo recorde todo por un instante, el tiempo que estuve con ella, todo. Pero también recorde que no debía recordar.

-Olvida-dijo Shinji al momento que aparecía frente a mi y me tocaba la frente para olvidar. Y yo no me opuse porque se que algún día la volveré a recordar.

(Desde el punto de vista de Kero)

Shinji apareció frente al mocoso y lo hizo olvidar. Probablemente recordó otra vez.

Al poco tiempo Li me dijo:

-¿Esa niña va a estar bien?

-Si-le respondí.

-Que bueno. Este... Me voy si necesitan algo me llamas.

En ese momento el salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó el doctor-no olvidelo no es de mi incumbencia.

-Gracias, no es algo que me guste explicar. Y bueno ¿tiene algo de pastel?

-¡Apenas se acaba de recuperar por favor espera hasta que se mejore un poco más para comer pastel!

-Es que no puedo evitarlo ¡Tengo hambre!

-De acuerdo, tranquilizece ahora mismo le consigo algo de comer.

El doctor salió del cuarto y yo me acerque a Sakura.

-Sakurita no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso como eso. Por favor.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban cerrados y estaba ardiendo. Debía tener la fiebre muy alta. Pero aún así sigue impulsando la magia de Espejo para que sus familiares no se preocupen por ella

El doctor regreao al poco rato con una rebanada de pastel y un trapo mojado para Sakura. Se lo puso en su frente.

-Kerberos entiendo su situación pero no la podemos mantener aquí más tiempo por una simple fiebre. Si fuera otra cosa como una lesión o algo tal vez, pero no es eso. Por eso...

-Lo sé-le interrumpí-en este momento me ire. ¡Pero primero comeré este pastel!

Comí lo más rapido que pude, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en dónde dejar a Sakura. En su casa, no porque esta espejo y sería sospechoso que de un momento para otro Sakura este enferma. En el castillo, no porque esta Natsuki y capaz que le hace algo mientras esta en esta condición. Solo me queda una opción. Comí el último pedazo de pastel y dije:

-¡A la casa del mocoso!

-¿Pero que es lo que hacen aquí?-me pregunto Li al verme en la puerta de su casa. Yo me encontraba en mi forma natural y con Sakura en mi espalda-¿Y cómo conseguiste la dirección de mi casa en la tierra?

-Fue muy fácil conseguir tu dirección, solo tuve que usar un hechizo de localización. Sobre lo de qué hacemos aquí, bueno no tenemos otro lugar a dónde ir y solo nos queda tu casa.

-No tengo otra opción, pasen-me dijo y nos dejo pasar, yo entré-Ven-nos dirigió hasta una cama-La puedes poner ahí.

-Gracias-le conteste. Luego la meti en la cama y la arrope-escucha mocoso, digo Li, tengo que irme a su casa para vigilar a Espejo ¿puedes cuidarla?-Tal vez si los dejo solos el recordara y le dira a Sakura sobre eso.

-Ok, pero ¿tienes noticias de Yue? No ha encontrado ninguna escritura en días.

-Es muy difícil. Yue se la ha pasado buscando las escrituras todas las noches desde que despertaste y no tuvo que cuidarte más, pero solo ha encontrado esa.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esa con Sakura?

-¿No te lo ha dicho?-volteé a ver a Sakura-No soy quien para decirte pero...-suspire-no le digas a Sakura que te dije. Sakura es la guardiana de la llama eterna de la vida del ave fénix. ¿Recuerdas los tres últimos párrafos (de 4)? En ellos mencionan "una segunda guardiana". Cada vez que hablan de esa segunda guardiana hablan de Sakura, eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir. Me voy.

Agite mis alas y desaparecí de ese cuarto.

-Espero que recuerdes.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

Me arrodille al lado de Kinomoto y susurre:

-Tu tienes muchos secretos ¿verdad?

Luego me quedé dormido.

Cuando me desperte ella seguía dormida. Me levanté y me fuí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Hoy era sábado así que me podía quedar con ella todo el día si era necesario. Preparé unos huevos estrellados con arroz y té. Entonces mire a la puera y vi que se asomaba ella.

-Puedes salir, no te hare nada.-la trate de tranquilizar para que se acercara. Ella caminó hasta mi me dijo:

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tu estabas desmayada y con la fiebre muy alta, no tenías otro lugar a dónde ir, así que Kerberos te trajo aquí. ¿Quieres desayunar?-a ella le rugió el estomago-tomare eso como un si. Pero primero vete y date un baño.

-De acuerdo.

Ella se alejó y yo serví el desayuno y lo lleve a la mesa, cuando llegue la encontré ahí sentada. Ya no tenía el aspecto sucio.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo ella. Como yo no lo dije se me quedo viendo de una manera extraña, pero luego se puso a comer-es cierto tu no provienes de Japón. Se me olvido, lo siento.-y se puso a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ey tranquila te vas a ahogar si comes así.

-No me va a pasar nada-dijo-esto me da pena pero ¿me sirves más?

-Si-respondí, yo apenas llevaba medio plato. Me paré, agarre el plato de ella, y le serví una buena porción-Ten.

Ella se puso a comer otra vez como bestia.

-Gracias por la comida-me dijo.

-Si no hay de que. Pero dime ¿que hechizo usaste para recuperarte rápido de tu fiebre?-ella tomo de su té.

-Así que lo notaste. Pues ya lo debes de saber por Kero o Yue, incluso de Natsuki o Tomoyo. Ellos son los únicos 4 que conocen mi secreto. Y ahora tu también. Me refiero a lo de que yo soy la guardiana del poder del fénix. Ayer me entregó las habilidades de curación, entre sueños las pude usar, y por eso me encuentro bien hoy. Es la única habilidad que me ha heredado permanentemente hasta ahora-ella me dijo esto, tomandose pausas para beber tragos pequeños del té.

-¿La única que te ha heredado permanentemente?

-Si, anteriormente también me dio de manera temporal sus 3 poderes: el don de la destrucción, el don de la purificación y el don de la vida. Para derrotar a Hana y a Kai, quiero decir a la gran oscuridad que los mantenía presos, utilizé esos tres poderes. Luego se transformaron en este báculo-me enseño la nueva llave-y este libro también apareció-saco de su bolsa un libro, como el libro del mago Clow. Pero este era de un rosa claro, con adornos de color dorado a los lados y en la caratula el dibujo de Kerberos y adelante un sol, arriba una estrella rodeada por un circulo rosa y a sus dos lados unas alas. Hasta arriba, resaltado de dorado, ponía el título "SAKURA".

En la contraportada, hasta arriba se encontraba una estrella rodeada por un circulo con dos alas a sus 2 lados, más abajo se encontraba la insignia de Kinomoto (una estrella que a su lado izquierdo tenía una media luna y a su derecha un sol. Estaban rodeados de 2 cuadrados que hacían otra estrella, y dos circulos (*no se si la explicación me salió bien, pero intente describir el libro de Sakura *).

-Este libro es...

-Este es el libro donde guardo las cartas Sakura. En otras palabras este era antes el libro del mago Clow.

-Los tres poderes. ¿Ahora los tienes?

-Si, los puedo utilizar 2 veces más.

-¿Y tu eliges el tipo de poder que quieres utilizar?

-Si. La vez pasada utilizé 2 poderes de purificación, un poder de la vida, y un poder de la destrucción.

-Entonces utilizaste su poder 4 veces.

-No. Mira es algo complicado de decir. Tu dices unas palabras para invocar su poder y luego eliges de que tipo lo quieres, hasta que tu no digas que has terminado puedes seguir usando y cambiando los poderes.

-Ayer utilizaste uno ¿no es cierto?-ella asintio con la cabeza.

-Ayer si no invocaba su poder no iba a poder conseguir la flor.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado. No lo vuelvas a hacer a menos de que estes con alguien. Por lo menos no sino me avisas primero.

-De acuerdo Li-me dijo con una sonrisa. Sentí que me ponía rojo como tomate.

-Eh eh bueno jaja este... -me puse serio al recordar algo-Oye ¿por qué te gusta Tukusama?

-¡Aaa! ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabes?!

-Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta, claro es por eso que Tukusama todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Ahora dime ¿por qué te gusta?

-Aaaa bueno es que-ella se sonrojo-veras que yo en primer año no tenía muchos amigos porque era muy tímida, gracias a que Hayato me ayudó pude dejar de serlo e hice muchos amigos. Luego lo empecé a conocer más y me empezó a gustar, eso es todo. ¡Bueno y yo no quiero ser la única aqui que diga por qué le gusta alguien!

-Eh ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que me digas una cosa: ¿por qué te gustó Natsuki?

-Eh est-este bueno fue por-me puse rojo como tomate otra vez-no lo sé, no se cómo empezo. Pero aunque no nos hubiéramos enamorado, nos habrían juntado, pues siempre ha sido así a menos que uno de los dos se enamore de alguien más.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Me refiero a que si uno de los dos se hubiera enamorado de alguien más no hubieramos acabado comprometidos, si por el contrario no nos gustaba nadie, ya hubiéramos quedado comprometidos. Siempre ha sido así. Bueno y entonces ya aclarado ese asunto ¿No deberías volver a tu casa? ¿Es que no hay nada que tengas que hacer?

-No puede ser ¡mi mamá! Oyyy ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Lo siento Li pero no me puedo quedar más tiempo, tengo que ir con mi mamá. Ella tiene una plática muy importante hoy y tengo que estar ahí.

-Si, entiendo. Bueno nos vemos luego.

-Si ¡nos veremos pronto Li y gracias por todo!

Ella salió de la casa corriendo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Mi mamá me necesitaba. Es probable que Kero le haya ayudado a Espejo al decirle dónde esta la casa de Tomoyo. Pero mi mamá no puede tener a Espejo a su lado en esta situación.

Seguí corriendo y vi a Espejo y a mi mamá que caminaban tomadas de la mano. Por dios, la actuación de ella era tan perfecta, desde su forma de caminar hasta la forma de imitar mi presencia. Era idéntica a mi, cualquiera dudaría quién es la real.

Espejo me vió y se fue hasta unos baños cercanos para hacer el cambio, entró en uno que no tenía ventana y yo no podía entrar por la puerta. Tengo que cambiar la carta Atravesar para cambiar. No pensé que cambiaría otra carta tan pronto.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ATRAVESAR PERMITEME ATRAVESAR ESA PARED!

Con la carta Atravesar lo logre y me encontre junto con Espejo en aquel baño. Ella inmediatamente volvió a su forma de carta y la ropa que se había puesto cayó al suelo. Me cambié y deje la ropa y las cartas en la bolsa. De milagro que cupo todo.

-Al fin sales Sakura, te tardaste una eternidad-me dijo mi mamá al salir.

No hice caso a su comentario y seguimos caminando hasta la lujosa casa de Sonomi Daidouji.

Tocamos el timbre y nos dejaron pasar. La mamá de Tomoyo nos recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa, y mi mamá le correspondió su sonrisa. Tomoyo estaba a un lado, así que mientras nuestras madres se abrazaban nosotras nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Ellas necesitaban hablar de muchas cosas. En el tiempo que estuve en la casa, no vi ni a la mamá de Tomoyo ni a la mía; y me la pasé probandome nuevos vestuarios muy bonitos. Unos eran como un tutú con alas, otros eran como de marinera, pero todos eran hermosos. Llego el final del día y nos retiramos de la casa. Mi mamá se veía muy contenta, parecía que habían aclarado muchos asuntos.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sakura, si te soy sincera no habría podido hacer esto sola y habría huido por miedo a que mi prima llegase a odiarme. Pero no fue así porque tu estuviste ahí para apoyarme, así como tu papá o tu hermano. Se los agradezco mucho-me confesó mi mamá. Jamas habría creído que ella diría esas palabras. Que ella me diría que tenía miedo.

-No digas eso, yo se que tu eres muy fuerte y siempre me apoyas cuando estoy triste así que yo tenía que apoyarte esta vez aunque sea.

Llegamos a la casa y comimos una deliciosa cena que preparó mi papá y mi hermano. Luego de cenar me fui directo a la cama. Pero antes de acostarme Kero habló conmigo:

-Sakura ¿por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso?

-Pues era para salvarte obviamente.

-Hmmm, esta bien, nada más ni lo vuelvas a hacer. Pero otra cosa, ¿has tenido un sueño extraño?

-Uy ¿po-por qué lo dices? ' -.- (*carita con gota de sudor*)

-Antes de que me enfermara tu decías cosas en sueños como: "Quién eres tu? O "Lo siento". ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada es solo que he tenido muchos sueños extraños últimamente en total son 5. ¿Qué es lo que significan?

-Hmm. Anteriormente también tuviste sueños extraños respecto al pasado de Hana y Kai ¿no?-Asentí con la cabeza.-Es probable que tu puedas ver el futuro entre sueños como el mago Clow.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si. Eso quiere decir que lo que veas entre sueños probablemente lo verás en un futuro.

-Pe-Pe-Per eso es imposible

-En esta vida nada es imposible Sakura. Solo porque creamos que así es no significa que no pudiéra ser en un futuro.

-Hmm supomgo que tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Antes de que supiera de tu existencia yo pensaba que volver de la muerte era algo imposible, pues todos decían eso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es imposible, puede que realmente no haya nada que lo sea. Solo porque no sabemos una forma de hacerlo o que sea muy difícil quiere decir que no se puede. Kero yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado como un buen amigo ¿lo harías?

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que me quedare contigo. Tu eres una amiga muy valiosa para mi y permaneceré a tu lado para cuidar que no te pase nada.

Después de ese día, el lunes, llegó la visita de mi profesora a mi casa. (*En Japón hacen eso no sé por qué pero tu tutor tiene que ir a tu casa para revisarla*)

-Pase profesora Mitzuki por favor-le dije cuando se encontraba ella en la puerta. Ella pasó, a la casa y mi hermano y mi mamá estaban ahí.

-¿Ka-Kaho?-preguntó mi hermano al verla.

-Hola Toya-le respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso ellos ya se conocían?

-Oh, profesora Mitzuki, así que usted era Kaho-dijo mi mamá.

-Ha pasado tiempo. No pensé que los encontraría aquí. Pero esta vez no vengo por eso, vengo para ver la casa. Aunque creo que no hace falta-le contesto la profesora.

Ellos 3 se alejaron para platicar y pasados 15 minutos volvieron y la profesora se fue.

-Hermano ¿tu la conocías?-le pregunté.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-me contestó y se fue. ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! =(

-No te molestes con tu hermano, debe ser duro para el verla después de tanyo dijo mi mamá para tratar de tranquilizarme. Pero eso solo me provocó tener más curiosidad.

No me iban a dejar así. Subí a mi cuarto. Me dió tanta curiosidad que le pregunte a Kero si podía utilizar la magia de la carta Regreso esta noche.

-¿Y para qué quieres la carta del regreso?

-Es dificil de decir pero quiero saber algo sobre mi hermano. El no me dice nada, pero me preocupa. Cuando yo tengo un problema el siempre me ayuda en lo que pueda. ¡Es por eso que lo quiero ayudar yo esta vez!

-No me queda otra opción. Pero lo más conveniente es que vayamos a un lugar en Riashasake para que te resulte más fácil usar la carta.

-¿Es porque ese tipo de carta requiere mucha energía?

-Si, bueno ¡andando!

-¿No sería mejor esperar a la noche?

-Ya es de noche en Riashasake Salura.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ah ¿No te lo explique? En los planetas del mismo aro que Riashasake el día dura 40 horas.

-Uhh bueno eso explica lo del otro día (*cuando Sakura se durmio cuando estaba hablando con Li y el la llevó a su lugar secreto*)

-¿Entonces vamos?

-¡Si!-saqué la llave-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! ¡ESPEJO CREA UNA COPIA DE MI!-Espejo salió de su carta y creo una copia perfecta de mi-siento usarte con tanta frecuencia.

-No importa, a mi me gusta estar aquí. Para mi es todo un placer.

-Gracias, entonces me voy, ¡cuidate!

Me acerque a Kero y el regreso a su verdadera forma, luego batió sus alas para llevarnos a la sala que conecta a los mundos, luego seleccionamos nuestro destino y atravesamos la puerta. Al llegar si era de noche. Después nos dirigimos hacia un bosque y nos detuvimos en un árbol.

-Utiliza la carta Regreso apoyandote en este árbol. Así gastaras menos energía y podrás quedarte más tiempo.-me explicó.

-De acuerdo-respondí.

(Desde el punto de vista de Li)

Aquel sujeto no se me escaparía. Estaba persiguiendo a un sujeto de capa negra que me había atacado, pero no por eso lo perseguía. Lo perseguía porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el.

Al final tuve razón y le lanzó un hechizo a una niña castaña en un bosque. Al verla más de cerca vi que era esa niña tonta, que era Kinomoto. Y no estaba sola, estaba con Kerberos.

Ella cayó al suelo, inconsiente. De la nada aparecieron varios caballeros con armaduras que estaban dispuestos a atacarlos. Me acerque y levanté a Kinomoto mientras Kerberos se alejaba, persiguiendo a los caballeros que huían cobardemente.

Volteé hacia atras y vi una bola de luz que se acercaba a nosotros a toda velocidad. Y no sería capaz de esquivarla así que cubrí a Kinomoto, protegiendola con mi cuerpo. Esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llego, pues alguien con una capa café lo cortó con su espada.

Alguien con cabello corto castaño y ojos azules.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Sakura!-es lo que dijo.

Avances:

-¡¿Pero que haces tu aquí?!-le pregunte con furia.

-Callate y sacala de aquí. Llevala a un lugar seguro-me respondió-luego te lo explico cuando este ella presente.

Obedecí y la lleve un poco lejos de ahí. Luego la recoste sobre el pasto y regresé con...

 **...**

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Próximo capítulo: Eriol y Hayato.

 _ **Krio Zoe: De verdad gracias por tus palabras. Por palabras como estas es que me gusta escribir, aunque sea para pasatiempo. En cuanto me hiciste tu petición, la tome en cuenta, y una vez que vi que era capa z de hacerlo la acepté, pero no porque me tarde en escribirlos es porque cambié el horario de subida, es por otras cuestiones. Gracias por seguir mi fic y que te vaya bien!**_

 _ **P. D. Oye ¿te cambiaste el nombre verdad?**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: See, yo tomo venganza contigo XD. Curiosamente te pasa igual que yo cuando me fui de vacaciones (es por eso que un día me atrase) pero conmigo fue con la tablet. Yo utilizo tableta para hacer los caps. y por eso, como no me marca los horrores ortográficoa (si horrores), se me escapan palabras . Pues si Sakura (según yo) avergonzó a su mamá al no saber algo en la clase XP y perdón si te hago un lío, pero trato de explicarlo de la forma más simple posible. Ah, se me olvidaba, ahora se lo que se siente cuando alguien te deja en misterio. Ayer vi el anime de "la espada sagrada" y me hacía un lío la historia y cuando terminó me quede con cara de ¡¿What?! Me quede con muchas dudas y quise leer el manga, pero para mi desgracia esta basado en una novela ligera y no se dónde leerla. Si alguien me dice dónde la puedo leer le agradecería de por vida. En fin. Besos!**_

 _ **Beluuh: Gracias por seguir mi historia! Espero que sea de tu agrado. Que te vaya bien!**_

 _Besos y saludos desde México_

 _Ariadna_


	14. Eriol y Hayato

**Eriol y Hayato.**

-¡¿Pero que haces tu aquí?!-le pregunte con furia.

-Callate y sacala de aquí. Llevala a un lugar seguro-me respondió-luego te lo explico cuando este ella presente.

Obedecí y la lleve un poco lejos de ahí. Luego la recoste sobre el pasto y regresé con Tukusama, quien se suponía no tenía que estar involucrado en esto.

-¡Li cuidado!-oí que me gritaba el. Yo por instinto, esquive un ataque que estaba dispuesto a acabar conmigo.

-Asi que su verdadero propósito era ella-dije yo. Rompi el sello de mi espada-¡No permitiré que se acerquen a ella!

Corrí a toda velocidad al punto donde, suponía yo, se encontraba el sujeto que nos estaba lanzando los ataques. Cuando acabe con el, mire a Tukusama de reojo mientras corría hacia a el. El se encontraba ocupado con unos cuantos guardias más con armadura, que no dejaban ver su rostro tal como los otros. Movía ágilmente la espada, dió un paso para delante y dos pasos hacia atrás. El se movía con cautela y sus movimientos mostraban presición y fuerza, pero eran lentos.

Claro que yo no me quedaba atrás; a diferencia de el, mis movimientos eran ágiles y con fuerza. Mi velocidad y mi fuerza tenían niveles similares por lo cual podía utilizar esas habilidades en combate.

Seguía luchando con aquellos sujetos de armadura plateada cuando a mi mente vino una imagen en la cual yo estaba peleando con guerreros iguales; con la misma armadura. Y tenía el presentimiento que por la misma razón.

Al poco rato acabamos con los sujetos con armadura y con el mago que lanzaba ataques desde lejos, pero cuando quisimos verles la cara desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?-le pregunte a Tukusama mientras guardaba mi espada con el sello ya puesto.

-¿Podrías traer a Sakura? No me gusta explicar 2 veces.

Su tono de voz era diferente al de que usaba cuando hablaba con Sakura. Su tono mostraba enojo. Pero no me quería quedar con la duda, así que fui a buscar a Kinomoto. Ella se estaba despertando y del cielo bajo Kerberos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte extendiendole la mano para ayudarle a parar.

-Si, solo fue un golpe-me respondió.

-Ven, creo que hay algo que quieres saber-la lleve a donde se encontraba Tukusama. Kerberos nos siguio.

-Hola Sakura-dijo Tukusama cuando nos acercamos a el. Otra vez uso su tono amable.

-Pero Hayato ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-se acerco a el.

-¿Tienes tiempo?-Ella asintio con la cabeza-Creo que tu también quieres oír esto Li, acércate-yo me acerque.-Veran uno de mis antepasados era parte de los antiguos pobladores, pero no cualquier persona: uno de los videntes que elaboraron la profecía. Poco después de que la escribieran, el tuvo una visión que implicaba la seguridad se la segunda guardiana. Si preguntan, la visión que tuvo fue lo que ocurrió en este momento, pero antes, cuando la vio por primera vez, la segunda guardiana moría. Para protegerla hubo un acuerdo. En ese acuerdo señalaba que mi antepasado debía protegerla, pero el no sabía cuando iba a ocurrir su visión. Sin embargo, a el le habían asignado esa importante misión, por lo cual no podía fallar, por eso, cuando sintió que su muerte se avecinaba tuvo un hijo al que le encomendo esa misión. Desde entonces esa misión ha pasado de generación en generación, fuera hombre o mujer el o ella tenía la obligación de venir a este lugar todas las noches para esperar que ese momento ocurriera; y en ese momento protegerla. Cuando sucedió lo de la oscuridad, mi familia se ocultó en la Tierra. Aunque en esa visión no estabas tu Li, parece que desafiaste al destino-esto último lo dijo en tono de broma.

-Entonces yo debía morir-dijo Kinomoto con tono triste.

-No exactamente. Al principio si, pero cuando le asignaron la misión; el destino cambió. En ese destino alguien de sus descendientes la había salvado.

Me quede confundido. ¿Había desafiado al destino?

-Li-Kinomoto dijo-¿Has desafiado al destino alguna vez anteriormente?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nada mas tienes 1 cadena.

-No me digas que las puedes ver.

-Si las puedo ver cuando yo quiero. Esta vez revise para comprobar la visión. Efectivamente no debías estar aquí. Pero antes, también habías contradecido al destino. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo?

-No-baje la mirada.

-No te sientas mal-me dijo. ¿Cómo no me íba a sentir mal? Mi madre siempre me había enseñado que debemos seguir nuestro destino. Si las cadenas se rompían ¿cómo iba a seguirlo? Aparte de eso a las personas que no tenían las cadenas se les veía como personas raras; personas que no encajaban con las demas.-Si ese es el caso, tu al menos tienes una cadena. (*¡No le digas Sakura!*)Yo...-suspiro-Yo no tengo ninguna.

-¿Y no te sientes mal?

-¿Por qué he de sentirme mal? Al contrario, me siento bien. No quiero que nadie controle mis acciones. Pienso que cada quien es dueño de su destino.

(Desde mi punto de vista)

Li suspiro. "Tal vez no es tan malo como pienso que es" penso.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero ahora que te he encontrado, tengo que seguirte para siempre.-dijo Hayato.

-No estaras hablando de...-dijo Kerberos.

-Si eso mismo - interrumpió Hayato-es mi deber acompañar a Sakura como parte de su escolta. ¿Me lo permites Sakura?

-Este pues... Si.

-Oye niña tonta-intervino Li-si hace un pacto contigo, su vida te pertenecerá y se convertirá en una persona que estará unida a ti. En otras palabras, estará contigo hasta que tu mueras.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Si-respondio Hayato-pero no te preocupes, a mi me prepararon para este día; si llegaba a conocerte, me entrenaron para seguirte. Si no me lo permites entonces la misión fue un fracaso.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-Si es lo que deseo-"quiero proteger a la persona a la que amo" . Esa era la razón de Hayato, quería proteger a Sakura. Aunque fuera rechazado por ella.

-Entonces no soy nadie para detenerte.

-Entonces dame tu mano-Sakura lo hizo y el la tomo (Hayato)-esto dolera solo un poco-el corto la mano de Sakura y bebió un poco de su sangre, luego se aparto-ahora pon tu insignia de bruja-bajo los pies de Sakura se extendio su insignia- tienes que decir...

 _-¿Saruj geortempre a sotac ed ut diva?_ -interrumpió Sakura. Por alguna razón que desconocía, ella sabía exactamente qué palabras decir.

 _-Yo Hayato Tukusama emropot a Sakura Kinomoto gerlatrop ed doto alm nis troparmi ol ueq decasu tasha le nif ed us diva._ -continuo Hayato.

 _-Pectao ut emropas ed gertoempre y et ol dagrazco_ -continuo Sakura. Aún no sabía cómo lo hacía. Después de decir eso la insignia se ilumino y desde abajo broto un aire que sacudió el cabello de los dos individuos arriba de ella. Hayato se encogio de dolor y Li también. Ambos apretándose el pecho. Kerberos observaba a Li extrañado. ¿Acaso Li tambien le había jurado a Sakura que la protegería? Pero una cosa tenía en claro Kerberos: que no debía preguntarle nada a Li respecto a Sakura.

Li estaba en una situación similar. ¿Cuándo le había jurado a esa niña tonta que la protegería? Nunca que el recordara, pero aquel dolor que tenía demostraba que si.

Al poco tiempo la luz, el viento y el dolor desaparecio.

-El contrato esta hecho-dijo Hayato enderezandoce.

"Vuelve ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar", sono en la cabeza de el nuevo protector de Sakura. El, se despidio y se retiro.

-Kero creo que es hora-dijo Sakura-¿te vas a quedar ahí Li?

-Si boba me quedaré aquí otro rato-respondió el. Tenía que pensar cuándo y dónde había hecho el pacto con esa niña.

-De acuerdo =P-suspiro-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡REGRESO!

"Por favor muestrame el pasado de mi hermano en cuanto a la profesora Mitzuki por favor"le pidio a la carta Sakura.

La carta envolvio al árbol que tenían enfrente y creo una puerta al pasado de Toya Kinomoto. Sakura la atraveso sin dudar.

Cuando se encontro del otro lado, abrio los ojos y se quedo suspendida en el aire, al lado de un árbol muy grande. Era de noche y se encontraba en el templo... en el templo...

 _"En el templo Tsukimine"_ , susurro una voz. La voz de la carta.

Cuando volteó hacia el frente, se encontro con su hermano vistiendo el uniforme de secundaria. El toco el arbol y dijo:

-Mucho gusto me acabo de mudar.

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz femenina. Mi hermano volteo-¿Vienes a visitar el templo a esta hora de la noche?

Era la profesora Mitzuki.

-Puesto que me acabo de mudar he venido a presentar mis respetos-le contesto mi hermano.

-Sabes lo que habita este árbol ¿verdad?-voltearon a ver al árbol-Tu... puedes sentirlo... ¿no es así?-los dos se miraron a la cara-Debe ser duro ver cosas que otros no pueden ver.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo mi hermano apartando la mirada.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

-Toya Kinomoto.

-¿En que curso vas?

-Voy en segundo de secundaria.

-Yo soy Kaho Mitzuki. Mañana te veré de nuevo.

La mirada de mi hermano mostro sorpresa. Yo también estaba asombrada. Mi hermano había conocido a la profesora de una manera similar a mi. También me había dado cuenta de una cosa: ninguna persona me podía ver. "Después de todo estas en el pasado".

El amanecer llego y mi hermano llego corriendo (probablemente de la escuela) hasta mi profesora, quien estaba barriendo con un traje de sacerdotisa. Entonces pensé que tal vez no sería el amanecer, sino el atardecer.

-Así que eras una profesora en práctica de mi clase. Por eso me dijiste "mañana te vere de nuevo".

-No podía saber que coincidiríamos en la misma clase, solo por el uniforme.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Un presentimiento-el rostro de mi hermano se ilumino (*metáfora*)-Para ti también sería difícil explicar por qué ves cosas que otros no pueden ver, ¿verdad,

-Supongo...

-Estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos-le extendio su mano para estrecharla.

-¿Otro presentimiento?

-No... es algo que deseo por mi parte

Mi hermano le estrecho la mano.

El paisaje cambió otra vez. Ahora estaba en medio de un festival, seguía en el mismo lugar y mi hermano estaba con mi profesora recargado en el árbol.

-¿Estudiar en el extranjero-dijo Toya-¡¿Cuándo...?!

-Mañana.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-pregunto mi hermano. Estaba triste.

-Si te lo decía, no podrías parar de pemsar en ello. Y tampoco quería que ninguno de los dos nos sintieramos tristes-se recargó en el hombro de Toya-Te conocí bajo este árbol. Y ha pasado un año desde que, debajo de este árbol, me dijiste que me amabas-el rostro de Toya se mostraba todavía incredulo ante las palabras aue le acababa de decir su amada. Se iba a ir mañana lejos de su alcance y no podía hacer algo para detenerla-He sido muy feliz... porque yo también te amo Toya. Ha sido muy divertido pasar el tiempo juntos.

-¡¿Por qué hablas en pasado?!-dijo mi hermano pasandole una mano por atrás para abrazarla. Ella la retiró y Toya se sorprendió. Lo miro a la cara y le puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Esto es un adiós.

-¿Por qué?-ella miro hacia abajo.

-Porque... Porque cuando nos veamos de nuevo estaremos en situaciones diferentes, y entonces te enamoraras de nuevo. Pero de otra persona Toya. Igual que yo-"Aunque mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos". Toya abrió la boca para rezongar pero Mitzuki le chisto y le puso dos dedos en su boca-Esta bien. Cuando te vea otra vez, llegaremos a ser buenos amigos Toya. Te prometo que volvere. Cuamdo ese momento llegue...-ella se aparto de el-Que hermosa luna llena-el miro hacia el suelo, resignado. Ella alzó la vista-El momento de la catástrofe llegará a este mundo-ella volteo a ver a Sakura-Pero estoy segura que...-en ese momento una luz cegó a Sakura y el paisaje se torno blanco.

La profesora Mitzuki le había visto. Había visto a Sakura todo este tiempo.

"Eso es todo gracias", pensó Sakura.

 _-No, no lo es-dijo la carta._

Eso era todo lo que Sakura quería. Ya había descubierto el pasado de su hermano, ahora se sentía satisfecha.

Pero para la carta, es más, para TODAS las cartas, eso no era suficiente. Querían ayudar a su dueña y a la persona que quería. Y para lograr esto jalaron a Li a una escena del pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Li?

-No lo sé boba. Me acerque al árbol y aparecieron unas cuerdas negras que me jalaron hacia adentro. Y ahora me encuentro aquí.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que la carta nos quiere mostrar?

El recuerdo estaba borroso, lo suficiente como para no dejar ver el rostro de las personas. Pero Sakura identificaba perfectamente a su papá, a su mamá, a su hermano y a ella. Pero Li no identificaba a nadie. A excepción de Sakura, todo estaba congelado, como si hubieran pausado el tiempo. Sakura tendría unos 10 años, ¿pero por qué no recordaba ese momento?

De la nada aparecieron sujetos con armadura plateadas, como los que habían derrotado Li y Hayato hace algunos instantes. Los caballeros avanzaban hacia ella, para matarla. Pero al igual que hace rato, otra persona apareció y los detuvo con su espada; Li lo reconoció: era el. Sakura solo sabía que el era un poco más alto que la ella del pasado, como de unos 12 años. Con cabello castaño, pensó que se trataba de la dulce voz.

El, derrotó a todos los caballeros con los movimientos ágiles y con fuerza que daba. Sakura de 10 años quiso ayudarlo, pero uno casi la mata, aunque lo único que lograron hacerle fue un rasguño en su dedo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto y le chupo su sangre.

-Si. ¿Quién eres tu?

-Eso no importa-de todos modos te olvidarás de mi. El se alejó.

-¡Espera! ¡No quiero quedarme sola aquí!

-Tranquila, si hay más problemas yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Me lo prometes?-ella extendió su dedo meñique.

-Te lo prometo-enlazo su meñique con el de ella.-Si no me crees hagamos un contrato.

-De acuerdo.

-Haz todo lo que te diga-el corto un poco más el dedo y salió un poco de sangre, luego bebió un poco más.-Ahora di esto:

 _-¿Saruj geortempre a sotac ed ut diva?_

 _-¿Saruj geortempre a sotac ed ut diva?_ -repitió ella.

 _-Yo Shaoran Li emropot a Sakura Kinomoto gerlatrop ed doto alm nis troparmi ol ueq decasu tasha le nif ed us diva._ -continuo el.-Ahora di:

 _-Pectao ut emropas ed gertoempre y et ol dagrasco._

 _-Pectao ut emropas ed gertoempre y et ol dagrasco._ -ella lo repitió y una insignia de un sol y una luna apareció debajo ella. De la insignia broto un fuerte aire y una luz inmensa. También el chico con cabello castaño se encogio de dolor, pero cuando el aire y la luz cesó, el se enderezo.

-Ahora cada vez que te encuentres en problemas solo llamame y yo vendré inmediatamente a ayudarte.-"aunque sea inconscientemente", pensó.

Luego el recuerdo se acabo, y Sakura y Li salieron del árbol, desconsertados. Sakura sabía que ella había hecho un pacto con alguien más, pero no lo recordaba, pues alguien más le había borrado la memoria. Alguien que siempre la vigilaba, pues la consideraba un peligro porque no obedecía sus ordenes.

Li solo estaba seguro de una cosa: que esa niña era la castaña que veía todas laa noches en sus sueños.

-Me tengo que ir-le dijo Li, pero antes de que pudieran responderle el se echo a correr. Tenía que pensar.

-¿Que viste ahí?-le pregunto el guardian Kerberos.

-El pasado de mi hermano y... Y... Y un momento de mi propio pasado. Pero lo extraño es que no recuerdo ese momento. Se supone que hice otro contrato anteriormente, por eso hoy sabía que palabras decir. ¿Qué esta pasando? Confío en las cartas y se que lo que me mostraron no era falso, pero no recuerdo nada.

-Hmmm, es probable que alguien no quiso que recordaras ese momento, alguien que le convenía que no recurrieras a ese trato. Dime una cosa ¿Con quién lo hiciste?

-No lo sé las caras estaban borrosas.

Después de esta platica volvieron a la casa de Sakura y ya era de noche. Sakura se acostó y soño.

Ultimamente tenía solo 5 sueños y se turnaban para apareceren los sueños de ella.

Esta noche tocaba el de las dos ppersonasen la torre de Tokio.

Mientras tanto, Li tenía su propio sueño. Tenía el mismo sueño de todas las noches pero al final, la frase que siempre escuchaba cambió:

 _"Alejate de ella, sino el olvido será su destino. Alejate, ya no puedes protegerla"_

El se despertó sobresaltado, y asustado. No sabía quien era la chica castaña, y si no sabía no podía alejarse de ella. Pero cuando descubra quien es, la iba a proteger, sin importar que.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó tarde como es su costumbre y llego a clase, salvada por un pelo de mosca. La profesora Mitzuki dió un anuncio:

-Ok niños les quiero informar que tendran un nuevo compañero. ¡Pasa por favor!

Un chico con piel blanca y cabello azul marino, sus ojos del mismo color y con lentes pasó al salón.

-El es Eriol Hiragizawa, vino de Inglaterra y espero que sean amables con el.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el chico-mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, wsoero llevarme bien con ustedes.

-"No te esperaba tan pronto"-le dijo Mitzuki a Eriol por la mente.

-"Las cosas se han acelerado, tengo que apresurarme si quiero ayudarle"-le respondió.

-"¿Y qué pasaría si no aceleras las cosas"

-"Es probable que las cartas mueran, al final de todo esto. Puede que Sakura olvide todo"

-"Por culpa de..."

-"Ella lo eligirá así, para salvar a todos. ¿Leiste la profecía no?"

-"Si, leí el nuevo párrafo"

-"Tengo que apresurarme si quiero evitarlo, si olvida, será el fin. Tu sigue con la misión que te asigne, no te preocupespor eso"

Los alumnos, mientras ellos hablaban, los miraban extrañados.

-"Me harías el favor de sentarme cerca de Sakura"-le pidió el chico nuevo.

-"Podría que ponerte al lado de ella, pero tendría que mover a Tomoyo"

-"Pues hazlo, por favor"

-Señorita Daidouji, ¿me haría el favor de cambiarse al lugar de la señorita Hiroshi?

-Si.-Tomoyo se paró y se cambió a un lugar adelante de su amiga Sakura. Hiroshi se movió uno más adelante.

-Joven Hiragizawa, usted se puede cambiar al lado de la señorita Kinomoto.

Hiragizawa caminó hacia el lugar y se sentó. La clase continuo.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto la noche anterior, lo que había visto respecto a la profesora Mitzuki y su hermano.

Li no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, el de la castaña. Y las palabras que sonaban al final del sueño:

 _"Alejate de ella, sino el olvido será su destino. Alejate, ya no puedes protegerla"_

Y Natsuki solo se estaba preguntando cómo decirle a Li que su matrimonio se había adelantado. (*¡No Shaoran! ¡No te cases con Natsuki! T.T*)

Cuando la clase acabó, todos volvieron a su casa.

Pero Sakura no volvió, ella dejo a espejo en su lugar y se fue con Kerberos, a la sala. (*la que conecta a los planetas*). Atravesaron el portal y llegaron a una biblioteca. Una biblioteca que no parecía tener fin.

-Esta es la biblioteca universal-explicó Kerberos-Todos los libros de cada rincón del universo que han sido publicados se encuentran aquí.

-Pero ¿De qué tamaño es la biblioteca?

-No importa cuantos libros sean. Esta biblioteca posee un hechizo de pozo sin fondo. (*¿Todos los libros del universo? ¡LLEVENME!*) Sakura te puedes pasear un poco, si te pierdes, grita.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a rondar por los pasillos. Solo podía ver libros y libros. Tomó uno que le llamó la atención: "Contratos"

Lo abrió y en este, en una parte decía:

 _Cuando es realizado un contrato de protección no se romperá, a menos que la ama lo decida. El lazo que tengan importará mucho, pues podrá aumentar las energías o poderes de los dos. Quien jure proteger, no morirá hasta que su amo lo haga, pues su deseo de salvarla lo mantendrá vivo._

Siguio leyendo hasta que la clase llegó. Entonces Kerberos le enseño un poco de su idioma:

-Oye Kero ¿Qué significaban las frases que dijimos Hayato y yo ayer?

-Hmm, esas están en un idioma antiguo y significan:

 _"¿Saruj geortempre a sotac ed ut diva?"_

 _(¿Juras protegerme a costa de tu vida?)_

 _"Yo Hayato Tukusama emropot a Sakura Kinomoto gerlatrop ed doto alm nis troparmi ol ueq decasu tasha le nif ed us diva."_

 _(Yo Hayato Tukusama prometo a Sakura Kinomoto protegerla de todo mal sin importar lo que suceda, hasta el fin de su vida)_

 _"Pectao ut emropas ed gertoempre y et ol dagrazco"_

 _(Acepto tu promesa de protegerme y te lo agradezco)_

Hayato la iba a seguir hasta el fin de su vida. Hasta el fin de la vida de Sakura.

(Mientras tanto con Li)

-Natsuki ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-le pregunté, sentado en su cama. Ella se encontraba justo enfrente mio.

-Tranquilo gruñon. Solo quiero decirte que nuestro compromiso se adelantó y nos casaremos dentro de un mes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pero eso es...! ¡Eso es MUY apresurado! Además solo tenemos 12 años.

-La edad no importa. Y se adelantó porque los sabios de TU planeta lo consideraron así-"De hecho yo se los pedí, no me queda mucho tiempo si la predicción es cierta", pensó Natsuki.

-No puedo... No puedo casarme tan pronto-admitió Li. Natsuki, al ver su mirada, comprendió.

-¡Es por esa niña tonta! ¡¿verdad?!

-¡NO! Te equivocas, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¡Lo sabia es por ella!

"No sé por qué no quiero casarme tan pronto, pero no me interesa. Hablaré con los sabios y lograré posponer la fecha. Estoy seguro", pensó Li.

Natsuki salió echando humos por la cabeza de la habitación.

-Pensé que te agradaría la noticia.

Avances:

-¡Solo concedanme...!

-"Un año"-susurro una voz en mi cabeza.

-¡Solo concedanme un año!

-Solo si...

Próximo capítulo: Predicciones.

 _ **Estado: Llorando en posición fetal por el compromiso de Shaoran T.T**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Ahora voy a dejar las notas hasta aca bajo. ¿Cómo ven? Si no hacemos (hago) algo Shaoran se nos casa con la persona equivocada. T.T.**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Le atinaste con Hayato, aplausos por favor. Por cierto todo el misterio que hay en la historia sale cuando empiezo a escribir, porque cuando en el día, pienso en cómo seguir mi historia, no se me ocurre nada de nada. Y creeme que seguro la entenderas cuando termine pero... Muajaja te dejo con la duda de qué pasara. Aunque he dejado pistas. ¿La reina del misterio? Me gusta, creo que firmare con eso también XD.**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: Hola ati también y no hay de que, yo tomo en cuenta a mis lectores porque son quienes leen mi historia ;). Me alegra saber que te hago olvidar la rutina y espero que sigas disfrutando de mi fic.**_

 _ **Lela: Esa es la idea de mis caps. Gracias por leer mi historia y de ahora en adelante intentare dar menos explicaciones en la historia (solo daré las necesarias). ¿Desde Perú lees? ¡Vaya! ¡¿Cómo es Perú?! Me gustaría ir allí algún día.**_

 _ **Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y no olvides dejarme un review si te gusta.. Perdón por cambiar horarios pero digamos que ahora me limitan el uso de mi tableta. (*Llorando en posición fetal*)**_

 _Besos y saludos desde México_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio (*ves Naty si lo hice =P*)_


	15. Predicciones

**Predicciones.**

-Pensé que te agradaría la noticia.

Natsuki había adelantado el matrimonio, pensando que Shaoran se alegraría. Pero al parecer no fue así. El seguía enamorado inconscientemente de aquella niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, de aquella chica torpe y atolondrada. Natsuki no lo podía creer, o más bien no lo quería creer.

Mientras ella se alejaba echando humo por la cabeza, Li se encontraba pensando en cómo detener ese matrimonio. No sabía por qué, ni por quién. Pero sabía que tenía una razón, pues él nunca hacía las cosas porque sí.

En ese momento le vino a la mente una imagen que consistía en una profunda oscuridad. Lo siguiente que vio era que él estaba protegiendo a la misma castaña de sus sueños con una espada.

-No te atrevas-dije deteniendo otra espada.-Para acabar con ella primero tienes que acabar conmigo.

Él dijo eso, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

Y en ese momento regreso al presente. Seguía en la habitación, con su corazón acelerado. Esa imagen le causo terror.

Volvió a su mente su compromiso. Perder a Natsuki no le causaba ninguna emoción, en cambio perderla a ella…

No. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Era más importante Natsuki para el que esa niña tonta. Esa boba no tenía significado para el. Pero tan solo pensar que Kinomoto ocupara el lugar de Natsuki…

(Desde el punto de vista de Espejo)

-Sal, sé que estás aquí.

-Vaya, después de todo, todavía eres capaz de sentirnos.

-Como no. Tu presencia es algo que nunca olvidaría Hazuki.-Le respondí.

Me encontraba en el parque, con la mamá de Sakura, cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció, se detuvo el tiempo. Y una chica de piel morena, ojos de un tono purpura, alta, con el cabello rosa largo apareció. Hazuki se apareció frente a mí. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie, pues nadie podía hacerle frente a ella.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿el plan ha dado resultado?-me preguntó.

-No, pero solo faltan un par de meses.

-Bien. ¿Y crees que alguien sea capaz de averiguar que tú no eres Sakura?

-Sí.

-Y de pura casualidad ¿eso se basa en esperanza?

-No solo es esperanza, creo en ello. Y también confío en aquella profecía. (*¡Puras profecías XD!*)

-¿Sabes que mi amo puede cambiar el destino?

-No me importa. ¿Y quién es tu amo?-¿quién es la persona que quiere acabar con Sakura?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-dicho esto desapareció y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Nadeshko-Te vez algo pálida.

-¡Estoy bien!

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

-¡Hay ya mucho estudio por hoy!

-Sakura-me dijo Kero dulcemente-¡Ya deja de quejarte!-eso último me lo dijo enojado.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! ¡Tengo que prepararte antes de que cumplas 16!

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Por qué antes de los 16?

-Ah sí, no te lo conté **'** ^-^-se aclaró la garganta-pues Sakura. Bueno, pues cuando cumplas 16 te tendrás que inscribir en la escuela de magia, donde, como su nombre lo dice, aprenderás a controlar tu magia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué pasará con mis estudios en la Tierra?!

-Lo más conveniente es que los dejaras y que espejo se encargara.

-No, me niego. Empiezo oficialmente como guardiana cuando cumpla los 30 ¿no? Por lo menos quiero vivir en la Tierra un par de años nada más.

-Sakura, ¿y quién se va a encargar de Arisureka?

-Se puede encargar Natsuki.

-¡¿Esa chiquilla detestable?!

-Si. Asistiré en esa escuela y asistiré a la mía.

-Ok Sakura, bueno el estudio se acabo. Puedes volver a casa.

-Gracias, pero primero quiero pasear por ahí.

Sin esperar repuesta me fui corriendo, hasta un lugar lejano en el bosque. Mi lugar favorito. Pensando que estaría sola allí para pensar, me fui a ese lugar. Pero me sorprendí cuando me encontré con Li ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Pensando boba.

Me enoje (*piensen que Sakura está con su puño arriba como cuando se enoja con su hermano*) pero después calme al ver su expresión.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte.

-Si, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por la expresión en tu cara.

(Desde el punto de mi punto de vista)

-Mi cara esta normal tonta-le dijo Li.

"¡Que odioso eres Li!", pensó Sakura. =(

Mientras Sakura le dio la espalda a Li, el se le quedo viendo, pensando el cómo ella podría ser más importante para el que Natsuki. En eso Sakura se volteó para verlo, ya más calmada.

-¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así?-le preguntó. Li apartó la mirada.

-¿De qué forma?

-No de ninguna, olvídalo. Y dime Li ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije: pensando boba.

-No, si eso lo sé. ¿Pero qué piensas?

-Nada que te incumba. ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

-Pensando, igual que tú.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Oye-le dijo finalmente Li-Antes de que me inscribiera a la escuela de Tomoeda ¿nos conocíamos?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices-"a menos que seas él".

-Por nada.

Y así se quedaron un rato más, pesando en sus propios asuntos. Hasta que por fin Sakura se fue a su casa.

-No puede ser ella, no puede ser la castaña de mis sueños.-dijo Li cuando ella se fue.

Entonces, después de un rato, el se fue hasta donde los sabios de su planeta. Cuando se encontró en la puerta de su habitación suspiro y luego entro.

-Ah Shaoran Li, ¿a que se debe su visita?-dijo el 8° sabio. El consejo de sabios constaba de 13 sabios.

-¿Por qué se adelantó mi compromiso con Natsuki?

-Que directo.-respondió el 6°.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó el 9°.

-¿Acaso que tu no la quieres?-preguntó el 7°.

-Si, bueno. La verdad es que no se.

-Entonces, viniste aquí para romperlo ¿no es cierto?-dijo el 3°.

-¡No es lo que quise decir!Tan solo quiero pos ponerlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó el 5°.

-¡Solo concédanme...!-"Un año"-susurro una voz en la cabeza de Shaoran.-¡Solo concédanme un año!

Los sabios se quedaron callados al ver la expresión del joven Li. Al fin, después de un rato, el 2° sabio dijo:

-Y dime, joven Li, ¿Por qué quieres pos poner tu matrimonio?

-Es que... es que... la verdad es que no tengo idea pero... Es difícil de decir pero hay una parte de mi que no se quiere casar tan pronto.

-Gran sabio ¿qué opina?

El gran sabio, que ocupaba el puesto número uno se quedo callado durante toda la conversación. Pero al escuchar la pregunta del 2° sabio, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Dame tu mano derecha por favor.

Todos se quedaron confundidos, pero Li no rezongó y le dio la mano. El gran sabio la tomó y tocó su dedo meñique, luego tomó en sus manos un hilo invisible. El gran sabio no estaba en su puesto por nada, el estaba en ese puesto tan importante porque tenía ciertas habilidades que le hacían destacar del resto. Una de ellas era que podía ver un hilo rojo que unía a dos personas: el hilo rojo del destino; pero no solo eso, podía ver qué personas estaban conectadas; e incluso, ver un recuerdo y escena que tendría lugar para esos dos jóvenes.

Ese hilo rojo unía a dos personas que estaban pre destinadas a conocerse y amarse, no importaba el lugar, ni el tiempo, si dos personas estaban unidas por ese hilo, era casi imposible que no se llegaran a encontrar. El hilo podía tensarse o enredarse, pero NUNCA ROMPERSE.

Cuando el gran sabio poso en sus manos el fino hilo, le vino a la mente una escena: que su príncipe estaba protegiendo a una castaña de piel clara que estaba tendida en el suelo. Algo le decía que estaba muerta.

-¿Conoces a una joven con cabello castaño?-le preguntó.

-Si, es mi compañera de clase, se llama Sakura Kinomoto-respondió el joven príncipe. El gran sabio sintió que le ocultaba algo de la identidad de esa chica.

-¿Hay algo más de esa chica que deba saber?

-Si-dijo finalmente-ella es la poseedora de las catas Clow y la persona que nos liberó de la profunda oscuridad.

"Si son el consejo de sabios, pero no voy a permitir que sepan que Sakura es la 2° guardiana. Por lo menos no hasta que ella me diga lo contrario", pensó Li.

Para su fortuna el sabio no sospecho que le ocultara nada más, por su parte, los demás sabios, se quedaron asombrados ante tal revelación. Algunos, incluso, murmuraban, aún cuando eso se encontraba prohibido.

"Eso es un recuerdo", pensó el gran sabio, "Ahora viene la predicción"

Lo siguiente que vio, era que la misma castaña se encontraba suspendida, de pie, sobre un rayo de luz. No, más bien de energía. Mucha energía, tanta como para hacer explotar a un planeta entero, y solo en ese rayo. De repente la joven hizo un movimiento: parecía que ataba dos cuerdas, luego un joven, al parecer su príncipe, salto hasta donde ella para detenerla, pero llego demasiado tarde y la castaña ató las cuerdas.

-Lo siento Shaoran-fueron sus palabras.

Y al fin regreso al presente, y se encontraba muy alterado, con la respiración muy acelerada. Poco a poco se tranquilizó y le soltó su dedo a Li.

-Muy bien sometámoslo a votación. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con que pos pongamos el matrimonio de Shaoran Li un año?-Poco a poco los sabios alzaron la mano, no porque estuvieran de acuerdo con su príncipe, pues el matrimonio era necesario para fortalecer el reino, sino por el gran sabio. Aquello debía tener una explicación.-Muy bien, en nombre de este consejo, declaro que el compromiso de Natsuki Clow Shimizu y Shaoran Li queda pos puesto un año. Joven Li, ¿eso es todo?

-Si, muchas gracias.

Li se retiró de la sala, y al hacerlo, los sabios empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas al gran sabio. Todas acerca del por qué pos puso el matrimonio. El solo respondió:

-Le dí mi aprobación, porque el no está unido con la princesa Clow. El está unido con otra persona.

"Espero que todo salga bien y afrontes esa prueba. Y que salgas victorioso", pensó el gran sabio.

Li fue nuevamente al lugar secreto y dijo:

-¡Se que estás ahí! ¡SAL!

-Vaya pero que astuto-dijo una persona, un hombre con capa negra. La capa no le permitía ver al joven de ojos ámbar ningún rasgo acerca de el. Lo único que podía saber era que medía cerca de un metro ochenta.

-¿Qué quieres y quién eres?

-Si esta situación sigue así recuperaras todos tus recuerdos, así que vine a devolvértelos con una condición.

-¿De qué recuerdos me hablas?

-De las cosas que pasaste mientras estabas sellado. De Sakura. Tal vez esos recuerdos te expliquen el por qué no quieres casarte.

Al joven castaño le tentaba la oferta así que dijo:

-¿Qué condición?

-Que no le comentes nada a Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tan solo acepta, luego de que los recuperes entenderás.

Li hizo un gesto afirmativo. El hombre se acercó a el y le puso la mano sobre su frente.

-¡RECUERDA!

La mano brillo y la mente de Li se vio envuelta en tantos recuerdos... Recordó cuando le juro lealtad a Kinomoto, no, a Sakura, recordó sus conversaciones, todo.

Ahora entendía el por qué no quería casarse.

-Entonces a cambio de tus recuerdos no le dirás nada a Sakura sobre este asunto. Veras, ella si recuerda todo, excepto que te juró lealtad, pero no sabe que eres tu.

-Entonces, ¿me quieres decir que tengo que soportar estar cerca de ella sin decirle NADA acerca de quién es la voz de su cabeza?

-Si, esa era la condición para devolverte los recuerdos. Si no la aceptas, bueno, me veré forzado a quitártelos otra vez.

-No tengo nada que decir, no quiero hacerlo, pero no me queda opción.

-Bueno, que bueno que aceptas. Ah, a propósito, debido al vínculo que compartes con ella, te puedes comunicar con ella por la mente. Tal como lo hacías antes.

-¿Y necesito usar algún tipo de magia?

-No, solo concéntrate y piensa que tus palabras logran atravesar su mente. Inténtalo, se que al final te resultará sencillo.

-¿Y que hay de ella?

-Ella ya lo domina-luego de decir esto, desapareció. Luego Li, se fue a Arisureka, al castillo para decirle a Natsuki todo.

-Sakura…-dijo mientras se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín.

-Así que ya recordaste todo-dijo Natsuki, ella se encontraba a tan solo dos metros de distancia, atrás de él. Ella había soltado un libro y estaba temblando. Cuando el castaño se volteó para verla, ella dejo de temblar.

-Respóndeme algo Natsuki ¿tu sabías que había estado con Sakura todo el tiempo que estuve sellado?

-Si.

-¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO…!

-¡NO TE LO DIJE PORQUE! Porque… ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO! Y tu dejaste de quererme cuando la conociste, incluso fuiste a Tomoeda para conocerla. Inconscientemente no te quisiste casar conmigo ¡POR ELLA! Escúchame bien: hasta que nos casemos mantengamos la distancia. No estaremos relacionados de ninguna manera. Al menos hasta que nos casemos-"si es que nos llegamos a casar, si es que vivo"

-Entonces terminamos.

-Sí, terminamos-Natsuki se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Li se fue a su casa en la Tierra.

(Al otro día)

-¡Hay se me hace tarde!

Sakura se paró tarde, otra vez y OTRA VEZ se fue en sus patines a toda velocidad a su escuela.

Y OTRA VEZ llegó por un pelo de mosca. La clase transcurrió. Ese día Natsuki faltó a clases, pues no soportaba el hecho de ver a Shaoran con Sakura.

Llego la clase de música y la maestra les mostro una melodía en el piano. Una melodía de Beethoven: "claro de luna"

La música sonaba, y todos los estudiantes cerraron los ojos, relajados por esa melodía.

Sakura también estaba tranquila cuando de repente se escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

-"Sakura ¿me oyes?"

Era Li, quien se había esforzado toda la mañana para que sus pensamientos se enlazaran con los de ella. Y al fin lo había logrado.

-"Si te oigo"-le respondió. Rodo una lagrima por su mejilla-"¿Eres tú verdad?"

-"Si Sakura, soy yo. He recuperado mis recuerdos"

-"¿Y quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?"

-"No te puedo decir, esa fue una de las condiciones para recordar todo"

-"Entonces no te puedo ver"-Sakura bajó la mirada.

-"Tranquila, no bajes la mirada. Te prometo que sabrás quién soy algún día"

-"De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo sabes que baje la mirada?"

¡Uy metí la pata!

-"Este… Es que siempre te estoy vigilando"

-"Ah, ¡Ok!"

-"Entonces Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?"-Sakura se rio.-"¿Por qué te ríes?"

-"No, no es nada. Es que solo hace tiempo que no me hablas y me preguntas cómo me va, no sé pero es que me da risa"

-"Si tienes razón"

La melodía seguía y Sakura y Li se encontraban felices y sonrojados. Felices por hablarse de nuevo. (*Y sonrojados, bueno ustedes ya saben porque ;)*)

Hablaron un rato más, hasta que la canción termino.

Llego el final de la escuela.

-¿Sakura te sientes bien?-le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga-¡Estas muy roja!

-¿Tanto se me ve?

-¡Si y mucho!

-Ah es que-le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Luego le susurró al oído-Es que, la voz de mi cabeza, la que antes oía, la volví a escuchar hoy.

Tomoyo se alejó.

-¡Me da mucho gusto!

En ese momento Li salía del salón.

-Bueno te veo mañana (sábado) en el parque para el Hanami-le dijo Sakura a su amiga, y se puso a perseguir a Li-¡Espera Li!

Li había salido a toda prisa del salón, con la mano encima de la cara, para que no se notara que estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Pero cuando oyó a Sakura recurrió a todo su autocontrol para que no se notara nada (*si se puede para que sepan*).

"Ella no debe saber que soy yo"

-¿Qué quieres niña tonta? No grites pareces un monstruo.

-¡Que no soy un monstruo! =(

-Sí, sí, sí. Y bueno ¿qué quieres?

-Así. ¿Quieres ir al Hanami mañana con mi familia, Tomoyo y yo?

-Claro allí me veras. Adiós.

-Espera-Sakura se puso enfrente de Li-Mañana en el parque de Tomoeda, en la puerta a las 5. ¿De acuerdo?

Li no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solo aparto la mirada:

-Si entendido.

-¡Te veo ahí! Ah también viene Hayato, espero que no te importe.

Antes de que pudiera reprochar algo Li, Sakura se fue corriendo hasta la puerta, donde la esperaba su hermano para comprar las cosas para el picnic de mañana.

-Te tardaste mucho monstruo.

-¡Hay tú también me dices monstruo hermano!

-¡Que yo también! ¡¿Quién más te llama monstruo?!

-¡Hay ya no importa!-dijo Sakura y se fue al centro de Tomoeda para realizar las compras en sus patines.

-¡Nada de que no importa ¿quién más te llama monstruo?!-le gritó su hermano, mientras la alcanzaba en su bicicleta.

-¡Hay de acuerdo es Li! ¡¿Contento?!

-¡¿Ese mocoso?!

-¡Ya hermano concéntrate!

-De acuerdo.

Sakura y su hermano compraron todo lo necesario para hacer la comida y compraron un par de bebidas: como refrescos y jugos. Luego regresaron a su casa ya de noche.

Cenaron y se fueron a la cama.

Al otro día empezaron a preparar todo con ayuda de su papá. Si, su mamá había mejorado mucho en la cocina pero para estos casos era mejor dejar que Fujitaka cocinara. Prepararon ramen (*fideos con sopa*), sushi, empanadas chinas, onigiris con diferentes rellenos y sashimi (*variedad de pescado crudo*).

Llego las 4:45 y Tomoyo se encontraba en el cuarto de su amiga/prima arreglandola con uno de sus fabulosos vestidos. Esta vez se trataba de un vestido rosa con falda de campana y estampado de flor de sakura, pero las flores estaban de muhos colores como azul, verde o amarillo, no solo rosa.

Li, por su parte, se dio una larga ducha y al salir se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de cuero café.

Hayato también se dió una larga ducha, pero el se puso unos pantalones negros, con una camisa verde y una chamarra roja.

Las 5 llegó y Sakura, su familia, Tomoyo, Li, y Hayato se encontraron en la puerta del parque.

Pero los árboles no estaban llenos de flores rosas como se esperaba. Solo tenían flores marchitadas. Sin embargo, las flores no estaban así por cuestiones naturales. Estaban así por algún tipo de magia y los dos castaños pudieron sentirlo.

-Disculpen tengo que ir al baño-se excusaron los dos.

Se fueron corriendo para quedar fuera de la vista de todos.

-Yo voy con ellos-dijo Hayato para evitar que Nadeshko los siguiera. Aunque también para que no se quedaran los dos solos.

-¡Li por aquí!-le grito Sakura, llevandolo a un lugar secreto, para que pudieran pelear con más tranquilidad.

-Tu tienes escondites por todas partes.-le dijo Li.

Sakura solo sonrió.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

-Al fin decidieron aparecer-dijo una voz-¡Preparense!

Cuando dijo lo último pétalos de sakuras los empezaron a rodear, al principio los rodeaban y se sentía una suave brisa, pero luego esa brisa se convirtio en un tornado, y después de determinado tiempo los atacaban pétalos rosas como dardos.

-¡ESPADA!-grito Sakura. Luego una carta se transformo en una espada.

Li y Sakura se esforzaban para que los dardos rosados no los alcanzaran, pero no podía n evitarlo y pronto sintieron un rasguño en sus brazos. Hayato se encontraba fuera del tornado de flores, atacandolo con su espada, pero no conseguía nada.

Si tan solo disminuyeran su velocidad...

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó Sakura-¡Li por favor, cubreme un momento!

Li accedió al instante y no permitio que un solo pétalo tocara a Sakura, mientras ella sacaba una carta de su bolso.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡HIELO! (*O congela no me acuerdo *)

Hielo fue disminuyendo el paso de los dardos, hasta que finalmente se paaron. En ese momento Li y Hayato los vortaron con su espada.

-Todo termino-dijo Hayato.

Pero no todo había terminado. Por culpa de la magia de alguien los árboles se habían quedado sin hojas.

-No todo ha terminado-corrigió Sakura-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡FLORES!

Avances:

¿Acaso aquí terminó todo? ¿Acaso no podré decirle nunca a Sakura quién soy en realidad? No me quiero rendir pero...

Próximo capítulo: Lucha por lo que quieres.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Decidí no ser tan mala con Shaoran y le devolví sus recuerdos. ¿Ahora que pasará?**_

 _ **Ah bueno en fin, quiero hacerles unas preguntas:**_

 _ **¿Con quién quieres que se queda Toya: con Yukito o con Nakuru?**_

 _ **¿Con quién quieres que se quede Eriol: con Tomoyo o con Kaho?**_

 ** _¿Cuantos años crees que tengo por mi manera de escribir?_**

 ** _La verdad es que yo me encuentro neutral con las dos primeras preguntas, porque como que no me entro a la cabeza que Eriol y Tomoyo pudieran ser pareja o que Toya se cambiara de pareja. Se que estas preguntas las hize hace algún tiempo pero pregunto nuevamente para confirmar. Como fecha límite para responder es hasta el próximo capítulo, después de eso ya se acabo, poque ya estaré actuando para que queden juntos los afortunados._**

 ** _Naty-chankawaii: Ahora si que no toco escena dramática, pero si logró pos poner el compromiso, bueno algo es algo. Y cuando Shaoran le juró lealtad a Sakura se supone que estaba detenido el tiempo, pero a Sakura al parecer le borraron la memoria ¿quién habrá sido? Muajaja otro misterio XD._**

 ** _Krio Zoe; ¿Un enredo amoroso? ¿En serio? (Leelo con sarcasmo, y MUCHO) Es que a mi me gustan los celos, y no le van a tocar solo a Shaoran, (como que se me hace injusto), ya verás Sakura te van a tocar._**

 ** _Lela: No, no te puedo casar con Shaoran, (porque no te puedo meter, si pudiera me meto yo XD) La danza me gusto, y con el pachamanca ¿planeas hacerme agua la boca? Enviame un poco por correo, no me jor ven a mi casa para que me cocines ¿no? Piensalo ; )_**

 _Besos y saludos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	16. Lucha por lo que quieres

**Lucha por lo que quieres.**

-¡FLORES!

La carta Flor cubrió a los árboles con flores rosas.

Mientras Hayato, Li y Sakura regresaban, Toya esperaba en la puerta a su mejor amigo Yukito. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con...

-¡Toya!-dijo una voz femenina mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Akizuki! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!-le dijo enfadado. El reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Na-ku-ru

-¡Toya!-grito esta vez una voz masculina. Toya volteó.

-Ah Yukito que bueno que llegas.

-Perdón se me hizo tarde por el tráfico. Hola Akizuki, veo que Toya también te invitó.

-Nl te equivocas no la invité.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Li, Hayato y yo nos regresamos a donde estaban los demás. Decidimos ir primero a la puerta (porque allí se encontraban los baños), pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi hermano con Yukito.

-¡Yukito!-grite al verlo-Ehhh ¡qué bueno que estas aquí!

-Si-se volteó hacia mi hermano-gracias por invitarme. He traído galletas para compartir.

-¡Yo también me uno!-exclamó una chica alta, de cabello y ojos café oscuro, de piel clara y delgada. (*Ya saben cómo es ¿no?*)

-Eh hermano.

-¿Si?

-¡¿Quién es ella?!-ella se solto del cuello de mi hermano.

-Ah Akizuki Sakura, Sakura Akizuki-con un movimiento de manos las presento.

-Eh mucho gusto-me incline-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki. Por favor llámame Nakuru.

-¡Si! Tu puedes llamarme Sakura.

-Que no te engañe Sakura ella es una acosadora de primera

-Oye no hablas tan mal de mi-le reprocho Nakuru.

-¡Chicos!-grito mi mamá desde abajo de un árbol-¡Vengan a ver!

Todos fuimos a ver y no encontramos nada extraño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tenemos que ver?-preguntó Li.

-Presten más atención-señaló hacia arriba con un dedo-¿no notan algo raro?

Todos alzamos la cabeza y vimos un árbol de sakura, con sus flores rosadas como si apenas hubieran florecido. Entonces entendí: cuando llegamos los árboles casi no tenían flores, y las que quedaban no estaban tan rosas. Hayato, Li y yo nos miramos con cara de "metimos la pata". Aunque no sé de qué se quejaban si la que usó la carta Flor fui yo.

-¡Qué raro ¿no creen?! **´^.^-** dijo Hayato.

-¡Vaya que si es extraño! **´^.^** -dije yo-Un momento los árboles no tienen nada de flores y al otro ¡pufff! aparecen. Ejejeje.

Li no dijo nada y se mostró inexpresivo, como siempre.

-Si que es extraño-reafirmo Nakuru mirándome. Pero su mirada mostraba lo contrario, como si ella supiera lo que había sucedido.

-Oye mocoso-le dijo mi hermano, tocándole la cabeza con uno de sus dedos como si fuera un bicho raro- ¡¿A ti quién te invitó?!

-¡Hermano no lo molestes! ¡A LI-hice resaltar su nombre-yo lo invité!

-Bueno, bueno-interrumpió mi papá para que no nos peleáramos-Es hora de comer.

-¡Si!-gritamos todos al unisono.

Nos sentamos todos en el siguiente orden: primero mi papá, luego mi mamá, luego Tomoyo, Hayato, mi hermano, Nakuru, Li y finalmente yo, formando un círculo.

(Desde mi punto de vista)

Fujitaka empezó a sacar de una bolsa verde, muchos _toppers_ con distinta comida. Li solo miraba extrañado la comida.

-Ten-le dijo Sakura, extendiéndole un plato de plástico verde con algo blanco en forma de triángulo-Yo preparé los oniguirs ¡espero que te gusten!

Li se acercó a Sakura para susurrarle algo; provocando que Hayato, quien los observaba, se molestara. Aunque lo disimulo comiéndose un poco de sashimi y fingiendo que estaba duro, para así, poder descargar su ira mordiendo fuerte al pobre pedazo de carne. La única que noto esto fue la querida amiga de Sakura: Tomoyo.

-Este ¿qué es esto?-le susurró Li a Sakura.

"Es cierto, Li no conoce a la perfección nuestros platillos", pensó Sakura, "Aunque ya lleva viviendo aquí dos semanas por al menos"

-Es un onigiri, es una bola de arroz y adentro tiene relleno.

Li tomó el plato y le dio un mordisco a la bola de arroz. Para su sorpresa, estaba delicioso.

-Esta... rico.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno!

Mientras tanto Tomoyo se acercó a Hayato para calmar el instinto asesino que salía de él.

-Tranquilo no es lo que tú piensas-le susurró-nadie te está quitando a Sakura. Por ahora.

Hayato se puso rojo rojo como tomate y se levantó bruscamente.

-¡¿Que estás insinuando?!

Todos lo voltearon a ver como si fuera un loco **´^.^.**

-¿Te pasa algo Hayato?-le preguntó Sakura.

Él se puso aún más rojo, cosa que no creía posible.

-N-N-No. N-N-No me pasa nada.-tartamudeo y se volvió a sentar. Tomoyo solo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Divertida.

-¿¡Qu-Qué estás mirando?!-le preguntó él.

-Nada-le respondió y sorbió los fideos del ramen.

-A ese niño le gusta tu hermana ¿verdad?-le dijo Nakuru a Toya en el oído.

-Sí, desde hace tiempo que lo noto.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-No, la verdad no. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que no le haría daño-bajo la mirada. "Y que la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario", pensó, "después de todo posee magia para hacerlo, al igual que ese mocoso. Sin embargo el solo le traerá problemas a Sakura".

"Tal vez lo podamos utilizar para el próximo conjuro, espero que también me encarguen supervisarlo como hoy", pensó Nakuru.

Luego, Toya miró a Li con rabia-¡El verdadero problema es ese mocoso!-dijo en voz alta, apuntándolo con los palillos y todos lo escucharon.

-¿Algún problema conmigo?-preguntó Li con frialdad.

-¡Si y muchos...!

-Bueno, bueno, no dejemos que una discusión arruine el ambiente-interrumpió Nadeshko, se dirigió a Li-Dime Li, ¿es cierto que vienes de Hong Kong?

-Si.

"¿De Hong Kong?", se preguntó Sakura y Hayato.

-¿Y cómo es allá?

-Pues-dejo de comer y su rostro se iluminó (*una metáfora*)-Pues el clima es agradable, aunque en ciertos meses hace mucho calor, en las ciudades hay muchos edificios, y en la noche desde el cielo se puede observar que la ciudad parece un cielo estrellado. Pero yo no vivo en la ciudad, yo vivo en las afueras, y en la noche se pueden observar las hermosas estrellas.-mordisqueo otro oniguiri.

-Parece que le tuvieras apego a ese lugar.

-Este -/- si un poco.

"Ese era el lugar donde pasaba el verano con mis padres"

El resto del día se la pasaron comiendo (*tragones XD*) y conversando. Bueno, más bien comiendo y luego se armaba un pleito entre Toya, Li y Hayato. Esa sería la manera de describir la situación: comer, pelear, comer, pelear. Y los demás se encargaban de separar a los tres asesinos. El sol se puso y todos estaban dispuestos a irse a sus respectivas casas, cuando Tomoyo le dijo algo a Li:

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Tomoyo quería hablar con Li porque su mirada cambió. Ahora Li miraba a Sakura con nuevos ojos.

Li no supo por qué se quedó, accediendo a la petición de la amiga de Sak... Kinomoto. El presentía que si le empezaba a llamar por su nombre aunque fuera en sus pensamientos le iba a querer contar toda la verdad. Cuando todos se fueron, dejando a Tomoyo y a Li solo en el oscuro parque, el finalmente le preguntó:

-¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Recuperaste tus recuerdos ¿no es así?-"¡Qué directa!", penso el castaño.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡No mientas! Solo no me... mientas. Por favor. Tu mirada ha cambiado, ya no ves a Sakura con indiferencia.

-Entonces no tiene sentido ocultarlo. Si, recuperé mis recuerdos.

-Por favor dime. ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo?...

-Shhh-le interrumpió-Sé que tienes un montón de dudas, y te las pienso aclarar una por una. Solo escúchame. Yo conocí a Sakura desde el día que nació...

Y así le fue contando toda la historia, absolutamente toda la historia. No omitió ni un solo detalle. Ni siquiera que él estaba enamorado de Sakura. Cuando terminó de hablar ella se quedó boquiabierta, y después de varios intentos fallidos por formular una sola oración dijo:

-Pero entonces, si ese es el caso, tienes que decirle que t-

-Lo sé. Pero no es tan fácil. No puedo decirle nada y te ruego que tú tampoco le digas nada. Juré que iba a ser así, si fallo... Si fallo olvidaré todo otra vez. Y no quiero hacerlo. Por fin recordé a Sakura y no quiero olvidarla otra vez.

-Si esa es la situación no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Podamos?

-Sí, desde ahora seré tu aliada. Deberías estar contento de tenerme como aliada, ya que soy la mejor amiga de ella. Bueno como sea, lo primero es hacer que ella se enamore de ti, porque así como vas te la va a quitar Hayato.

-Y ¿que tú no apoyas a Hayato?

- _Apoyaba_ tiempo pasado. Ahora estoy de tu lado. Ahora, dejando ese asunto de lado-saco una libreta de una bolsa morada que colgaba de su hombro-Anota tu fecha de cumpleaños aquí por favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si, no preguntes.

El no pregunto nada más y anoto su fecha de cumpleaños "13 de Julio"

-Muy bien.-guardo nuevamente la libreta-Estas invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Sakura.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-Dirás _"cuándo fue"._ Su cumpleaños _fue_ el 1 de Abril, pero en esa semana estuvimos muy ocupados con las actividades del club. Luego esta semana estuvimos muy ocupados para acostumbrarnos a la secundaria. Pensamos hacerla este sábado pero hoy tuvimos el _hanami,_ ahora lo vamos a celebrar este sábado.

-¿Vamos?

-Si "vamos". Su familia, Hayato, nuestras amigas, tú y yo. No eres el único en la vida de Sakura.-le extendió una hoja de papel, un "mapa"-Mañana a las 4 en mi casa. No llegues tarde.

-¿Por qué a esa hora?

-Es que a esa hora Sakura tiene práctica de las porristas. Bueno mañana nos vemos.

Tomoyo se fue, dejando a Li en ese oscuro parque. Luego, él se guardó el pedazo de papel y se fue a su departamento cuando una voz sonó en su cabeza:

-"Li, ven rápido al palacio"

El inmediatamente se fue al palacio de su planeta al reconocer la dueña de esa voz: su madre. Eso no podía traer de ninguna manera noticias buenas. En su familia su papá era el flexible, cariñoso y el menos estricto, pero su mamá era MUY estricta y distante. En su planeta todavía era de día, más específico un poco más de medio día, y cuando llegó palacio, los guardias lo dejaron entrar y se encontró con su mamá en el jardín con la mirada perdida en los rosales.

-Llegaste muy rápido.

-¿Para qué me busca, madre?

-Desde mañana volverás a tus entrenamientos habituales en la tarde, y en la mañana practicarás magia, por lo tanto desde mañana abandonarás la Tierra.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

-¡No me alces la voz jovencito!

-Perdóneme por favor, pero no puedo irme así nada más de la Tierra.

-¿Por qué hay algo que te fuerce a estar allí?

"Si, Sakura", pensó. Pero no le podía dar una excusa así, ella no lo aceptaría y no podría negociar para nada.

-No pero…

-Entonces el asunto está decidido.

-¡No! Digo no.-corrijió al ver la mirada de su madre-La verdad es que sí tengo un asunto pendiente allí.

-¿Y cuál es?

-No puedo decirlo.

-Entonces no es gran cosa.

-¡NO PARA MI SI LO ES!

Leran Li, la madre de Shaoran, estaba desconcertada. En ninguna ocasión su hijo le había levantado la voz, y ahora que le decía que tenía que abandonar la Tierra… Algo le TENÍA que pasar.

-¿Entonces propones que lo pongamos a votación en el consejo de sabios?

-Si.

Sin más palabras, madre e hijo, se dirigieron a la sala de los sabios. Luego abrieron la puerta alta con un símbolo de una llama de fuego y entraron en la habitación. Ahí estaban ellos, sentados en sus elegantes sillas (que más bien parecían tronos) alineados en forma de media luna atrás de una mesa de madera con la misma forma.

-Su majestad ¿a qué se debe su visita?-pregunto el sabio número 2.

-Venimos aquí para consultarles algo. Es sobre el príncipe.

-Dígame.

-Bien, pues le informé a Li que tenía que regresar a su planeta para encargarse de su entrenamiento, que dejó abandonado 3 semanas, pero él se negó. Al parecer tiene algo más importante que debe atender.

-¿Es eso cierto joven príncipe?

-Sí, no lo niego-dijo Li.

-¿Y qué es eso que tienes que hacer con tanta urgencia? O más bien dicho ¿tiene que ver con el bienestar de tu mundo o su entrenamiento?-dijo el 1° sabio.-"¿O tiene algo que ver con la joven Sakura?"-finalizó en la mente del castaño.

Aquello le produjo cierta felicidad, ya que aparte de su padre, el primer sabio era su amigo. Por ser el consejero principal de su padre, casi siempre lo veía. A parte de eso él lo entrenaba en cuanto la magia.

-"Tiene algo que ver con Sakura"-confesó de la misma manera que él, en su mente.-No tiene nada que ver con eso-dijo en voz alta-Pero no puedo revelar mis motivos. Sin embargo, esto es muy importante para mí-se volteó hacia su madre-Por eso estoy dispuesta a pelear por ello.

-Así que un duelo. Está bien, mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

-Entonces está decidido.-afirmó el 1° sabio-Mañana a primera hora, Leran Li y Shaoran Li se batirán en duelo para decidir si Shaoran se queda en la Tierra. Si Leran gana, entonces Shaoran Li se verá obligado a abandonar la Tierra y seguir con su entrenamiento. Si por el contrario Shaoran gana, Leran deberá aceptar la decisión de él. Se pueden retirar.

-"Suerte, espero que ganes"-incluyó en la cabeza de Shaoran.

El asintió y se retiró de la sala con su madre.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, y que gane el mejor.

El no pudo responder nada, solo se separó de su madre y se dirigió a la sala e entrenamiento. Sería imposible para el dormir en su apartamento tranquilo. Porque, aparte de que ese no era su _horario_ (*verán, en el planeta de Li, los día duran 40 horas, por eso él duerme una noche sí y otra noche no cuando no está en su castillo*), él estaba muy intranquilo.

¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido desafiar a su madre?

Ella era una de las más grande espadanchinas que conocía. Nunca le había podido ganar. Jamás en su vida.

-Ahora no te puedes arrepentir.-se dijo a sí mismo. Y la verdad es que no quería darse por vencido tan fácil.

Rápidas estocadas, pies ágiles, todo lo tenía que practicar. Tenía que ganar más velocidad que fuerza.

El duelo terminaba cuando le hacías un corte a tu oponente, fuera donde fuera, no podías usar magia y solo dependías de tu fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y suerte.

La sala de entrenamiento era grande, ya que contenía un hechizo de pozo sin fondo. Entrabas por una de dos puertas. La primera (distinguida por dos flores de liz, separadas por una línea que acababa enroscándose en espiral) te conducía a una sala, donde podías controlar el escenario y ver a través de un cristal lo que sucedía. Por la segunda (distinguida por dos espadas, en forma de x (*como las de Kirito de SAO por si no se dieron cuenta*) entrabas al paisaje seleccionado. Cuando no seleccionabas nada, te encontrabas en un bosque denso sin fin.

No seleccionó nada, así que entró al bosque y sacó su espada, quito el sello y empezó a atacar a un árbol con una velocidad impresionante. Pero para derrotar a su mamá no era suficiente, tenía que ir más rápido.

"Más rápido, más rápido", es lo que pensaba.

También corrió unos kilómetros a toda velocidad con el mismo pensamiento en la mente.

Al final terminó agotado por el esfuerzo realizado y pudo dormir unas cuantas horas en su cama.

Al otro día desayuno, se cambió y a las 2:30 se dirigió a la casa de Tomoyo. Gracias a un milagro encontró la casa de ella, claro después de preguntar a centenares de gente. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado, era una mansión. Tocó el timbre y espero. Casi al instante salió la chica de ojos azulados vestida de una falda negra estilo _godet_ y una blusa de corte cuadrangular morada.

La reja se abrió y Li pasó a la casa, luego Tomoyo lo dirigió a una habitación en el segundo piso. Entraron a la habitación y adentro ya se encontraban la familia de Sakura, Eriol, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Hayato. Aunque también estaba de colado Yukito.

-¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir chicas!-dijo Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.

-Sí, nos saltamos la práctica de porristas hoy, pero mañana nos la van a reponer-dijo Rika.

-Sí, vamos a practicar una hora extra T.T-sollozaron Naoko y Chiharu.

-¡¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí?!-interrumpió Toya al ver a Li.

-Yo puedo ir a donde se me da la gana-le respondió indiferente él.

-Basta no se peleen, Toya, yo lo invité.-intervino Tomoyo.

-¡¿Y por qué?!

-Porque él también es amigo de Sakura.

-¡Ja! Hablas del mocoso que intento quitarle algo a Sakura por la fuerza.

-¿Li es eso cierto?

-Ehhh bueno...

Tomoyo lo arrastro a un rincón.

-Dime la verdad ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, pero era porque no recordaba nada y pensaba que Sakura no sería capaz de utilizar correctamente las cartas.

-Entonces lo que le intentabas quitar eran las cartas ¿no?

-Si.-Tomoyo se integró de nuevo al grupo junto con Li, agarrado de la mano.

-Bien no hay ningún problema, ya me lo explicó Li.

-¡¿Quéeeee?!-reclamó Toya.

-Shh shh shh -le calló Tomoyo-Bien, estamos aquí para planear la fiesta de Sakura.

(Mientras tanto con Sakura desde su punto de vista) (*Jaja no les dejo ver los planes, después de todo es una fiesta sorpresa ¿no?)

Hoy me desperté por el sonido el despertador y al ver la hora me cambie a toda velocidad. Me puse una playera de mezclilla con cuello y sin mangas, y una falda negra con holanes y dos listones que formaban un moño, que también era negro, luego me hice dos coletas, dejando la mayor parte del cabello suelto. Baje a toda velocidad a desayunar, ya que me había levantado tarde como siempre. Kero no se encontraba porque estaba ocupado con no sé qué cosas.

-Buenos días Sakura-me dijo mi mamá cuando puso mi plato en la mesa. Esta mañana había de desayunar arroz blanco con carne y un poco de ramen (que sobro del día anterior). Claro acompañado de un buen té de manzanilla.

-Buenos-me comí la carne-días.

-Hoy tienes práctica ¿no?

-Si-me acabe el arroz.

-Buenos días monstruo.-dijo mi hermano. Se sentó en una de las sillas-no comas tan rápido monstruo te vas a ahogar.

-No-me acabe el ramen-¡No soy un monstruo!

-Solo los monstruos comen tan rápido.

-¡Hay ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo!-me tomé el té de un solo trago y salí a toda velocidad en mis patines. Me fui tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba practicando con el bastón. Casi ni recuerdo como llegue, pero no me olvide del regaño por llegar tarde.

Cuando lanzaba y atrapaba el bastón al silbatazo, recordé el sueño de la noche anterior y me olvidé de todo. Era un de los 5 sueños que siempre tenía, el de la mujer que sostenía un collar de estrella. Aún no podía ver completamente el rostro de la mujer, pero ayer vi que tenía los ojos de un tono rojizo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el bastón que cayó sobre mi cabeza. Entonces recordé que estaba girando y lanzando el bastón, pero como me distraje cayó sobre mi cabeza. Me encogí, sobándome la cabeza.

-Vaya parece que a veces no tienes días buenos-oí que alguien decía. Levante la mirada y vi que era una niña, de piel morena clara y ojos cafés claros, como los de Li. Tenía el cabello café oscuro, alta como de 1.50, y un poco robusta. Me extendía la mano. Yo la acepté y me ayudó a levantarme, luego me dio mi bastón.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto me llamo Kazu Kiyoko. Me puedes decir Kazu.

-Si gracias, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Tú me puedes llamar Sakura.

-Señorita Kinomoto y señorita Kiyoko sigan practicando con el bastón.-nos regañó la maestra Sayomi.

-¡Sí!-gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo. **´^.^.**

Practicamos por aproximadamente 20 minutos y luego hicimos un par de flexiones y ejercicios de estiramiento. Todas acabaron agotadas, pero yo no. Comparado con el entrenamiento de Yue esto no es nada.

-Tu… no… te… cansaste… eres sorprendente…-me dijo Kazu. Luego ella abrió una botella de agua y se la bebió de un solo trago.

-No es para tanto-le dije y me tome media botella.

-Tienes muy buena condición física. ¿Acaso te entrenas?

-Sí, digamos que sí.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿en qué clase vas?

-En la 1-B, ¿y tú?

-En la 1-C.

-Ahhh que lastima.

-Si-suspiró-pero de todos modos nos podemos ver en el recreo ¿no?

-Pero ¿y tus otras amigas?

-Pues… digamos que no soy muy social que digamos, y aparte otra niña me ha hecho la vida imposible y pues ninguna niña me habla. Me he estado juntando con mi hermana menor pero…Pero creo que nada más le causo problemas. Así que te pregunto ¿me puedo juntar contigo?

-Claro.

-¡Qué bueno!-sonó su celular, ella lo checó y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo-Ah lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.-Ella se alejó, y se despidió de mi con la mano. Yo le devolví la despedida de la misma manera.

-Ahora-apreté los puños-¡Ahora voy a volver y le daré su merecido a mi hermano! =(

(Desde mi punto de vista)

Toya, Nadeshko y Fujitaka salieron de la casa de Tomoyo a toda velocidad, pues les tomó más tiempo del esperado planear la fiesta.

"Qué ironía", pensó Toya, "normalmente es el monstruo quien llega tarde"

Gracias a que Sakura fue a paso lento en sus patines, ellos pudieron llegar a tiempo. Ellos entraron justo 10 segundos antes que ella. Y al oír que abría la reja de la casa corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello y actuaron con normalidad: Fujitaka y Nadeshko se fueron a la cocina. Nadeshko fingió que se preparaba para preparar la cena y Fujitaka tomó un periódico y fingió estar leyéndolo. Toya se dirigió a la sala y prendió la tele.

-¡Ya llegue!-gritó Sakura y se asomó a la cocina.

-¡Bienvenida a casa Sakura!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Fujitaka y Nadeshko con una sonrisa.

Sakura les devolvió su sonrisa y luego se metió a la sala.

-Bienvenida a casa monstruo-le dijo su hermano tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¡A ti te quería encontrar!-y se abalanzó sobre él, al mismo tiempo que le daba golpes. No demasiado fuertes, pero lo suficiente como para que a Toya le dolieran un poco.

-¡Ay ya déjame Sakura!-la apartó de su lado y se echó a correr.

-¡Ven acá que todavía no termino contigo!

Y así estuvieron un rato, Toya huyendo y Sakura persiguiéndolo alrededor del sillón.

-¡Hora de comer!-gritó Nadeshko desde la cocina.

Toya se desvió un poco, sin desacelerar el paso y se sentó en una silla. Como golpe final, Sakura le pisoteo el pie con todas sus fuerzas, luego se sentó y le dijo:

-¡Y que no se te olvide que no soy un monstruo!

-Veo que se llevan de maravilla-les dijo su mamá. Luego llevó sus platos a la mesa.

Primero puso los manteles, luego a cada uno le dio un plato de arroz y verduras cocidas (como zanahorias y calabazas). También en otro plato les sirvió tempura (*camarones fritos*), y en otro más les sirvió salsa tentsuyu (*una salsa hecha a base de caldo, salsa de soja y sake dulce al que se le agrega ralladura de jengibre*).

Sakura se comió gustosa la comida, ya que era su favorita. Luego, con la ayuda de su papá hizo los deberes (tarea) de matemáticas. No los hizo con su mamá porque es demasiado atolondrada con las matemáticas.

Después se fue a dormir, pero al acostarse en su cama no concilió el sueño. Pasado el tiempo se rindió y mejor fue a dar un paseo. Como era de noche no se molestó en dejar a Espejo, pero si cerró la puerta con seguro. Dirigida por una fuerza invisible llegó a su lugar favorito, donde se encontró con Li. Él estaba muy serio, pensando y rezando para poder ganarle a su mamá en el duelo de mañana.

Después de que terminó la reunión en la casa de Tomoyo, Li se fue a entrenar otra vez. Y luego se fue a ese lugar para pensar un rato.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a él por atrás y luego le dijo "¡Bu!" y le tocó los hombros.

-¡Aaaa!-dijo Li espantado.

-Sí que estabas concentrado-le dijo Sakura y se sentó a su lado. Dio una palmaditas al suelo al lado de ella como gesto para indicar que se sentara con ella. El accedió y se sentó lentamente.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Sakura.

-En nada que te importe-le contestó-Bueno, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Tu qué harías por la persona que quieres?

-Pues yo…

-Quiero decir-le interrumpió-¿Qué harías si te impidieran estar con ella?

-Pues yo haría lo que fuera por esa persona. Pienso que si no haces todo lo que esta en tu poder te arrepentirás, a parte, eso significara que no quieres a esa persona. Si no haces hasta lo imposible por esa persona ¿realmente la quieres? La respuesta es no. Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.

-¿Lo imposible ah?-dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada boba.-se levantó-Ya me voy, tengo que dormir.-abrió un portal-Ah y Sakura.

-¿Si?

-Gracias-se volteó ligeramente (lo suficiente para que pudiera ver media cara) y le sonrió.

-De-nada-le contestó confundida. Porque, aparte que esa era la primera vez que le sonreía, no sabía por qué le daba las gracias. Luego Li atravesó el portal y Sakura bostezó.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama-se dijo a sí misma. Esperó un momento y luego se fue hasta su casa. Cuando llegó a su cama se sumió en un profundo sueño. Esa noche solo soñó la escena donde el castaño misterioso (*al menos para ella*) la salvaba. Se podría decir que durmió feliz y tranquila.

También Li, esa noche durmió tranquilo y sin el sueño que tenía todas las noches.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó tarde para variar y llegó a la escuela por un pelo de mosca. Sin embargo no encontró a Li, pues el se encontraba en ese momento apunto de empezar el duelo con su madre en su castillo. Ella estaba con una espada no muy larga y delgada, vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga blanca. El estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una playera negra, también sostenía su propia espada que estaba liberada del sello. Se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, habían puesto de paisaje una arena de aspecto simple: un lugar espacioso de piso firme cubierto de cemento y estaba soleado. Li se acercó y se puso justo en frente de su mamá, separados por 7 metros en posición defensiva, listo para atacar. Justo en medio de ellos dos apareció una pantalla hecha de magia, donde estaban los trece sabios sentados en la sala de control. El primero se levantó y dijo:

-Por el poder que se me confiere declaro que empieza este duelo ¡YA!

-"Suerte"-le susurró en la cabeza de Li el gran sabio.

El no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque su madre rápidamente lo atacó y el hábilmente esquivo su ataque.

-Acabemos de una vez con esto-le dijo.

-Bien, que así sea-le respondió.

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron. Después de eso se desató una pelea, que cualquier persona habría puesto en duda que eran madre e hijo. Los dos trataban de hacerle un ligero rasguño a su adversario, pero simplemente no podían, porque ahora estaban en el mismo nivel de velocidad. Li puso un pie detras y luego se impulso para agarrar más velocidad, con la espada por delante. Pero Leran desvió hábilmente su ataque con su espada y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda, ya que su hijo paso por delante de ella. Pero al momento que le rozo su espalda, el rápido se volteó y esquivo el ataque, dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda. En poco tiempo los dos se cansaron, pero ninguno mostraba debilidad alguna. Los dos mantuvieron el mismo paso, la misma velocidad, el mismo deseo de vencer al otro. Parecía que iba a haber un empate cuando Leran, con un movimiento veloz, despojo a Li de su espada enviándola al otro lado del lugar. Parecía que este iba a ser el final.

"¿Acaso aquí terminó todo?, pensó Li, "¿Acaso no podré decirle nunca a Sakura quién soy en realidad? No me quiero rendir pero no hay nada que pueda hacer"

Durante el poco tiempo que estuvo pensando se quedo quieto, perdido en sus pensamientos olvidándose de la realidad, con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su madre diera el golpe final. Leran figuro una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Satisfecha por el resultado.

Li solo esperaba acabar con esto. El sabía que no podía vencer a su mamá desde el principio, pero aún así la reto ¿por qué fue tan tonto? ¿Por qué se engaño a sí mismo?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas por un recuerdo, más específico unas palabras:

"Si no haces hata lo imposible por esa persona ¿realmente la quieres?"

El se planteó muchas veces esa pregunta, ¿de verdad quería a Sakura? Ahora sabía que sí. También sabía que haría todo lo posible para estar junto con ella y protegerla. Sin importar quién o qué los separara. Por eso se dio esperanza a sí mismo. Para luchar por lo que quería.

Y entonces volvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos, vió la espada que estaba dirigiendose a él a toda velocidad. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, rápidamente esquivó el ataque y Leran tuvo que dar dos pasos para estabilizarse, en esa brevedad de segundos, Li aprovecho para dar un gran salto hacia atrás y corrió a toda velocidad por su espada. La cogió y regresó con su madre.

Ella esquivo su ataque, pero Li predijo sus movimientos y con una rápida estocada le hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla izquierda. Aprovechando que su mamá dejaba al descubierto su cara y no ponía mucha defensa allí.

Leran solo abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada. ¿Cómo su hijo la había vencido? Eso era imposible, pero hace unos momentos había demostrado lo contrario. Li tenía la respiración agitada y respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo realizado. Todos en la sala de control se encontraban inmóviles ante la inesperada victoria de su príncipe. La sangre empezó a brotar del corte de Leran y cayeron unas gotas en su blusa, ella tocó su herida, como tratando de aceptar la realidad y al final le sonrió a su hijo. La había derrotado, y no soportaba la idea de que no se saliera con la suya, pero al fin comprendió que la razón que tenía su hijo era realmente fuerte.

-No tengo nada en contra de retomar mis entrenamientos-le dijo Li a su madre, todavía apuntandole con la espada-Los retomaré, pero no pienso abandonar la Tierra por ningún motivo.

-Entonces está bien. No tengo nada en conta de eso-le respondió Leran.

-Yo el primer sabio-les interrumpió haciendo aparecer la pantalla-declaro a Shaoran Li como el ganador. Ahora por el resultado de este duelo Leran Li tiene que acceder a las peticiones de Shaoran Li.

-Ya te lo dije-habló Li a su madre-puedes mandarme a cualquier cosa, hare todo lo que tú digas. Sin embargo no abandonare la Tierra, eso esta fuera de discusión.

Luego el se alejó, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Avances:

Los días pasaron volando, todos iban a la escuela, incluso Li. Todos se divertían por las tardes, incluso Sakura quién la mayor parte de la tarde se encontraba entrenando. Pero Li ahora tenía mucho que hacer. Se la pasaba entrenando todo el tiempo. Cuando no entrenaba, estaba en la escuela. Apenas si dormía.

Próximo capítulo: El cumpleaños de Sakura.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Pues ya ven. ¿Qué pasara con Shaoran ahora? El esta haciendo lo imposible por Sakura y ella de despistada. Bueno pues ya tengo las parejas: Tomoyo y Eriol, Toya y Nakuru. Y en cuanto a mi edad, ¿de verdad creen que tengo eso? ¿De veritas? Pues dejenme decirles que tengo 42, vivo con mis padres, soy una mantenida y tengo 6 gatos... Nah la verdad es que tengo 12 y hoy entré a la secundaria. Así que creo que todos los que leen mi historia son mayores que yo ¿no? No sé si esto les cambie la manera de ver mi fic, pero yo voy a continuar escribiendo de la misma manera como hasta ahora. Espero que no sean de las personas que creean que las persons menores no pueden hacer las cosas porque la verdad es que disfruto escribir.**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Supongo que ya respondí tu duda acerca de mi edad y soy menor que tu. ¿Sorprendida? Bueno cambiando de tema, no fui tan mala con Shaoran y le devolví sus recuerdos, por un momento pensé en este cap dejar ganar a la mamá de Shaoran para ver que creaba mi loca mente pero no. Si deje ganar a Shaoran. En cuanto a los dos nuevos personajes pues ya sabrás quienes son.**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: Soy una persona muy sarcástica asi que era necesario XD, ahora si que se arma un triángulo amoroso, pero también le tocara a Sakura ya verás, y entonces formare un cuadrado.**_

 _ **Lela: Pues con el ceviche me conformo, vente para México y comemos un poco XD. Y por ahí hacemos una taquiza.**_

 _Besos y saludos desde México_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	17. El cumpleaños de Sakura

**El cumpleaños de Sakura.**

Luego él se alejó, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Era un milagro que lo lograra y no quería tentar su suerte, así que los siguientes días siguió obedeciendo a su madre, sobre esforzándose cada vez más y más. Todos los días se la pasaba entrenando o en la escuela. Por ser el único hijo en su familia (tenía 4 hermanas mayores) el sería el próximos sucesor al trono, y en estos momentos solo se estaba preparando para defender al reino. Su madre creía que le hacía un bien.

Li ocultaba su cansancio lo mejor que podía, engañando a todos en su entorno, cuando sentía que le faltaba las fuerzas hablaba con Sakura en su mente y se llenaba de ánimos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día de la fiesta de Sakura llegó.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

El sábado por la mañana me desperté repentinamente, el día anterior había entrenado en exceso y hoy me sentía agotada. Entonces decidí que cuando tuviera hambre me levantaría. Si alguien osaba perturbar mi sueño antes de eso lo lamentaría. Me dormí otra vez, pero al poco tiempo desperté. Mire el reloj de reojo, casi sin alzar la cabeza por la flojera que tenía, y vi que eran las 10:23. Luego me dispuse a seguir durmiendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliarlo alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente. Hasta oí que Kero se caía de su cama. Refunfuñando me senté en la cama y mire a quien había irrumpido mi cuarto así.

-¡Párate Sakura hoy hace un tiempo espléndido!-era Tomoyo. Yo me negué tapándome con la cobija otra vez.

-Tengo sueño, vuelve más tarde.

Ella me quitó las cobijas y muy molesta me dijo:

-¡Qué sueño ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Te me levantas ahora mismo!

Entonces fue cuando mi ira se desató. Me levanté de la forma más terrorífica posible y le lanza una mirada que uffff. Si las miradas mataran, sería acusada de cometer un asesinato MUY serio. Parece que Tomoyo captó, porque se fue corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo, seguida por Kero que también le tocó presenciat mi mirada. Me dormí 15 minutos más, luego me levante y tome una ducha. Cuando salí estaba colgado un vestido muy bonito: un vestido con corte de corazón, la parte de arriba era rosa y la falda, estaba dividido en líneas horizontales rosas y blancas. Sabía que Tomoyo lo había dejado ahí por una razón, así que no tuve más remedio que ponérmelo.

No fue una sorpresa que me quedara justo a la medida, como si estuviera hecho para mí, lo cual era. Reconocería los vestidos de Tomoyo en cualquier lado. Después de eso me volteé al espejo y me puse el collar de flor de Sakura. (*Siempre cuando describa un atuendo tiene puesto el collar y la bosa de las cartas aunque no las mencione*)

Salí del baño y Tomoyo me esperaba en frente de la puerta, me entrego brillo para los labios. Yo lo tome y me puse un poco. Luego la miré: estaba vestida con un vestido de una manga que le llegaba hasta el codo, la parte superior era blanca y la falda era plisada morada. Tanía su largo cabello suelto con una diadema morada con una estrella del lado derecho plateada.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté.

-Ya lo sabrás, ahora solo sígueme.-Se volvió con Kero, quien estaba a un lado suyo-Tu quedate aquí, en la bolsa que deje en el cuarto de Sakura hay algo que creo que te gustará.

Kero se fue babeando del lugar, y Tomoyo me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Yo obedecí y me condujo hasta mi cuarto. Me sentó en una silla en frente de mi tocador y me empezó a cepillar el pelo, luego me hizo dos trenzas y las unió por detrás, haciendo una rosa con ellas. Quién sabe cómo lo logró. Mi amiga es mágica.

Luego me dirigió a la puerta, cuando pasé por los demás cuartos no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba mi familia?

En la puerta habían dos pares de zapatos: unos de piso rosas, con un moño en el frente de color blanco y otros morados de piso con una estrella plateada en el lado derecho.

Tomoyo me hizo una seña para que me pusiera los rosas y yo lo hice, luego salimos y después de un par de minutos llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo. La puerta se abrió sola como la última vez y las dos entramos.

La casa estaba desierta, pero había algo diferente. Después de mirar y analizar MUCHO me di cuenta de que estaba más limpio de lo normal y que del techo colgaban globos y cintas de todos los colores: celeste, rojo, amarillo, naranja, blanco, rosa, morado, azul rey, y lila. Luego en un rincón había un par de globos con una cinta en forma de "u"... Verdes.

De alguna manera me recordó a Li.

-¿Por qué tanto globo?-le pregunté a Tomoyo.

-¡Vaya hasta que por fin te das cuenta!

Fue lo único que me dijo. Seguimos avanzando hasta el patio/jardín y Tomoyo se detuvo frene a las dos puertas de un tono rojizo que se encontraban cerradas. Me extendió una franela rosa.

-Tapate los ojos.

Tome la franela y me la amarre por detrás de mi cabeza, a la altura de los ojos. ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando Tomoyo?

-¡Sorpresa!

Cuando traspasé las puertas eso gritaron, y un poco antes de eso me quitaron la venda repentinamente. Lo que veía eran mesas circulares con manteles blancos y arreglos florales encima de estas. Unos eran de rosas, otros de sakura, unos más de claveles y otros de azucenas.

Alrededor de estas mesas estaban TODOS mis conocidos lanzando confeti o serpentinas. Incluso estaban el profesor Terada, la profesora Mitzuki, compañeros de mi salón con los cuales casi no hablaba y Kazu.

-¿Qu-Qué es esto?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Siempre tan despistada como siempre-dijo Li, emergiendo de todas esas personas.

-Es una fiesta sorpresa Sakura-me explicó Tomoyo.

No pude contener la sonrisa enorme que se asomó en mi cara y les agradecí a todos.

Entonces la fiesta empezó. La música empezó y sonaban mis canciones favoritas: como One last time, de Ariana Grande, All about that base, de Megan Trainor, y muchas más.

Todos estaban con una bebida en la mano y conversaban amigablemente, otros más bailaban en el centro del patio/jardín.

Me divertí mucho, y estaba infinitamente agradecida por esa fiesta, pero estaba aún más feliz de saber que no había olvidado mi cumpleaños.

Cuando finalizó la canción de "be my lover", cortaron la música. Tomoyo agarró un micrófono, ella se encontraba en un tipo escenario, con el DJ. Todos volteamos a verla.

-Muy bien, ha llegado el momento de dedicarle unas palabras a nuestra linda cumpleañera atrasada de hoy: Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella me señaló y todos aplaudieron, Tomoyo me hizo una seña para que subiera al escenario. Y yo bien obediente subí.

-¡¿Quién es el primero?!-como vio que nadie respondía-¿Voluntarios o víctimas?

Otra vez nadie dijo nada. Parecía que querían ser víctimas.

-Muy bien la primera es Rika.

Rika pasó al frente y tomó el micrófono, me felicito y bajó del escenario. Así pasaron TODOS. Algunos le agregaban palabras, como "eres buena amiga y te deseo lo mejor para este año de vida", y otros le restaron. El único que le agregó palabras diferentes, fue Hayato. "Te aseguro que te protegeré de todo mal", me dijo. Ahora quien sobraba, era Li.

-Y con esto concluimos-dijo Tomoyo, la miré boquiabierta y ella me dirigió una sonrisa, luego se volvió con el público-, ¡qué siga la fiesta!

Confundida la seguí mientras bajaba del escenario y le pregunté:

-¿Por qué no mencionaste a Li?-ella me sonrió pícaramente.

-Ah no lo sé-dijo alzando los hombros como diciendo: "soy inocente"

(Desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo)

Sakura me lazó una mirada asesina y se perdió en la multitud, buscando a Li. Todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

(Recuerdo)

-Entonces ¿me quieres decir para que me hiciste venir hasta aquí?-me preguntó Li. Tomó un sorbo del té que le preparé.

Esa tarde, la tarde antes de la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura, le llamé hasta mi habitación, para conversar mientras los otros decoraban la casa, para formar nuestro plan, nuestro plan para enamorar a Sakura.

-Pues bien, tengo un plan para mañana. Y lo seguirás, no me importa tu opinión, quiero comprobar algo.

-Está bien-me dijo refunfuñado-¿de qué se trata?

-Pues mira, mañana por la tarde subiré al escenario y haré que todos le dediquen unas palabras a Sakura, pero a ti no te nombraré. Conociendo a Sakura sé que me va a lanzar una mirada asesina, luego te ira a buscar para disculparse por no haberte nombrado. Pero tú vas a estar lejos, esperando a Sakura en un rincón de la casa. Cuando te encuentre me aseguraré que nadie los interrumpa, y solo tienes 10 minutos para conversar con ella. Luego yo la iré a buscar para que cortemos el pastel y darle los regalos.

-¿Yo también le daré un regalo?

-Sé que tienes uno, no lo niegues-él se sonrojó-¡Ja! Lo sabía, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Tú le darás el regalo en esos diez minutos, capaz de que Toya te mata si se lo entregas en público.

(Fin del recuerdo) (Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Tomoyo y me perdí en la multitud para buscar a Li por el patio, después de un rato me di cuenta de que no estaba allí. Así que me metí a la casa, y ahí lo encontré: mirando hacia un cuadro de una batalla, debajo de los globos y la cinta verde.

-¿Li?-pregunté. El me miro.-Te estaba buscando, lamento que Tomoyo no te hubiera mencionado

-No te preocupes.

Cuando me acerqué a él vi claramente las ojeras que se ubicaban debajo de esos hermosos ojos ámbar, también note su cansancio. Algo captó mi mirada: una pequeña caja rosada con un moño dorado que Li extendía hacia mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado boba.

Tome en mis manos la pequeña caja y empecé a romper ligeramente el papel, tratando de mantenerlo intacto. Al quitar el papel se mostró una caja blanca con un espiral en la tapa, estaba hecha de algo duro. Retire la tapa y vi una hermosa pulsera con cuencas rosadas, con dos estrellas a los lados de un nombre: "Sakura", que estaba formado por unas letras doradas y algo plateado incrustado en ellas.

-Oh Li, no debiste molestarte.

-No me molesté boba, acéptalo.

-Ok, de verdad gracias.-Él se puso colorado.-Pero si voy a aceptarlo, tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Te puedo llamar Shaoran?

Él se me quedó viendo boquiabierto.

-Este… Claro, pero solo si tú me dejas llamarte Sakura.

-Claro, pero seguramente me seguirás diciendo boba.

-¿Te molesta boba?

-¡Claro que me molesta!

-Ok, entonces de ahora en adelante te llamaré Sakura ¿de acuerdo?

-Mucho mejor. Oye hay algo que me inquieta, ¿Tu pusiste las decoraciones verdes de arriba?

-Si, cada quien puso un color y abarcó mucho espacio de la casa, yo escogí el color verde y solo alcanzé ese cachito.

En ese momento llegó Tomoyo.

-Sakura, te estoy busque y busque, es hora de partir el pastel.

Me jaló sin esperar respuesta, pero cuando Li… no Shaoran me perdió de vista jalé a Tomoyo para que se detuviera y le indiqué que me esperara.

Escondí bien la caja detrás de unas macetas, pero la pulsera me la puse.

-¿Ya? ¡Te tardas horas!-me regaño Tomoyo.

-Ya voy.

Luego, fue mi turno de jalar a Tomoyo. La jalé hasta la mesa que contenía un pastel enorme, como para 50 personas. En el centro decía: _"Feliz cumpleaños Sakura"._

-¿Me escuchan?-dijo Tomoyo a través de un micrófono, quien sabe cuándo lo agarró. Todos hicieron un gesto afirmativo-Muy bien ¡Es hora de los regalos!

Pasaron uno por uno sin excepción; entregándome un regalo. Recibí de todo: playeras, pantalones, faldas, jeans, videojuegos, mangas, etc, etc, etc.

-Ahora-continuó Tomoyo vuando todos pasaron-¡Ahora es hora de partir el pastel! ¡Todos a la una, a las dos y a las tres! Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba… (*Ya se la saben ¿no? ¿Para qué la escribo toda?*)

Me cantaron las mañanitas y yo solo miraba a todas direcciones con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué; pero al cruzar miradas con Shaoran lo descubrí: lo estaba buscando a él.

Me dirigió una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien!-continuó Tomoyo-¡A la bio a la bao a la bim bom va Sakura, Sakura, ra ra ra! (*La verdad es que no sé como se escribe*)

Todos aplaudieron y luego dijeron: "¡Qué le sople! ¡Qué le sople!" Y yo bien obediente le soplé. Luego vino la parte más temida: "¡Qué le muerda! ¡Qué le muerda!"

Tímidamente me acerqué al pastel, pero sentí una mano que me resultaba familiar y me empujo en el pastel. Termine con toda la boca y parte de la nariz cubierta de pastel. Entonces vi a Shaoran a lado mio, riendose de mi. El me había empujado en el patel. Otra vez saqué mi mirada asesina.

-Bueno, bueno-interrumpió Tomoyo entregándome una servilleta-Tranquila, no queremos sangre en el pastel.

Afloge la mirada y me empecé a reir. Me limpie el pastel de la cara y ayude a Tomoyo a repartir el pastel. A escondidas agarre una porción que serviría para 5 personas, pero que solo serviría para apenas satisfacer a una: a Kero.

Cuando terminamos le di un pisotón a Shaoran.

-¡Hay! ¿Por qué me pegas?-me preguntó.

-Por lo del pastel, ahora no tengo rencor.-le dije sonriendo.

Los dos nos echamos a reir.

-Bueno, bueno-interrumpió Tomoyo-Pero mira qué tenemos aquí.

Estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que mostraba solo cuando algo salía o era como ella quería.

-¿Qué tramas querida amiga?-le pregunté.

-Nada.

La fiesta terminó y todos se fueron para su casa. Bueno, yo más bien deje a Espejo en mi kugar y me fui como una acosadora a vigilar a Shaoran.

Lo seguí hasta su apartamento y pase con la carta Atravesar. Entonces sacó su espada y recitó unas cuantas palabras. Apareció una insignia debajo de sus pies, era como dos cuadrados en forma de estrella, con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang. Era de un color amarillo.

Cuando terminó, y le insignia desapareció, Shaoran se arrodilló y utilizó su espada como bastón. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahora no puedo darme el lujo de descansar-se regaño-tengo que ir a entrenar.

Entonces salí de mi escondite y dije:

-Carta qie fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SUEÑO!

Lo dije tan rápido que Shaoran no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y antes de que se diera cuenta cayó bajo los efectos de Sueño y se durmió.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento von Yue, fui capaz de cargar a Shaoran hasta su cama y lo acoste. Tenía un aspecto fatal. Tal vez le causaría problemas, pero no podía dejarlo en estas condiciones, porque el tampoco lo hizo el día que fui por la flor para Kero.

Le tomé la mano y rozé su dedo meñique derecho. A mi mente vino la escena de cuando usé mi poder la primera vez y alguien sostenía mi mano. El dueño de la dulce voz.

Al sentir el calor de la mano de Shaoran me olvide de todo y me quedé dormida, arrodillada al lado de Shaoran, sosteniendo su mano.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, como a las 7. Un nuevo récord. Seguía al lado de Shaoran, sosteniendo su mano. Me sonroje a más no poder y me alejé rápidamente. Luego me quede mirandole.

¿Por qué mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido?

Apartando todo pensamiento, le pedí perdón a Shaoran (que estaba dormido) y fui a la cocina. Preparé unos huevos con arroz blanco y un poco de té.

Cuando terminé oí un ruido e imaginé que ya se había levantado. Me lo encontré sentado en su cama, con diferentes ropas: un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa de rayas azul y verde.

-¿Por qué me echaste a dormir?-me preguntó .

-Te veías muy agotado en la fiesta. Tenías unas ojeras enormes y tu rostro delataba que estabas muy cansado.

-Pero se suponía que tenía un hechizo de ilusión.

-Pues no funcionó conmigo. Y no me pensaba quedar con los brazos cruzado viendo como te agotabas más y más. ¿Crees que no te veo en la escuela? Apenas si mantienes la vista en el pizarrón, peor aún prestar atención. No quiero verte así.

El se me quedó viendo atónito.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste porque te importo?-me preguntó. Primero pensé que se creía mucho, pero al ver su mirada, esa expresión en su rostro, vi que se encontraba incredulo ante mis palabras.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-le tomé por sus hombros, forzandolo a verme a los ojos-¡Eres mi amigo (*Uhhhhh directo a la friendzone XD*) y me preocupo por ti!

El se quedo mudo. Y yo, me calmé un poco. Pero al notar que estabamos tan cerca me sonroje y me alejé de él.

-Pero no tenias porque hacerlo-dijo al fin-Lo último que quiero es causarte problemas.

-No me causas ningún problema. Te lo dije ¿no? Eres mi amigo y te ayudaré porque ssp es lo que hacen. ¿A caso no lo sabes?

-No, yo nunca tuve un amigo.

Entonces fue mi turno para quedarme atónita. ¿Cómo va a ser posible que no hubiera tenido un amigo? Tenía que estar tomandome el pelo.

-Mientes.

-No, toda mi vida he estado entrenando en mi castillo, a penas si salía a algún lado, y eso porque me escapaba o hacíamos un viaje para tratar asuntos del reino.

-¿Entonces cómo conociste a Natsuki?

-La conocí cuando mis padres tuvieron una junta con sus padres, y yo me quedé fuera con ella.

-Entonces aparte de Natsuki...

-A parte de Natsuki yo no tengo ningún amigo.

-¿Y qué no me cuentas a mi o a Tomoyo?

(Desde mi punto de vista)

-¿Y qué no me cuentas a mi o a Tomoyo?-preguntó Sakura cabizbaja.

¿Qué si no las contaba a ellas dos? A Sakura no, obviamente, el quería considerarla _algo más._ Y Tomoyo, pues de cierta manera sí.

-Me tienes a mi y a Tomoyo, y como tu AMIGA (*otra vez ese pase a la friendzone XD*) tengo la obligación de ayudarte. Ya me involucré contigo asi que no te resistas.

Como si notara sus propias palabras, se notó un leve rubor en las mejillas de Sakura, luego su cara se fue haciendo más y más roja. Ella le dio la espalda y dijo:

-Este bueno... Tengo listo el desayuno-lo volvió a mirar, eviatndo mirar directamente a sus ojos-¿vamos?

El asintió y se fueron a la mesa, Sakura sirvio el desayuno y comieron entre conversaciones y risas.

-De verdad lo siento-dijo Sakura-Te prometo qque te pagaré todo lo que usé para el desayuno.

-No importa, no me debes nada Sakura.

Sakura se ruborizó y rápidamente hizo comonque se le había caido algo al suelo para qie no la viera Shaoran.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

(Un rato después en la casa de Tomoyo)

-¿Por qué me llamaste Tomoyo?-le preguntó la castaña a su amiga.

-Creo que es tiempo que te le confieses a Hayato.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡¿Por qué tan de repente?!

-Si no te apresuras te lo van a quitar. Creo que es tiempo.

-No, me niego.

-Muy tarde-le dijo con su sinrisa diabólica-ya arreglé todo para que mañana lo veas en el laruqe pingüino.

-Te voy a matar Tomoyo.

-No importa los sentimientos de tu corazón si nk puedes transformarlos en palabras Sakura. Es hora, ya estuviste enamorada de él mucho tiempo a escondidas.

-De acuerdo.

(Esa noche en el parque del rey pingüino)

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí Tomoyo?-preguntó Hayato.

-Seré directa-le respondió Tomoyo-A Sakura antes le gustabas tú. Hablo de hace poco, como por el inicio de clases.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! Espera... ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Por qué...?! Espera ¿dijiste antes?

-Si ANTES. Ahora cree que sigue enamorada de ti, pero no es así. Ella está enamorada inconscientemente de otra persona.

-¡¿Y quién es esa persona?!

-Shaoran Li.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! Ese me las va a...

-¡Cállate!-le gritó Tomoyo. El se quedó fascinado, NUNCA había visto a Tomoyo gritar-Escucha, mañana a petición mia se reunirá contigo en este lugar, para confesarte todos sus sentimientos falsos.-Se empezó a alejar-Si quieres corresponderle adelante, hazlo. Pero el tiempo pasa, y pronto Sakura se dará cuenta de que no te quiere. Para ahorrarle el sentimiento de culpa a ella y a ti la tristeza, por favor rechazala.

Lugo ella se alejó, dejando al castaño mirando al suelo. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Cómo decirle que no a la confesión de la chica que había amado toda su corta vida?

No podía, simplemente no podía. Entonces decidió algo que les causaría dolor en el futuro.

Mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando de esos ojos, una castaña de ojos cafés lo observaban desde un árbol. Lo mirába con suma tristeza. No soportaba verlo así, siempre le había gustado verlo sonreir.

(Al otro día en la tarde, después de la escuela) (Dede el punto de vista de Hayato)

Ese día me vestí lo más simple posible: un pantalón negro de mezclilla con una camisa de cuello gris. En la tarde me encontré con Sakura en el parque. Estaba vestida con una falda plisada roja con un cinturón plateado y una blusa celeste de manga larga.

-Hola Sakura-le dije. Pero no la miré a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía.

-Ho-Hola Hayato.

Parecía nerviosa. Con la amabilidad de siempre, la llevé a un lugar apartado donde nadie nos viera, y entonces ella me empezó a decir:

-Bueno yo quería decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué Sakura?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Bueno... Pues yo... La verdad es que tu me...

En ese momentonuna ráfaga de aire interrumpió a Sakura. Entonces vi a Li caer del cielo, con un monstruo pisándole los talones. El monstruo era una bola de agua que se disolvíaby volvía a tomar forma.

-Dios del trueno ¡ven!-gritó ignorando nuestra presencia. De repente el cielo se oscureció y el tiempo se detuvo. El trueno no le causo ningún daño, al contrario, se le devolvió el ataque.

-¡Shaoran!-gritó Sakura. ¿Shaoran? Sin perder el tiempo sacó una llave pequeña con una estrella amarilla-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! ¡ESCUDO!

Parece que Escudo le leyó los pensamientos a Sakura, porque protegió a Li antes de que el monstruo de agua lo alcanzara. El se levanto del suelo y Escudo volvió a las manos de Sakura en forma de carta.

-Dasep-dije yo, y al instante apareció una espada.

Me dirigí hacia el monstruo, pero al momento que lo corté, este se disolvió y me atrapó entre su cuerpo, y me trató de ahogar.

-¡AGUA!-oí a Sakura decir. Lo único que alcanzé a ver era que Agua de alguna forma alejó a esa bola de agua de mi.

Cuando medio volví a mis cinco sentidos vi como Sakura atrapaba su carta en dos dedos y vi su rostro de determinacion. Ya no era más la niña tímida y asustadiza que conocía.

Estaba espalda con espalda de Li.

-¡ESPADA!-dijo Sakura-Shaoran.

Lo miró y el asintió con la cabeza, ¿tenían un lazo tan fuerte que hasta sabían lo que pensaba el otro?

Ellos hacían un magnífico equipo: Sakura cortaba al monstruo y Li evitaba que volviera a atacar a Sakura por detrás.

Entonces me di cuenta que me habían dejado atrás. Ellos se habían enlazado de una manera sorprendente. Entendían los movimientos del otro.

¿A caso yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla?

Incluso el día en que revelé a Sakura quién era yo, yo preferí dejarla a manos de Li. Él no soltó a Sakura jamás, no hasta saber que estaba a salvo. Incluso la protegió con su cuerpo al ser incapaz de tomar su espada y a ella al mismo tiempo.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. No me iban a dejar atrás.

Me levanté y con mis zapatos alcé mucha tierra. Luego ataqué al monstruo en una parte que le cayó arena.

Esta, se retorció de dolor, pero rápidamente se recupero. Se alejó un poco, y luego volvió a atacar.

-Hayato, Shaoran por favor entreténganlo.

Li y yo lo detuvimos como pudimos. Observé de reojo a Sakura, ella estaba sacando una carta de su bolsa y la lanzó al cielo. Lugo le apuntó con su báculo.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ARENA!-

Arena cubrió al monstruo y al parecer Li lo tomó como una señal, porque lo atacó con su espada y el monstruo desapareció.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!-la carta volvió a las manos de Sakura-Gracias por tu ayuda.

Sakura abrió la bolsa y todas las cartas que estaban alrededor de ella volvieron a la bolsa, lugo el báculo se encogió en la llave. Yo apreté el mango de mi espada y esta desapareció. Li le puso el sello a su espada.

-Y bien-dije-¿Por qué te estaba persiguiendo ese monstruo?

En ese momento el tiempo volvió a transcurrir.

-Pasaba por los rumbos y de repente los vi a los dos. También vi que el monstruo iba a atacar a Sakura y simplemente traté de evitarlo.

Luego se alejó.

-Hayato-me dijo Sakura-Si no te molesta quisiera continuar.

-No, adelante.

-Bien yo...-se sonrojó pero no tanto. Tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón-Pues yo... Tu me- Tu me- ¡Tu me gustas!

¿Qué le respondo?

Ella y Li estaban unidos, de eso no me quedaba duda. Pero yo... Yo conocía a Sakura desde hace tiempo. Y ahora yo le gustaba a Sakura ¿no?

-Sakura yo...

Avances:

Sentí que no podía respirar, cuando inhalaba, ya fuera por la boca o por la nariz, me quemaba por dentro.

...

Entonces, cuando estaba a punro de terminar todo, vi como una estrella desaparecía. Y aparecía la chica de mi sueño...

Próximo capítulo: Mis verdaderos sentimientos, una declaración de guerra.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Les adelanté cap. Si! Bueno les tengo una noticia: A cortaré el horario de subida, ahora subiré saca tres días. Yo y mis horarios, quien me entiende.**_

 _ **Por un momento creí que Tomoyo había traicionado a Shaoran. Les digo que la historia me sale sola, y no soy consiente de ello. Hasta yo me sorprendo con mi historia. Jaja no puse avances respecto a Hayato y a Sakufa porque los quiero dejar con la duda ¿Le dirá Hayato que sí?**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: Que bueno que te guste y gracias por los alagos, andube con una sonrisa en la cara todo el día. Gracias por el ofrecimiento de ayuda, y sobre la carrera de periodismo... No lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta.**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Si, si tengo 12. Somos de las más jóvenes de por aquí ;D. Si que mala suerte, regresamos a la escuela y con la secundaria... ¡Qué flojera! Soy una floja de primera XD. A mi también me encanta dormir, el día en que no tenga sueño se acaba el mundo XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, le puse todo mi esfuerzo. Pues en cuanto la pareja de Eriol... Lo dije: soy neutral. Como que cuando estaba viendo ese anime estaba en modo "inocente" y no se em cruzó por la cabeza. Pobre de Hayato, siento un poco de lástima por el, ¡HASTA LO APRUEBA TOYA! Y para que Toya apruebe a alguien ufff. Y en cuanto a su pareja, no te me adelantes, ya verás lo que le tengo preparado.**_

 _ **Lela: Si, soy una nena. Es que aquí casi no hay escritores ee mi edad =C Espeto que me sigas siguiendo. ¿En serio? ¿Una persona de Perú, y mayor que yo lee mi fic? Me pone realmente contenta.**_

 _ **Gracias a Ti que estas leyendo esto, y si no te molesto te pido que me dejes un review o simplemente envia un mensaje al sig. correo: 67**_

 _ **Bueno me despido, que pasen bonita semana!**_

 _Besos y abrazos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	18. No cabe el título TT

**Mis verdaderos sentimientos, una declaración de guerra.**

(Desde mi punto de vista)

-Sakura yo…-él suspiró, arrepintiéndome de las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca-Sakura, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Entonces ella solo sintió un vacío, pero desapareció. No le afecto tanto como la primera vez que se lo confesó, solo se le escapó una lagrima, pero nada más.

Hayato contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y que no se iban a detener nunca. Y, para que Sakura no viera sus ojos llorosos, se volteó y se fue alejando.

-Lo siento, pero quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigo-dijo Hayato-¿Tú crees que se puede?

Sakura se limpió esa única lágrima del rostro y le contestó con una sonrisa:

-¡Sí!

Hayato se quedó en shock un segundo, comprendió que no le había afectado tanto, que no lo quería. Entonces una lágrima se le escapo, y se fue corriendo.

Sakura tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de su mamá:

-Mami-le dijo cuándo le contestó, su voz temblaba un poco-Mami, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo?

Nadeshko al notar la voz de su hija le respondió un "si". Entonces Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra más y colgó.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Me fui con paso lento hasta la casa de Tomoyo, y al llegar ahí ella se estaba paseando por el frente de la casa, al verme, me abrió la puerta y me condujo hasta su habitación.

Luego cerró la puerta y me dio un abrazo. Yo lo acepté y así nos quedamos un buen rato.

Sin embargo, no sentía tristeza, más bien era confusión.

-Sakura, no te sientes triste ¿o sí?-Me dijo Tomoyo.

Ella se apartó de los brazos de Tomoyo y la miró:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Más bien sientes confusión ¿o no?

-Si.

Tomoyo me sentó en un sillón y luego se fue a su pequeño cine, en el cual veíamos algunas de las películas que hacía ella.

-Sakura-dijo cuando volvió-Ten.

Me entregó la caja en donde Shaoran me había entregado la pulsera. Me quedé viendo la caja, y se me aceleró el corazón.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sientes al ver a Shaoran?

"¿Qué pregunta es esa?", pensé.

-N-No lo sé. Cada vez que pienso en él o lo veo se me acelera el corazón, la verdad es que no sé.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Cómo que "te lo imaginabas"?

-Sakura a ti te gusta el joven Li.

Me quedé muda. Pero después de pensarlo… Tomoyo se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que no te habías dado cuenta. Perdón, sé que no me debo de reír, pero es que te ves tan linda.

-Dejando eso de lado ¿cómo rayos llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Hay Sakura, yo estoy en todo. Sé todo de ti. Al cabo soy tu mejor amiga ¿no?

-Que… me… gusta… Shaoran.-dije tratando de asimilarlo.-A mí me gusta Shaoran.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?

-Si-contesté dudosa.

-Todavía dudas. A ver, para convencerte de una vez, ¿qué sentiste al ver que Shimizu estaba cerca de Li?

-Me enoje un poco-respondí sin pensar. Al notar mis propias palabras me sonroje.

-¿Ya?

-Ya. Tenías razón, lo admito ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora, tienes que declararle la guerra a Shimizu. (*¿Ahora entienden el título? XD*)

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

-¡No te distraigas!-me grito mi mamá. Me atacó con más velocidad ahora.

Yo esquive como pude las bolas de energía, otras las cortaba. Debo admitir que el descaso que Sakura me forzó a tomar me sirvió.

Me distraje, y una bola me rozó. Sentía la piel a carne viva.

-Dios del agua ¡ven!

Mi agua atacó a mi madre y la dejó fuera de combate, pero antes de desaparecer, me curó mis heridas.

-Te estás volviendo más fuerte-me dijo-Pero no lo suficiente, además, ¡que no se te ocurra volver a faltar a otro entrenamiento!

Mi madre se había enojado, enojado es poco. Se había enfurecido por qué falté. Y me lo hizo pagar con creces.

En la noche tuve una visita inesperada en mi apartamento. Me quedé atónito al ver a Tukusama en la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Vaya, ¡pero qué educado joven príncipe! ¿Ahora ni se invita a pasar a los invitados?

Lo deje pasar de mala gana.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté enfadado.

-Me iré sin rodeos: a ti te gusta Sakura, a mí también. Digamos que te declaro la guerra. (*Vaya va a ver doble guerra XD*)

Luego él se fue a la puerta.

-Pero no perderé contra ti Shaoran Li.

Se fue de mi casa, y yo me quede sin palabras.

-Vaya que fuiste directo-dije al viento.

(Al siguiente día) (Desde mi punto de vista)

Natsuki se paró de su suave cama en el castillo, se lavó la cara y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Se preguntó si ir a la escuela o no.

Habían pasado varios días desde que fue, pues no soportaba ver a Sakura y a Li juntos ya que cada vez se estaban enamorando más y más. Bueno, esa no fue la razón, para ser sinceros, de la tristeza se fue a un planeta muy frío y se resfrió. Ese día ya se encontraba mejor, y ya se había cansado de estar en la cama así que decidió ir.

Se arregló, tomó su mochila y abrió un portal con un aparato tecnológico, para que la llevara a aquella sala que conocían solo unos pocos.

Llego a la escuela salvada por un pelo de mosca, con la compañía de Sakura y Tomoyo. La dos se habían levantado tarde por estar hablando de cientos de cosas la noche pasada.

Las tres chicas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, y Sakura volteaba cada 5 minutos a ver a Natsuki, en una de esas, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Fue como en una de esas escenas donde al mirarse dos personajes que se odiaban, salían rayitos de sus ojos.

Su mirada fue interrumpida por una pregunta hecha por la profesora Mitzuki:

-Señorita Sakura-dijo la profesora Mitzuki.

Kaho sabía exactamente por qué se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas entre ellas, y quería detenerlas. Sobre todo a Natsuki, pues cierta personita que la había conocido antes sabía que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por lo que quería. (*¿Quién más va a ser?*)

-Señorita Sakura-repitió otra vez, esta vez con más fuerza-¡Señorita Sakura!-gritó al fin.

-Mande-contestó rápidamente ella.

-¿Puede venir a repartir estos avisos?

-¡Sí!

Sakura se levantó, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada con rayitos incluidos a su contrincante, y se acercó al escritorio de la profesora.

A Kaho _"se le cayeron"_ dos avisos y Sakura estaba dispuesta a levantarlos, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció y se quedó quieta. Cuando Kaho se levantaba de recoger los dos avisos le susurró algo a Sakura en el oído:

-Aléjate de los hombres de negro.-luego se alejó y se enderezó-Ten-le extendió los avisos.

Sakura los empezó a repartir los avisos muy confundida.

-Muy bien-dijo Kaho cuando terminó-Asegúrense de entregarle eso a sus padres, si no lo firman no irán a la excursión de la próxima semana. Pasa por favor.

Todos los alumnos la miraron como si estuviera loca, pero esas miradas desaparecieron al ver que entraba una chica de cabello negro, peinada de dos coletas que empezaban en un chongo al estilo chino o _sailor moon_ sujetadas por unas cintas rojas.

Tenía los ojos café claros, pero al mostrarse bajo la luz del sol, daban la impresión de ser de un color anaranjado. Tenía la piel clara y estaba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Se inclinó a la manera japonesa.

-Mi nombre es Meiling Li, un gusto conocerlos.

Shaoran se quedó boquiabierto con los ojos MUY abiertos.

-Según los registros de la escuela, la señorita li es prima de nuestro compañero.-explicó la profesora.

-¡Qué no me vas a saludar!-grito la alumna nueva, a juzgar por la dirección de su mirada se estaba refiriendo a Shaoran. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

Se acercó con paso firme al castaño con mirada severa, pero al llegar junto a él, lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo:

-¡Me alegro de verte!

-Muy bien señorita Li-le dijo sorprendida Kaho-puede tomar asiento al lado de Li.

Meiling se sentó gustosa al lado de su primito.

-Muy bien, hoy veremos…

Kaho siguió hablando sobre la importancia de cuidar del ambiente, pero la chica de ojos esmeralda estaba y no estaba escuchado a su profesora.

Su mente estaba concentrada en las palabras que le había dicho: _"Aléjate de los hombres de negro."_

¿Eso qué significaba?

Llego el descanso, y las dos chicas castañas estaban detrás de la escuela teniendo una _"charla"._

-¿Para qué me querías?-preguntó Natsuki.

-¿A ti te gusta Shaoran?-le preguntó Sakura.

-Para ti Li, y si, ya deberías saberlo.

-A mí también.

Natsuki comprendió que esto era una guerra.

-Sakura Kinomoto, no perderé.

-Yo tampoco, Natsuki Shimizu.

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Leed Shimizu tonta.

-Da igual cuál sea tu nombre, no perderé.

(*Imagínense que están sobre llamas imaginarias de fuego con forma de demonios XD*)

Después de eso, subieron a su salón, se sentaron y comieron, pero se siguieron lanzando miradas con rayos.

La clase de cocina llegó con esas miradas.

-Niños, en la mesa se encuentra el material necesario para preparar unos _brownies,_ quiero que los preparen en sus equipos en esta hora, si tienen alguna duda por favor pregunten.

Nuestros personajes estaban divididos así: Sakura y Tomoyo; Shaoran y Meiling (quien no se había separado de su primo por cierto); Hayato y ¿Natsuki?

(Recuerdo de Natsuki y Hayato)

-Otro que me cita en este lugar-dijo Natsuki con voz irritada.

-¿Quién más te citó aquí?-le preguntó Hayato.

-Sakura.

-Bueno eso no importa-agachó la cabeza, luego se enderezó-Seré directo. (*Otra vez*) A ti te gusta Li, a mí me gusta Sakura, ¿te parece una alianza?

Le estiró la mano, ella la aceptó y la estrecho.

-Una alianza-le afirmó.

(Fin)

La competencia invisible que se transcurría para ver quien terminaba primero y deliciosos los _brownies_ entre los 5 personajes (excluyendo a Meiling) estaba muy reñida.

¿La razón? Todos en su equipo tenían por lo menos 1 cocinero experto.

Al final nadie _"ganó",_ todos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Les parece si vamos los seis juntos a comerlos en el parque?-les preguntó Hayato a los demás. (*Eso es plan con maña*)

-Está bien-respondieron los 5.

Los 6 "amigos" se fueron al parque en la salida en completo silencio. Casi todos pensaban en una cosa: en cómo hacer que la persona que querían se comiera sus brownies.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se detuvieron en la puerta de este. (*Imagínenselos con el puño apretado y con fuego saliendo detrás de todos*)

Luego todos entraron, escogieron un lugar, después de eso pareciera que hubieran recuperado el habla porque el lugar se llenó de pláticas y risas. Pero a Tomoyo nadie engañaba, que ella sabía que todos estaban odiándose en secreto.

-¿Quieres uno?-preguntaron la mayoría de ellos. Cada uno a su respectivo objetivo: Natsuki, Meiling y Sakura a Shaoran y Shaoran y Hayato a Sakura. Al analizar la escena los 5 se les puso una cara roja que ufff, un tomate se queda corto. Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Todos, aún con su cara de vergüenza, aceptaron los brownies de quien se los había ofrecido.

-¡Esta delicioso!-dijo Sakura-Los dos estan completamente deliciosos.

-El tuyo también esta delicioso Sakura-dijeron Hayato y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-Shaoran no iba a agragar nada más, pero al ver que Meiling y Natsuki estaban por convertirse en demonios, agregó:

-Natsuki y Meiling, los de ustedes también están deliciosos.

-Oye Li-dijo Tukusama.-¡¿Por qué rayos le hablas de "Sakura" a Sakura?

Shaoran y Sakura se pusieron aún más rojos.

-Bueno... Este... Verás... ¡Eso no te incumbe-gritó Shaoran.

-Tranquilo Shaoran-interrumpió Sakura-Hayato, es porque Li es mi amigo, es natural ¿no?

Hayato solo asintió refunfuñando.

-Y bien Meiling-dijo Shaoran-¿Qué haces en Japón?

-Pues...-Meiling le dirijió a su primo una mirada de "tiene que ver con la magia".

-Esta bien, todos aquí conocemos acerca de este tema.

-Bueno, si tu insistes. Tu mamá me envió, dijo que te vigilara y que te regresara a la fuerza si era necesario, si encontraba yo que el motivo por el que no te quieres ir de la Tierra es por una chica.

Shaoran ya había vuelto a su color normal, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras se puso rojo, pero de rabia. ¿Qué tenía de malo su razón para quedarse por Sakura? Además, ella no se podía interponer en eso, eso ya se había decidido por un duelo.

-Asi que primito-dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Shaoran-más te vale que no sea por una chica porque sino te regreso de la oreja a Riashasake.

-Pues de hecho Li-intervino Hayato.

Natsuki también estaba por abrir la boca, pero Shaoran adivinó sus movimientos y les tapo la boca a los dos.

-Shaorancito ¿qué me estás ocultando?

En ese momento el cielo se oscureció, el tiempo se detuvo.

-Shaoran, Hayato-dijo Sakura.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Los tres se prepararon para luchar.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

-Dasep.

Shaoran solo puso esa cuenca café enfrente de él y su espada apareció.

-Vamos-dijo Sakura.

Los tres corrieron en la misma dirección, en una sincronía perfecta. Las demás, se escondieron junto con Tomoyo, quien estaba grabandolos.

Entonces en el cielo, apareció una persona con una túnica negra, era alto, con cabello y ojos negrso, con la piel clara. Su mirada no expresaba presisamente felicidad.

-Oh, querida Sakura has venido-dijo aquel misterioso hombre con una voz grave.

-¡¿Cómo conoces a Sakura?!-preguntaron los dos chicos.

-Ella es vital para mi plan. Un plan que no les concierne-sacó por debajo de su túnica una pequeñal bola roja, que apretó con fuerza.

Al instante Sakura sentía que tenía fuego por todas partes.

A su mente vinieron dos cosas: la esfera roja que le hizo tragar la mujer ciempiés y las palabras de la profesora Mitzuki.

"No te acerques a las personas de negro"

Sakura se arrodilló ante el dolor y sentía que el fuego la quemaba, sentía que no podía respirar. Cuando inhalaba, ya fuera por la boca o por la nariz, le quemaba por dentro.

Hayato se enfureció y empezó a atacar a aquel misterioso sujeto. Shaoran, se quedó al lado de Sakura, y las otras tres chicas permanecían ocultas. Tomoyo estaba grabando con cierta preocupación, pero luego esta desapareció. Su amiga le prometió que todo iba a estar bien siempre.

-Sakura ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Si-masculló ella. No podía hablar.

Se agarraba la garganta y el estomago, entonces gritó. Fue un ruido infernal e inhumano. Todos comprendieron que el dolor de Sakjra era grave.

-Te sigues oponiendo-dijo el hombre de negro-Solo sometete a mi poder y te dejará de doler, así de sensillo.

-Jamás-logró decir Sakura.

-Como quieras, tarde o temprano ocurrirá.

-Eres un-Hayato no pudo terminar la frase, porque con un movimiento veloz, casi le rebana la oreja.

Hayato y el tipo de la túnica seguían peleando y Sakura estaba por darse por vencida.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, una estrella esfumándose apareció en la mente de Sakura.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de los hombres de negro-dijo una voz conocida.

Todos intentaron averiguar el origen de esa voz que parecía ser de una mujer. Y le atinaron, el origen de esa voz era Kaho Mitzuki.

Ella sostenía un collar de una estrella dorada, que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y al compás de que esto sucedía, Sakura se iba enderezando, pues estaba disminuyendo el dolor.

-¡Ahora Sakura!

-¡FUEGO!

La carta Fuego fue cubriendo al extraño individuo en llamas ardientes, y este, prefirió huir. No sin antes decir las siguientes palabras:

-Mi nombre es Akako, recuérdenlo muy bien.

Avances:

Esto merece una explicación. ¿La profesora Mitzuki tiene que ver con la magia?

 **...**

-Mi nombre es Clow Leed.

Próximo capítulo: Clow, Spinelsun y Rubymoon.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Ok ok ok, perdón!**_

 _ **Ayer iba a subir cap pero no podía ingresar a mi usuario me decía: error 503.**_

 _ **Lo anduve intentando toda la tarde y no pude. Hasta ahora puedo subirlo T,T**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Pues si, la competencia está reñida, ¿quién ganará?Antes cuando se me ocurrió la idea de Hayato no sentí ninguna emoción por el, peto ahora que lo escribo como que me da pena. Tomoyo obvio que quiere lo mejor para Sakuta y no te voy a decir quien es la chica del árbol, pero ya verás quien es. Ya apareció Natsuki, y no es que se me haya olvidado, si la recuerdo en todos los caps, pero como que quise dejar a Sakura y a Shaoran en paz un momento. Ahora ya van los celos! Te tengo que decir que soy MUY fan de los celos, así que los verás mucho XD.**_

 _ **Lela: Que pena por ti, no me quiero ni imaginar que pasará conmigo en la universidad, me alegra que te gusten mis caps y gracias por seguirme hasta el final.**_


	19. Clow, Spinelsun y Rubymoon

**Clow, Spinelsun y Rubymoon.**

-Mi nombre es Akako, recuérdenlo muy bien.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Natsuki y Shaoran se quedaron estáticos.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Hayato a Sakura.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor.

Sakura se fue reincorporando y él la ayudaba, Tomoyo y las demás salieron de su escondite.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Meiling.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste boba?-le dijo Natsuki saliendo de su shock-Eso fue un tipo llamado Akako.

Meiling se enojó y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no jalarle las greñas (u otra cosa peor) a Natsuki.

-¿Por qué le dices tipo a tu abuelo?-preguntó una voz femenina.

Los 6 chicos voltearon para ver la dueña de esa voz y se encontraron con Kaho Mitzuki.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-les preguntó-¿A caso tengo algo en la cara?

-Ya decía yo que había algo raro en usted-dijo Shaoran, y empuñó su espada.

-Por favor no tengas desconfianza, no les haré daño.

-Shaoran-intervino Sakura, al ver la mirada de ella, Shaoran bajó la espada-Profesora Mitzuki, gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Por qué le das las gracias?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Usted me quitó el dolor ¿no es cierto?-Kaho asintió.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Fue con la ayuda del mago Clow, Sakura, tu viste ese collar ¿no es cierto?-ella asintió-Ese collar me lo dio el mismísimo mago Clow para ayudarte.

-¡Te equivocas!-al fin Natsuki dijo algo-Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, ¡y por supuesto que mi abuelo también!

-Solo quedó sellado-afirmó Kaho.

-¡Te equivocas! Mi abuelo siguió a mi padre a la muerte, él también quiso detener a Hana y a Kai y acabó muerto.

-El huyó cobardemente.

Esta vez Natsuki no dijo nada.

-Entonces ese realmente era Akako-susurró eso ahora no importa, ¡¿usted qué rayos aquí?!

-Ah, pues como les dije me envió el mago Clow.

-¡Ese si estoy MUY segura de que murió!-dijo Natsuki-Yo misma vi su cadáver.

-Si murió, pero ha renacido-los ojos de Natsuki se iluminaron.

-¿Y me madre?

-Los que se suicidan no tienen el derecho de volver a renacer-por primera vez en la historia, de los ojos de Natsuki salió una lagrima.-Natsuki no llores.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-No lo sé-dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca.

-¡Entonces no digas esas cosas!

-Calma Natsuki-trato de tranquilizarla Sakura.

-¡Qué calmarme ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Tú profesorcita me tiene que explicar todo!

-Tranquila, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, lo único que recuerdo era que tenía el cabello azulado, con piel blanca y lentes. (*Ok muchas pistas para que no sepan quién es*).

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran, Sakura se desmayó y él la atrapó.

-Está agotada-afirmó Kaho-Es mejor que la llevemos a descansar. Li acompáñame, los demás pueden irse.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas de buen humor excepto Hayato y Natsuki, quienes aceptaron refunfuñando.

Shaoran cargo a Sakura en su espalda y junto a Kaho se retiraron a su casa. Al llegar, Toya y Shaoran se empezaron a pelear, pero Toya, al ver a su hermana desmayada, detuvo la guerra y lo condujo a su habitación, luego reiniciaron la guerra de miradas. Pero la guerra otra vez terminó cuando Nadeshko invitó a Shaoran y a Kaho a tomar un té de agradecimiento por traer a su hija, para ser sinceros la batalla se terminó porque Nadeshko miro a su hijo con su mirada asesina, Nadeshko podría ser amable, gentil y serena todo el tiempo; pero cuando te miraba con esos ojos era mejor que no la molestaras porque te podía ir uffff mejor no digo, con suerte y solo salías en la cama de un hospital por la comida que te preparaba ella.

-Gracias por traer a Sakura, Li-dijo Nadeshko cuando acabó de servir el té-, pero ¿cómo terminó así? Sakura no está enferma o algo por el estilo que sepa.

-Eso fue porque le cayó un balón en la cabeza-respondió Kaho.

-Si-afirmó Shaoran-Por accidente Tukusama pateó un balón con mucha fuerza y por desgracia le cayó en la cabeza a Sakura. (*Hay si échale la culpa a tu rival XD*)

-Hmmmm ya veo.

-Bueno me retiro-dijo Shaoran.

-Yo también.

Kaho y el castaño se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la casa, pero Toya los detuvo en las afueras.

-Díganme la verdad por favor ¿qué le pasó?-Toya vio las miradas de los dos, y comprendió que no le iban a decir nada-Hace tiempo tuve un sueño, un sueño donde la vida de Sakura estaba en peligro, ella estaba suspendida en un reyo de energía y lo siguiente que vi fue a ella en tus brazos-volteo a ver a Shaoran-Y estaba sin vida.

Al chico de ojos ámbar le vino a la mente el sueño que tenía todas la noches, ¿esa era Sakura? Si lo siguiente que pasaba en su sueño era que Sakura moría…

-Eso es una predicción Toya-dijo rompiendo el silencio Kaho-Un mago muy poderoso me lo explicó, eso es lo que le pasará a tu hermana si Shaoran aquí presente no confía en ella.

-¿Confiar en ella?-preguntaron ellos.

-Confiar en ella-repitió ella-Tú la quieres ¿no?

El castaño se puso rojo como tomate, pero de todos modos no lo negó y asintió.

-Pues quédate siempre cerca de ella, y cuando llegue el momento confía en ella, sino el olvido será su destino.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par: _"Aléjate de ella, sino el olvido será su destino"._ ¡¿Cómo rayos pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que es achica era Sakura?!

-Mocoso ¿qué te pasa?

-Todas las noches tengo un sueño similar al tuyo, y al final una voz que desconozco me dice que me aleje de Sakura, sino el olvido será su destino.

-Probablemente esa persona es Akako-sugirió Kaho-puede que quiera separarlos porque juntos son un equipo muy fuerte.

-No, la voz era diferente.

Entonces, la voz se le hizo familiar, la había escuchado antes… ¡La persona que le devolvió sus recuerdos!

-Ya sé quién es-susurró, sus acompañantes lo miraron con cara de impaciencia-No sé cuál es su nombre, ni sé cómo encontrarlo, pero es apersona me devolvió los recuerdos de Sakura.

-¿Qué recuerdos?-preguntó Toya.

-Eso ahora no importa Toya-dijo Kaho, luego miró a Shaoran con una mirada que decía: "me debes una".-Lo que importa aquí es quién es esa persona y por qué te devuelve tus recuerdos y luego te dice que te alejes de ella. ¿No les parece raro?

Los tres se iban a quedar platicando un rato más pero Fujitaka salió de la casa y Toya se tuvo que meter, los otros dos se fueron a sus casas.

"Al final ese mocoso no me dijo por qué estaba así Sakura", pensó Toya.

(Al siguiente día, en la clase antes del descanso (matemáticas)

-Muy bien joven Li-dijo Kaho-¿Cuánto es 5x8?

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y miro involuntariamente a Sakura, al verla se sonrojó, se atontó y respondió:

-Ehhhh… Ahhhhh… cuarenta y cuatro.

-¿Pero qué le pasa hoy joven Li?

-Sí que le pasará…-dijo Hayato en voz baja. Él estaba sentado cerca con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, estaba mostrando una cara de irritación.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó Shaoran. Hayato se levantó, lo miró y puso cara de inocencia.

-Nada solo me pregunté qué te pasaría.

-Tu-dijo Shaoran con irritación, suerte que estaban en la escuela sino ya habría corrido sangre.

La campana del descanso sonó y la pelea acabó, los alumnos salieron del salón. Había uno en particular que salió más rápido que el resto, un chico de ojos azules salió casi corriendo hacia el baño. Al llegar, se metió en el del fondo y se sentó en la tapa del escusado. Entonces se puso a reír.

-Esos 2 van a lograr que me muestre como soy con sus tonterías.

Luego de calmarse, salió del baño y buscó a Sakura, era hora de actuar. La encontró muy pronto, en una de las bancas del pato de la escuela, estaba leyendo.

-"Cierto pronto se acabará la semana de lectura"-pensó él.

-"Había una vez tres pequeños cerditos que vivía en el bosque, un día los tres decidieron que era hora de que vivieran solos, así que encontraron un lugar en el bosque y empezaron a hacer sus casa, cada hermano por su cuenta. El menor hizo una de paja para acabar rápido y poder irse a jugar, el mediano hizo una de madera, y el mayor prefirió hacerla de ladrillos para que no fuera tan débil, aunque se tardara todo el día"…-pensó Sakura.

Ella suspiró y se tomó un descanso de leer y miró hacia el cielo, luego volvió a ver al frente por el sonido de unas pisadas.

-Hola Hiragizawa-dijo al ver a su amigo.

-Hola, por favor llámame Eriol.

-Ok, pero tú llámame Sakura.

Una brisa pasó por ahí y arrastró un par de hojas de árbol, Eriol tomó una en sus manos.

-¿Te sirve como separador?-preguntó, extendiéndole la hoja.

-Si gracias-Sakura la tomó y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Había algo raro en esa hoja, lo sentía. Pero esa presencia se desvaneció unos instantes después.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No nada.

Mientras tanto, dos personitas, una de cabello castaño y otra de cabello negro claro estaban viendo aquella escena a escondidas. El castaño echaba humo por la cabeza.

-Hmmm pero que curiosa escena-dijo Tomoyo, amentando el enojo de Shaoran, su acompañante-El joven Hiragizawa es muy apuesto ¿crees que le esté coqueteando? Por supuesto que Sakura no lo rechazaría, ¡quién se resistiría a esos hermosos ojos azules!

Eso hizo estallar al castaño, quien corrió hasta sus amigos, agitó las manos y dijo:

-Las clases van a comenzar (*Ok esto es de una escena de SCC la copié pero es que me encantó y no podía faltar XD*)-Shaoran se le quedó viendo enojado a Eriol, el ojiazul solo le dirigió una sonrisa. Eso hizo que el enojo de nuestro personaje se elevara.

-Sí, gracias por avisarnos Li-Sakura se levantó de su asiento y miro a sus dos compañeros. Se quedó confundida al ver que Shaoran estaba enojado.

-Hay Sakurita eres tan lenta para unas cosas-dijo Tomoyo, quien estaba mirando a escondidas. Decidió ayudar a su aliado, salió de su escondite y tomó al ojiazul del brazo-Vamos Hiragizawa que llegamos tarde.

Ellos se retiraron, dejando solos a los dos castaños.

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir Shaoran.-dijo la castaña.

Al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca, Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué te pones rojo Shaoran?-él se puso más rojo-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Eres una atolondrada-dijo una voz chillona.

Shaoran volvió rápidamente a su color original y volteó a ver a su "querida primita" (*para que haga efecto las comillas léanlo con MUCHO sarcasmo*)

-Ya te cache primito-dijo Meiling.

-¿Sakura te puedes adelantar al salón?-le preguntó Shaoran. Ella no respondió y se fue directamente al salón para terminar su bento.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que no quieres abandonar esta escuela.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no le digas a mi madre?

-Nada, le voy ir a decir inmediatamente, ¿tienes idea de lo que me haría si se entera de que te encubrí? Si algo sé, es que no te tienes que meter con tu mamá.

-Por favor Meiling.

-No lo sé, lo pensaré.-una sonrisa malvada se mostró en su rostro-Pero hasta que decida qué hacer, serás mi esclavo.

Luego se alejó con su primo, tomado del brazo en estado de shock. "Lo que tengo que hacer para estar cerca de ti", pensó Shaoran. "Bueno, esas sonrisas lo compensan" (*Ok no sabía que podía ser tan cursi*)

Cuando llegaron al salón Sakura y Natsuki se estaban matando con las miradas.

(Lo que pasó)

Sakura se dirigió al salón para acabarse su bento, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por Natsuki:

-"¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con Shaoran"-le preguntó por la mente.

-"Nada que te incumba"-le respondió de igual manera.

-"Todo lo que tenga que ver con él me incumbe. Después de todo es mi prometido" (*Uuuuuu golpe bajo XD*)

(Volviendo al presente)

Todos miraban a las dos castañas, si las observabas bien, hasta podías ver que se estaban convirtiendo en demonios.

Y después de muchas discusiones, llego la salida.

-Sakura ¿tienes tiempo?-le preguntó Chiharu-Últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, al menos vayamos a la biblioteca a terminar de leer nuestro libro.

-¡Ok!

Sakura y sus 3 amigas (Rika, Chiharu, Naoko) se dirigieron a la biblioteca, y al final terminaron encontrándose con Natsuki, Shaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Meiling y Kazu. Al llegar a la biblioteca, se sentaron en 2 mesas: en una Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Natsuki y Kazu; y en la otra Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Meiling y Eriol.

En un momento solo quedaron Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura y Kazu; en ese momento algo ocurrió: el separador se tragó a Sakura.

-Aaaaa-dijo Sakura (*no grito para no llamar la atención*)

-¡Sakura!-gritaron los demás. Pero solo Tomoyo se quedó paralizada, Shaoran y Kazu la siguieron.

-Hay ¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó Sakura, sobándose la cabeza; entonces fue cuando sintió el báculo en sus manos y las cartas rodeándola, "¿cuándo le quité él sello?", se preguntó. Miró a sus alrededores y encontró que estaba rodeada por un bosque, delante de ella había una casa de paja y a sus lados, estaban desmayados Kazu y Shaoran. Al observaros con detenimiento, estaban vestidos con un overol de mezclilla con una camisa a cuadros roja y unas botas cafés de trabajo, estaban vestidos igual que Sakura de hecho.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Kazu.

-Tienes magia ¿no es cierto Kazu?-le dijo Sakura. Cuando estaba desmayada, Sakura pudo percibir magia saliendo de su interior.

-Me descubriste.

-Sakura ¿dónde estamos?-interrumpió Shaoran.

-No lo sé, parece que estamos en un bosque.

Los tres amigos se levantaron del suelo y se pusieron a investigar la casa de paja, Sakura se asomó y pudo ver que un lobo se acercaba a su dirección. Instintivamente ella cerró la puerta. El lobo tocó la puerta.

-Déjame pasar-dijo el lobo. Su voz era grave y profunda.

-No, no, no.

-Entonces soplaré y soplaré y la casa derribaré.

-Eso me suena-dijo Kazu, casi al instante recordó-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Fue demasiado tarde, el lobo sopló y sopló y la casa se destruyó. Los tres corrieron como almas llevadas por el diablo. Al poco tiempo encontraron otra casa, esta vez estaba hecha de madera.

-Este… es… el cuento… de los tres… cochinitos-dijo jadeando Kazu-Probablemente alguien le puso un hechizo a esa hoja tuya Sakura.

-Si este es el cuento de los tres cochinitos-dijo Sakura-Entonces pronto tocara el lobo a la puerta.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el lobo tocó la puerta.

-Déjame pasar.

-No, no, no.

-Entonces soplaré y soplaré y la casa derribaré.

Y empezó a soplar. La casa parecía que iba a aguantar, pero unos instantes después (como el cuento indica) se desplomó. Otra vez los tres se fueron despavoridos del lugar, pero esta vez no encontraron ninguna casa.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SALURA! ¡TIERRA!

Tierra levantó una pared entre ellos tres y un árbol.

-Si esto es ese cuento, seguramente elegirá entrar por arriba-dijo Sakura-Y estaremos preparados.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Kazu-Aquí no hay ninguna olla.

-Entonces haremos una trampa.-sacó una carta de su bolsa-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡LAZO!

-¿Por qué no mejor peleamos contra él?-sugirió Shaoran.

-Eso es aburrido, mejor así. No le quiero hacer tanto daño al pobre lobito.

Sakura ató a Lazo en el árbol (con ayuda de Shaoran) e hizo una trampa: cuando el lobo pusiera un pie en un lugar, lo levantaría de cabeza en el árbol. Entonces escucharon los pasos del lobo subiendo por las paredes.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!-cuando el lobo cayó en la trampa-¡TRUENO!

El lobo aulló de dolor y salió de esas cuatro paredes. Luego el paisaje se tornó un remolino de colores que rodeaba a los tres chicos, las cartas ya habían vuelto a girar en torno a Sakura y se había creado una ventisca fuerte, tanto que separó a los tres castaños.

Cada uno se despertó en el suelo y vieron que su ropa ya había cambiado otra vez: Sakura tenía una caperuza roja con una falda de cuero con unas botas vaqueras y una playera de manga larga negra; Shaoran un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros roja y botas estilo _terminator_ ; finalmente Natsuki tenía puesto unos jeans, unas botas vaqueras y una camisa a cuadros azul claro.

Cuando Sakura se paró sintió en sus manos una canasta, con el báculo adentro y un poco de comida; las cartas seguían a su alrededor. Ella ando por un sendero hasta que se topó con un lobo.

-¿A dónde vas chiquilla?

-Busco a mis amigos.

-Oh, yo los vi. Están en una cabaña por ese sendero.

-Muchas gracias.

Sakura se fue por el sendero que le había señalado amablemente el lobo, este, se fue por el sendero de al lado.

-Me la comeré-dijo él.

Mientras tanto Shaoran le quitó el sello a su espada y se puso a explorar. Kazu hizo lo mismo, solo que ella invocó una espada al igual que Hayato lo hacía. En poco tiempo sus caminos se encontraron y decidieron buscar juntos a Sakura.

-¿Y qué cuento es este?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Tienes que investigar más sobre la Tierra querido amigo-le dijo Kazu-Este es otro cuento, se llama caperucita roja. Y a juzgar por nuestra apariencia, tú eres el leñador y yo una aldeana, solo espero que Sakura no sea caperucita y se encuentre con el lobo.

-Ella se puede cuidar sola.

-Lo sé, pero a veces es muy ingenua e inocente.

Y efectivamente Sakura fue tan inocente que siguió las instrucciones del lobo a pesar de que ya había leído el cuento. Al pasar en la cabaña que le señaló el lobo, Sakura se encontró con algo que parecía ser una viejita. Pero cuando Sakura se acercó a ella, el lobo se dejó al descubierto y se abalanzó contra la pobre e inocente ojiverde.

-Dios del viento ¡VEN!

Por fortuna, Kazu y Shaoran llegaron a tiempo y salvaron a Sakura.

-Eres muy inocente Sakura-le regaño Kazu.

-Lo siento T-T

Otra vez el paisaje se tornó un remolino de colores y esta vez separó a Kazu de los demás.

Sakura y Shaoran se despertaron y otra vez sus ropas cambiaron: Sakura tenía un vestido rosa con holanes y la parte de enfrente era blanca con tres botones rojos, estaba peinada de dos trencitas con dos moños rojos y llevaba unos suecos en los pies; Shaoran iba vestido con un pantalón con tirantes verdes y unos suecos de cuero, con una camisa blanca de maga larga.

-Ahora qué tocará-dijo irritado Shaoran.

-Kazu…-dijo espantada Sakura, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Kazu no se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

A voltear hacia atrás, veías migajas de pan, y adelante detrás de unos arbustos, una casa que parecía ser de dulces. Shaoran se quedó como hipnotizado por esa casa, y se dirigió a ella; pero Sakura lo derribó y le tapó los ojos.

-No veas Shaoran.

Al escuchar su nombre, Shaoran volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Está escrito en nuestros personajes, verás este cuento es Hansel y Gretel, y esa casa es la de una bruja que se come a los niños, y si mis cálculos son correctos, Kazu está ahí. Debemos rescatarla.

Shaoran asintió y formularon un plan.

-No, ni loco te dejo estar con esa bruja loca, estarías mejor en la jaula-le dijo Shaoran.

-Pero en el cuento, la bruja elige a la chica como su ayudante y encierra al chico.

-¿Qué no tienes una carta para intercambiar cuerpos?

-Yo no dejaré que corras ningún riesgo Shaoran.

-Yo tampoco y soy muy testarudo Sakura.

-De acuerdo, pero si te ocurre algo me las vas a pagar-Sakura se levantó del piso y sacó una carta-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡CAMBIO!

Sakura le tomó la mano a Shaoran y la carta les intercambió la mente. Al poco tiempo, una bruja jorobada, con una larga y arrugada nariz (al igual que toda su piel) y con montones de verrugas.

-Oh chiquitos-dijo al ver a Shaoran y a Sakura -¿se perdieron?

-Si-dijo Sakura, tratando de hacer más grave su voz-¿podríamos quedarnos aquí?

-Claro que sí.

Los dejo pasar y se abalanzó sobre Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran, la encerró en una jaula junto con Kazu.

-Shaoran-le dijo al verlo.

-No soy Shaoran, soy Sakura, cambiamos de cuerpo.

-¿Y Shaoran?

-No lo sé.

Casi al instante apareció Shaoran en el cuerpo de Sakura con un plato lleno de pastel. Lo dejó caer y sacó unas llaves. Abrió la jaula y las dejó salir. Y justo cuando iban a lograr escapar, la bruja apareció y corrió hacia ellos.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡ARO!-Sakura dijo rápidamente.

La carta puso una frontera entre los tres y la bruja, impidiéndole pasar. Sakura, Shaoran y Kazu huyeron. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, las cartas volvieron a las manos de Sakura y el paisaje volvió a ser el de un remolino de colores.

-Otra vez no-dijo Shaoran ya en su cuerpo.

Al despertar por cuarta vez, estaban de nuevo en el cuento de los tres cochinitos.

-Esto se va a repetir por siempre-dijo Kazu-tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No me digas genia-dijo Shaoran.

-Tal vez si salimos por el lugar por donde venimos-pensó en voz alta Sakura.

-¡El separador!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron una hoja gigante en los cielos.

-¡Vuelo!-"Por favor, también hazles unas hermosas alas a ellos dos"

Vuelo atendió las suplicas de su ama, y a los tres les brotaron unas hermosas alas de ángel blancas. Con dificultades, Shaoran y Kazu se levantaron del suelo, pero luego pudieron volar sin ningún problema por la ayuda de la carta. Salieron salvos de aquel libro, encabezados por Sakura.

Al poco rato de volver, todos se retiraron de la biblioteca, todos menos Rika.

Al salir sus compañeros, ella se fue a un rincón de la biblioteca, donde estaba el profesor Terada.

-Perdona la tardanza-le dijo.

-No importa-le extendió un anillo-Pregunté en la tienda por anillos de compromiso pero no habían, por favor ten este hasta que lo consiga.

Rika tomó el anillo y lo posó en su dedo anular.

-De acuerdo.

(Ese día en la noche)

-¡Que divertido ha de haber sido Sakura!-exclamó Kero al escuchar la historia de su dueña.

-Te equivocas, fue horrible y agotador.-Sakura se quitó la bolsa y tocó las cartas Clow, estaban frías-Kero, las cartas están muy frías.

-Si Sakura-dijo tristemente el guardián-Eso es porque se les está acabando la magia que les dejó el mago Clow.

-¿Y qué pasará si se les agota toda?

-Ellas se convertirán en cartas ordinarias, y nunca volverán a ser mágicas.

-No quiero que eso ocurra-antes de que el pequeño Kero pudiera reaccionar, Sakura ya había desplegado bajo sus pies su insignia de bruja y empezaba a convertir las cartas.-Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow abandonen esa vieja forma para servir a su nuevo dueño ¡HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡CANDADO! ¡NIEVE! ¡PEQUEÑO! ¡GRANDE! ¡TORMENTA! ¡FLOTE! ¡MOVER! ¡VOZ!

Y entonces ya no pudo más y se desmayó, al despertar Kero la miraba con unos ojitos de preocupación.

-Sakura no vuelvas a hacer eso, que pasará si las cartas se descontro-

La advertencia fue demasiado tarde y se escuchó un trueno anormal. Sakura y Kero se asomaron por la ventana y admiraron el espectáculo: una tormenta y una nevada hechas por las cartas.

-Oh no. ¡ESPEJP! ¡VUELO!

Otra vez se fue en un impulso, hacia las nubes. La nieve y la lluvia, combinados hacían imposible la vista. Con trabajos llegó hasta las nubes, una mano le tomo la suya. Al voltear, vio a Shaoran suspendido en una bola de aire.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-dijo a todo pulmón Sakura.

-¡TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR LO MISMO!

-¡TRATO DE CALMAR LO QUE CAUSÉ!

-¡Y YO TE ACOMPAÑO!

Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron a las nubes.

-"Sakura di esto-le dijo Kero en la cabeza de la ojiverde-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡CARTA SAKURA!" (*Ok eso suena raro*)

\- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡CARTA SAKURA!

Las dos cartas regresaron a su forma de carta, pero todavía amenazaban con desatar su furia otra vez, Sakura las abrazó:

-Tranquilas, les prometo que no las volveré a asustar.

Entonces las cartas cedieron y se dejaron abrazar.

-Tu sí que te metes en problemas-exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura no respondió porque ya se encontraba cabeceando de sueño por toda la energía que había gastado.

Con un poco de suerte, llegó a su cama sana y salva.

Mientras tanto, Eriol Hiragizawa miraba sentado en un sillón, todo lo que sucedía por una especie de pantalla mágica.

-Sí que es fuerte-exclamó un individuo parecido a Kero, pero azul marino con unas alitas celestes.

-¿Estás seguro de dejarla volverse más fuerte?-le preguntó una chica de preparatoria, con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Tomoeda.

-Por supuesto-le respondió Eriol.

-Oye-Kerberos versión malvada se dirigió a la chica llamada Akizuki Nakuru.- ¿tú no deberías tener el uniforme de chico?

-No importa, después de todo no soy un ser humano.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol el valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!

Bajo el sillón de Eriol, apareció la insignia del mago Clow, y los otros dos individuos se transformaron: a Nakuru le crecieron unas alas de mariposa negras con rosa y un vestido negro, con una capucha rosa, y su pelo se volvió rosa; en cambio, Kerberos dos se convirtió en algo parecido de una pantera negra, en el pecho tenía una mariposa de plata y en las patas delanteras, había unas muñequeras de plata.

-Spinelsun, Rubymoon.-dijo Eriol-vuelvan a su verdadera forma.

-Si mago Clow.-respondieron los dos.

Avances:

Mi bisabuelo... de verdad tengo un bisabuelo.

 **...**

Tengo que hacer algo, sino Rika se ahogará.

Próximo capítulo: Reconciliación.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Ahora si que he estado subieno caps tarde... perdón, de verdad que he estado muy ocupada. Ahora si que voy ha estar aclarando los misterios que plantee anteriormente.**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Yo a veces también me ando con rodeos, pero Hayato no, creo que el no conoce esa palabra XD. Supongo que entiendes qje no pudiera subir cap por ese error, y Meiling... me pregunto si le dirá a la mamá de Shaoran. Yo estaba escribiendo inocentemente mi título pero igual que a ti, no me cupo =(. Para acalarte soy del estado de México.**_

 _ **Lela: Jajaja yo también recuerdo esos celos de Shaoran, que bueno que si le entiendas a mis explicaciones.**_

 _ **Krio Zoe: Ahora si que se pondrá interesante con respecto a las parejas, la verdad es que yo apoyo a SxS.**_

 _ **Gracias a ti que me lees, por favor deja un review si te gusto o me quieres hacer una sugerencia o comentario, yo los acepto y me alegran el día. O simplemente enviame un mensaje privado a mi cuenta.**_

 _Besos y abrazos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	20. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación.**

—Si mago Clow-respondieron los dos.

—Ya no soy el mago Clow Leed-les reprendió Eriol—.Ahora solo soy Eriol.

— ¿Y entonces por qué te molestas haciendo esto? —le preguntó Rubymoon.

—Es solo que mi yo anterior me lo encargó, y nadie más puede hacerlo.

Cuando Sakura llegó sana y salva—con la ayuda de Shaoran—a su cama, la ventana mágica de Eriol desapareció. Luego de este suceso los tres se fueron a la cama, y el ojiazul se fue con una expresión de diversión en el rostro. "¿Qué es lo siguiente que haré?", se preguntó. "Bueno, dejaré que el actúe primero".

El sábado, todos en la casa de Sakura se levantaron temprano, incluso Sakura que no sabía porque. Inclusive Tomoyo había venido a arreglar a su querida amiga. Todos en su familia iban vestidos mejor de lo normal, Fujitaka llevaba un traje, no demasiado formal, de color café y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Nadeshko llevaba un vestido celeste con holanes de color celeste y blanco, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Toya llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con cinturón negro y una camisa de manga corta blanca con cuadros azules, y por último, Sakura llevaba un blusa rosa de corte _jabot_ con una falda plisada blanca. Ah, y Tomoyo tenía casi el mismo atuendo que Sakura, solo que su blusa era violeta. Sakura era la única que no sabía a donde se dirigían, por eso la sorpresa le inundo cuando se detuvieron en la casa de Tomoyo.

Pasaron y los recibió Sonomi Daidouji. Los condujo hasta lo que parecía una sala muy lujosa. En uno de los sillones estaba un señor de alta edad con barba y cabello café oscuro, se le notaban algunas canas. Tenía la piel clara, casi tanto como la de Nadeshko y ojos café oscuro.

—Nadeshko—dijo el extraño.

Nadeshko se quedó inmóvil, queriendo decir algo. Pero las palabras no salían.

—Abu-e-lo—dijo al fin tartamudeando.

— ¿Abuelo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Nadeshko ¿ella es tu…?—preguntó el extraño.

—Ella es mi hija, se llama Sakura Kinomoto.

La castaña volteó a ver a su mamá, y se sorprendió al ver algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

—Mami ¿el quién es?

—Sakura—le llamó Toya y Fujitaka. Ella se acercó y le susurraron—Sakura digamos que él es el abuelo de mamá.

El abuelo de mamá. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura. Hasta ese día, la única familia que tenían era ellos mismos, nadie más; ya que cuando sus papás se casaron Nadeshko solo tenía 16 años, y Fujitaka era profesor recién salido de la carrera. Y para acabarla, Fujitaka era el profesor de ella. Por supuesto que los padres de Nadeshko no aprobaron esa relación y cortaron conexiones.

—Entonces—continuó Sakura—.Entonces él es mi bisabuelo ¿no?

Solo Tomoyo asintió, ya que mientras Sakura estaba en su shock, Nadeshko se había refugiado en los brazos de su abuelo y los demás estaban observaban el reencuentro. Al ver que Sakura había regresado al presente, los dos se separaron y el abuelo le dirigió unas palabras:

—Hola Sakura, mi nombre es Masaki Amamiya. Y soy tu bisabuelo.

—Ehhhh bueno…—tartamudeo Sakura—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

—Amamiya—dijo Fujitaka—. ¿Me podrías perdonar?

—No hay nada que perdonar—respondió el, le tomó la mano—Si Nadeshko te escogió es porque vio algo en ti, además confío en mi nieta.

Después de eso el tiempo se fue volando. Le contaron la historia a Sakura: la historia completa de la boda de sus padres. Muy pocas veces mencionaban como se habían conocido, y no contaban todos los detalles, ahora sabía por qué. Todo comenzó cuando Nadeshko intentaba poner a salvo un nido de pichuelos en lo alto de un árbol, en ese entonces, era muy unida a su prima Sonomi. Ella la cuidaba en todas partes, pero ese día Nadeshko se cayó del árbol después de poner el nido, y Sonomi no la podía atrapar. Afortunadamente Fujitaka la atrapo por casualidad.

—Pensé que había caído un ángel—relató Fujitaka.

En ese entonces, él era un maestro novato en la preparatoria de Nadeshko, y de alguna manera terminó siendo el novio de su alumna. Al final decidieron casarse, pero la familia de su mamá no lo aprobó. Sonomi todavía le guardaba rencor a Fujitaka por haberle robado a su valiosa prima.

—La había cuidado tanto desde que íbamos en el jardín de niños—admitió Sonomi—. Pero una vil artimaña como él me la robo.

El día en que les fueron a entregar la invitación para la boda fue el último día en que se vieron. Después de la boda cortaron todo lazo, pero recientemente Sonomi y Masaki habían comprendido que las intenciones de Fujitaka eran buenas, y no por el dinero que ellos poseían como pensaban. Por eso, el día que Sonomi y Nadeshko se reunieron, planearon este día.

Cuando terminaron de relatar todo, ellos se quedaron callados; con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Sakura, ella sentía que le ocultaban algo más.

—No-admitió Nadeshko—. A decir verdad, hay algo más que creemos que es conveniente que sepas.

—Otra de las razones por las cuales cuidaba a Nadeshko—prosiguió Sonomi—. Era porque al nacer ella, le leyeron el futuro. En esa predicción decía que al cumplir los 18 años, alguien la vendría a buscar. Ese alguien no sería de este mundo ni del otro, ese alguien le traería la muerte a Nadeshko. También-por un momento dudo si contarle el resto, pero luego prosiguió—. También dijo que Nadeshko era diferente al resto, decía que tenía algún tipo de poder que debía ocultar.

—Y eso resultó cierto—esta vez habló la misma Nadeshko—; desde muy pequeña podía ver algunos espíritus, o podía presentir las cosas, por eso Toya conoce esta historia. El día que Toya empezó a ver cosas fuera de lo común le conté esta historia.

Sakura se forzó a estar sorprendida de la segunda parte de la historia, porque esa parte ya la conocía de Shinji. También presentía que la persona que le traería la muerte a su mamá, era Shinji. Pero a pesar de que le habían contado la verdad, Sakura no podía revelarles su secreto.

¿Cómo decirles que la persona que le traería la muerte a su madre, ahora la buscaba a ella? O peor aún ¿cómo decirles que ella lo había aceptado?

—Sakura ¿tú no tienes nada que decir? —esa voz fue la de Toya. Ese día, Toya también esperaba que su hermana condesara. Después de todo, no era la única con poderes mágicos, pero él tenía el presentimiento que era algo más que unos simples poderes.

—Solo que me alegra que me contaran esto.

Obviamente Sakura no pensaba preocuparlos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del universo, un joven castaño se encontraba en una cena.

—Odio que nos obliguen a hacer esto—condesó Natsuki—. Simplemente no le encuentro sentido, nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación en este momento.

—Si—confirmo Shaoran—. Pero mi madre insiste en que nos conozcamos más.

En ese momento Leran Li entró al salón.

—Shaoran se acabó tu descanso (*ok creo que estoy mostrando a la mamá de Shaoran como una persona cruel*).

—Ya voy madre.

Shaoran se levantó respetuosamente de le mesa, y se dirigió con su mamá a la sala de entrenamiento. Ese día le tocaba entrenamiento con la espada.

Ah pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura en la sala, con su antifaz, unos jeans y una blusa blanca, además de sus extensiones de cabello cafés.

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

¿Pero qué está haciendo Sakura aquí?

Controle mi sorpresa, pero mi madre leyó inmediatamente mi rostro de duda.

—Kerberos y Yue me solicitaron que le enseñaras el manejo de la espada. Y yo accedí, ah y hoy solo puede estar hasta el anochecer. Al igual que tú.

—Madre ¿puedo darle clases en privado?

—Así que quieres clases en privado, dime ¿qué harás si me niego?

Uso ese tono de voz. El tono que cree que me hará ceder, que usa para que me rinda para todo. Pero cuando se trate de Sakura no cederé, así que pongo un pie en frente, en pose defensiva.

-¿Otro duelo?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, pero al dijo:

—No gracias. No quiero quedar en ridículo otra vez. Puedes tener tu clase privada, pero deja de comportarte tan engreídamente-salió de la habitación.

—Ridadcuros recub taes reá.

Con este conjuro nadie podría oírnos ni escucharnos. Gracias a esto, podría estar con Sakura sin tener que fingir nada.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté.

—Kero, quiero decir, Kerberos y Yue me dijeron que para cuestiones de espadas, tú eras la mejor opción. Así que heme aquí.

— ¿Esto es en contra de tu voluntad? Es decir ¿quieres tomar clases conmigo?

—Por supuesto—dijo levemente sonrojada—Eres mi amigo ¿no?

—Claro—después de decir algunas palabras, aparecieron dos espadas de entrenamiento. Que dolían, pero no te causaban ninguna herida profunda. Le di una—. Primero entrenaremos con esto. ¿Alguna objeción?

Ella negó, y entonces empezamos a entrenar.

—Bien, pon los pies separados y las rodillas levemente flexionadas—ella o hizo—. Ahora óyeme bien: nunca de los nunca vayas a cruzar las piernas en un combate, eso podría afectar en tu equilibrio. Ahora has…

Pasamos toda la noche—al menos para ella—entrenando posiciones y un par de ataques.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? —le pregunté cuando estaba por irse.

—Si ¿por qué lo dices?

—En este momento es de noche en tu planeta, yo ya estoy acostumbrado pero tú…

—Tranquilo—me interrumpió—. Te juro que estoy bien.

O ella era muy buena actriz o de verdad estaba bien. Opte por creer la segunda.

—Muy bien, ¿te veo después de la escuela?

—Ah, hablando de después de la escuela; ¿quieres venir a una fiesta?

— ¿A dónde?

— Es algo difícil de explicar, pero de cierta forma mi bisabuelo y mi mamá se reconciliaron, así que para celebrarlo, haremos una fiesta en la casa de mi bisabuelo. ¿Vendrás?

Demonios, como desearía poder negarle algo.

—Claro, te veré ahí.

— ¡Qué bien! Espera te daré un croquis…

—No, no, no, no—le interrumpí—, mejor sigo tu presencia, la última vez que me dieron un croquis me perdí totalmente.

—Ok, te veo a las 5. Ah, casi se me olvida, tiene piscina, así que trae traje de baño.

Y entonces e fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, hora de ir al colegio—me recordé.

Al ir al colegio, me la encontré como si no hubiera estado sin dormir toda la noche.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Ni noté cuando se terminaron las clases, estaba tan ocupada pensando en no dormirme que me distraje de todas las cosas. Gracias a la carta Energía e Ilusión nadie notaba cuan agotada estaba pero…

Suerte que en la fiesta podría refrescarme.

— ¡Sakura! —me llamaron mis amigas desde la puerta de la escuela.

— ¡Ya voy! —grité.

Me estaban esperando para poder ir juntas a mi casa, y después irnos todos juntos en el auto de mi papá.

(Desde el punto de vista de Eriol)

-Eriol, ¿a dónde piensas ir? —me preguntó Nakuru.

—Al mismo lugar que tú, a mí también me invito Sakura a su fiesta.

— ¡Entonces va a ser muy divertido!

Terminé de meter mi traje de baño a mi bolsa, además del traje de Nakuru.

—Entonces vámonos.

Abrí un portal y Nakuru y yo lo atravesamos. Como él no había actuado primero tenía que hacerlo yo. Al decir él me refiero a mi padre, Akako Leed.

— ¡Eriol! —me llamó Sakura desde la puerta de una casa, no mansión.

Llevaba puesto una falda de _círculo_ y una playera amarilla de tirantes. Abajo se le veía un traje de baño de una sola pieza.

—Hola Sakura—le respondí con el tono más sereno que pude.

— ¡Hola Sakura! —dijo Nakuru, quien se abalanzó sobre ella; envolviéndola en un abrazo.

— Me alegra de que hayan llegado, pasen por favor.

Pasamos a la casa, a un sitio donde había una enorme alberca y área verde alrededor de ella. Con este clima tan bueno, era perfecta… Aunque no por mucho.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Salí a tomar aire fresco, estaba en la piscina y ahí sentía que era libre. Me encanta nadar por eso.

— ¡Sakura estoy lista! —me llama Rika. Ella es buena para las cosas domésticas, pero no mucho en los deportes. Y no sabe nadar, por eso me pidió ayuda.

— ¡Ya voy!

Me acerco a ella, y mientras nado, miro de reojo a Shaoran. Está en una esquina de la piscina, platicando con Yamazaki y Eriol. También miro a mi hermano, quien está con Nakuru y Yukito. Kero está en una de las habitaciones de arriba, comiéndose un montón de dulces. Cuando llego con Rika y las demás, le indico a Rika que se ponga en forma horizontal, y hacemos ejercicios de respiramiento.

Al poco rato ya sabe nadar.

Todo estaba en paz, pero de repente el nivel del agua empieza a aumentar. También veo que se forman olas. En unos segundos, esto se vuelve peligroso.

— ¡Tenemos que salir! —les grito.

Todas asienten y nadamos hasta la orilla, todas llegamos… excepto Rika. Ella se queda envuelta en una de las olas. Ubico rápidamente a Kero, que está detrás de unos árboles, haciéndome una seña para que me acercara.

Yo voy corriendo, con Shaoran pisándome los talones. De cierta forma me alegra que hayamos pensado lo mismo.

—Kero esto no es normal —le digo.

—Lo sé, tienes que usar las cartas. Alguien puede salir herido.

A la mente vuelve la imagen de Rika. Tengo que hacer algo rápido, sino ella se ahogará.

—Pero no podemos usar magia sin que nos vean aquí—dice Shaoran.

Sin hacerle caso, empiezo a quitarle el sello al báculo, rogando que no aparezca la insignia:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

Afortunadamente, la insignia no aparece.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡NUBE!

La carta Nueve se posiciona arriba de la piscina, y va atrayendo el agua hacia arriba, aunque todos lo ven como si estuviera lloviendo.

— ¡Rika! —grito.

Ella vuelve a la orilla, y es recibida por varias personas, cuando grito me voltea a ver:

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si Sakura.

El resto del día pasa tranquilo, para mi suerte. Pero en la noche utilizo otra carta:

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡BRILLO!

Avances:

—Es hora de que terminemos con esto Sakura.

Ahora no podía dudar, era tiempo de derrotar a Eriol, no más bien al mago Clow.

Próximo capítulo: Luz y oscuridad.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Ok si, este capítulo es una tipo copia de el de la piscina (creo 63), sé que no pase la escena de SxS, pero ya verán lo que paso entre ellos; es que en este momento estoy de prisa. Si, este cap lo hice en una hora, (no pude escribir nada en 2 días, tengo un bloqueo TT)**_

 _ **Naty-chankawaii: Como siempre me alegras el día, o noche, con tus reviews. Shaoran culpó a Hayato, pero es normal ya que es su rival XD Pues ahora cuando vaya a Puerto Vallarta te caigo en tu casa.**_

 _ **Lela: ¡Claro esa escena no podía faltar! Es una de mis favoritas XD La verdad es que no se me ocurrió La bella durmiente, pero lo hubiera puesto, ahí podría haber puesto un beso =(**_

 _Besos y abrazos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	21. Luz y Oscuridad

**Luz y oscuridad.**

—Buenos días—exclamó al entrar al comedor.

—Buenos días Sakura—me responde mi mamá, poniendo mi plato en la mesa.

—Buenos días monstruo—dice mi hermano. Lo miro durante un par de segundos, pero luego suspiro y me siento en una de las sillas.

—Hoy no me pelearé contigo.

—Vaya el monstruo está de buen humor.

No le hago caso a su comentario, y sigo comiendo lo más rápido que puedo. Hoy me toca ayudar en el salón, y por eso debo llegar temprano.

— ¡Ya me voy! —aviso cuando salgo de la casa y voy a toda velocidad en mis patines.

(Desde mi punto de vista)

Shaoran se había levantado ese día más temprano de lo normal, igual Sakura; y los dos por la misma razón. Esa razón era lo que había sucedido el día anterior. (*Por eso Sakura está de buen humor*)

(Recuerdo)

Sakura estaba en un rincón, observando a todos cuando Shaoran se le acercó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Nada.

—Sakura a mí no me engañas. Te conozco ¿qué es lo que tienes?

—Bueno… Es solo que me preocupa lo que les puede pasar a ellos. Es decir, siempre a mí alrededor ocurren cosas fuera de lo común; y alguno de ellos puede resultar herido.

—Sakura—él le toma la barbilla y la fuerza a verlo a la cara. Esta serio—. Sakura, ellos te quieren y estarán ahí para apoyarte. Tú también estás ahí para ellos, así que nada les puede ocurrir, deja de preocuparte por eso. Y no te olvides: yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte.

"No importa donde estés, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Y te ayudaré."

(Fin del recuerdo)

En este momento, Shaoran estaba suspirando. Pensaba en Sakura, inconscientemente, escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

—Sakura—suspiró. (*Ok ya me estoy poniendo cursi ¡¿qué rayos me pasa?!*)

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña que se encontraba detrás de él.

— ¡Na—Nada!

Antes de que pudiera ver lo que había escrito lo borró. Después no se dirigieron la palabra y arreglaron el salón. Mientras hacían esto, estaban rojos como tomates.

—Muy bien niños—dijo alzando la voz la profesora Mitzuki. Era hora de clases, y Sakura ni Shaoran se habían dirigido la palabra—. Se acerca el 10 de Mayo (*calculándole más o menos me salió que era como que estaban en 2 me Mayo*) y para ese día haremos un bailable. Va a ser por parejas. (*Como que ya se imaginan con quien los pondré ¿no?*) Para que sea más justo, los sortearemos.

Kaho hizo unos papeles con los nombres de los niños, e hizo que las niñas pasaran una por una para recoger una.

— ¡Qué bien me tocó con Shaoran! —exclamó Natsuki.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada. Meiling igual. A Sakura le tocó con Hayato y a Meiling con un chico llamado Ichiro.

— ¡No es justo! —reclamó Sakura al estar con su amiga, comiéndose un helado en el parque.

—Tranquila Sakura—le dijo Tomoyo—, no es nada grave.

— ¡Es que no lo soporto!

—Pero te toco con alguien bueno ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, fue una suerte que me tocara Hayato y no alguien más. Si me hubiera tocado alguien más, seguro que no era capaz de hacer nada por la vergüenza.

Las dos amigas, se terminaron el helado, y luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Después de que Sakura llegara a la suya, se fue a entrenar con Shaoran.

—Llegas tarde—le regaño cuando llego.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Estaba con Tomoyo, te juro que no vuelvo a llegar tarde.

—Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora…

El resto de la noche (para Sakura) se la pasaron entrenando arduamente, con pocos descansos.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Shaoran.

El cansancio de Sakura era evidente, tenía que hacer algo para que no se sobre esforzara tanto. "Mira quién habla", pensó.

Con esta rutina el día de las madres llegó.

—Todos a sus puestos.

Sakura y Hayato se posicionaron en un escenario, (*el teatro de la escuela de Sakura, no sé si se acuerden. Donde hicieron la obra con Shaoran de princesa*), y Hayato tomó a Sakura de la cintura, la otra mano la entrelazo con la de Sakura. Sakura, en cambio, puso la mano sobre su espalda y con la otra sostuvo la mano de su pareja. Estaban en la posición de vals.

Lo mismo hacían las otras 3 parejas. Solo que Tomoyo y su pareja (Akihiko) no echaban humos por la cabeza. Meiling, Sakura, y Shaoran estaban que ardían. Apenas si podían controlar su enojo. Shaoran no soportaba ver a Hayato von Sakura.

El telón se elevó y los 3 chicos se obligaron a olvidar su enojo. Cuando la música comenzó todos empezaron a bailar. Las niñas llevaban un vestido rosa sin volumen, con guantes y una tiara. Los chicos vestían muy elegantes con su esmoquin. Todo estaba diseñado para crear una atmósfera como la de los cuentos.

Un paso enfrente, dos a los lados, una vuelta a la dama y una leve inclinación hacia la derecha. La música sonaba, y Hayato y Natsuki se hallaban en el paraíso. Qué suerte habían tenido.

La música paró, y después siguieron los otros grupos. Sakura pasó nuevamente con una rutina de las porristas. En la clausura del festival, Tomoyo dirigió unas palabras a las mamás, unas incluso lloraron.

Cuando finalizó el festival, todos se fueron a sus casas.

— ¿Te gustó como estuve?—preguntó Sakura a su mamá.

—Por supuesto que sí. Fuiste una de las chicas que mejor bailaron.

Esas palabras llenaron de alegría a Sakura, pero no estaba satisfecha. Quería bailar con Shaoran.

Para la cena, su papá preparó un delicioso pastel, que a todos los hechizo con su exquisito sabor. Kero no quedo satisfecho con dos rebanadas, pero eso fue lo más que la castaña le pudo dar.

En la noche Sakura se fue a su lugar secreto. Y ahí, se encontró con Shaoran.

—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Shaoran.

Shaoran salió de su trance y le hablo a Sakura:

—Solo estaba pensando, y este es el mejor lugar para eso. Aquí nadie te molesta.

—Es por eso que me gusta.

—Oye—le llamó Shaoran. La ojiverde lo volteó a ver y él hizo una reverencia, la estaba invitando a bailar—Sé que es un poco extraño pero ¿te gustaría bailar?

Sakura respondió con una reverencia y le tendió la mano para confirmar.

—Claro.

El ambiente era mágico. Parece que todo estuviera preparado, ya que los nenúfares empezaron a brillar de distintos colores, muchas luciérnagas empezaron a salir e hicieron que esto fura todavía más bello. De la nada, Shaoran se le acercó a Sakura y le susurró algo al oído:

—Me gustas Sakura.

En ese momento dejaron de bailar y apareció un portal, de él, salió su madre.

—No te deje descansar insolente.

Y entonces se lo llevó de la oreja, antes de que Sakura pudiera darle una respuesta.

Ella estaba casi segura de que eso había sido una broma pesada, pero otra parte de sí suplicaba porque no fuera así.

Después de eso, la castaña volvió a su cama, con una sonrisa de tonta y sonrojada al punto de que no la comparas ni con un jitomate.

¿Pero qué he hecho?, se preguntó Shaoran Li.

Había cometido una tontería al haberse confesado a Sakura, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por el ambiente. Ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de su amada.

(Al siguiente día)

—Sakura—le llamó Tomoyo.

La castaña no respondió, ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. La persona que le gustaba se le había declarado, y ella no sabía qué responderle. La noche anterior, mientras pensaba en su cama, le vino a la mente la persona de la misteriosa voz. Esto suena ridículo, pero al analizar todo bien; ella había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de ellos dos. Por eso, ahora no sabía que responderle.

—Tierra llamando a Sakura—Tomoyo le chasqueó 3 veces los dedos en frente de los ojos de la ojiverde. Solo respondió hasta el cuarto chasqueo.

—Lo siento—le dijo a su amiga—"Tengo algo que contarte"—esto último lo dijo en su mente.

Las dos amigas ya habían hablado un par de veces así, así que Tomoyo solo pensó en su respuesta y Sakura le leyó sus pensamientos:

—"¿Qué es?"

—"Shaoran, el... se me..."

—"¿Se te confesó?"

Tomoyo lo dijo en broma, pero al escuchar un "si" de Sakura, se quedó muda. Adivinando su situación, Kaho le hizo una pregunta, un ejercicio complejo de matemáticas para ser exactos. Con esto ella, aunque quisiera, no podría contestarle nada a su amiga.

Cuando llegó el fin de las clases, Sakura utilizó la carta Espejo y se fue directamente a Riashasake, el mundo de Shaoran. Ese día no había venido, por eso, ahora en el entrenamiento es la única forma de darle una respuesta a él. Aunque todavía no tenía ninguna.

—Hola Sakura. —le dijo cuando llego a la sala.

—Shaoran, yo... Ya deja de jugar conmigo.

— ¿Jugar?

—Sí, jugar. Yo nunca te podría gustar. No cuando eres un príncipe y...

—Shhh—le interrumpió, siguió hablando entre susurros—Nos están observando, ¿lo podemos dejar para más tarde?

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien—dijo alzando la voz—Lo primero que haremos hoy es...

Un dolor en la cabeza de Sakura le impidió continuar.

—Aj mi cabeza—gimió ella. A la mente se le vino la escena donde dos desconocidos la miraban desde la torre de Tokio. Ahora pudo ver con claridad quienes eran esos dos individuos: uno era Akako, y el otro era... No, no podía ser cierto. El otro era Eriol vestido de una túnica y gorro negro, con un báculo como el del mago Clow.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—No puedo controlarme…

Entonces dejó de sentir algún dolor, pero su mirada estaba vacía. Sakura se paró, pero ella no se controlaba. Como decirlo, ella lo hacía, pero a la vez no. Alguien la estaba controlando.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella—empezó a decir—, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que aceptó la misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡SUEÑOS! (*La que te hace ver el futuro*)

(En la casa de Eriol)

—Eriol—le llamó Nakuru. En ese momento estaban admirando el espectáculo que daba Sakura, desde una ventana mágica—. Eriol, si no me equivoco para controlar un cuerpo tienes que haberle tocado anteriormente, para pasarle parte de tu energía. ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

—Buena pregunta—respondió él—Lo hice el día de la piscina, debo admitirte que fue realmente difícil hacerlo, ya que como se ha vuelto más fuerte; casi siente mi presencia.

Sakura utilizó la carta Sueños y está, salió en forma de una pequeña mariposa, que se posó en el hombro de su ama. El sueño que le mostro fue uno que tenía habitualmente, pero con más detalles. Estaba en su lugar favorito, y pasaba detrás de la cascada; guiada por una fuerza invisible. Llegó al lugar por donde se podía ver todo, y se detuvo al fondo de la pequeña cueva. Con la mano, tocó 5 diferentes cristales, y estos se encendieron mostrando los siguientes colores: celeste, rojo, verde, rosa, violeta y verde agua. Cuando dejaron de brillar se abrió una puerta que dejó al descubierto otra sala que conectaba a los mundos.

En el centro había una mesa más grande de lo normal, pero antes de que pudiera leer algo, se despertó en los brazos de Shaoran.

—Gracias al cielo que despertaste—exclamó el castaño.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—No lo sé, te desmayaste de repente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Pues… Te pasaste más o menos un día durmiendo. Técnicamente estás saliendo de la escuela en estos instantes.

Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza, no solo por pasársela de dormilona—aunque sí le gusto—, también se puso roja al darse cuenta de que estaba todavía en los brazos de Shaoran.

Se apartó rápidamente de su lado, pero antes de que pudiera formular una palabra, una voz sonó en su mente:

—"Sakura, algo anda mal, por favor ven rápido. ¡Rápido, sino todos moriremos!"

Era Espejo, estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta donde su carta, y Shaoran la siguió pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron, estaba detenido el tiempo, en el parque pingüino. Pero a pesar de que el tiempo estaba detenido, la familia de Sakura estaba todavía consientes, la magia no surtió efecto en ellos.

— ¿Sakura pero qué…? —empezó a preguntar Toya, sin embrago lo interrumpió unos rayos.

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer, y aparecieron dos hombres: Akako y Eriol. Los dos vestían igual que en el sueño de Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Eriol?! —preguntó Sakura.

—Hmmmm, quién sabe. — Respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro—. Si quieres saber tendrás que pelear con nosotros dos.

—No, me niego. Tú no eres así, por favor Eriol…

— ¡Sakura! —la interrumpieron sus dos guardianes. Los dos estaban en su forma natural, y Yukito se había transformado en frente de los ojos de la familia de Sakura.

—Qué bueno que están todos aquí—continuó Eriol—Kerberos, Yue, me legra que estén bien. ¿No me reconocen? Soy el mago Clow.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa confesión, y de los arbustos salieron Meiling, Natsuki, Tomoyo; y del otro lado Kaho.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Empezó a gritar Natsuki con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo!

—Así es—confirmó Eriol/Clow—. Pero he renacido.

—Ahora Sakura—interrumpió Akako—, tengamos un duelo. Sino aceptas, bueno, tu familia lo pagará.

—Kaho protégelos como lo planeamos. —ordenó Eriol.

—Shaoran. —Sakura volteó a ver a su amigo con expresión triste en el rostro—. Shaoran por favor cuídalos junto con la profesora Mitzuki, y los demás, por favor no intervengan—volvió a mirar a sus recientes enemigos—. Acepto.

Y entonces empezó la batalla. Akako fue el primero en atacar; envió bolas de energía hacia la castaña. Ella las esquivó, y utilizó una carta:

— ¡VUELO!

Empezó a evadir todos los ataques, pero fue inútil ya que uno alcanzó un ala y se desplomó hacia el suelo. Por suerte las cartas detuvieron su caída.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció.

Si solo no tuviera que pelear con ellos. Sobre todo con Eriol. Ella lo apreciaba como amigo, pero si quería salvar a su familia tenía que ganarles. Decidió que los derrotaría, pero que no los mataría. Ahora había llegado el momento para acabar con ellos.

Sakura se mostró nuevamente ante los dos brujos:

—Así que todavía no has muerto—dijo Akako—, bueno, esa suerte no te durará mucho.

Y se reanudó el combate.

Los ataques llegaban de todas direcciones, y cuando Sakura volteó a ver a sus amigos, se encontró con que Nakuru se transformaba en una criatura parecida a Yue, y había un pequeño peluche como Kero que también se transformaba en una pantera negra. Los dos empezaron a atacar a sus seres queridos.

Nadeshko dejo salir algunas lágrimas, su hija poseía magia y no lo había querido decir. ¿Cómo perdonarle esto? Aparte había escondido el hecho de que arriesgaba su vida.

Yue y Kerberos lanzaban ataques, pero no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para derrotarlos. Yue enfrentaba serios problemas: su poder de la luna era insuficiente.

—Usa mi poder Yue—se ofreció Toya.

¿Cómo rayos Toya sabía el verdadero nombre de Yukito?

—No—. Se negó el ángel—. No es necesario, tú ya estás muy unido con tu poder, si te lo quito es posible que no sobrevivas.

Nakuru empezó a llorar; se desplomó en el suelo.

Por más que se había convencido ella misma para apartar todo sentimiento de la misión (que era quitarle sus poderes a Toya) no pudo. Cada vez que estaba con él, cada vez que lo observaba, se iba enamorando cada vez más de él. Su amabilidad, su humildad, su aspecto, todo él le encantaba. Por eso se rindió: no quería verlo morir.

Por su parte, Kerberos se enfrentaba con garras y fuego a Spinelsun. La condenada pantera no cedía con nada. Y Shaoran estaba ocupado deteniendo los ataques que Sakura esquivaba.

Pero Sakura no lo tenía fácil, ella peleaba aún más fuerte que el resto.

— ¡TIEMPO! —la carta no hizo efecto alguno.

—Idiota estamos con el tiempo detenido—dijo Akako.

Entonces Eriol se puso a la misma altura que ella y empezó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, sin magia. Sakura no sabía nada sobre eso así que utilizó dos cartas para estar al mismo nivel:

—Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow abandonen esa vieja forma para servir a su nuevo dueño ¡HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡PELEA! ¡PODER!

Entonces fue capaz de seguirle el paso a su amigo. Pero fue inútil ante los ataques de Akako; Sakura dio un gran salto para esquivarlos, y las dos cartas volvieron a la normalidad y se volvieron a posicionar alrededor de Sakura:

— ¡OLA! —Ola creo una especie de barrera con la cual cubrió a su dueña—, ¡BOSQUE!

Por si no fuera poco, Bosque también protegió a su ama, pero también fue inútil ya que Eriol destruyó rápidamente sus barreras. Parecía que no le detendrías con nada, pero su rostro mostraba algo de cansancio.

—"Convierte todas las cartas a cartas Sakura" —le dijo Shinji a Sakura por la mente.

Ella lo hizo sin oponerse.

—Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow abandonen esa vieja forma para servir a su nuevo dueño ¡HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡CREAR! ¡LIBRA! ¡INVISIBLE! ¡LUZ! ¡OSCURIDAD!

Al momento de gritar sus nombres, las cartas cambiaron. Todas excepto Luz y Oscuridad.

Los ataques cesaron.

—Como vez—dijo Eriol—Luz y Oscuridad no cambiaron. Debió ser porque no tienes los suficientes poderes. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un poco más interesantes las cosas?

La barrera desapareció, pero el cielo siguió oscuro—. Este es un hechizo que pondrá a dormir a todos los seres vivos, por el resto de la eternidad. Si no tienes el poder suficiente para poder contrarrestarlo claro.

Al ver a los lados, todos estaban dormidos, excepto Shaoran, Kerberos y Yue.

—Es nuestro turno de ayudarte Sakura—dijo Kerberos—. Es conveniente que cambies la Luz y la Oscuridad al mismo tiempo.

—Y con eso—interrumpió Yue—, con eso nosotros te ayudaremos, ya que Luz y Oscuridad son nuestras más fieles sirvientes.

— ¿Cómo lo harán?

—Nos introduciremos en el báculo,

— ¿Pero y si no logro contrarrestar el hechizo?

—Ellos saldrán del báculo—intervino Eriol—, pero se quedarán dormidos si no lo logras.

— ¡No quiero! —sollozó Sakura.

— ¿Qué debes recordar Sakura? —preguntó Kerberos. Sakura se secó las lágrimas.

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

—Muy bien, empecemos. — Yue sonrió.

Kerberos y Yue se introdujeron en el báculo, y le dieron una nueva forma: era un poco más largo, con la estrella y alas más grandes.

—Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma ´para servir a su nuevo dueño ¡HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! ¡LUZ! ¡OSCURIDAD!

"Por favor, cambien"

Las cartas fueron cambiando, y Sakura se alegró. Pero al llegar a la mitad fueron perdiendo la transformación.

—Por favor—sollozó.

Por atrás, los brazos de Shaoran cogieron el báculo cuando Sakura se empezaba a rendir:

—No te rindas boba—le dijo—Tienes algo por qué pelear.

A Sakura eso le dio ánimos y sujetó el báculo con más fuerza. Las cartas volvieron a reanudar su transformación.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Eriol— ¡Si sigues así vas a morir!

La advertencia fue demasiado tarde y Shaoran empezó a toser sangre. Le estaba transmitiendo su magia al báculo en esas condiciones, era obvio que él ya sabía que podía morir.

— ¡LUZ!

Por suerte Luz y Oscuridad pudieron transformarse y acabaron con semejante hechizo. El amanecer llegó y Shaoran y Sakura se cayeron, agotados uno al lado del otro. El castaño le tomó la mano:

—Ves boba, no estoy jugando. De verdad me gustas.

Eso fue lo único que escucho Sakura antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama. Su mano aún sostenía la de Shaoran. Cuando se levantó de la cama lo despertó:

—Sakura tengo que decirte algo—le dijo.

—Dime— logró decir. Aún estaba agotada.

—Yo soy quien ha estado en tu mente todo este tiempo, soy yo quien ha estado a tu lado. La voz que oías en tu cabeza durante todos estos años, el dueño de esa voz soy yo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responderle Toya entró al cuarto echando humos, seguido de Fujitaka y Nadeshko:

— ¡Suéltale la mano mocoso! ¡Y Sakura nos vas a explicar cómo este oso de felpa—en su mano estaba Kerberos en su identidad falsa con los brazos cruzados—y Yukito, en especial tú tenían magia!

—Tranquilo—trato de calmar Sakura.

— ¡Nada de tranquilo! —gritaron sus tres familiares.

(Más tarde en la mesa tomando el té)

—Explícanos—pidió Nadeshko—Tú estabas…

—Lo sé—interrumpió Sakura.

—"Sakura hay una emergencia, otra vez un monstruo quiere salir del infierno" —dijo Yue en sus pensamientos.

—Tengo que ir al baño —se excusó.

Se fue corriendo, y llegó al baño.

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! ¡Espejo! ¡Invisible!

Cuando Espejo salió de su carta, Sakura le dijo:

—Lo siento, te dejo tan poco tiempo para descansar...

—No te preocupes—le interrumpió—me divierto mucho, pero Sakura, si para mañana nadie ha descubierto que yo noy tu, te convertirás en carta.

—Lo sé, y no me arrepiento de nada. Si sucede, pues no importa. Espejo, si eso llegará a suceder, por favor, cuida de las cartas.

En ese momento Sakura salió del baño. Con la carta Invisible nadie la podía ver, pero a Espejo sí. Y nadie se percató dr que ella no estaba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, una mano le agarró la muñeca:

—Sakura muestrate —exigió Shaoran. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, la primera vez que había usado Espejo para engañarlo y el lo descubre inmediatamente—, Sakura, o lo haces tú o lo hago yo. Retira el hechizo.

Incapaz de quitarse la mano dr Shaoran, se mostró.

— ¿Cómo supiste que ella no era yo?

— ¿Bromeas? Ella no tiene ni el collar de sakura, ni la pulsera que yo te di. Siempre los traes puestos, así que se me hizo raro.

Cuando pronunció la última palabra, un destello de luz envolvió a las dos Sakuras: el contrato se había roto.

—Ahora que me cachaste Shaoran — empezó a decir la ojojiverde—, ahora por favor ve a las puertas del infierno. Otra vez un monstruo intenta salir, y yo ahora no puedo ir ¿me harías el favor de ir?

El castaño no respondió y se fue inmediatamente hacia las puertas.

— ¿Nos vas a explicar lo que pasó? —preguntó Toya.

— No tengo otra opción.

Avances:

— No sabía que tu eras el príncipe del reino vecino con el que estabamos teniendo una batalla —. Empecé a decir. Shaoran se arrodillo.

— Princesa no llore por favor la sonrisa le queda mejor en sus labios. Disculpeme por haberla entristecido pero... No puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos. Quiero decirle... Quiero decirle que me he enamorado de usted.

Próximo capítulo: La carta de la Nada.

 ** _Nota de la autora: Pues... Sin comentarios. La verdad es que no estaba en mis planes que Shaoran se confesara en este cap (y menos que le dijera que el era la voz) pero simplemente me deje llevar por el ambiente. También quiero informar que ya salí de mi bloqueo, gracias a los libros de mi escritora favorita (Sarah J. Maas)._**

 ** _Naty-chankawaii: Oye continua la de Friendzone! Ya quiero saber qué pasó con Eriol y los demás, me tienes con la duda malvada! Pues, si el cap anterior lo hice deprisa, pero ya no quiero agregar más misterio, porque sino luego no voy a poder aclararlo. Jaja lo de la tarea me hizo reir, ya qje ese día hice dos tareas en 5 minutos! Es que se me olvido la libreta y el libro XD. Pues fisicamente como soy... mejor te lo respondo en un PM, cuando me llegue tu review te lo envio. De verdad quisiera ir a Puerto vallarta algún día, ya que nunca he ido. Cuando valla me pierdo y me paseo por todos lados para hacerte caso XD._**

 ** _Lela: Especifica por favor que atuendo, la verdad es que no soy muy buena dibujando, perl pues voy a hacr el intento, cuando lo tenga listo se los haré saber._**

 ** _Diank Chiba: Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos, te has de imaginar que andube con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. De verdad que me alegraste el día._**

 ** _Gracias ati que me lees, y si no te molesto dejame un review, o simplemente un PM._**

 _Besos y abrazos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


	22. La carta de la nada

**La carta de la nada.**

La castaña les empezó a contar todo. Desde cuando Kerberos la vio por primera vez, hasta lo del día anterior. Claro que omitió lo de que Natsuki y Shaoran estaban comprometidos y ella le había declarado la guerra, y tampoco lo de la confesión de Shaoran.

Al finalizar la explicación castigaron a Sakura en su cuarto por 1 semana. Ella no pudo salir, ni ver a nadie en todo ese tiempo, porque le habían quitado la llave y las cartas. Se la pasó jugando los videojuegos de Kero, viendo videos, leyendo los sucesos extraños, escuchando música y aburriéndose.

Cuando la semana terminó pudo volver a la escuela.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó Tomoyo al ver de nuevo a su querida amiga—, ¿Dónde has estado? He estado preocupada por ti.

— Me castigaron T.T. No pude salir de mi habitación en una semana.

Subieron a su salón, y Sakura cruzo miradas con Shaoran. Los dos se quedaron viendo con cara seria, gritando de felicidad por dentro. ¡Qué felices estaban de verse después de tanto tiempo!

Sakura y Shaoran en todo ese tiempo, no habían parado de pensar uno del otro. Cada instante se recordaban. La castaña pensaba en cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de que Shaoran había estado con ella siempre, si su voz era la misma. Por alguna razón, la persona que le devolvió los recuerdos a Shaoran no se los quitó nuevamente, y él había estado pensando en qué demonios le respondería.

La clase pasó, y Meiling, Natsuki, Tomoyo y Kaho percibieron de inmediato el silencio incómodo que había entre Shaoran y Sakura. Cómo no, si los dos no se miraban y estaban rojos como tomates.

—Muy bien chicos, hablemos del festival del clavel. Este año vamos a hacer una obra de teatro, su compañera Yanagisawa (*Naoko*) ya estaba al tanto de esto. Por eso ella se ofreció para hacer una historia ¿están todos de acuerdo?

— ¡Si! —dijeron todos.

—Muy bien, su compañera ya tiene los personajes, así que los rifaremos para que sea más justo.

Kaho escribió en unos papeles los papeles de cada uno, luego los dobló y fue pasando a los asientos de los alumnos para que cada uno recogiera un papel.

—Entonces por un par de semanas nos olvidaremos del estudio—proclamó Kaho al terminar de asignar los papeles— ¡Demos lo mejor! Señorita Yanagisawa usted es la directora.

—Gracias—dijo Naoko—Muy bien, empecemos por ver a quien le toco el papel de la princesa—Sakura alzó la mano y Naoko anotó su nombre en su libreta—; muy bien ¿a quién le tocó el papel de príncipe? —esta vez Hayato levantó la mano y Shaoran se murió de celos—, ahora…

Después de ver qué personajes representaban todos (*no diré nada, muajajaja esperen a ver el papel de Natsuki XD*), Naoko les entregó un libreto para que vieran de qué iba a tratar la obra. La idea más o menos era esta: " _Tres reinos pelean por una piedra mágica que es capaz de hacer cualquier milagro, Sakura y Shaoran son los reyes de 2 de los reinos que participan en esta pelea. Al final Hayato muere…"_

Entonces empezaron a ensayar la obra.

En la noche Nadeshko, Fujitaka y Toya decidieron platicar con Sakura:

—Sakura, te devolveremos la llave—empezó a decir Toya—, pero ¿ cómo esa… carta, pudo imitarte tan bien?

—Te diré pero no se enojen.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pues… Empecé a usar a la CARTA ESPEJO el día en que la ventana se abrió en el cielo. Tenía miedo que Tomoyo fuera a salir herida por mi culpa, así que la utilicé. Sé que está mal engañarlos pero no quería preocuparlos. No había utilizado esa carta porque… si nadie adivinaba que no era yo, yo me convertiría en la carta y ella en la Sakura real. Fue Shaoran el único que se dio cuenta.

Se quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta, le regresaron la llave y Kerberos puso dormir de nuevo en el cuarto de Sakura. Antes de que Sakura se fuera a dormir Nadeshko le dijo al oído:

— ¿Te gusta no es cierto? Me refiero a Li.

La castaña asintió y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

(Días después, en la mañana con Sakura)

La calma había regresado a la casa de los Kinomoto, y ahora se llevaban como antes, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que Kero ahora se paseaba libremente por la casa.

—Buenos días—dijo Sakura cuando frenó en la cocina. Hoy tenía ensayo y se había levantado tarde.

— ¿Qué papel te tocó en la obra Sakura? —preguntó Kero, saboreando un delicioso pastel.

—Seré la princesa—logró decir antes de que devorara su desayuno.

—Vaya una obra protagonizada por un monstruo—dijo Toya, apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano—, el festival del clavel será un desastre ¿no lo crees monstruo? ¡Y tu oso de felpa deja de andarte paseando tan libremente!

Sakura se enojó y le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa.

—Vamos, dejen de pelear—dijeron Fujitaka y Nadeshko al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias por la comida—Sakura llevó sus platos a lavar y se fue a la puerta, tomó su mochila—; ¡ya me voy! Ah y Kero ¡no te comas todos los dulces!

La castaña salió volando con sus patines, y se entretuvo mirando las decoraciones de las calles. También se quedó admirando un momento el escenario en donde harían la obra en una par de días. "¡Qué nervios!", pensó. Al fin después de varios minutos llegó a la escuela. Ya estaban ensayando.

—Perdón—se disculpó, cerró la puerta.

—No importa—la disculpó Naoko—. Solo que acabamos de agregar nuevas líneas al guion.

Le entregó el libreto e hizo una seña para continuar el ensayo. Rápidamente Sakura se quitó la mochila y se posicionó.

—Por favor princesa—empezó Hayato—, no quiero verla llorar, no hay nadie a la que le quede mejor una sonrisa en los labios más que a usted. Por favor perdóneme por ponerla triste, sin embargo no puedo detener este sentimiento; quiero decirle que siento gran atracción hacia usted—Sakura agachó la cabeza.

—Pues yo… pues yo… he pensado últimamente que tú me…

(Volviendo a casa)

— ¡Ah esto es muy difícil! —se quejó Sakura.

—Lo harás bien—la animó Meiling.

Con los preparativos de la obra, se fue uniendo Meiling y ahora se dirigían a tomar un helado.

—Si Sakura no te preocupes—le dijo Hayato.

—Lo estás haciendo bien—confirmó Tomoyo—, créeme, he estado grabando todos los días los ensayos y has mejorado mucho.

De repente Sakura se frenó e hizo que Natsuki casi cayera al agua: el puente del parque no estaba y dejaba un pequeño riachuelo.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

(En la noche)

—Y hubieras visto Kero—relataba Sakura a su amigo el incidente del parque—. El dueño del parque estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros, se puso como loco.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?

(Al siguiente día)

—Buenos días—dijo Sakura.

—Hoy no tienes ensayo monstruo—le recordó Toya—, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—Tomoyo me invitó al parque de diversiones nuevo—le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa— ¡Y no soy un monstruo!

Mientras tanto en el parque dos chicas perversas le hacían retoques a su plan para juntar a los dos castaños atolondrados. Por dos chicas perversas me refiero a Meiling y a Tomoyo, quienes se aliaron para ya por fin unir a esos dos. Los dejarían solos es un juego y Sakura le respondería: ¡Era un plan perfecto!

Solo por la parte en la que Sakura todavía no llegaba. Suspiraron de alivio cuando la vieron llegar con una falda blanca y un suéter amarrado en la cintura, con una playera con una azucena en el frente, aparte de las cosas que siempre llevaba puestas: la pulcera que decía Sakura, la bolsa de las cartas Sakura, y el collar de sakura.

—Perdón por llegar tarde—se disculpó—, es que mi hermano me entretuvo.

—No importa ¡Vamos!

Sakura salió corriendo, con Meiling y Tomoyo pisándole los talones. Entonces sintió una presencia, la misma que sentía cuando estaba al lado de las cartas Clow. De inmediato salió corriendo a la fuente de la presencia, pero choco con alguien al doblar en un anuncio.

—Lo lamento— se empezó a disculpar—, no me fije mientras corría.

Al ver con quien había chocado, se puso roja como tomate y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito. Eso mismo hizo Shaoran, la persona con quien choco.

—Esa Meiling— murmuró Shaoran.

—Sha-Sha-Shaoran, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Como respuesta, el castano miró a las dos chicas que miraban a escondidas detrás de un cartel.

—Tomoyo— empezo a gruñir Sakura.

—Bueno continuemos— interrumpió Meiling—. Pero antes Sakura, ¿no te piensas cambiar?

Sakura miro a donde señalo su reciente amiga, y vio que en su playera había una mancha enorme de refresco. Cuando Shaoran choco con la castaña estaba llevándole un refresco a aquellas chicas malévolas.

—Voy a secarme— dijo avergonzada.

—Te acompaño — le propuso el chico de ojos ámbar.

Ambos, con una cara roja, se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de la gente. Al llegar a un grifo, Sakura cogió un trapo de su bolsa, y lo mojo tantito. Se lo paso por la blusa hasta que la mancha solo parecía un ligero punto. Y entonces, 3 cartas desaparecieron ante los ojos de los dos castaños. Fue todo tan rápido, las 3 cartas se elevaron de la bolsa, iluminadas de un color azul, y se fueron volando. Sin prestarle atención a nada, los dos castaños corrieron a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la casa de la risa. No había nadie a la vista, por lo que Sakura y Shaoran pudieron quitarle el sello a sus instrumentos mágicos:

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

Entonces retomaron la marcha, las cartas hicieron pasar a nuestros personajes por el laberinto de espejos, y al fin se detuvieron ante uno, donde se reflejaba una niña con largo vestido de un tono amarillo, con el cabello gris largo. Sus ojos revelaban tristeza.

—Regresame a mis amigos— dijo la extraña niña.

Entonces un par de cartas más se alejaron del alrededor de su ama, que al igual que las otras atravesaron el espejo.

—Volveré por las demás.

Después el reflejo de la niña desapareció, dejando a Sakura sin poder hacer nada. Solo les quedó ponerle el sello a sus instrumentos y seguir el día, con una sonrisa falsa, o al menos para Sakura, porque a Shaoran le agradaba estar con su amada. No fue sino hasta cuando los dos se subieron juntos a la rueda de la fortuna, que a Sakura se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, fue remplazada por una cara llena de preocupación.

—Estas preocupada ¿no es cierto?—le preguntó Shaoran.

—Si, me preocupan las cartas.

—¿Por qué no les muestras tu preocupación?

Sakura sabía a quién se refería, pero aunque le hechara todo un sermon, ella no les diría nada a sus amigas. Porque simplemente no quería preocuparlas, si les decía, el día se le arruinaría.

—Es solo que el día se arruinaría. Aparte de eso Shaoran — Sakura se puso seria, pero al ver la cara de la persona a la que le confesaría sus sentimientos, no pudo evitar ponerse más roja que un tomate—, Shaoran yo... yo... yo te quería decir que...

Fue interrumpida por el castaño, le colocó un dedo en la boca para hacerla callar y se sentó a su lado.

—Solo estate así un momento ¿si?

El chico recosto su cabeza en el hombro de aquella castaña, y se quedaron en silencio. Cuando la rueda iba por la mitad del recorrido, el amabrino le tomo la mano a Sakura. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del los dos.

* * *

—No se le ha confesado— dijo decepcionada Meiling, en otra canasta de la rueda.

Su amiga Tomoyo estaba grabando la escena de esos dos tortolitos sin perderse ni un detalle. ¡Quién diría que su primo, el cual era serio y estricto con todo el mundo, fuera capaz de participar en una escena como esa!

Nadie en el reino, ni siquiera se comportaba así con Natsuki, no recordaba haberlo visto así ni siquiera antes de que la oscuridad viniera, de cierta manera, eso hizo que Meiling sonriera. Le alegraba ver a su primito favorito feliz. Y al ver esa calma en su rostro, desistio en querer casarse con el, porque si el era feliz con ella, bueno ella también iba a ser feliz.

(Ese día en la noche, en la casa de Shaoran) (Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

—¿Esta bien que me quede aquí contigo? —me preguntó Meiling—, ¿No crees que Sakura se va a enojar?

No esperaba que Meiling dijero eso, por lo que me puse rojo. Por suerte Meiling estaba en otra habitación, por lo que no me pudo ver esa cara.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No te hagas el inocente. Se que te gusta, no, que estas enamorado de ella.

Mi cara se encendió más con esto.

—¿Por qué debería enojarse?

De la nada Meiling salió corriendo, y pronto se encontró en la puerta de mi habitación:

—Así que no lo niegas primito. Creo que tendré que decirle a mi querida tía.

—Tu que le dices y vas a ver.

—Pues no le voy decir, se ve que estas super hiper mega enamoradísimo de ella, pero seguirás siendo mi sirviente entonces—, solo pude asentir con la cabeza—. Pues mi primera orden será que me traigas un chocolate de la tienda.

—Pero está muy lejos.

Meiling me chito y me señalo la puerta. No me quedaba de otra, así que tome mi chaqueta (ya que afuera estaba fresco el clima), mis llaves y un poco de dinero.

Me encamine hacia la tienda, y poco tiempo después de que salí, sentí que Meiling me estaba siguiendo. La ignore, y seguí avanzando. Al llegar a la esquina de la tienda me detuve estupefacto.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

La noche era fría cuando salí de la tienda junto con Hayato, incluso salía vapor de mi boca; eso era raro, ya que estamos en pleno Abril. Me lo encontré de pura casualidad en la calle, cuando me dirigía a comprar la cena. Ahora me ayudaba con las bolsas, y estábamos hablando del asunto de que yo debía ser la próxima reina.

—No digas tonterías— le dije—, yo sería una pésima reina. No sabría como dirigir todo el universo. ¡Apenas puedo sacar una calificación pasable en la escuela!

Hayato se me adelantó y se puso en frente de mi e hizo una reverencia, me tendió la mano:

—No digas tonterías tu. Sacar el área de un triángulo no ayuda a dirigir un reino. Solo debes tratar a todos con justicia y pensar sabiamente, y eso tu ya lo haces.

Me ruborice y le agarre la mano. El doblo ligeramente su brazo y seguimos caminando. Entonces vi a Shaoran del otro lado de la calle, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de sh chaqueta verde y los ojos muy abiertos. Le solte el brazo rápidamente a Hayato. La situación se puso incómoda.

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y saludé a Shaoran con la mano, el pareció estar más aliviado y me correspondió el saludo. Cruce la calle junto con Hayato y casi al instante el y Shaoran se empezaron a pelear con la mirada, parecía que sacaban rayos.

—Que coincidencia Shaoran— dijo Hayato, se podía notar hostilidad en su voz.

—Creeme que es una agradable coincidencia— respondió inocentemente el.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte.

—Le vine a comprar algo a Meiling.

—Yo vine por las cosas de la cena, por cierto, ¿quieren venir a cenar los dos? No hay nadie en mi casa mas que Kero.

—Lo siento pero tengo que...

—Puedes ir querido primo— interrumpió Meiling. ¡Meiling! ¿De dónde rayos salió?

Gracias a que Meiling dijo esto, Shaoran aceptó y se unió a nosotros en la caminata hacia mi casa. Al llegar a mi casa, los deje en la sala e hice un té. Saque unos pastelillos y también se los di. Parece que Kero puede olerlos incluso dormido, porque de la nada salió de mi cuarto. También se unio a la cena.

Prepare spagetti con tempura y a la hora de comer se pudo sentir la tensión. Shaoran y Hayato se dirigian miradas asesinas, si las miradas mataran, ufff creo que no quiero imaginar como estarian esos dos. Lo que aún me intriga es saber por qué se pelean.

Al terminar la comida Hayato se disculpó y fue al baño, ¡pero qué educado es! También Kero se retiró de la mesa y se fue a dormir, ya que sentía irritados los ojos de tanto estar pegado en frente de la televisión; pero me advirtió que si no lo llamabamos si comíamos un postre ibamos a ver su furia. Entonces vi mi oportunidad de declararle mis sentimientos a Shaoran.

—Shaoran me gustaría seguir diciendo lo de la rueda de la fortuna—, el se sonrrojo, pero asintió—. Verás Shaoran yo... yo... yo... yo te...

El sonido del teléfono me interrumpió. (*Jajaja soy igual de mala que la peli XD*)

— ¿Si diga?— pregunté.

—Sakura—la voz era de Eriol, sonaba preocupado—, escúchame hay una carta número 53° del mago Clow, esta carta desaparece las cosas a tu alrededor para llegar a ti y quitarte las otras cartas. Es la carta de la nada. Para detenerla tienes que sacrficar el sentimiento más importante para ti en este momento al convertirla a carta Sakura—, la explicación fue tan rápida que no tuve tiempo de decir nada.

—¿Qué pasará si no la detengo?

—No lo sé, lo más probable es que el equilibrio del mundo se pierda y caiga al vacío, o simplemente desaparecerán personas o lugares del mundo. Puede que las dos cosas desaparescan.

— Hoy en el parque de atracciones vi a una niña que me quito un par de cartas, ¿es ella?

—Lo más probable es que si. Te quisiera poder ayudar, pero no puedo, ten cuidado Sakura y suerte.

Entonces se escucharon explosiones y un sollozo. La llamada terminó.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó Shaoran.

Colgué el teléfono y agaché la cabeza. El sentimiento más importante para mi. El sentimiento más importante para mi en este momento es el amor que le tengo a Shaoran. Una lágrima se deslizó sobre mi mejilla.

Después de eso Hayato y mi hermano entraron al comedor:

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?!— preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Shaoran no hizo nada— dije—, es solo que hay un peligro extra.

—¿A qué te refieres Sakura?— preguntó mi hermano.

Alce la mirada y dislumbre a Kero mirándome.

—Hay una carta Clow más, una carta que quiere a las otras y desaparece las cosas a mi alrededor. Hoy me encontré con ella en el parque y me quito un par de cartas. Tengo que sellarla sino las cosas a mi alrededor van a desaparecer.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— preguntó Hayato—, solo tienes que sellarla y listo ¿no?

—Esa es la parte fea, para hacerlo tengo que sacrificar el sentimiento más importante para mi en este momento.

— Si solo es eso no creo que haya problema— dijo Shaoran.

—Pero Shaoran ¿no te importa que pierda ese sentimiento?

—No hay otra opción.

Me puse a llorar y salí de la casa. Afuera estaba lloviendo, pero no me importó. Solo pensaba en salir lejos de ahí. Choque con alguien después de unas cuadras. Al alzar la vistta vi que se trataba de Yukito.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Negue con la cabeza, y el me condujo hasta el parque para hablar con más tranquilidad.

—No te sientes cómoda ¿no es cierto?

Negue con la cabeza.

-Esta bien.

—Sakura, se desde hace un par de días que yo no soy un ser humano, que tengo una doble personalidad que te protege. Tal vez te sientas más cómoda con esa parte, me está diciendo que está muy preocupado por ti.

Mi insignia apareció en los pies de Yukito y unas alas de ángel lo envolvieron, casi al instante salió Yue.

— Yo no dije muy.

Llore y descargué toda mi tristeza. Luego le dije todo. Me escucho atentamente, y al terminar me dijo:

—Si eres tu todo va a salir bien. Confía más en ti, aunque ese sentimiento se pierda, tu lo recuperarás. Lo sé porque yo cofío en ti.

"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

Los días pasaron, y el día antes de la obra la profesora Mitzuki observó uno de nuestros ensayos.

—Es al primera vez que veo uno de sus ensayos, pero debo decirles que han hecho un gran trabajo.

Y empezo a temblar. Todos salieron del salón, excepto Shaoran, Meiling, Natsuki, Tomoyo, Hayato y yo. Todos sabíamos que ese temblor no había sido normal. Hasta la profesora Mitzuki nos dirigió una mirda de "buena suerte".

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! ¡SUEÑO!

La carta durmió a todos en la escuela, pero al terminar su labor no regreso conmigo, sino que la nueva carta se adueño de ella.

Abrí la ventana e impulsandome subí al techo de la escuela, seguida por Hayato, Natsuki, Meiling y Shaoran. La carta nos miro y de nuevo pude ver la tristeza en su mirada. El aire agito mi cabello, pero se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta quedar como un tornado. Todos nos aferramos a algo pegado al suelo.

—¡Sakura tenemos que terminar con esto!— me gritó Shaoran—, ¡todos despertarán pronto!

-¡VIENTO!

Viento arrastro la corriente, pero no pudo controlarla completamente ya que casi me lleva volando. Digo casi porque antes de que me llevara lejos, Hayato se solto y me impulso para agarrarme de nuevo. Pero como consecuencia a el se lo llevó la corriente. Por suerte Viento la paro, pero eso no impidio que Hayato cayera con brusquedad al suelo. Cayó sobre su brazo, no me extrañaría que esté fracturado.

La carta Nada desapareció y la puerta de la azotea se abrió. De ella salió la profesora Mitzuki, y un par de compañeros más.

— ¿Estás bien Tukusama? —preguntó la profesora.

— Estoy bien— respondió. Pero demostro lo contrario al reincorporarse, ya que gruño de dolor.

— No estas bien Hayato— dije— Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa.

— Me temo que así no vas a poder hacer la obra— murmuró Mitzuki.

— No, la obra tiene que continuar.

— Entonces debemos reemplazarte, ¿te gustaría hacer el trabajo Li?

* * *

—Entonces el mocoso va a ser el príncipe sustituto— dijo Kero, mientras comía un pedazo enorme de pastel. Aún me sorprendía la cantidad de postres que le cabían a ese pequeño estomaguito.

— No es un mocoso es SHAORAN.

-Si, si, si.

(El día de la obra)

Me desperte mas temprano de lo normal. De hecho, me desperte como para llegar a tiempo. En toda la noche casi no pude dormir de los nervios. De por si me daba vergüenza actuar frente a todos, ahora con Shaoran como príncipe...

Me pare de la cama y desperté a Kero, el si pudo dormir pacíficamente. Me cambie a mi uniforme escolar y cogí mi bolsa con el libro de las cartas y Kero adentro. Al bajar me encontré con toda mi familia. Les dirigí un "buenos días" y me sente en una silla. Hoy había hot cakes por ser un día especial.

— Sakura— me empezó a decir mi mamá—, me enteré por tu hermano que estas poniendo tu vida en riesgo... otra vez. Ahora sé que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, solo... solo ten cuidado por favor.

—Siempre. ¿Me van a ir a ver a mi obra?

—No me lo perdería por nada.

Las dos sonreímos y después de terminar mi desayuno me fui a la escuela; todavía teníamos que ensayar una vez más. Por el cambio de príncipe.

¡Qué nerviosa estaba! Sobre todo por la parte final...

(En la noche) (Desde mi punto de vista nwn)

Tomoyo estaba cantando su número en el escenario, y los demás estaban muy nerviosos. Con excepción de Hayato que estaba hechando humos porque Shaoran ocuparía su lugar. Sakura se cambió de ropa a un vestido rosa claro con una abertura en forma de media luna en la parte de enfrente. Tenia unas zapatillas con listones de un rosa mas oscuro y unas alas en la espalda. (*Ya saben como es*). Estaba muy nerviosa en su camerino, esperando a su amiga para que la peinara.

Cuando terminó su número, Tomoyo se dirigió hacia el camerino de su amiga con un ramo de rosas en las mano para peinarla, al terminar la devolvió a su puesto.

* * *

Los reflectores iluminaron el escenario y la música de los violines empezó a sonar, los extras empezaron a bailar. Nadeshko, Fujitaka y Sonomi observaban la obra desde un asiento y Sonomi grababa todo con sus camaras profesionales.

Todos traían mascaras en el baile, y Sakura entró con sus damas de honor (Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Meiling) y se sentó en su trono. Ella también traía un antifaz rosa, he incluso no se quito sus accesorios: su collar y su pulsera.

— Esta muy cansada después de pelear en la batalla por la piedra mágica con los reinos vecinos— empezó a decir Rika.

— En este bailable todos se han puesto un atifaz para participar en el— continuó Chiharu.

— Le pedimos que se divierta mucho en esta fiesta majestad— terminó Naoko.

—Muchas gracias— empezo a decir Sakura— Pero la verdad es que el baile no es una de mis grandes cualidades.

—Descuide la mejor forma de aprender es tener un compañero para que la guie en sus pasos— dijo Meiling—. Vamos.

Meilling paro a Sakura de su asiento y le condujo hasta el frente del escenario, entonces Sakura empezó a hablar con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho:

—No puedo, por mas que intento no puedo bailar con algún desconocido. Además me preocupa el destino de aquella piedra mágica. Según la historia dice que aquel que la posea poseera un poder inugualable. Mi reino ha tenido una gran batalla con los 2 reinos vecinos por ella— suspiró— Como quisiera que esa batalla se detuviera. Probablemente sería mejor que esa piedra desapareciera en lugar que algún reino la tenga, de esta forma todos los problemas se terminarían.

— Tiene la razón— dijo Shaoran. Sakura volteó hacia su dirección.

Y ahí apareció el, apuesto como siempre, con un saco rojo, de la parte superior era dorado y había una banda amarilla fuerte entrecruzada. Con un pantalón blanco. También tenía un antifaz rojo.

— Yo pienso lo mismo que usted.

-¿Quién es usted?

-En esta fiesta es de cortesía no decir nuestros nombres.

-Es cierto, a decir verdad es la primera vez que asisto a un baile de antifaces.

-Para mi también-Shaoran se volteó hacia el público y Sakura se mostro sorprendida-. Estaba tan ocupado todos los días que me olvide completamente de los bailes. Hoy mis subditos me forzaron a venir y es por eso que estoy aquí.

-A mi también me lo pidieron.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Ja, odiamos las batallas y es nuestro primer baile. ¿No le parece que tenemos bastante en común?

-Si.

Sakura bajo sius brazos a su falda y Sharoan se puso en posición para invitarla a bailar.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Pero no soy buena bailando.

Shaoran se puso una mano en la espalda y otra en la mejilla para hacer como que le iba a contar un secreto:

-Yo tampoco soy bueno.

-De seguro terminaré pisándolo.

-Pues entonces los esquivaré.

Shaoran otra vez la invito a bailar en silencio, y esta vez Sakura aceptó con una sonrisa. Empezaron a bailar y todos se apartaron, el reflector los ilumino y encantados por dentro siguieron bailando al son de la música.

* * *

-La obra de tatro ya comenzó-dijo Yukito cuando llegaba junto a Toya del trabajo. Ellos apenas habían salido se fueron corriendo, no, más bien volando hacia la obra.

-¿Por qué estan bailando tan pegados?-preguntó Toya.

* * *

-Parece que Shaoran se está tomando su papel muy enserio-dijo Meiling detrás del escenario.

Tomoyo, quien estaba grabando con su cámara soltó una risita y dijo:

-Se está creando una buena atmósfera.

También Kero estaba observando la obra desde el hombro de esta chica.

* * *

La obra transcurrió y llegó el momento donde Sakura se enteró que Shaoran era el príncipe del reino vecino, cuando se enfrentó espada con espada en la batalla. Sin embargo cuando llegó el momemto para matarlo, simplemente no pudo. En la noche se reunieron otra vez como hacían siempre en un quiosco entre los dos reinos.

-No sabia que eras el príncipe de unos de los dos reinos con el que estaba teniendo la batalla.

-Princesa, no llore por favor, la sonrisa le queda mejor en sus labios. Disculpeme por haberla entristecido pero no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos. Quiero decirle que... quiero decirle que me he enamorado de usted.

Sakura abrio los ojos de par en par. Según la obra, Sakura estaba locamente enamorada por el, pero al saber esto no podía corresponderle. Por su reino no podía ser feliz.

-Yo no puedo, yo no puedo... Yo no puedo responder a sus sentimientos en este momento.

-¿A caso no le simpatizo su majestad?

-No es eso, no es eso.-Sus caras se acercaron tanto que se tuvieron que esforzar para no ponerse rojos como tomates. Se puso a llorar. De hecho todos en el público se pusieron a llorar, conmovidos por la escena-. Yo creo que... No. Este sentimiento no es el más indicado, mucho menos en esta situación. Por lo que más quieras olvidate de mi y no me vuelvas a buscar, quiero que me borres completamente de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos.

Sakura se alejó de aquel espacio.

-Princesa.

De repente los faros estallaron y la gente entró en pánico.

-¿Estás bien?

A su alrededor empezaron a desaparecer las cosas, y huyeron de ahí. Solo llegaron Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura a ponerse a salvo. Los demás desaparecieron.

* * *

-¡Cuida a Sakura-due lo último que dijo Toya cuando Yukito se transformo en Yue y volo al lado de Kero para estar al lado se su ama.

* * *

-Hay que sellar esa carta-dijo Sakura cuando todos estuvieron reunidos-. Tomoyo, me harías un gran favor al quedarte aquí.

Su amiga asintió y dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero te tenemos que cambiar rápido.

-Tomoyo ¡¿cómo puedes decir esto en esta situación?!-preguntó Meiling

-Es que cada vez que Sakura arriesgaba su vida, siempre volvía con uno de mis trajes con una gran sonrisa, siento que si no los lleva algo pasará. A ti también Li-se acercó para susurrarle algo-: De ninguna manera puedo permitir que solo uno vuelva.

Al terminar de cambiarse los dos castaños, junto con los guardianes se encaminaron al origen de la presencia. (*no les explico el vestuario porque ustedes ya lo conocen*)

Sakura uso la carta vuelo, y cuando llegaron al parque de atracciones (donde se originaba la presencia) la carta empezó a fallar, y después de un rato, desapareció. Por suerte Kero atrapó a Sakura antes de que se estampara en el suelo.

Los dos guardianes empezaron a atacar a la carta con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer nada que estuviera hecho por el mago Clow le afectaba. Terminaron por desaparecer ellos también.

Ya nada más le quedaban a Sakura 3 cartas: Tiempo, Salto y Escudo.

Utilizó la carta Salto para alcanzar a la Nada cuando estaba encima de la montaña rusa, pero la Nada desapareció junto con Salto. Quería dejar a Sakura fuera de esto, y puso a funcionar el carrito de la montaña. El carro estuvo a punto de chocar con ella, pero Sakura utilizó Tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-le preguntó.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo sola que he estado todo este tiempo! Ahora nadie se interpondra entre mis amigos y yo.

-¡Esos no son amigos!

-¡Cállate!

Ahora también Tiempo estaba bajo el dominio de la Nada.

La barrera desapareció y el carro siguió su camino. Gracias a su entrenamiento, Sakura pudo saltar afuera de la montaña y caer de pie en el suelo. Entonces quiso ver a Shaoran, sin embargo no lo vio por ningun lado, ya que estaba en la rueda de la fortuna peleando con la carta.

-Yo no uso los poderes del mago Clow-dijo-tal vez le pueda ganar.

Shaoran salto de una canssta a otra, buscando acercarse a aquella niña.

-Dios del trueno ¡ven!

El trueno alcanzó a la niña, y ella no se pudo proteger con su campo de fuerza. Resulto muy herida.

-¡Apartate de mi camino!

Entonces quiso desaparecerlo lanzandole esas bolas que desaparecían a aquellos que apenas la rozaran. Shaoran esquivó hábilmente las primeras, pero luego casi roza uno. La suerte se le acabó cuando se encontraba frente a frente de una enorme.

-¡NOOOOOO!-gritó Sakura.

De su interior brotó una luz y la insigna brotó de sus pies, se creo una barrera alrededor de Shaoran que absorbió la energía de la Nada. También delante de Sakura apareció una carta con un corazón y dos alas en el centro. No tenía nombre.

-He sido creda por el amor que le tienes, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare para que no lo olvides.

Shaoran se apartó más rápido que un rayo, pero fue alcanzado por una bola de energía poco tiempo después. La Nada desapareció y Sakura la siguió más decidida que nunca. No podía permitir que siguiera haciendo esto.

Al llegar a la torre del reloj, la carta le lanzó el péndulo del reloj.

-¡ESCUDO!

Eso es lo que ella quería, porque le robo la última carta.

Entonces le empezó a lanzar ataques sin piedad alguna, y Sakura las esquivaba corriendo hacia ella con una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Para ya!-le gritó.

-¡No! ¡No volveré a estar sola!

Sakura llegó hasta la cima del reloj, ya no habia adonde ir y Nada le corto el camino por los dos lados.

-Al fin tengo a todos mis amigos.

-¡Eos no es amistad! ¡Los tienes a la fuerza!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Como contradiciendo a esto, las cartas se fueron de Nada, y la rodearon.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quieren?

Como respuesta las cartas volvieron a girar alrededor de su ama.

-Por favor, he estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad sola.

Sakura sintió lastima por ella. También las cartas, ya que formaron un puente para Sakura para que pudiera hablar con ella, sellarla y así poder juntarla con ellas.

-Todos te quieren de vuelta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me perdonarán después de lo que he hecho?

-Claro, todo va a estar bien, solo dejame sellarte por favor.

-De acuerdo.

"Después de todo no pude confesarme a el"

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡CARTA CLOW!-Nada volvio a ser una carta-, carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño ¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!

Shaoran logro llegar hasta ese lugar al momento de que Sakura sello a la Nada. Observo todo, y luego cayó de rodillas.

-¡Shaoran!-gritó Sakura al verlo-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Si, estoy bien.-Alrededor de el se formo una bola de la Nada, y el sentimiento que tenía por la castaña fue desapareciendo, al igual que el. La castaña empezó a llorar.

-¡Shaoran por favor! ¡No desaparezcas!

-No te preocupes, aunque este sentimiento desaparezca yo te seguiré. Lo hize una vez y lo volveré a hacer. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Entonces desapareció y Sakura lloró desconsoladamente.

-No llores-dijo una voz. En frente de Sakura apareció la misma carta que habia creado hace un momento, pero cambió a una chica de cabello largo, sosteniendo el corazón alado en sus manos-. Todo estará bien.

Sakura sostuvo la carta, y al mirar detrás de ella vió que Shaoran había reaparecido. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Sabes Shaoran? La verdad es que no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi, la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho. Siempre serás la persona más importante para mi.

Al ver a Shaoran de perfil, Sakura pensó que el estaba serio. Pero al voltearse lentamente vio que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Para mi también-dijo el-Sakura.

Ella se encarreró hacia atras y dijo:

-¡Allá voy!

-¡Espera un segundo, estaré contigo en un segundo!

Los dos estaban sonrojados.

-¡No puedo esperar!-ye entonces se lanzó a sus brazos. Shaoran la atrapó, pero se pego en la cabeza-Lo siento.

Shaoran la beso sin poder contenerse. Fue un beso tierno, que sonrojo a los dos a su punto máximo y les acelero el corazón.

-Ejem, ejem-dijo una voz conocida cuando se separaron y se abrazaron-, lamento interumpirlos tortolitos.

Era Eriol.

-¡Eriol!-gritó Sakura-¡¿Dónde estabas?! No asististe a la escuela y me preocupe mucho.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora no es tiempo de entretenerse, tenemos que volver antes de que alguien note su ausencia.

(*Yo si le pondré final a la obra*)

-Lamento el retraso, continuaremos la obra ahora mismo-anunció Tomoyo mediante un micrófono.

Todavía era de noche, así que la función continuaba. Se retomó en el momento donde la princesa escapaba.

-Princesa por favor escucheme-la princesa paro, pero le siguio dando la espalda-, puede que la pelea estre nuestros reinos continue, pero mis sentimientos por usted son reales. Si pudiera parar la guerra lo haría, y eso es lo que planeo hacer.

-No puedo de todos modos. Mi reino desea ese poder, tengo que luchar con usted aunque no quiera.

La princesa huyó del lugar y Shaoran se quedo inmóvil sentado en una de las bancas.

-Los días pasaron, y los dos enamorados no se vieron-dijo el narrador, el telón se cerró y cambiaron el escenario a un campo de batalla. En medio estaba el ejército de Sakura, en el lado derecho el de Shaoran y en el lado izquierdo el de Natsuki, el telón se volvio a abrir-, y antes de lo esperado llegó la batalla decisiva.

-¡Al ataque!

Los tres ejércitos se empezaron a enfrentar con espadas falsas que estaban muy bien pintadas, en el centro estaban los 3 gobernantes de cada reino.

-El poder es mío-dijo Natsuki.

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Sakura.

La piedra estaba en el centro de ellos tres, en una columna negra. Los tres reyes se abalanzaron sobre la piedra, fue Sakura quien la atrapó, y Natsuki se enojo.

Tal como estaba en su papel, de arriba del escenario salió humo negro, y sonó el ruido de los rayos.

-¡Nadie me va a quitar esa piedra!

Natsuki sacó una daga y se la lanzó a Sakura, pero Shaoran se atravesó y se le clavó a el. Mientras tanto, la pelea a su alrededor cesó y los extras se quedaron viendo la escena. Natsuki sostuvo una pequeña piedra que al instante empezó a brillar, no tan intenso, pero no se podía ver con el ojo desnudo. Cuando Natsuki presionó otro botón, el brillo se tornó negro, pues según la historia, el corazón de la reina era malvado e incapaz de soportar ese inmenso poder.

Natsuki se retorció de dolor y se cayó al suelo, muerta. Del otro lado del escenario, Sakura lloraba a su amado.

-Ahora el no está aquí, y nunca le pude decir mis verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca le voy a poder decir que lo amo con todo mi ser. ¡Como quisiera que estuviera aquí!

Un soldado le acerco la piedra y Sakura se paró y la recogió. La piedra otra vez volvió a brillar de un tono claro. Sakura soltó al instante la piedra, y esta se rompió. Al instante, poco a poco, el príncipe fue abriendo sus ojos.

-No puede ser ¡tu estas vivo!

Sakura le dio un abrazo a su lado, que todavía estaba en el suelo sentado.

-Princesa es un milagro que este vivo y no lo voy a desaprovechar, usted sera mi esposa quiera o no. Yo no podría vivir sin usted.

-Por supuesto que me casare contigo.

La princesa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El telón se cerró. Las personas se cambiaron rapidamente mientras la narradora seguía hablando:

-2 semanas pasaron, y la paz se extendió en los 3 reinos, ya que la piedra mágica ya no existitía ya no tenían por qué pelear. En este día, la boda se llevó a cabo para unificar esos tes reinos, que alguna vez fueron enemigos. Con esta boda, todos los habitantes estaban de acuerdo que los dos recién casados, fuera sus reyes.

El telón se reabrió y Sakura vestía un vestido blanco con una cola que medía unos 30 centímetros, con un velo blanco que le cubría la cara. Una franja de color rosa claro en forma de pico invertido, con gemas blancas le cubría la cintura para separar el corpiño de la falda que era lisa.

Shaoran estaba vestido igual, solo que sin el antifaz. Las ciudadanas vestian vestidos de todos los colores y estilos, y los ciudadanos vestían esmoquins. La boda se consumo con fuegos artificiales en el cielo, y un beso en la mejilla por parte de los castaños.

-"Siempre te seguire y te protegeré Sakura"-le dijo Shaoran en su mente.

-"Y yo te protegere también"

Avances:

-No puedo salir de aquí Shaoran.

-Claro que puedes.

-No puedo, solo confía en mi.

...

Sakura yacía en en mis brazos son vida. Y yo lloraba por ella.

Próximo capítulo: Lo siento Shaoran.

 _ **Nota de la autora: De verdad perdón, ahora si que me atrasé, pro es que el día en que tenía que subir me dejaron un monton de tarea (aún no la termino), al día siguiente no tuve internet en todo el día. Que horror! Ahora si que para compensarlo no se , les diría que me dejaran un catigo pero no pldría ver como los hago, así que me pjeden preguntar lo que sea.**_

 _ **Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿qué les pareció el cap?**_

 _ **No se qué me pasa, me estoy volviendo muy romántica... Por cierto, el siguiente cap es el último de esta parte de la historia.**_

 _ **Naty: Lamentablemente si estamos cerca del final, pues el misterio como que no era la gran cosa, pero lo que va a suceder el siguiente cap mejor no te digo. No te vengues ya quiero saber que pasa T.T, espero que la inspiración pase por esa cabecita tuya para continuarla. Yo tengo un montón de tarea pendiente, y me da flojera continuarla.**_

 _ **Lela: Ya me informaron que a veces no les gusta que les llame por su nombre de usuario, así que ¿como te gusta que te llame? Que bueno que te hizo feliz la declaración, de hecho yo no tenía planeado que el se confesara, pero me deje llevar por el ambiente.**_

 _ **Gracias a ti qje me lees y si no te molesto dejame un review o un MP, me alegran el día.**_

 _Besos y abrazos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._

 _¡Feliz día de la independencia para los mexicanos que leen esto!_


	23. Lo siento Shaoran

**Lo siento Shaoran.**

El día después a la obra, ninguno de los dos castaños se vio. Los dos estuvieron muy ocupados: Sakura estuvo celebrando con su familia el éxito de la obra; y Shaoran estuvo todo el día entrenando. Sin embrago, se seguían hablando por la mente, por lo que estuvieron muy sonrojados.

Pero Sakura, aunque se quería sentir segura, no podía. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y aunque era feliz con su situación actual, estaba alerta de cualquier peligro.

— ¡No te distraigas! —Le grito Leran a su hijo—. ¡Y ya bórrate esa sonrisa de estúpido de la cara!

Shaoran salió de su embobamiento y desvió el ataque de su madre. Estaba hablando con Sakura, eso lo explicaba todo.

—Olvídalo, tomémonos un descanso—. Leran y su hijo se sentaron en una de las bancas que había cerca, y tomaron un poco de agua—. Hijo, últimamente has estado todo sonrojado ¿estás enfermo? —Shaoran negó con la cabeza—. Entonces ¿estás enamorado de otra persona? Me he enterado que has roto toda relación con Natsuki hasta el día de la boda.

—Madre, Meiling me dijo que si era por una chica que me estaba esforzando en quedarme en la Tierra, ella me tendría que traer como diera lugar a Riashasake, y la verdad es que…—suspiró—, la verdad es que sí. Me he enamorado de una chica.

— ¿Serías tan amable de decirme su nombre?

—Su nombre es Sakura.

La madre de Shaoran, Leran Li, por primera vez sonrió ante su hijo y miro hacia el cielo.

—Eres igual que tu padre—. Leran entonces, le contó la historia de cómo fue que conoció a aquel hombre tan maravilloso que era su esposo—: al principio, tu padre no estaba comprometido conmigo, sino que estaba comprometido con la princesa Sara de Lehimeri, el mundo de los espejos. Entonces en un baile fue cuando lo conocí, de alguna manera nos terminamos queriendo, y pues… Pues tu padre consiguió terminar su matrimonio y casarse conmigo. Preséntame a esa chica mañana ¿quieres?

Shaoran accedió, y después siguieron entrenando.

En la noche Shaoran se coló en la habitación de Sakura.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí Shaoran? —le preguntó ella cuando lo vio. Lo dijo casi en un susurro, ya que Kero se encontraba ahí.

—Te metí en un lío.

Antes de que Sakura lo pudiera regañar, Shaoran hizo un portal y la llevo junto a él a su lugar privado.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡¿Cómo es eso que me has metido en un problema?!

—Lo siento de verdad, pero mi madre quiere conocerte.

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

—Oye me vas a dejar sordo.

—Lo siento, pero ¿cómo está eso que tu madre me quiere conocer? ¿Y por qué es eso un problema?

—El problema no es mi madre, son mis hermanas: Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei y Shiefa. (*Nosotros ya sabemos por qué XD*)

Sakura no se imaginaba por qué Shaoran pensaba que sus hermanas iban a ser un problema, digo, considerando como es Shaoran, ella se imaginó que la atmósfera se pondría incómoda para ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Solo te diré que esperemos no encontrárnoslas en nuestra visita.

—Entonces está decidido que voy, pero entonces tú tienes que venir con mi familia. Ah, y acuérdate que tenemos que ir con Eriol al día siguiente.

Shaoran asintió, pero por adentro se encontraba preocupado por Toya.

Entonces Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

— ¿Sentiste eso? —le preguntó. Shaoran se mostró confundido, y Sakura fue recorriendo el lugar. Sentía una presencia muy extraña, y también tenía un presentimiento sobre ese lugar. Cuando traspaso la cascada hacia la cueva, ya se encontraba toda empapada, y cuando Shaoran pasó el tiempo se detuvo—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Sakura, no debes andar por estos rumbos ahora que ya sebes lo que se oculta detrás de estas paredes—le dijo Shinji al momento que aparecía frente a ella en forma de humano.

— ¿Y qué hay? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Y él no puede verlo ¿no es cierto?

—Detrás de esas paredes se encuentra algo que te podría perjudicar enormemente, él se pondría como loco. No puede pasar contigo. Si estás de acuerdo con eso, toca los cristales tal como en tu sueño.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asentir, e inmediatamente toco los cristales; tal como en su sueño. Se pusieron a brillar, para después dejar al descubierto una cámara que conecta a los planetas. Y también la mesa donde estaba escrita toda la profecía. La ojiverde se acercó temerosa a aquella mesa, que le diría parte de su futuro. Fue entonces cuando Shinji le tradujo todo:

" _El fénix que creó al universo_

 _Despertará una guardiana,_

 _Que se levantará para empezar todo._

 _Terminado su trabajo traicionará a los que ama_

 _Para renunciar a su puesto, y así reunirse con su amado._

 _Una segunda guardiana lo cambiará todo_

 _Y unirá a los mundos,_

 _Separados por el dominio de los débiles._

 _Los demás la seguirán,_

 _Encantados por su ternura_

 _Carisma y bondad._

 _Pero a pesar de haberse librado del despiadado destino,_

 _Una cruel prueba definirá_

 _Que tan capaz es._

 _Pues para recuperar a su amor_

 _Y a lo que cree_

 _Se atará de nuevo_

 _Y así todo olvidará, si no es que ya ha muerto._

 _Solo cuando recuerde probará que es digna_

 _De aquel poder que cambiará su vida"._

—Entonces moriré ¿no es cierto? —preguntó.

—Y si no mueres, olvidarás todo.

— ¿Quién va a ser el responsable?

—Akako. No logro ver cómo, el Destino me dijo que no tenía una visión muy clara de cómo hizo que colaboraras con él, pero lo harás.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

—Para poder vivir con su esposa. —Shinji, al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña, siguió hablando—: En la boda de Clow, un ladrón aprovecho para adentrarse en el castillo para robarse unas joyas. La esposa de Akako, iba pasando por ahí, y para que no dijera nada, el ladrón la mató. Nunca encontraron al ladrón. Después de eso, Akako se sumió en la tristeza. Se puso a investigar cómo pudiera revivir a su esposa, y su primera opción fue la guardiana de la llama eterna. Pero como no había ninguna en aquel tiempo, investigó más a fondo. Por fin dio con la respuesta de reunir 1000 almas de distintas criaturas. Para ese entonces Akako ya estaba completamente loco. Te quiere a ti para controlar ese poder y revivir a su esposa.

* * *

—Sakura—le dijo Rika a su amiga en la salida—, vamos a ir al karaoke, ¿quieres ir?

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella, agarro su mochila y le agarró el brazo a Shaoran—. Pero Shaoran y yo tenemos algo que hacer. Vamos—esto último se lo dijo en el oído. Los dos se fueron corriendo del salón.

— ¿Pero qué será eso? —pensó en voz alta Rika.

—No te preocupes Rika—la tranquilizó Tomoyo—. Ella nos lo dirá muy pronto.

Mientras tanto los dos castaños abrían un portal a la sala secreta y se iban de camino a Riashasake.

Al llegar a su planeta, se encontraban en una habitación muy espaciosa con paredes blancas, candelabro como de película, tenía repisa con cientos de libros y una cama individual con sábanas verdes. Además, había un balcón con vista espectacular a un mar con bosque y playa. La habitación de Shaoran.

—Mi habitación—admitió Shaoran—. No dejo que casi nadie venga por acá.

—Me siento honrada majestad—dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

—No me llames así. De verdad, solo llámame Shaoran.

—Nada más bromeaba, tranquilo. Será muy molesto tener que dirigirme hacia a ti con títulos formales—. Después de un largo silencio añadió—: Y bien… ¿Vamos con tu madre?

—Sí, pero no te puedes presentar ante ella con el uniforme. Ten—le tendió un vestido sencillo, con el cuello al descubierto de color lila. La falda tenía poco volumen y ningún adorno—. Te tienes que poner esto. Por allá hay un baño.

Sakura cogió el vestido y se fue al lugar donde había señalado Shaoran (a la derecha). Ya estando ahí se quitó su uniforme y se puso aquel vestido. Al salir se encontró con Shaoran. Vestido de un chaleco con cola negro, con un pantalón de igual color y una camisa blanca.

—No me gusta este tipo de ropa—empezó a decir—, pero la tengo que usar si no estoy entrenando.

Shaoran le extendió la mano, y Sakura la aceptó. Salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano y llegaron hasta un lugar con una puerta en forma de arco que se extendía hasta el techo.

"Por favor que no estén", pensó Shaoran al abrir la puerta.

El cuarto era muy lujoso: paredes blancas con candelabro de cristal y cuadros con paisajes con marcos de oro. También había objetos como jarros, relojes, y cómodas hechas de cosas que parecían ser de mucho valor. En el suelo se extendía una alfombra y unos sillones con una mesa de centro. En uno de los sillones había una mujer peinada con un chongo con dos palillos como adorno. Vestía un kimono de estampado negro con manchas que parecían de pintura blancas, las mangas le cubrían sus brazos y no se le podían ver los pies.

—Los estaba esperando—dijo aquella mujer, se paró—. Supongo que tú debes ser Sakura.

Sakura al comprender que ella era la madre de Shaoran, se inclinó y se presentó:

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

—Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Leran Li. Tomen asiento por favor.

Sakura se dirigió al sillón en frente de ella y se sentó; al lado de ella, se sentó Shaoran.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes dos son novios ¿no?

La pareja de tortolitos se sonrojó a más no poder, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Pero eso no durará mucho, ya que Shaoran está comprometido con Natsuki—Sakura bajo la mirada y Shaoran le tomó la mano—; aun así ¿quieren estar juntos?

—Discúlpeme Alteza—habló Sakura—, pero yo quiero a Shaoran, y pelearé por él.

—Muy bien, si pudiera ayudarles lo haría pero simplemente me resulta imposible. Suerte. Shaoran—el castaño volteó a ver a su madre a los ojos— _; elal es ónag im ióncipraoba. Dalauíc._

Sakura no entendió ni un cuarto de lo último que dijo, pero Shaoran le susurró al oído: " _Ella dijo: ella se ganó mi aprobación. Cuídala"._

—Gracias—Sakura se levantó de su asiento e hizo una ligera reverencia, luego se retiró de la sala con Shaoran por detrás.

—Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba—dijo el—, solo espero que o aparezcan las locas de…

— ¡SHAORAN! —"Es demasiado tarde", pensó él al oír 4 voces de mujer al otro lado del pasillo.

Casi por instinto le tomó de la mano a Sakura y corrió hasta su habitación para escapar de aquellas 4 psicópatas. Sin embargo, por más rápido que intento, no pudo librarse de ellas y sus cuatro hermanas alcanzaron a agarrar a Sakura de la muñeca y jalarla para sí. Sakura estaba en manos de demonios.

— ¡Hay que linda! ¡Qué linda! —empezó a decir Feimei.

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Quién es tu linda acompañante! —dijo en tono de burla Fuutie.

— ¡Pero qué linda eres! —dijo ignorándolos Fanren.

— ¡Pero qué lindo cabello tienes! Espera… ¿qué haces tú con mi hermano? —dijo Shiefa.

"Ya valió todo", se dijo a sí mismo el ambarino.

Las cuatro hermanas locas—según Shaoran—voltearon a ver con los ojos entrecerrados como sospechando algo. Fue entonces que empezaron a hablar en el mismo orden que la vez pasada:

—No será que…

—Tú y ella…

—Es posible que…

— ¡¿Ustedes son pareja?!

La pareja nuevamente se sonrojo y sus hermanas gritaron de emoción. Sin darles tiempo de responder, las cuatro se llevaron a Sakura "secuestrada" a su propia habitación. Sakura observaba atentamente a esas cuatro desconocidas mientras se sentaba en una cama que parecía de una princesa. Todas esas chicas se parecían de cierta manera a su reciente novio; con su cabello de un tono parecido al de él, con sus ojos incluso. Parecían no tener más de 25 años. Pensándolo bien, esas chicas podrían ser las hermanas de Shaoran, pero ella lo puso en duda. Puede que se parecieran en lo físico, pero en lo mental eran totalmente opuestos.

—Eh ¿ustedes son las hermanas de Shaoran? —preguntó al fin.

—Oh ¡Hasta le llama Shaoran! —dijo Fuutie.

—Dime pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? —intervino Shiefa, que a los ojos de Sakura era la más cuerda. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

—M-M-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con nuestro querido hermanito?

— ¿Ustedes son las hermanas de Shaoran?

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Le llamó por su nombre otra vez! —interrumpió Feimei.

—Shhhh—le calló Shiefa—intentamos sacarle información. Ellas son Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei y yo soy Shiefa—, las fue señalando una por una—. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces tú con mi hermano?

—Bueno… es que yo….

En ese momento entró Shaoran respaldado de su madre:

— _Alel se im ainov_ —dijo.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa! —gritó Fanren.

— ¡Ya se supo!, ¡Ya se supo! —dijo en tono burlón Fanren.

— ¡Nihermanto on bíasa uek tierauvs zancoran! —dijo Shiefa en la lengua desconocida.

Sakura no entendió ni una palabra de las dos oraciones que pronunciaron en aquella lengua, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Shaoran algo, él la sacó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No habló sino hasta que llegaron a su habitación y Shaoran la cerró con un conjuro de su espada.

—Siento haberte sacado tan de repente—se disculpó—, pero te tenía que sacar de ahí lo más pronto posible. Esas chicas están más locas que una cabra, pero lo peor de todo es que sacan mejor información que un asesino bien preparado.

—Se ve que Shiefa es normal…

—Te equivocas ¡ella es la más loca!

— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste en el idioma de este mundo?

Shaoran se puso rojo, rojo. Casi más que un tomate.

—Bueno… yo le dije que tú eras mi novia. Luego Shiefa me dijo que no creía que yo tuviera corazón.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo te puedo responder eso—dijo Leran. La pareja volteó y en el mar o de la puerta se encontraba ella—. Te hace falta mejorar en tu magia querido hijo.

—Nada más es que eres muy fuerte, mi magia aún no puede competir contra la tuya.

—Oigan—intervino Sakura—, perdón majestad, ¿por qué su hermana dudaba que él tuviera corazón?

—No te preocupes, dime Leran. Mejor te lo digo en secreto.

Leran le hizo una seña a su hijo para que saliera, y él salió. Afuera se tuvo que enfrentar a sus hermanas:

—Oye Shaoran—dijo Shiefa controlando su risa—, ¿quién es esa niña?

— ¡Ya se los dije! —Shaoran se calmó, pero al hacer esto se sonrojo—, ella es mi novia.

— ¡KYAAAAAAA! —gritaron a todo dar sus cuatro hermanas.

* * *

—Siéntate—le ordenó Leran a Sakura. Las dos se sentaron lado a lado en la cama—, antes de que llegaras tú, Shaoran era un niño muy callado y antisocial, con cara de pocos amigos. Era muy amable cuando se requería, pero nunca se juntaba con nadie. En parte fue mi culpa, ya que siempre le exigía que entrenara mucho. Aun así, cuando tenía un amigo, se terminaban separando, ya que solo lo querían por su puesto social, o simplemente; Shaoran al ver sus intenciones, se portaba insoportable.

—Majes… digo Leran, Shaoran ahora tiene amigos, y yo estoy con él. Y no pienso abandonarlo, mucho menos estoy con él porque sea príncipe.

Leran se conmovió por sus palabras, y maldijo en su mente por no poder romper el compromiso con Natsuki de su hijo. Se paró delante de la ojiverde e hizo una reverencia.

—Entonces te lo encargo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Shaoran y yo atravesamos un portal hecho por su madre hasta mi cuarto, curiosamente, Leran tiene poderes de teletransportación pero Shaoran no. Al llegar a mi cuarto, veo a Shaoran. Se ve que sus hermanas lo atormentaron demasiado, porque está todo despeinado y con la cara irritada. Me pregunto qué puedo hacer por él, y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí hacer algo:

—Shaoran—le llamé. Él se volteó a verme y casi sin pensar, le di un tierno beso.

Al separarme de él, los dos estábamos más rojos que un tomate. Pero eso no fue lo peor, la cosa se puso fea cuando volteamos hacia la puerta:

— ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO SAKURA! —gritó mi hermano. Casi me muero de un infarto al ver que toda mi familia (incluidos Kero y Yukito) me estaban viendo boquiabiertos.

—Al fin—dijo mi mamá.

— ¡SAKURA! —Empezó Kero—. ¡PERO QUÉ HACES CON ESE MOCOSO!

— ¡Yo no soy un mocoso! —se defendió Shaoran. Kero se transformó en el león alado y se encimó en Shaoran.

— ¡TU CÁLLATE MOCOSO! ¡SUERTE QUE SAKURA ESTÁ AQUÍ POR QUE SI NO, NO QUIERES NI PENSAR LO QUE TE ESTUVIERA HACIENDO!

— ¡TRANQUILOS! —grito mi mamá. Oh no, ya alzó la voz.

Kero ya había estado el suficiente tiempo con mi familia como para saber qué significaba ese tono. Un día mi mamá se enojó con él, y el pobre de Kero no pudo comer ninguna cosa dulce hasta que se le pasó el enojo.

Por eso, cuando mi mamá gritó, todos (hasta mi papá y Yukito) se pusieron en fila como soldaditos. Nada más nos faltó hacer el saludo militar.

—Muy bien—continuó mi mamá—. Sakura, solo te voy a decir esto una vez, ¿qué relación tienes con Li?

—Este bueno… es mi no-no-novio.

— ¡QUÉEEEEEEE! —gritaron Kero y mi hermano al escucharme.

— ¡USTEDES CÁLLENSE!

Casi por arte de magia, ellos dos volvieron a su posición de soldados.

—Li—esta vez mi mamá se dirigió hacia Shaoran.

—Me puede decir Shaoran, no se preocupe—dijo él.

—Muy bien Shaoran, cuida a mi hija ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien. Y ustedes dos—esta vez se refirió a mi hermano y Kero—, no se oponen ¿verdad? —ellos asintieron refunfuñando—Fujitaka ya puedes hablar.

Mi papá suspiro de alivio, y se puso en frente mío. Me guiño el ojo.

—Fue una buena elección hija. Supongo que no te puedo decir más pequeña Sakura.

Yo abracé a mi papá con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, los 7 cenamos en la mesa. Claro que mi mamá les lanzaba miradas asesinas a los 2 inconformes, ellos solo comieron en silencio. Mi mamá lanza las miradas asesinas más escalofriantes que he visto.

Luego de la cena, Shaoran se fue por la puerta, pero se metió a mi cuarto otra vez por la ventana. Kero no estaba porque se fue _"a desahogar penas con mi hermano"._ Es decir, se fueron a comer dulces (a petición de Kero) a la sala.

—Se lo tomaron muy bien—le dije cuando se sentó en la cama.

—Pero sí que fuiste una atrevida Sakura.

—Hay cállate, eso lo hice por… por…

Me senté en la cama, a un lado de él. Quería decirle que lo hice porque me preocupaba por él, pero no salían las palabras de mi boca. De la nada él me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente:

—Mejor tú cállate.

—Oye Shaoran.

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Qué harías si yo muriera?

Él se apartó y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera recordado algo. Bajo la vista y luego me miró con los ojos muy serios.

—Prométeme que no morirás Sakura.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

(Desde el punto de vista de Nakuru)

— ¡Ya llegue!

Me quito los zapatos y subo hasta mi habitación.

Me sigo atormentando desde aquel día, el día en el que aquella chica convirtió las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. Aquel día en el que no pude soportar ver que Toya le diera su magia a Yue. Eriol nos había dicho que no nos involucráramos mucho con ellos (cosa que hizo) (*Oh ¿con quién se encariño?*).

Y así viví aquí en Tomoeda, siempre molestaba a Toya. Pero no porque le tuviera cariño, sino porque le quería quitar su poder. Era tan inmenso… No tanto como el de Eriol ni el de Sakura, pero con un poco de entrenamiento…

Claro que ahora las cosas eran distintas. Después de estar molestándolo todo el tiempo, después de andar con él todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo no sentir algo por él?

—Nakuru ¡baja ahora!

La voz era de Eriol, sonaba muy preocupado así que baje a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la sala, encontré un hechizo de agujero negro. Eriol y Spin estaban siendo absorbidos por este; ambos se sujetaban por el cetro de Eriol, que estaba firmemente agarrado a la orilla del agujero. Si no los salvaba podrían quedarse vagando por quién sabe dónde por el resto de sus vidas.

—Regresa a tu verdadera forma Rubymoon.

Regrese a mi verdadera forma, como mi poder era el de la noche podría absorber ese hechizo… o eso creo.

A pesar del fuerte viento que me jalaba hacia el agujero, me posicione arriba de aquel abismo negro y extendí mis alas de mariposa. Arriba de ellas se formó una esfera negra, con un par de estrellas que se podían apreciar. Conforme la esfera iba creciendo, la profundidad del abismo se iba acortando. Faltaba tan poco; pero tuvieron que entrar algunas personas a la casa: Li, Sakura, Kerberos, Yue y oh no. También Toya entró.

El viento los fue arrastrando, y Sakura eliminó el sello de su báculo y se sujetó de algún lado con la carta Lazo. Li hizo lo mismo con su espada y Yue y Kerberos alzaron el vuelo. Pero Toya no se pudo sujetar a nada a tiempo, y antes de que Sakura o alguien más le diera la mano se adentró a aquel abismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deje de reunir la materia y me adentre con él lo más rápido que me permitían las alas. Toya soltó un ligero y grito y alzó la mirada. Al verme me extendió la mano y trató de alcanzarme. En ese momento pude ir un poco más rápido, por dios, iba más rápido que nunca. Demonios, Toya me está dando de su poder.

— ¡Para ya Toya! —le grité por encima del viento.

El solo sonrió y no paró de darme parte de su poder. Antes de que se perdiera definitivamente la esperanza de salir, le atrape la mano y lo jalé hacia arriba. Diablos hubiera pasado más tiempo en los entrenamientos físicos que en los mágicos. Como pude lo llevé hasta arriba y se lo entregue a Sakura. El agujero se hacía cada vez más grande, y antes de que tomara por completo la habitación, me posicione otra vez junto a Yue para retirar toda esa materia oscura.

Los dos nos pusimos de espaldas y nuestras alas entrelazadas, por encima de esta la esfera se fue haciendo más y más grande a una velocidad mayor a la de antes. No sé si fuera por la compañía de Yue o porque Toya me dio parte de su poder. El agujero negro se cerró y calló un papel a las manos de Sakura. Ella lo vio por un segundo y luego se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunté. Todos se encontraban jadeando por el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para sujetarse.

—Todo bien—respondió Sakura.

Logre dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de un buen rato, todos se levantaron para ir al comedor. Pero cuando Toya se paró se desmayó, pero Eriol lo atrapó para que no cayera en el suelo.

—Llévalo a tu cuarto Nakuru—me ordenó.

Asentí y lo cargué en mi espalda hasta el segundo piso. Mi habitación era algo sencilla: una cama con cobertor blanco, las paredes de un rosa como el de mis alas; miles de libros separados en libreros y una lámpara encima de una cómoda.

Lo recosté sobre la cama y lo arropé. Me arrodille a un lado de él.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Seguimos a Eriol hacia el comedor (para sentarnos), pero seguía muy preocupada por dos cosas: por mi hermano y por aquella nota:

" _Qué linda haciendo promesas sin sentido. Ven a verme si de verdad no quieres morir"_

Aquella nota la firmaba Akako, y me daba la dirección de la sala de los portales de mi planeta. Según esto, nos veríamos en la noche, a las 12.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? —me preguntó Shaoran.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Cuando tomamos asiento en una silla, Tomoyo entró jadeando de cansancio.

—Perdón por el retraso.

—No importa señorita Daidouji—respondió Eriol ¿sonrojado? ¿A caso está enfermo? Todos tomamos asiento en una amplia mesa—. ¿Qué querían preguntarme?

—Eriol—empecé a hablar—, ¿Por qué tienes magia?

—Veo que Natsuki rechazó mi invitación—asentí—. No la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy la reencarnación del mago Clow. Antes de morir, él me encomendó una misión, que era ayudarte a convertir las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Todas esas situaciones en las que te metías, en parte era obra mía.

— ¿En parte? —Interrumpió Shaoran—. ¿A caso hay alguien más?

—Sí, el padre del mago Clow: Akako. Él está tras tuyo Sakura ¿lo sabes no?

Shaoran me miró para saber si decía la verdad, yo miré hacia el otro lado y asentí.

—Bueno—continuó Eriol—, no era el único que colaboraba con esas travesurillas, también Kaho, Nakuru y este muñequito Spinelsun.

—Un momento—dijo Shaoran—, ¿quién planeó lo de los diferentes cuentos?

—Ah, eso—Eriol soltó una risita—, fue uno de mis favoritos. Ese lo ejecutó y planeó Kaho y Nakuru.

—Esa maestra me las paga—murmuró Shaoran.

—Entonces mago Clow—dijo Yue.

—No soy el mago Clow Yue—le interrumpió Eriol—. El mago Clow al que le tenías un gran afecto ya murió, puede que yo sea su reencarnación, pero eso nada más es sobre los recuerdos. El mago Clow a murió hace tiempo.

* * *

Miré a Kero acostado en su camita, lo había dormido definitivamente con la carta Sueño, y cerré mi habitación con Candado. Abrí un portal hacia la sala que conecta a los planetas. Después de todo si voy a ir.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Akako al verme—. Pero miren quién decidió venir después de todo.

—No creo tener otra opción. Le prometí a Shaoran que viviría y a eso vine. Sé que tú no quieres hacerle daño a nadie,

—No te confíes tanto, tú no sabes mis motivos para hacer esto.

"Claro que los sé".

—Bueno eso ahora no importa, me vas a ayudar si o si a controlar algo de energía. —Yo asentí—. Bien, ¿cuándo quieres empezar?

—Tan solo dame dos días para despedirme de todos, luego vendré yo misma.

—Tienes un día, sin reproches. Te veo en el jardín trasero del castillo de Arisureka en cuanto anochezca en este. Más te vale venir, sino quieres ver la sangre de tu querido castaño derramada.

—De acuerdo, no faltaré. Pero no les hagas ningún daño a ellos por favor.

(Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran)

Despierto sobresaltado de aquel sueño. Del sueño en que Sakura se despide diciendo: "Lo siento Shaoran". El día anterior cuando ella me preguntó que qué haría si ella muriese, lo recordé y se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Sé que me tengo que alejar de ella, pero no importa, yo la protegerá cuando llegue el momento. No tengo necesidad de alejarme de ella.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara. ¿Qué quiso decir Hiragizawa con que Akako iba tras Sakura? Era todo un misterio para mí. Y pensaba que para Sakura también, pero no era así. ¿Qué más me ocultaba? No, seguro no le dio tiempo de decirme nada y solo eso sabía ¿verdad?

Me recosté en la cama y esperé a que llegara el sueño.

Mientras tanto, recordé lo qué había hecho durante el día. Le había presentado a mi madre a Sakura, y había soportado las burlas de mis hermanas. Inclusive me presenté formalmente con la familia de Sakura. En ese día había hecho grandes avances, ¿cuánto más haría? No lo sé, pero todavía puedo consultar mi destino, ya que sigo teniendo una cadena. Recordándolo bien, Sakura no tenía ninguna cadena. A ella era imposible saber qué le depararía el futuro.

Sakura, una chica con tan poca edad y con semejante poder, y aun así era casi imposible predecir que le depararía. Sakura, la mujer que quiero con toda mi alma. Sakura, la chica por la que daría mi vida.

Con esas ideas en la mente, el sueño me envolvió por completo.

Al siguiente día me levanté con unas ojeras tremendas en los ojos, pero las borré con un hechizo. Me cambié a mi uniforme y salí de la casa.

(Recuerdo)

—Ah Shaoran—me llamó la madre de Sakura antes de que saliera por la puerta de su casa—. Este… No sé si deba decirte pero me gustaría que a partir de mañana vinieses a levantar a Sakura, digamos que si la levantamos muy temprano, bueno… las cosas no resultan bien. Una vez hasta nos mordió. Tal vez si eres tú corras menos peligro.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Llegue a la casa de Sakura más pronto de lo que había calculado, creo que por las ansias de verla hasta corrí. Al tocar la puerta, me abrió su madre y me condujo hasta la habitación de mi novia. Toqué la puerta, y me abrió Kerberos casi al instante. Fue abriendo poco a poco para no hacer ningún ruido y luego se fue volando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura estaba envuelta como capullo debajo de sus cobijas. Trague saliva y me acerque en cámara lenta. ¿Tan mala era que hasta Kerberos le tenía miedo?

La sacudí un poco y ella se quejó. La sacudí otra vez y ella se levantó con las cobijas cubriéndole la cara. Al caerse estas, se pudo observar a Sakura con algo de cabello por la cara y un poco de baba escurriéndole por la boca. Pero la vista no se terminaba ahí, y pude observar la mirada más asesina que pudiera haber visto en toda mi vida. Incluso más espantosa que la de su madre ayer. Otra vez tragué saliva y Sakura se rascó la cabeza. Aflojó la mirada al verme. Sonrió pero luego apartó la mirada y se puso ¿triste?

— ¿No te alegras de verme? —le pregunté.

—No es eso—me respondió y aún no me vio a los ojos.

Antes de que a pudiera obligar a hacerlo, se escabulló y se metió al baño con su uniforme. Salió al cabo de un rato.

Bajamos y al llegar al comedor habían dos platos sobre la mesa de un omelet con un té, y algo de arroz blanco. Se oían ruidos de la cocina, y ver hacia allá, pude ver a Kinomoto cocinando.

—Esto no significa que me agrade aun la idea—dijo él.

Los dos lo ignoramos y nos sentamos en la mesa, y comimos en silencio. También fuimos todo el camino a la escuela en silencio y tomados de la mano. Bueno, quizá también un poco sonrojados. Al llegar al salón, todos se quedaron mudos con que Sakura hubiera llegado temprano.

— ¡Sakura! —dijo Meiling abalanzándose sobre ella.

Hiragizawa me llamó con la mano y yo me dirigí hacia él. Nos quedamos platicando hasta que la profesora llegó al salón.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Podía sentir las malas vibras en el aire, provenientes de Natsuki. Por dios, sentía que me mataba con la mirada. Seguro que se enteró sobre lo de Shaoran y yo.

Shaoran. En ese momento me olvide de todo recordé que solo podía seguir con mi vida normal un día más. No sería incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara en todo ese tiempo. Puede que nunca más.

Medio seguí prestándole atención a la clase de biología (odio esa clase) y a su ridícula explicación de la creación del universo. Digo ridícula, porque yo sé que esa no es la realidad. Están igual Shaoran, Hayato, Meiling, Natsuki y Eriol: no prestamos atención en lo más mínimo a esta clase. Inclusive se ve que a la profesora Mitzuki le irrita estar enseñando esto. Bueno, de todos modos le presté atención a la clase. Al terminar la escuela, acepté la invitación de mis amigas para tomar un frappé.

—Bueno Sakura—dijo Rika, paró para tomar un poco de su frappé de caramelo. Yo estaba de un lado de la mesa y todas las demás estaban del otro lado. Me sentía en una de esas películas en donde dos detectives interrogan al criminal.

Todas mis amigas me miraron y sonrieron pícaramente con complicidad.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Hay Sakurita—dijo Tomoyo— confiesa de una buena vez. Sabemos que algo pasa entre Shaoran y tú—me puse roja como tomate—. Así que es cierto.

—Sí, bueno… es que… nosotros somos no-no-no…

— ¿Novio? —preguntó Chiharu.

Incapaz de hablar por la vergüenza, solo moví la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Todas se pusieron a gritar como locas, hasta un empleado nos vino a pedir que guardáramos silencio.

—Bueno ya silencio—trate de calmarlas.

—Su bueno y dime ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes? —Dijo Rika— ¿A caso ustedes ya se besaron?

Ahí fue cuando me puse más roja que un tomate. Y mis amigas se pusieron a gritar como locas otra vez. Y otra vez el mismo empleado nos vino a callar.

Al final del día me despedí con una "adiós" en lugar de un "hasta luego". También volví a mi casa con Shaoran, tomados de la mano. Todavía me pone muy avergonzada, pero ñah. Mi mamá invitó a Shaoran a comer y él aceptó, claro que primero le llamó a su madre para ver si podía faltar a su entrenamiento. Leran aceptó encantada.

—Oye mocoso ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kero al mismo tiempo que comía okonomiyaki.

—Yo lo invité Kerberos—respondió mi mamá con una sonrisa fingida. Kero se tensó y ya no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Después de eso, trate de que el ambiente se relajara. Y lo logré. En la cena nos la pasamos risa y risa.

Este día, la noche coincidía con la noche de Arisureka, así que me fui a dormir temprano y dejé a Espejo en mi lugar.

—Espejo cuida a mi familia en mi ausencia.

Espejo asintió y me deseo buena suerte con lo que fuera que iba a hacer. Me puse unos jeans y una playera de manga larga y polo blanca. También la bolsa con las cartas y mis joyas más preciadas. Cuando llegué al jardín trasero del castillo (cosa que me resultó un poco difícil por los montones de guardias que había) encontré a Akako mirando un rosal de rosas blancas con tristeza. Me acerqué con cuidado, pero rompí una rama y él se percató de mi presencia.

—Ya era tiempo que llegaras—me dijo sin apartar la vista del rosal.

—Aquí estoy como lo prometí.

" _Lo siento Shaoran"_

(Desde mi punto de vista)

—Muy bien, atraviesa ese portal.

Akako abrió un portal y Sakura lo atravesó obedientemente. Al cruzar se encontraban en el lugar favorito de Sakura. Akako la guio por la cascada y hasta la cueva que daba paso a la sala secreta. Ya estando ahí, Akako tocó los cristales de otra manera. Al sonar un ligero _clic_ la pared se corrió, dejando al descubierto un laberinto con grandes murallas grises. Ellos dos pasaron por ciertos pasillos, y encontraron el centro del laberinto. En él, se podía observar un bosque con el cielo de un tono anaranjado. Y hacía calor, mucho calor. En el centro había un rayo que provenía del suelo y desbordaba energía, aunque estaba controlada, pues se podía sentir mucha más que esa del suelo.

—Colócate en el rayo.

Sakura obedeció, y se metió en aquel rayo. Ahí sintió que la quemaban viva y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, pero luego el calor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos vio que su pulsera brillaba, pero lo ignoro y presto atención al frente:

— ¿Ahora qué hago?

—Demonios—recibió como respuesta—no te muevas de ahí niña. Ya te enlazaste con la energía, si te separas de ahí sin antes deshacerte de ella, todo se acabará para ti.

Akako desapareció en aquel laberinto, y Sakura observó pacientemente la entrada.

Mientras tanto, un castaño se encontraba peleando con unas bestias deformes, que estaban rodeadas de fuego. Eran horrorosas: la cabeza de una forma triangular con deformaciones, con dos ojos rojos y colmillos afilados. Se paraban en 4 patas, y eran muy veloces.

— ¡Shaoran ve por Sakura! —le gritó Meiling. Shaoran había ido al cuarto de Sakura por la noche, y al llegar se encontró con Sakura/Espejo. Él supo que no era ella porque sí.

(Recuerdo)

—Hola Sakura—dijo el castaño cuando llegó a su cuarto. La chica estaba acostada en la cama, pero al oír la voz de Shaoran se despertó.

—Hola Shaoran—bostezó— ¿por qué me despiertas?

—Tranquila floja, son solo las diez.

—No soy una floja—hizo un puchero—, y diez de la noche ya es muy tarde para mí.

Al mirar a Sakura hubo algo diferente. Shaoran percibió que no era ella misma. Que actuaba diferente, no el simplemente lo supo.

—Sakura alza la mano derecha por favor. —Espejo alzó su mano derecha, y efectivamente no llevaba ninguna pulsera—. Espejo ¿dónde está Sakura?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy Sakura…

—Espejo no me mientas.

—Solo tú eres capaz de ver más allá del hechizo joven Li. —Dijo Espejo con su voz normal—Incluso engañe a su familia otra vez. Dónde está mi ama no sé. Perdóneme.

En ese momento Shaoran se asustó. ¿A caso se cumpliría aquel sueño esa noche? No, no lo iba a permitir. Sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo pequeño y redondo y lo encendió. Arriba de este, se proyectó un plano de quién sabe dónde en 3D. En él, había un punto rojo, un punto que simbolizaba a Sakura: la pulsera que le había dado era un rastreador. Solo por si acaso, y esa era la primera vez que lo usaba.

Shaoran se detuvo a pensar un momento. Si iba solo correría más riesgo, pero también con muchos sería más difícil moverse en secreto. Decidió llevar a alguien más por si acaso, no creía que fuera necesario moverse con cautela. Tomó su teléfono ya habló a todas las personas que pudieran ir con él sin correr algún riesgo (Meiling, Eriol, Yue, Kerberos y Kaho. Estaba tan desesperado que hasta llamó a Hayato y Natsuki). Les dijo que Sakura estaba en riesgo de muerte y que si podían ir a ayudarlo, que los esperaba en el parque del rey pingüino.

—No me queda mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —le preguntó Natsuki a Shinji cuando finalizó la llamada.

—No, solo te queda hoy, con un poco de suerte vivirás hasta mañana. Pero si vas de seguro te servirá el poder que te di. Para protegerlo a él.

—Gracias por todo de verdad y adiós.

Natsuki le dio las gracias a Shinji por todo; pero sobre todo por concederle un poco más de vida, aun cuando ella ya se encontraba muerta. Atravesó un portal hecho por Shinji y llegó al parque junto con los otros.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Tomoyo? —preguntó Shaoran al verla junto con Meiling.

—A mí también me importa Sakura. Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Shaoran no tenía tiempo para discutir, ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Rápidamente lanzó el dispositivo al aire, y este creó un portal para acercarse a Sakura. Todos lo atravesaron corriendo. Cuando atravesaron el pasillo interdimensional, se encontraron con unas paredes muy altas y grises. Se adentraron corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero les bloquearon el camino aquellas criaturas, todos le quitaron el sello que retenía el poder de sus armas y Tomoyo se fue hasta el final de la formación.

(Fin del recuerdo)

— ¡Shaoran ve por Sakura! —le gritó Meiling.

— ¡Se los encargo!

Shaoran se abrió paso entre todas las bestias con ayuda de sus compañeros, Hayato ya había desistido en su pelea con Shaoran, así que también ayudo a aquel castaño. Después de recorrer pasillos y de esconderse de Akako, encontró a Sakura en un pequeño rayo de energía.

—Sakura, tenemos que irnos—le dijo.

—No Shaoran, tengo que quedarme aquí.

—No digas tonterías Sakura, vámonos. Hayato y los demás están deteniendo a los monstruos.

—No puedo Shaoran, solo no puedo. Confía en mí.

Shaoran confiaba en ella, claro que confiaba. Pero esto no era cuestión de confianza. Era de sacar a Sakura de allí.

—Confío en ti Sakura.

Sakura sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa fue borrada cuando Shaoran atravesó ese rayo.

"¡¿Cómo demonios ella puede soportar esto?!", pensó. Al entrar en aquel espacio, su cuerpo se sintió caliente. Al cabo de unos segundos sentía que se quemaba vivo. Demonios, eso era para morirse; tuvo que arrodillarse para soportar ese calor. No podía ni respirar. Sakura muy preocupada cargó con el castaño afuera de ese espacio. La luz que salía de ahí desapareció al salir Sakura. Ahora ya todo había terminado para ella. ¿Por qué Shaoran no confió en ella? Ya había creado un plan para purificar todas esas almas y así regresar a salvo.

— ¡Sakura! —gritaron los demás cuando ingresaron al centro del laberinto.

Shaoran se reincorporó y Sakura le sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya todo acabó Sakurita—dijo Akako a la distancia.

—Sakura—le susurró Shaoran—, ¿de qué está hablando ese loco?

—Yo…

Un temblor la interrumpió y del suelo brotó un rayo incontrolable de energía, tal como en el sueño de Sakura y Shaoran.

—Esto va a explotar y va a volar el planeta entero Sakurita. Yo te lo advertí: no te salgas de ahí.

Shaoran entonces supo por qué la voz de su sueño siempre le decía que se alejara de ella. Bajo la mirada y Sakura estuvo a punto de consolarlo cuando una voz habló:

— _Sakura_ —le llamó alguien— _Sakura, ¿quieres salvarlos?_

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Shaoran se le quedó viendo extrañado. Al ver que nadie más escuchaba esa voz, respondió un "si" en su cabeza.

— _Pues átate de nuevo y obedéceme. Átate al destino en aquel rayo y yo te ayudaré. Te aseguro que saldrás viva._

Viva. Sakura avanzó a aquel rayo y se puso a pesar. Viva. Eso era lo que ella quería, para estar junto con Shaoran y los demás. Viva. Definitivamente de ahí no salía viva, y si salía, perdería todos sus recuerdos.

— _Yo no viviré ¿no es cierto?_ —le preguntó en su mente.

— _Eres muy astuta. ¿Vas a arrepentirte?_

— _Solo cuida de ellos._

Mientras tanto, una joven de cabellos cafés avanzaba a toda prisa por aquel laberinto. No podía permitir que su amiga muriese de aquel modo. Kazu siguió avanzando como un rayo. Si, antes su misión era vigilarla hasta que llegara el punto que muriese o que la tuviera que llevar a un lugar apartado por el resto de sus días, sin ninguno de sus recuerdos. Pero con el tiempo le había tomado cariño. La hubiera vigilado de lejos y no hubiera socializado con ella. Ahora solo pensaba en salvarla de los engaños del Destino.

— ¡Sakura vas a morir! —gritó cuando por fin llegó al centro del laberinto. Shinji apareció de repente al oír estas palabras.

— ¡Sakura no lo hagas!

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a detenerla, pero Sakura fue más rápida y pudo llegar al rayo. Se concentró y pudo ver una cadena rota que salía de ella; la ató sin más rodeos. Pareciera que detuvo el tiempo, y arqueó la espalda hacia arriba; las paredes del laberinto se alzaron y formaron un círculo. El suelo desapareció y todos quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando vio que toda la energía se arremolinaba alrededor de ella y la empezaba a penetrar por todos lados. No pudo contenerse y soltó un grito de dolor.

El suelo regresó a la normalidad y las paredes grises se pusieron alrededor formando un círculo muy amplio. De la nada aparecieron más criaturas como las que hace un rato habían derrotado.

—Dasep—dijeron Hayato y Kazu.

Los 5 amigos (excluyendo a Tomoyo y a Shinji que buscaba un modo de acercarse a Sakura) formaron un ovalo alrededor de Sakura, y alejaban a las bestias que osaban acercarse demasiado. Shaoran no soportaba oír los gritos de Sakura, y mucho menos sus acompañantes.

—Demonios—dijo una voz desconocida—, no pensé que la energía sería tanta.

A un lado de Sakura apareció un hombre alto, con túnica negra; la misma persona que le quitó y devolvió los recuerdos a Shaoran; la misma persona que ordenó a Espejo hacer el trato con Sakura; la persona que había ordenado a Kazu vigilar a Sakura. Se colocó a un lado de ella y también recibía aquella energía.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —Gritó Shinji—. ¡Ese no fue nuestro trato! ¡Prometiste que saldría viva!

A Sakura se le escapó una lágrima.

Cuando la última bestia fue derrotada, la energía desapareció.

—El trato expiró ya—dijo aquel hombre—. Si revive te lo encargo Kazu.

" _Te dije que te alejaras de ella", le dijo a Shaoran._

Después de eso, aquel hombre desapareció y Sakura descendió lentamente hasta los brazos de Shaoran. A todos se les escapó por lo menos una lágrima. A Shaoran decir una lágrima era muy poco, el rompió en llanto y Sakura lo observaba agonizante:

—De verdad lo siento Shaoran.

La mano de Sakura cayó libremente y su vida se terminó.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada—dijo Natsuki. Se acercó hasta Sakura y Shaoran—. Cuida de ella por favor, es buena chica.

Abrazó a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego desapareció con el aire.

—Ella ya estaba muerta—confesó Yue.

—Así es—continuó Shinji—. Cuando pusiste a dormir a todos, ella estaba agonizando por darte su magia, cuando llegué hasta ella para concederle un deseo, me pidió que transformara su vida en una vida para revivirte si hacía falta. Yo acepté con la advertencia de que ella se seguiría moviendo y actuando como un ser vivo, pero que estaba muerta y a la espera de dar su vida. Ella continuó durmiendo aún después de que Sakura liberara a todos. Como se forzaba mucho, gasto más energía y redujo su tiempo de vida, por eso aceleró el matrimonio. Quería casarse contigo antes de desaparecer. Ahora se transformó para devolverle la vida a Sakura.

Poco a poco, Sakura abrió los ojos y Shaoran sonrió. Todos pararon de llorar.

— Disculpa ¿quién eres tú? —le preguntó Sakura.

De la nada apareció la mujer con la que Espejo habló una vez, la sirviente de Destino. Ella levantó a todos en el aire, incluso Shinji no pudo librarse de este. Sakura cayó otra vez desmayada, y aquella chica le borró definitivamente todos sus recuerdos.

—Ni creas que te dejaré hacerle algo a Sakura— dijo Shaoran, intentando estabilizarse.

— Solo mostrarás lo patético que eres. No te puedes librar de esto.

Shaoran batalló con una fuerza invisible, pero nada cedía. No podía poner el pie en el suelo. Aun estando dormida, Sakura estaba consiente en alguna parte. Ella oía todo, y en alguna parte de su mente también recordaba a todos. Inmediatamente se percató que la fuerza que los sostenía eran las cadenas del destino, e hizo todo lo posible por pasarle su habilidad para verlas a Shaoran. Lo logró y Shaoran pudo agarrar su espada. Cuchillos invisibles lo empezaron a atacar en cuanto la muchacha misteriosa se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero eso no detuvo a Shaoran para romper de una buena vez la unión que tenía con el Destino.

Gracias a que hizo esto, pudo apoyarse nuevamente en el suelo, pero Sakura ya se estaba dirigiendo a un portal que la llevaría a quién sabe dónde. La misteriosa chica manipulaba todo desde el suelo, por eso Shaoran planek atacarla por la espalda. En ese instante todos volvieron al suelo y el techo se empezó a derrumbar. Hayato se percato que si Shaoran continuaba avanzando se le caería un pico del techo que descendía a toda velocidad. No podía permitir que muriera, porque Sakura no se lo perdonaría; así que lo tacleo al suelo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la chica y terminar aplastado.

Claro está, que ella malinterpretó sus intenciones y dijo:

— Gracias por protegerme, te lo recompensaré. Kazu, vete con ella.

Sakura y esa chica desaparecieron, y frente a Kazu apareció un portal.

—Perdónenme— dijo cuando atraveso el portal.

Ahora su misión era que nadie la enckntrara. Sin ninguno de sus recuerdos.

Debía separar a dos personas cuyos caminos estaban entrelazados.

 _ **Notas de la autora: Ok, ok, ok. Merezco un castigo. Pero he estado sin internet y pues... Fue un horror.**_

 _ **Bueno ya subí! ¿Qué les pareció el cap?**_

 _ **Si lo sé, estuvo cruel que separará a Sakura de los demás. Pero fue lo que creó mi mente cruel y perversa. ¿Cómo le recompensarán a Hayato? Muajaja yo si se XD**_

 _ **Bueno para que sepan esto por favor visiten la otra parte de la historia que se llamará "Siempre juntos", estará el próximo miércoles. Si, todo ese tiempo porque tengo que adelantarle a los caps (ya saben que primero subo una semana de caps seguidos) y pues tomarme un descansito.**_

 _ **Naty: No importa si te tardas en comentar, el chiste es que lo hagas XD. La verdad es que como puse el cap anterior me hubiera gustado que acabara, por lo menos con un besito. Te equivocaste con respecto a Kazu, yo no meto personajes a lo tonto, todos tienen un propósito. Por supuesto que continuaré esta historia como has visto, y después de terminarla... bueno tengo un par de proyectos de SCC, Inuyasha, Shakugan no Shana, Kaichou wa maid-sama, etc. etc. etc. ¡Cuántos proyectos! Así que me verás por estos rumbos por un tiempo.**_

 _ **Sra. Li, ok no Lela: Ahora si que ya termino... Esta parte de la historia (yo y mis partes). Creo que si me merezco castigo por mis dos demoras...**_

 _ **Gracias a ti que lees mi historia y no dudes en dejarme algún comentario, sugerencia o queja en los reviews. O simplemente un MP.**_

 _Besos y saludos desde México,_

 _Ariadna, la reina del misterio._


End file.
